Comme une parenthèse
by isatis2013
Summary: Tome 13 de la série débutée avec "Otage"
1. Quotidien

_Coucou…une revenante : )_

 _Y a-t-il des candidates à la lecture ? (J'en vois deux qui s'agitent : )_

 _Cette histoire compte pour l'instant 8 chapitres mais elle n'est pas tout à fait achevée_

 _(Pour le rythme de publication, le prochain chapitre samedi)_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

Reese balayait tranquillement la cour à l'arrière de la maison, profitant de quelques heures de répit entre deux missions. Depuis quelques jours une vague de chaleur s'était abattue sur la région. Conséquence directe, dans la nuit un orage violent avait éclaté sur la ville, arrachant les feuilles des arbres, voir quelques branches, et l'ex agent s'efforçait présentement de réparer les dégâts. Il avait presque terminé lorsque Bear surgit brusquement, faisant irruption dans la cour dans un dérapage pour une fois un peu incontrôlé qui le fit glisser avec fort peu d'élégance ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas ! Son maître lui adressa un regard étonné. Le malinois se redressa et vint aussitôt roder autour de lui trépignant sur place avec de petits gémissements plaintifs. John lâcha aussitôt son balai, inquiet de l'attitude inhabituelle de son chien

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bear ? Harold a un problème ? »

Il suivit son chien à l'intérieur. Des sons lui parvinrent de l'étage que John n'avait guère envie de qualifier de musique et qui lui arrachèrent une légère grimace. Il s'apprêtait à monter tout de même lorsqu'il réalisa que Bear cherchait à l'attirer non vers l'escalier mais vers la cuisine. Il le suivit et resta interdit sur le seuil. Une épaisse masse de mousse blanche s'échappait du lave vaisselle et se répandait à travers la pièce. Reese s'avança avec précaution et éteignit l'appareil qui continua toutefois à cracher de la mousse durant de longues secondes. John se posta au pied de l'escalier et appela :

-« Harold ! »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il échangea un regard entendu avec son chien et changea de tactique, saisissant son portable dans sa poche

-« Oui ? » demanda Finch en décrochant « Vous n'êtes plus à la maison ? » interrogea t-il surprit

-« Si mais vous ne m'entendez pas vous appeler »

-« Oh ! Je suppose que c'est encore une façon discrète de critiquer ma musique ? » Protesta l'informaticien

-« Ce n'était pas mon but premier » répondit Reese « Votre présence est requise dans la cuisine »

-« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda Finch méfiant

-« Venez et vous verrez par vous-même »

-« J'arrive » La "musique" cessa et John entendit les pas de son partenaire dans l'escalier « Qu'avez-vous donc encore inventé M Reese ? » marmonna celui-ci en descendant. Il vit Bear assis au milieu du couloir, en retrait, et John appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine les bras croisés l'air impassible. Il avança jusqu'au seuil et s'arrêta net, interloqué.

-« Oh ! » hoqueta t-il

-« Qu'avez-vous mis dans le lave vaisselle Finch ? » demanda tranquillement l'ex agent

-« Heu… Et bien… du produit de nettoyage ? »

-« Ca c'est sur, mais lequel ? »

-« La boite bleue »

Reese avança, ouvrit le placard sous l'évier et saisit la fameuse boite bleue

-« C'est bien du nettoyant mais adapté seulement si les assiettes étaient en tissu » jugea t-il en lisant l'emballage. Il se tourna vers son compagnon « C'est de la lessive à main Finch. Le produit pour le lave vaisselle c'est la boite rouge ! »

-« Oh ! » répéta l'informaticien perturbé « Mais quelle idée de ranger de la lessive à cet endroit ! » marmonna t-il

-« Quelle idée de ne pas lire les inscriptions sur les boites » se moqua John

-« C'est une catastrophe » se plaignit Finch en observant la mousse répandue dans la pièce

-« Je crois qu'il ne reste plus qu'à éponger et à faire la vaisselle à l'ancienne. Voir à appeler le réparateur »

-« L'appareil est presque neuf !»

-« Mais je doute qu'il ait apprécié le traitement » remarqua l'ex agent « Allez Finch ! Au travail ! »

L'informaticien eut un soupir désespéré

-« Je vais me changer » annonça t-il dubitatif. Il reçu alors un paquet de mousse sur sa chemise

-« Plus besoin ! » gloussa John

-« John ! » protesta l'informaticien outré. L'intéressé s'avança et le prit dans ses bras

-« Cette tache ne posera pas de problème à Mme Phong » remarqua t-il « Beaucoup moins que le sang sur mes chemises »

Finch se rembrunit

-« Je suppose »

-« Alors on éponge ? »

-« Nous n'avons guère le choix»

-« Vous savez que vous êtes une vraie catastrophe dans une cuisine Harold ? »jugea John. Il était toujours surpris qu'un homme aussi intelligent, aussi doué de ses mains que son partenaire puisse se montrer aussi maladroit dans les taches du quotidien. Cela le laissait perplexe mais le faisait irrésistiblement sourire

L'informaticien pinça les lèvres

-« Ces boîtes se ressemblent toutes » marmonna t-il. Reese eut un petit rire

-« J'adore votre mauvaise foi ! » Il l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de protester puis le relâcha pour commencer à nettoyer

Après une demi-heure d'effort la cuisine avait retrouvé un aspect un peu plus engageant. Bear s'avança d'une patte prudente

-« Courageux mais pas téméraire » remarqua Finch. Reese passa la main sur son front moite pour repousser une mèche rebelle, terminant pas une caresse sur sa joue

-« Vous avez chaud » murmura t-il

-« La chaleur augmente à nouveau je crois »

-« Nous serions mieux à la plage n'est ce pas Bear ? » jugea l'ex agent avec un clin d'œil vers son chien. Il se pencha et entreprit de vider le lave vaisselle

-« Le week end prochain si nous n'avons pas de mission ? » proposa Finch en le secondant

-« Volontiers ! Pourvu que la villa soit disponible ! »Se réjouit Reese en lui passant les assiettes

-« Ce n'est pas un problème »

Reese fronça les sourcils et suspendit son geste un instant

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Nous ne pouvons jamais prévoir nos séjours à l'avance donc pour être certain qu'elle soit disponible j'ai trouvé plus pratique de l'acquérir »

-« Hum oui effectivement, c'est "plus pratique" » se moqua John. Son associé haussa les épaules comme pour dire qu'il faisait au plus simple « Ce qui est vraiment pratique c'est d'aimer un milliardaire » constata alors son partenaire

Finch esquissa un petit sourire amusé

-« Je suppose que cela présente quelques avantages »

Reese s'arrêta un instant pour poser la main sur sa nuque et attirer son visage près du sien

-« Même si c'est secondaire » précisa t-il avant de l'embrasser « Ce n'est pas ce qui fait votre charme » Finch sourit et lui rendit son baiser

-« En revanche si vous pouviez éviter de me couvrir de mousse… » Jugea t-il en se frottant l'épaule

-« Pourquoi ? On dirait de la chantilly » remarqua John avec un regard lourd de sous entendu qui fit rougir son associé « J'ai besoin d'une douche fraiche ! » ajouta t-il en refermant l'appareil désormais vide

-« Nous allons devoir nous changer de toute façon » constata Finch avec un regard dépité sur son costume mouillé

-« Avec vous » précisa Reese en le prenant par la taille pour le plaquer contre lui

-« Hum. Dans ce cas êtes-vous certain qu'elle sera " fraiche" ? » Taquina l'informaticien

-« L'eau c'est sur. Pour le reste nous verrons » chuchota John

-« Et la vaisselle ? »

-« Tout à l'heure. Comme ça je pourrais à nouveau vous asperger de mousse et vous aurez à nouveau besoin d'une douche » ajouta t-il contre son oreille

-« Oh ! Vous… » Commença Finch sans pouvoir en dire plus, réduit au silence par les lèvres de son compagnon sur les siennes

-« Je suis incorrigible, impatient, insatiable… je sais tout ça Harold!» contra Reese lorsqu'il du cesser le baiser. Puis avant que son partenaire n'ai pu réaliser il le souleva pour le caler sur son épaule « Un petit tour avec votre pirate ? » se moqua t-il

-« John! » s'étrangla Finch

-« Ce n'est pas plus pratique ainsi ? » suggéra celui-ci en s'engageant dans l'escalier

-« N'en faite pas une habitude ! » Grogna l'informaticien

-« Ah non ? » taquina Reese en le posant sur le palier. Finch soupira

-« Vous avez de la chance que j'aime vos défauts ! » Marmonna t-il. L'ex agent eut un rire joyeux et l'entraina vivement vers la salle de bains

.

Ooooooooooo

.

Allongé les bras croisés derrière la tête, John laissait dériver ses pensées. Il tourna un instant la tête sur le côté. Harold reposait tranquillement, profondément endormi, serein. Il aimait ces moments où il réussissait à lui faire complètement perdre pied avec la réalité. Il s'abandonnait alors totalement dans ses bras avec une confiance absolue, précieuse. Très souvent il ne tardait pas alors à s'endormir ce qui le faisait invariablement sourire. Un peu plus tôt il avait juste eut le temps de le porter et de l'installer sur leur lit qu'il s'endormait dans ses bras. Il s'étira légèrement et se réinstalla. Il aimait ce sentiment de bien être qui l'envahissait à certains moments, cet apaisement qu'il avait si rarement connu au cours de sa vie si mouvementée. Mais Harold était son équilibre. Il se rappela la soirée avec Fusco deux semaines plus tôt. Finch avait su trouver les mots pour faire disparaitre en quelques instants tous ressentiments, pour l'apaiser. Il savait toujours les paroles qui le calmaient, lui faisaient entendre raison, étouffaient son côté sombre, mais aussi parfois qui le rendaient fou. Que serait-il devenu s'il n'était pas apparu dans sa vie ? Rien sans doute puisqu'à l'époque il n'avait plus rien et s'apprêtait à y mettre fin. Il en aurait ainsi terminé avec la vie et avec les regrets surtout. Avant d'être avec Harold il lui arrivait parfois de tenter d'imaginer un autre scénario, ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il avait été un peu plus courageux un certain jour dans ce vaste aéroport. Que se serait-il passé s'il avait osé demander à Jessica de l'attendre ? Elle l'aurait fait sans doute et alors elle n'aurait jamais épousé celui qui l'avait tué sous ses coups. Mais cela l'aurait peut être mise en danger d'une autre manière. La CIA ne tolère pas que ses agents aient une vie en dehors du service, telle une maitresse jalouse et implacable, elle fait disparaitre tous ceux susceptibles de la gêner ou de détourner l'attention de l'un de ses pions. Pas de lien, pas d'attache, servir son pays pour seul et unique préoccupation, offrir sa vie sans hésitation si c'est nécessaire…Et combien de temps aurait duré l'attente ? Sa carrière se serait-elle achevée de la même façon à Ordos ? Aurait-il pu seulement exister une autre issue pour quelqu'un comme lui qui en savait trop ? Mais dans ce cas, en admettant qu'il en réchappe, il serait revenu en fugitif et quelle vie aurait-il pu lui offrir ? Un avenir dans la clandestinité ou un exil dans un autre pays, toujours à rester sur ses gardes, surveillant qu'on ne les retrouve pas. Il se connaissait et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas voulu lui imposer cela. Aurait-elle insisté ? Il avait longtemps cherché des réponses, sachant que la seule qui aurait pu les lui donner ne pourrait plus jamais lui répondre et cette pensée l'avait souvent torturé. A ses côtés Harold remua légèrement et Reese eut à nouveau cette sensation qu'il pouvait lire dans son esprit. Chaque fois que des pensées sombres venaient le troubler, surtout la nuit lorsque parfois il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il le sentait aussitôt s'agiter prés de lui, ou son regard venait accrocher le sien, comme s'il était mû par un sixième sens. Un peu comme cet instinct qui l'aidait à veiller sur lui… Harold. La rencontre. Il l'avait pris pour un fou. Un milliardaire en manque de distraction. Le retour chaotique à une vie normale. Redevenir un homme presque comme les autres. Avoir à nouveau un but en sauvant les numéros, continuer encore un peu le chemin. Puis un jour ressentir à nouveau des sentiments qu'il ne pensait plus jamais éprouver. Le bonheur qu'ils soient réciproques. Etre aimé sincèrement par quelqu'un qui le respectait, qui le considérait comme un homme et pas comme un simple pion apprécié seulement tant qu'il est utile. Puis découvrir près de lui une autre façon de vivre. Lui l'électron libre qui n'avait plus depuis longtemps de véritable foyer s'était trouvé un port d'attache, un quotidien de calme, de douceur, de stabilité. Les habitudes rassurantes et les gestes tendres. Autant de sentiments qui ne lui étaient pas familiers mais qu'il avait découvert avec un certain plaisir, qu'il avait appris à apprécier, et dont il ne pourrait plus se passer désormais…

.

Ooooooooooo

.

La mission suivante leur parvint alors qu'ils finissaient le déjeuner léger que John avait préparé rapidement

-« Nous ferions mieux d'aller à la bibliothèque » Jugea t-il

-« Il est déjà 13H et Bear n'a pas eu sa promenade » Remarqua Finch

-« Allez-y. Moi je vais remédier à cet oubli et vous me donnerez les infos quand je vous rejoindrais ? Disons dans une demi-heure ? »

-« Dans une heure alors » préféra l'informaticien « Pour que Bear puisse se défouler. Je pense que nous avons un peu de temps »

-« Ok. C'est vous le patron ! » S'amusa Reese. Il vint l'embrasser tout en enfilant sa veste « Ne mettez pas trop de temps à choisir votre costume sinon on dit 15H ! »

-« John ! » gronda Finch

-« Enfin si ça ne tenait qu'à moi… »

-« Mais ça ne tient pas seulement à vous ! » l'interrompit son associé « Et dépêchez vous : Bear Attend » ajouta t-il en désignant le malinois qui patientait à la porte d'entrée

-« D'accord j'obéis ! » lança John en rejoignant son chien qui s'élança au dehors avec enthousiasme

Finch quitta sa place pour se diriger vers l'escalier et monter s'habiller. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à sa tenue. Comment John avait-il pu le convaincre de descendre ainsi vêtu ? Il est vrai qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de réagir lorsqu'il était venu le réveiller d'un baiser, le kidnappant littéralement pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. John s'était habillé pour préparer le repas lui ! Il soupira. John l'entrainait vraiment sur une mauvaise pente !

.

Reese passa à la bibliothèque à 14H, ramenant Bear. Il écouta les informations, établi son plan, approuva les recommandations de prudence de son compagnon, tout en glissant quelques taquineries, puis quitta les lieux après l'avoir embrassé pour effectuer sa mission de son habituel air tranquille comme s'il partait simplement en promenade sous le regard mi anxieux, mi admiratif de son partenaire et celui, toujours attentif, de son chien…

.

Ooooooooooo

.

Finch entendit des pas dans l'escalier et Bear s'élança vers le couloir. Un sourire étira ses lèvres spontanément tandis qu'il poursuivait son codage tranquillement

-« Bonjour inspecteur » lança t-il sans même lever les yeux

-« Salut Finch. Vous saviez que c'était moi ? »

-« J'ai reconnu votre pas et l'attitude de Bear »

-« A force de vivre avec un espion vous devenez aussi doué Finch ! » s'amusa Fusco

-« C'est possible » approuva l'informaticien sur le même ton

-« Ca va Finch ? Vous avez l'air fatigué ? »

-« Non. Ce n'est rien, j'ai un peu trop fait le ménage » éluda celui-ci « Vous avez du travail pour moi ? » demanda t-il en achevant sa séquence et en se tournant vers lui

-« Non, je viens faire les courses ! »

-« Pour Lee ? »

-« Ouais. Il a besoin d'un bouquin pour mardi prochain »

-« Et il n'a pas voulu venir le chercher ? » remarqua Finch en prenant la petite note que lui tendait Fusco

-« Il aurait bien voulu mais un cousin est venu le chercher ce matin pour l'emmener chez sa mère » marmonna Lionel. Finch le vit se rembrunir

-« Un problème inspecteur ? »

-« Non c'est juste que j'étais pas trop pour. En fait y'a un cousin de sa mère qui se marie samedi et il doit faire parti des garçons d'honneur donc je devais le mettre dans le train vendredi soir mais l'autre a débarqué avant. Ca lui fait manquer un entrainement et deux jours de cours j'apprécie moyennement »

-« Je vois. Et Lee est satisfait d'y aller ? »

-« Pas plus que ça mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser »

Un téléphone sonna sur le bureau, Finch jeta un coup d'œil distrait mais ne fit pas un geste vers l'appareil

-« Vous ne répondez pas Finch ? »

-« Ce n'est pas urgent »

-« Alors c'est pas John ! » ricana Fusco

-« Non en effet » approuva l'informaticien en se dirigeant vers les rayonnages.

-« D'ailleurs il est où superman ? Il me prépare un nouveau client ? »

-« Oui il est en mission » approuva l'informaticien. Il revint avec le livre « Tenez inspecteur » ajouta t-il en reprenant sa place

-« Il est bien celui là ? »

-« Oui. Tout à fait adapté à son âge. En revanche je ne suis pas certain que l'histoire lui plaira, ce style n'a pas sa préférence »

-« Ah bon ? Vous le connaissez bien dites donc ! »

-« Entre lecteurs… »

-« Ouais et pas que ! Il était drôlement content que vous soyez venus à son tournoi samedi. Il n'a parlé que de ça pendant deux jours ! Puis il s'est mis dans la tête que vous lui avez porté chance tout les quatre et que ce sont vos encouragements qui ont permis à son équipe de remporter le match pour la troisième place. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien gagné avant »

-« Je ne suis pas certain que la présence de quelques amis ait une réelle influence sur le résultat d'un match mais si cela peut lui faire plaisir d'y croire »

-« A votre place je ne dirais pas ça Finch ! »

-« Et pourquoi donc ? »

-« Parce que c'est dangereux. Si vous lui dites ça, il va vous demander d'être présent à tous ses tournois, vous, John, Bear et Mégan, son fan club comme il dit ! »

-« Je n'ai jamais fait parti d'un fan club inspecteur, ce sera une première »

-« Vous savez pas à quoi vous vous exposez Harold ! »

-« Si c'est pour Lee je peux bien faire un petit effort »

-« Vous êtes trop gentil avec lui » fit mine de gronder Fusco mais son regard disait autre chose

-« En tout cas Bear sera certainement d'accord, ne serait-ce que pour le pop corn » remarqua l'informaticien en adressant un regard sévère au malinois. Le chien vient poser la tête sur son genou avec un regard doux pour l'amadouer

-« Il a une certaine technique » ricana Lionel

-« Il tient cela de son maître » jugea Finch en le caressant « Et votre dîner avec le docteur Tillman ? Il me semble que Lee l'avait invité ? » Risqua t-il avec un regard en dessous

-« Heu… ouais. J'ai pas eu le temps de la rappeler » marmonna Fusco un peu embarrassé

-« C'est dommage inspecteur. A moins que l'idée ne vous déplaise ? »

-« Non, non pas du tout » répondit Lionel avec juste un peu trop de précipitation

-« Mais ? » tenta Finch

-« Faut que je trouve le temps »

-« Ou le courage ? » suggéra l'informaticien innocemment. Il leva les yeux sur son vis-à-vis, l'observa, puis fronça les sourcils « Inspecteur je n'aurais jamais cru avoir un jour l'occasion de vous voir rougir ! » s'exclama t-il

-« Finch ! » grogna celui-ci « je ne rougis pas j'ai juste chaud. Il fait une chaleur d'enfer dehors »

-« Je connais bien ce problème cela m'arrive souvent. Surtout lorsque vous décidez de me taquiner »

-« Vous vous vengez alors ? »

Finch hocha la tête

-« Je pourrais effectivement mais là je suis sérieux » précisa t-il en posant la main sur le bras de leur complice « Qu'est ce qui vous ennui ? Vous n'êtes pas homme à reculer devant l'obstacle et je croyais que vous appréciez le docteur Tillman ? »

-« C'est vrai mais…. C'est pas ça »

-« Vous craignez que cela ne soit pas réciproque ? Dans ce cas je puis vous affirmer que Mégan vous apprécie réellement »

-« Ah ouais ? » interrogea Fusco et l'informaticien sourit devant l'air brusquement très intéressé de son interlocuteur « Mais c'est pas si simple Finch » se reprit Lionel « Elle est médecin, chef de service, brillante et… »

-« Inspecteur Fusco ! » l'interrompit Finch « Si vous me dites " trop bien pour moi" je crains fort de me vexer ! Ne vous ai-je pas déjà fait part de mon point de vue sur ce sujet ? Je pensais que vous étiez d'accord»

-« Oui je l'étais Finch mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être réaliste »

-« Si j'avais réfléchi comme vous il y a trois ans je ne serais pas avec John aujourd'hui et je sais ce que j'aurais manqué »

Lionel hocha la tête

-« Pas faux » Marmonna t-il

-« Laissez faire les choses inspecteur » ajouta Finch en pressant son bras « Laissez vous une chance »

-« Ca me fait drôle que ce soit vous qui me disiez ça ! Autrefois vous ne m'auriez jamais parlé ainsi »

-« J'ai fait des progrès dirons nous. Et j'ai eu de bons professeurs d'optimisme entre vous et John » s'amusa Finch

-« Faut croire ! » approuva Fusco en retrouvant le sourire malgré lui

-« Alors vous allez l'appeler ? » La sonnerie du téléphone lui coupa la parole

-« Il insiste celui là » remarqua l'inspecteur

-« C'est M Wells »

-« Le proprio du cabaret ? »

-« Oui. Il y a une soirée spéciale pour le lancement du nouveau spectacle vendredi « Le sacre du printemps » »

-« Ah attendez ! Je connais, Lee l'a étudié c'est… Vivaldi ? »

-« Stravinsky inspecteur »

-« Flute j'étais pas loin ! Enfin c'est toujours en i »

-« Disons cela » concéda l'informaticien pour l'encourager

-« Et pourquoi vous ne répondez pas ? Vous n'avez pas envie d'y assister ? D'habitude vous y aller non ? »

-« Plus ou moins. Généralement nous assistons aux premières et ce n'est pas désagréable. Mais cette fois M Wells a organisé un dîner après la soirée avec quelques personnages influents et cela me plait moins. Je n'aime pas trop me montrer »

-« Refusez le repas alors »

-« Ce ne serait pas très poli »

-« La discrétion c'est votre nature Finch. Si votre associé comprend pas tant pis ! Dites lui que les mondanités c'est pas votre truc et que vous préférez une bonne pizza » ajouta Fusco avec un petit rire

-« Vous avez absolument raison inspecteur. En revanche…. Cela me donne une idée. Vous aimez les spectacles ? C'est une bonne idée de sortie non ? »

-« Heu Finch…Non ! » paniqua Lionel ayant peur de comprendre

-« Non je n'aime pas ou non l'idée me stresse ? »

-« Ca me stresse. Et de toute façon un vendredi soir elle ne sera pas libre »

-« Vous vous êtes renseigné ? »

-« Non, mais dans sa profession… »

-« Je crois que finalement je vais accepter l'invitation » affirma Finch « Avec mes invités » précisa t-il en fixant l'inspecteur. Celui-ci voulu protester mais finalement garda le silence parce qu'il devait bien avouer qu'il était tenté ! Et aussi que cela l'arrangeait car il manquait cruellement de courage

-« Je vous fais confiance » dit-il seulement

-« C'est une bonne attitude »

Le portable de Fusco bipa

-« Ca doit être mon chef. Je vais y aller »

-« Bonne journée inspecteur. A vendredi » lança tranquillement Finch. Fusco quitta les lieux beaucoup moins assuré. L'informaticien se tourna vers ses écrans. En priorité il avait une petite manipulation à faire mais l'ayant déjà effectué deux fois dernièrement, l'accès à un certain planning ne lui posait plus la moindre difficulté. Il en terminait lorsque son téléphone sonna de nouveau et cette fois il prit l'appel.

.

Ooooooooooo

.

La mission en cours ne se révéla pas bien compliquée, juste une histoire de couple à la dérive. Un après midi avait suffit à l'ex agent pour découvrir leurs dissensions. L'épouse qui voulait obtenir le divorce et l'époux qui s'y refusait catégoriquement. Mais le mari, garagiste de son état, avait imaginé un petit trafic assez florissant de pièces détachées qui arrondissait les fins de mois et qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile de cacher à celle qui était alors sa gentille petite épouse. Mais cette époque était révolue et la dame avait donc décidé de menacer son mari de le dénoncer s'il s'obstinait à refuser de divorcer. Lorsqu'il rentra en pleine nuit John rassura son partenaire : cette enquête là ne serait sans doute ni très longue ni très compliquée.

De fait, le lendemain, Reese qui était revenu sur place dès le matin et avait épié le couple toute la journée avait eu le temps de sentir grandir la tension entre eux et lorsque la dispute éclata il ne fut pas surpris de voir l'époux répondre aux menaces en sortant sa carabine, dont John l'avait bien entendu délesté avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en servir. Reese avait donc rapidement put annoncer son retour à son patron après une enquête relativement tranquille de seulement 24H

.

Ooooooooooo

.

Finch sursauta violemment en sentant une présence derrière lui. Par reflexe il posa ses mains sur celles qui venaient de se poser sur ses hanches

-« John ! » protesta t-il « Quand cesserez-vous de me surprendre ainsi ! »

-« Je n'y suis pour rien ! » rétorqua l'ex agent en appliquant un baiser dans son cou « Je vous ai appelé du bas de l'escalier et vous n'avez pas répondu. Enfin vu la façon dont vous êtes plongé dans vos armoires ce n'est pas évident »

-« Vous auriez pu réitérer votre appel en entrant » marmonna l'informaticien

-« J'aurais pu. Mais arrivé là c'était trop tard, la tentation de vous surprendre était devenue bien trop forte ! »

-« Et elle est de celles auxquelles vous êtes incapable de résister bien sur ? »

-« Vous avez tout compris ! » approuva Reese en posant un autre baiser dans son cou

-« Incorrigible ! » grogna l'informaticien

-« Que cherchez-vous avec autant d'attention ? Votre tenue de plage pour ce week end ? »

-« Pas encore. Je cherche votre smoking »

Reese émit un son désapprobateur

-« Je n'aime pas cette réponse. Nous avons un nouveau numéro ? »

-« Non. Une sortie en bonne compagnie »

-« C'est-à-dire ? »

-« Avec moi et… John arrêtez de m'embrasser dans le cou ! Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ! »

-« Là j'aime ce genre de remarque ! Ca m'incite à continuer »

-« John ! » protesta Finch « Je n'y arriverais jamais ! »

-« Possible »

L'informaticien essaya de se libérer de l'étreinte de son compagnon mais celui ci le tenait bien. Ayant pitié de ses efforts, Reese finit par desserrer un peu sa prise

-« Un baiser et je vous laisse tranquillement à vos recherches » proposa t-il

Finch soupira et se tourna pour lui faire face

-« Toujours à marchander M Reese ! »

-« Toujours à me tenter M Finch ! »

L'informaticien l'embrassa avec tendresse. Reese sourit

-« Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que cela » jugea t-il. Posant la main sur sa joue pour retenir son visage près du sien il lui rendit son baiser « Ca c'est pour me faire pardonner » précisa t-il en le relâchant

-« Pardonner ? D'avoir négocié ? »

-« Non »

-« Mais de quoi alors ? » interrogea Finch perplexe

-« Oh presque rien » affirma John avec un large sourire. Il s'éloigna tranquillement vers la sortie tandis que Finch le suivait des yeux, suspicieux « Je vais préparer le dîner » Il sortit mais passant la tête à la porte un instant il ajouta : « Et Finch… »

-« Oui ? » demanda celui-ci qui s'était de nouveau penché vers l'armoire

-« Mon smoking est chez Phong je dois le récupérer demain »

L'informaticien écarquilla les yeux

-« Oh ! Et vous me laissiez chercher ?» s'insurgea t-il « John ! » Mais celui-ci avait disparu et il n'entendit que ses pas dans l'escalier et son rire joyeux. Il jeta un regard dépité sur le tas de vêtements. Vexé, il songea que son compagnon ne perdait rien pour attendre !

Il rangea soigneusement les vêtements qu'il avait déplacé puis redescendit mais il ne chercha pas à rejoindre la cuisine et se dirigea directement dans le salon où il s'installa dans le canapé avec un livre. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour qu'il sente la présence de son compagnon dans son dos. Le dossier du canapé s'abaissa légèrement lorsque John s'y appuya

-« Harold ? »

-« Hum ? »

-« Vous êtes vexé ? »

-« Peut être ? »

-« J'aimerais bien savoir »remarqua John

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« J'adore quand vous boudez. Mais ça me donne envie de vous embrasser. Donc c'est risqué pour le repas. Mais si je suis averti je pourrais suspendre la cuisson »

Finch se tourna vers lui, interloqué

-« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! » protesta t-il. En réponse John lui adressa un large sourire contrit. Il secoua la tête désabusé

-« Depuis le temps vous devriez le savoir Finch » plaida l'ex agent glissant une main sur sa joue puis la laissant dériver sur son épaule. L'informaticien se détourna et se réinstalla dans le fauteuil

-« Je sais que si vous voulez que je vous pardonne il va vous falloir me servir un dîner comestible M Reese ! »

-« A vos ordres chef ! » répliqua aussitôt celui-ci l'air faussement sérieux. Il retourna à ses fourneaux. Finch resta quelques instants immobile à réfléchir, constatant une fois de plus qu'il était incapable de se fâcher contre son compagnon, il ne pouvait même pas s'empêcher de sourire de ses taquineries alors qu'il était sensé être vexé !

Un quart d'heure plus tard Bear revint dans le salon et s'assit aux pieds de son second maître en le fixant intensément

-« Tu viens me prévenir que le dîner est servi ? » suggéra Finch. Le malinois jappa et se leva, trépignant « Je viens messager ! » s'amusa l'informaticien

Bear le devança dans la cuisine et alla directement réclamer une caresse à son maître qui le câlina pour son aide

-« Voilà que Bear va pouvoir ajouter " Majordome" à la liste de ses talents » estima Finch pince sans rire. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle

-« J'espère que vous lui épargnerez l'uniforme » se moqua Reese en déposant le plat sur la table. Finch eut un mince sourire

-« Un de mes plats préféré évidemment »remarqua t-il

-« Et juste à point ! Je suis pardonné ? » Demanda John en lui tendant son assiette

-« Peut être »

-« Que puis je faire d'autre ? » demanda l'ex agent en se penchant vers lui. L'informaticien eut un sourire moqueur

-« Ce serait trop facile M Reese » estima t-il en penchant la tête pour l'éviter. John fronça les sourcils

-« Vous voulez un dessert ? »

-« Non merci. Vous connaissant je ne suis jamais certain de ce que vous entendez par ce mot là » ironisa Finch

-« Alors ? »

L'informaticien prit le temps d'avaler une bouchée en la savourant

-« Délicieux » approuva t-il. Puis levant les yeux vers son compagnon qui patientait, perplexe, il ajouta : « Je vous pardonne si vous m'accompagnez au Symbole demain soir sans émettre une seule plainte sur un certain accessoire de toute la soirée »

Reese lui adressa un regard désespéré

-« Finch ! J'ai déjà du mal à le supporter si en plus je ne peux pas l'exprimer de temps en temps… »

-« C'est à prendre ou à laisser »

-« Vous êtes sévère ! » se plaignit l'ex agent. Finch sourit et lui tendit une bouchée

-« Et bien ? Que décidez-vous ? »

-« Peut être avec un petit encouragement ? »

-« Ce n'est pas une négociation M Reese ! Je vous rappelle que c'est vous le coupable »

John soupira

-« D'accord. Marché conclu ! »

-« Je suis curieux de savoir si vous tiendrez » se moqua l'informaticien

-« Vous savez que pour vous je peux me surpasser ! » rétorqua Reese « Au fait vous n'aviez pas terminé votre phrase, vous avez invité quelqu'un pour cette soirée ? »

-« Un couple »

John l'observa un instant, Finch pouvait presque suivre le cours de ses pensées.

-« Je vois. Après le basket et le hockey vous tentez le spectacle. Vous envisagez une reconversion Finch ? »

-« Seulement dans ce cas précis. Vous désapprouvez ? »

-« Non. Au contraire. J'aimerais qu'ils soient aussi heureux que nous ils le méritent tout les deux de leur côté » affirma l'ex agent en lui offrant une bouchée

-« C'est bien mon avis »

-« Alors espérons que ça marche. Je suppose que les questions de planning sont déjà réglées ? »

-« En effet »

Reese eut un sourire entendu et reporta son attention sur son chien qui attendait sa petite participation. Finch toussota pour marquer sa désapprobation et Reese lui tendit son verre d'un air malicieux

-« Vous exagérez M Reese » marmonna l'informaticien

-« Vous savez bien que toute peine mérite récompense Finch ! » John se leva et vint embrasser son compagnon par surprise

-« Qu'est ce que… » Bafouilla celui-ci

-« C'est votre récompense pour la peine que vous vous êtes donné à chercher mon smoking » déclara l'ex agent en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire

-« Oh ! Vous…» protesta Finch

-« Un autre pour me faire pardonner ? » l'interrompit son compagnon

-« Vous devenez de plus en plus taquin John ! »

-« Mais vous aimez ça ! »

-« J'apprécierais que vous soyez sérieux de temps en temps ! »

-« Ok. Je le suis chaque fois que je vous dis que je vous aime. Donc je vais vous le dire plus souvent »

-« C'est sans espoir » estima Finch en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Reese lui adressait un sourire charmeur

La sonnerie du téléphone mit fin à leur discussion

-« A cette heure ? » réagit aussitôt Finch

-« Vous dites toujours qu'il n'y a pas d'heure pour les braves » rétorqua son associé en allant décrocher mais l'informaticien n'en fut pas moins perturbé. Il comprit la raison de cet horaire particulier en découvrant l'identité de leur nouveau numéro qui s'avéra être veilleur de nuit de profession.

-« Vous n'allez pas pouvoir dormir » remarqua t-il contrarié

-« Ce sera peut être une mission rapide ? » suggéra John. Il se prépara rapidement « A tout à l'heure » affirma t-il en l'embrassant

-« Soyez prudent » répondit machinalement Finch en le suivant des yeux. Il fit encore quelques recherches puis décida d'aller se coucher même s'il doutait un peu de trouver le sommeil.

.

Ooooooooooo

.

Finalement la suite leur donna raison à tout les deux. Reese ne réapparut qu'au matin vers 7H ce qui donna raison à Finch. Mais il annonça aussitôt que la mission s'était terminée à 5H lorsque leur numéro avait quitté son service. Il avait alors été victime d'une tentative d'agression sur le parking mais l'ex agent avait sans peine stoppé l'agresseur, un ancien employé de l'usine que le veilleur avait fait arrêter pour vol et qui avait décidé de se venger le jour même de sa sortie de prison.

John était revenu chez eux au moment où Harold achevait de s'habiller pour la journée. Il avait aussitôt saisit l'extrémité de la cravate de soie bleue nuit que son partenaire s'efforçait de nouer autour de son cou pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser

-« Tout va bien ? Oh ! John ! Vous …» avait aussitôt protesté Finch

-« Pas de problème. J'ai juste besoin de dormir un peu » avait répondu Reese sans le lâcher, étouffant ses protestations d'un baiser

-« Et votre main ?! Vous allez me dire qu'elle est indemne peut être ?!»

-« Je l'ai passé sous l'eau c'est suffisant » rétorqua Reese continuant de tirer sur le lien pour l'entrainer

-« John ! »

Mais celui-ci avait en tête une idée bien précise. Prenant son compagnon dans ses bras, il se laissa tomber sur le lit

-« J'ai besoin d'une sieste ! » affirma t-il

-« Je viens juste de me lever ! » remarqua l'informaticien alors qu'il le faisait basculer sur le dos pour l'installer plus confortablement

-« Cela vous fera autant de bien qu'à moi ! » contra John. S'allongeant contre lui il le garda enlacé, nichant son visage dans son cou « Parfait » soupira t-il

-« Je n'ai pas mon mot dire alors ? » marmonna Finch

-« Vous pouvez dire "oui" »

-« Gamin » chuchota l'informaticien. Incapable de rester mécontent, il passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux. John soupira d'aise sous la caresse, le faisant sourire. Il resta immobile un long moment, se contentant de ce frôlement et Reese ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Il veilla sur son sommeil. A ses traits tirés, à son attitude il devinait qu'il devait vraiment avoir besoin de ce repos. Il ne se leva que lorsqu'il fut absolument certain de pouvoir le faire sans l'éveiller et décida de rester travailler de son domicile si la machine ne se manifestait pas. Il laissa Bear sortir un peu mais préféra commander le repas de midi. Il laissa les paquets sur la table et retourna dans la chambre.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla vers 13H, Reese sourit en le voyant installé à ses côtés, tout habillé mais sans veste ni gilet, plongé dans sa lecture.

-« Vous voyez que vous aviez besoin de repos aussi » lança t-il, s'étirant avant de se redresser sur un coude. Finch observa son air détendu, ses cheveux en bataille

-« J'avoue » concéda t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser « Mais je suis satisfait que vous soyez réveillé » ajouta t-il d'un ton taquin

-« Laissez-moi deviner : vous avez faim ! » s'amusa l'ex agent. L'informaticien approuva de la tête « Alors j'ai intérêt à me préparer très vite pour confectionner votre déjeuner »

-« C'est déjà prêt. J'ai fait livrer » précisa Finch devant le regard perplexe de son compagnon

-« D'accord. Je prends une douche et j'arrive ! » Affirma John. Il lui vola un baiser et se leva pour rejoindre la salle de bains. Otant d'un geste souple sa chemise et son maillot il les rejeta délibérément au hasard sur un fauteuil

-« John ! » s'offusqua Finch

-« Je suis pressé ! » rétorqua ce dernier avant de disparaitre dans la salle d'eau

-« Ben voyons » marmonna l'informaticien pas dupe. Il se leva à son tour et décida d'aller dresser la table « Allez viens Bear, c'est l'heure de jouer les majordomes ! » Le malinois déjà debout le précéda joyeusement dans l'escalier

Reese les rejoignit vingt minutes plus tard, douché et habillé de frais mais sans avoir boutonné sa chemise. Son associé pinça les lèvres en le voyant

-« Je profite de ma liberté avant la soirée Finch »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Je n'ai rien dit de précis ! » remarqua John en prenant place

-« Je vous surveille M Reese ! »

-« Je tiendrais ma promesse »

-« Et votre main ? »

-« Une égratignure » jugea Reese désinvolte

-« De cette taille ! »

-« Disons une grosse égratignure alors ! Je ne sens plus rien »

-« Je vous appliquerais tout de même un désinfectant lorsque nous aurons fini »

-« D'accord. Je suis toujours partant pour un massage » remarqua John avec un grand sourire. Finch leva les yeux au ciel

-« Vous venez avec nous au parc cet après midi ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? »

-« Je profiterais du grand air »

Finch fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas. Ils purent donc offrir une longue promenade à Bear et Ils firent un détour en rentrant pour récupérer le smoking de Reese en vue de la soirée. Le reste de l'après midi s'écoula tranquillement sans que la machine ne les sollicite ce qui leur permis d'envisager un moment de détente avec leurs invités

.

John consultât sa montre et revint sur le seuil de la chambre

-« Prêt ? » demanda t-il pour la troisième fois en une demi heure

-« Juste une minute » marmonna Finch qui s'observait d'un œil critique dans le grand miroir

L'ex agent se glissa derrière son partenaire, posant les mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassant dans le cou

-« Vous êtes très bien et il est temps d'y aller ! »

-« Vous êtes bien impatient »

-« Non. C'est vous qui êtes trop pointilleux. Nous allons être en retard et Bella vous fera un sermon »

-« Je crains hélas qu'elle n'en fasse un à sa façon même si nous sommes à l'heure » soupira l'informaticien « John vous allez me froisser ! » Il se retourna et ajusta le nœud de son partenaire « Inutile de préciser qu'il n'est pas droit ? »

-« Il est à mon cou c'est déjà bien » rétorqua John

-« Incorrigible ! Bon allons y, il tiendra bien jusqu'au cabaret » soupira Finch. Mais comme il fermait la porte de la maison il vit son associé passer machinalement un doigt à son col « Tout compte fait estimons nous heureux s'il résiste jusqu'à la voiture » marmonna t-il en se dirigeant vers le véhicule tandis que John s'empressait de le devancer pour lui tenir la portière avec un sourire mi coupable mi amusé.


	2. Veiller pour une amie

_La suite pour mes trois mousquetaires : )_

 _._

 _CoolMhouse : je sais bien que tu le défends toujours : )_

 _Capitaine je vais kidnapper ta boule de cristal !_

 _Paige : oui ils sont chou profitons en !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

John toqua discrètement et poussa légèrement la porte. A l'intérieur de la loge il vit Bella debout au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés, l'air morose. A ses côtés Sven était appuyé contre la table, à demi assit. Tout deux se tournèrent vers la porte d'un même mouvement un peu raide. John vit le visage de Sven se détendre alors qu'un large sourire venait illuminer celui de la costumière

-« John ! Mon modèle préféré ! » S'exclama t-elle en venant le saluer à sa façon, c'est-à-dire en faisant semblant de le boxer

-« Bonsoir Bella » répondit-il en riant « Bonsoir Sven »

-« Bonsoir M Randall »

-« Vous êtes là pour la soirée ou pour mon dressing ? » interrogea Bella avec un sourire entendu

-« Pour la soirée »

-« Oh ! Alors le demi-patron est là aussi ? »

-« Oui »

Bella fronça les sourcils

-« Et il vous laisse vous balader avec le nœud de travers ? Y'a du relâchement ! »

-« Je dirais plutôt qu'il est fatigué de le rajuster »

-« Ah là là ! Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de vous mauvais sujet ! » Marmonna la costumière en s'occupant de sa tenue

-« J'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée M Randall. Ce nouveau spectacle est assez réussi et très coloré » affirma le secrétaire

-« Soit pas modeste Sven. Il est très bien avec tes rajouts ! »

-« Vous avez apporté votre contribution ? »

-« Essentiellement pour vérifier l'exactitude des faits représentés M Randall. Je n'aurais pas voulu choquer M Wren s'il devait un soir voir le spectacle» précisa t-il, amusé

-« Vous avez raison. Il aurait forcement remarqué les fautes » approuva Reese sur le même ton

-« Faut que j'aille saluer le demi patron ! » affirma la costumière, réjouit

-« Doucement Bella » tempéra Reese

-« Pourquoi ? Il est pas en sucre ? » Se moqua la vieille dame, sachant bien ce à quoi il faisait allusion

-« Non mais il est …susceptible » hésita l'ex agent

-« Susceptible ? Ce serait pas plutôt trop timide ? »

-« Peut être mais… » Commença John

-« Ou trop guindé ? » interrompit Bella

-« Je ne dirais pas cela ! » protesta aussitôt Reese

-« Mouais. De toute façon vous passez votre temps à le défendre ! »

-« Bella ! C'est sa nature »

-« Heureusement que ça l'empêche pas d'aimer les magiciens ! »

-« Je ne peux pas vous contredire » jugea John « Mais ce soir nous ne sommes pas seuls »

-« Ah ouais ? C'est qui cette fois ? » Interrogea la vieille dame aussitôt suspicieuse

-« Lionel Fusco et une amie »

-« Tiens, pied tendre vient nous rendre une petite visite ? Allons voir ça ! » Jubila aussitôt la costumière en se frottant les mains

John secoua la tête, désabusé, et croisa le regard amusé de Sven qui lui disait clairement _« Elle ne change pas »_

Bella trouva Finch en grande conversation avec Wells devant la loge

-« Vraiment M Wren ! Je vous assure ! Bien sur c'est très bien que vous soyez là pour la première mais ce dîner… » Affirmait ce dernier

-« Je préfère m'abstenir M Wells. Vous vous débrouillez très bien sans moi »

-« Mais nous sommes associés ! »

-« Insiste pas Terry ! Il a dit pas de dîner ! » Trancha Bella « Allez zou, file rejoindre tes invités ! » ajouta t-elle en le poussant

-« Bella ! »

-« T'es attendu ! File j'ai dit ! »

Dompté, Wells se résigna

-« Non mais il en fait assez comme ça ce mécréant ! » grogna la costumière en se tournant vers Finch « M Wren ! Toujours un plaisir de vous voir ! » Affirma t-elle en lui attribuant une légère tape dans le dos

-« C'est réciproque Bella »

-« Ah ! Bien le prénom ! Très bien demi-patron ! Y'a pas de pirate dans le spectacle ce soir, ça ira quand même ?» interrogea t-elle d'un air innocent

Finch rougit instantanément

-« Bella ! » protesta John qui arrivait près d'eux « Vous ne savez plus garder les secrets ? »

-« Mais j'ai rien dit moi ! Je parlais du spectacle !» Finch jeta un regard désespéré à son compagnon mais l'attention de la costumière fut détourné par une nouvelle victime « Inspecteur ! » s'exclama t-elle ravie « Quelle élégance ! »

-« Bonsoir » salua Fusco mal à l'aise

-« Il est sur son trente et un notre représentant de police ! Par contre c'est John qui vous a appris à faire votre nœud ? » Remarqua Bella en s'attaquant aussitôt au bout de tissu

-« J'ai pas l'habitude » grogna Lionel perturbé

-« Mais elle a raison, cela vous va très bien inspecteur »

-« Merci Finch. Et merci pour le smoking »

-« C'est Harold qui a choisit ? Pas étonnant qu'il aille si bien alors, il a très bon goût notre demi-patron ! » Affirma la costumière avec un clin d'œil à l'informaticien

-« Je vais pas dire le contraire » affirma Lionel. La veille au soir il avait eu la surprise de voir débarquer l'informaticien chez lui accompagné d'un grand type dégingandé portant une housse et une grande mallette avec une certaine ostentation. La housse contenant le smoking et la mallette de quoi le retoucher à ses mesures, ce dont s'était chargé le couturier avec beaucoup de zèle, le secouant comme un prunier, le pressant d'une voix ferme à l'accent italien prononcé et l'étourdissant de consignes diverses, le tout sous le regard expert de Finch. Fusco était resté perplexe de l'expérience mais le résultat était à la hauteur des espérances du commanditaire. Le costume que le vendeur lui avait redéposé deux heures plus tôt lui allait comme un gant. Enfin un gant dans lequel il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise !

Reese consultât son portable qui venait de vibrer

-« Mégan vient d'arriver. Je vais la chercher » annonça t-il avant de retourner dans le couloir et de se diriger vers la sortie

-« Et bien Harold, votre neveu est reparti ? »

-« Oui. Il est en mission en Afrique, dans un état assez reculé »

-« Pas facile comme métier » estima la vieille dame

-« Non, heureusement grâce au téléphone satellitaire très performant que John lui a offert je parviens à obtenir de ses nouvelles chaque semaine »

-« John évidemment. Il pense à tout le musclé » affirma Bella d'un air entendu « Et comment va le félin inspecteur ? »

-« Très bien »

-« Si c'est comme Jade c'est un sacré diable mais ça met l'ambiance. Le Lulu de Célia est plus calme par contre »

-« Vous l'emmenez quelques fois avec vous ? »

-« Pas trop non »

-« A cause de M Wells ? »

-« Ah lui il a rien à dire ! » marmonna Bella et Finch nota son regard dur « Non c'est que ce sacripant se ferait volontiers les griffes sur les costumes et ça c'est exclus ! »

-« Je vois, j'ai le même modèle » approuva Fusco

-« Vous avez un problème avec M Wells Bella ? » interrogea Finch

-« Pas plus que d'habitude » grogna la costumière. L'informaticien voulu continuer mais Reese revenait avec leur invitée « Oh ! » s'exclama la vieille dame toujours expansive « Le joli brin de fille que voilà ! » Elle s'avança vers Mégan et lui prit la main, la détaillant d'un œil expert. La jeune femme se laissa faire un peu interdite « Très joli ! » répéta Bella « Et qui sait s'habiller ! » et il était difficile de la contredire. La robe rouge qu'arborait la jeune femme mettait en valeur sa jolie silhouette tout en restant sobre. Ses cheveux dénoués encadraient gracieusement son visage « Vous dansez ma belle ? »

-« Heu non… pas du tout »

-« Avec des jambes comme ça c'est du gâchis et croyez moi j'ai l'œil ! »

-« Bella vous allez traumatiser notre médecin » remarqua Reese, venant à la rescousse de Mégan

-« Médecin ? Et une tête bien faite en prime ! Vous avez de bonnes relations les gars ! Et j'en fais partie» gloussa la costumière en serrant la main qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment délaissée « Bella Carson. Bella tout court pour vous ! » Précisa t-elle

-« Mégan Tillman. Mégan seulement » risqua la jeune femme

-« Enchantée ! Alors vous êtes le médecin de ces deux là ? »

-« En effet »

-« Et ben ça doit pas être facile tout les jours ! Prescrire du repos à celui là c'est carrément devoir lui injecter des somnifères à haute dose non ? » Constata Bella en désignant l'ex agent

-« Je sais être raisonnable Bella » protesta Reese

-« Tout les 36 du mois alors ? » Ricana celle-ci

-« Désolée John mais j'ai assez tendance à être d'accord » jugea Mégan

-« C'est un complot » s'amusa Fusco

-« Et ben moi je suis la gardienne de ces lieux. Et parfois leur costumière » Finch leva les yeux au ciel et préféra entrer dans la loge pour que personne ne le voit rougir. Reese se retint de rire et Fusco lui adressa un regard perplexe. Bella plissa les yeux et sourit « D'habitude dès que je trouve un invité célibataire je surveille mes filles mais ce soir rien à craindre ! Le seul qui le soit aura bien mieux à regarder que mes filles » affirma t-elle en fixant l'inspecteur qui se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise que précédemment. Elle observa ensuite Mégan qui rougit légèrement

-« Ca suffit Bella. Le spectacle va commencer » intervint John. Il fit signe aux deux victimes d'entrer dans la loge « Vous allez faire fuir nos invités » gronda t-il lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur

-« Moi ? » s'offusqua la vieille dame « Surement pas ! » Elle baissa d'un ton « Mais ils seraient pas mal ensemble ces deux là non ? »

-« C'est aussi l'idée d'Harold » répondit John sur le même ton

-« Le demi patron joue les cupidons ? » s'étonna Bella

-« Peut être qu'il suit votre exemple ? » jugea Reese avec un sourire moqueur

-« Oh ! Il me cherche le musclé ? Attends que je me venge mon gars ! »

-« Avec plaisir Bella » rétorqua Reese en lui faisant un baise main qui la fit fondre

-« Il connait son charme et il en profite le goujat ! » marmonna t-elle en calant ses poings sur ses hanches. Reese, pas dupe, la laissa avec un petit rire et rejoignit son compagnon. Il prit place dans son fauteuil

-« Ca va ? »

-« Oui. J'ai rassuré Mégan sur le caractère un peu particulier de notre amie »

-« Bella est quelqu'un de bien » approuva l'ex agent « et avec des goûts très sur » ajouta t-il à l'oreille de son compagnon. Finch toussa et rougit et s'empressa de reprendre la conversation avec leurs invités. Lorsque le rideau se leva il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et John s'empara aussitôt de sa main par habitude. Il le sentit se raidir un instant et tourna vers lui un visage interrogateur. Il vit son compagnon observer un instant leurs invités, hésitant. Reese attendit quelques secondes sa réaction, ne voyant pas de mal à cette petite démonstration d'affection en présence de deux témoins parfaitement au courant de leur lien. Finch tourna la tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Attentif pour l'un, indécis pour l'autre. Puis Finch parut se décider et Reese sentit sa main serrer la sienne plus fort. Il sourit alors, rassuré.

Le spectacle durait depuis une demi-heure lorsque Finch fut pris d'une quinte de toux. John se redressa aussitôt pour masser son dos tandis que Mégane se penchait par reflexe vers son patient

-« Vous êtes enrhumé Harold ? » interrogea t-elle

-« Non. Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste la gorge sèche »

-« Je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau » affirma Reese

-« Mais non… »

-« Je reviens » trancha John. L'ex agent quitta la loge et se dirigea aussitôt vers celle de leur complice. Il s'apprêtait à frapper contre le montant lorsqu'il stoppa son geste en apercevant leur amie qui, tout en pliant quelques pièces vestimentaires, prenait quelques secondes pour s'essuyer les yeux avec son mouchoir. Ce fut surtout son air triste qui l'interpella. Il se décida à frapper

-« Bella ? »

Celle-ci releva la tête

-« Ah John ! Un souci ? »

-« Moi non mais vous… »

-« Moi non plus ! » l'interrompis la costumière. Reese pinça les lèvres

-« Auriez-vous un verre d'eau pour Harold ? »

-« Bien sur ! » abandonnant ses piles, Bella se dirigea vers le fonds de la pièce et en revint avec une petite bouteille d'eau « Voilà ! »

-« Merci »

-« Pas de quoi le musclé ! » le voyant hésiter elle ajouta « Allez vite le retrouver ! Vous manquez le spectacle ! »

John hocha la tête et ne dit rien. Il retourna donner la bouteille à son compagnon

-« Merci » murmura celui-ci en buvant un peu

-« Ca va mieux ? »

-« Oui. Ce n'est rien »

-« Bien. Je m'absente quelques minutes Harold. Je ne serais pas long » chuchota t-il

-« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda l'informaticien déjà inquiet

-« Rien de grave et ce n'est pas pour le travail » Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et quitta de nouveau la grande loge, laissant Finch perplexe

Il retourna dans l'antre de la costumière. Bella leva des yeux étonnés en le voyant de retour

-« Autre chose ? »

-« Oui. Savoir ce qui vous rend triste »

-« Triste ? Mais je ne suis pas triste du tout ! » protesta la vieille dame « Qu'est ce qu'il va imaginer le musclé ? »

-« Je l'ai bien remarqué Bella. D'abord lorsque je suis arrivé et que vous étiez avec Sven, vous aviez l'air contrarié. Et il y a trois minutes je vous ai vu vous essuyer les yeux »

-« J'avais une poussière dans l'œil ! »

-« Et d'où venait-elle ? »

-« Comment je saurais d'où vient une poussière ? » grogna la vieille dame

John fronça les sourcils puis s'assit sur une chaise et attendit, les bras croisé, l'air décidé.

-« Et le voilà qui s'installe ! » protesta Bella « Voulez vous bien retourner avec Harold » intima t-elle en le voyant faire « Vous ratez la soirée ! »

-« Ce n'est pas grave »

-« Le demi patron va se fâcher ! » tenta la costumière

-« Il comprendra » affirma l'ex agent en saisissant la main de la vieille dame et en la serrant dans la sienne « Aider mon amie est plus important pour moi qu'assister au spectacle »

-« Ce que vous êtes têtu ! » protesta Bella, troublée.

-« Autant que vous. Autant que l'amie que j'ai croisé un soir dans un couloir d'hôpital et qui m'a fait un sermon des plus bénéfique »

Bella soupira et finit par s'asseoir, vaincue

-« Harold a raison. Vous êtes terrible ! » Reese lui adressa un sourire charmeur

-« A-t-il précisé que pour lui ça fait partie de mon charme ? »

-« Oh ! Mauvais sujet ! » Protesta la vieille dame en lui donnant une tape

-« Encore ? » taquina Reese

-« Parfaitement ! »

-« Alors ? » insista t-il

Bella haussa les épaules

-« C'est à cause de Sven »

-« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? »

-« Il va partir. Et moi je l'aime bien ce petit gars »

-« C'est à cause de Terry ? »

-« Ouais »

-« Je pensais qu'ils s'étaient trouvés ? »

-« Ca serait trop simple avec ce grand imbécile » grogna Bella « Pourtant c'était bien parti après tout ces événements il avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Sven l'adore c'est pas dur pour lui et ça se passait bien. Sven l'a aidé à se rapprocher de ses fils. Il a le petit Pedro un week end sur deux et Sébastian l'autre week end. Le reste du temps il a trouvé une pension pour le gamin. Et à Noël il avait réuni Terry et son fils ainé au téléphone, un petit miracle. Sans compter qu'au quotidien il sait pas quoi faire pour lui. Et je trouvais que Terry était bien mieux dans sa vie depuis qu'ils sont ensemble »

-« Mais ? » demanda Reese

-« En janvier une nouvelle fille est arrivée. La dernière des cruches ! Elle voulait la place de Célia alors qu'elle a deux pieds gauches » grogna Bella « Et comme toute arriviste elle a cherché le meilleur moyen d'arriver à ses fins »

-« Séduire le patron ? »

-« Par exemple »

-« Ce genre de fille n'aurait pas une chance avec Harold » remarqua la costumière

-« Elle n'aurait même pas l'occasion d'essayer » estima Reese avec un mince sourire

-« Ouais mais Sven n'a pas votre répondant et chaque fois il s'imagine que le bien être de Terry est prioritaire, y compris quand c'est une connerie ! Il a laissé faire même si ça le tuait ce gamin, et l'autre idiot est reparti dans ses préjugés démodés, ses fameux principes d'éducation pour justifier son infidélité » râla Bella furieuse « Ca n'a pas duré longtemps. J'ai dit à cet imbécile qu'il se faisait avoir. Bien sur il ne m'a pas cru, alors on a monté une embuscade avec Célia. On a provoqué une dispute alors qu'il était dans la pièce à côté et on a fait craché le morceau à la cruche qui a avoué ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de son boss. Il en aurait fait une crise d'apoplexie ! Il a fait irruption dans la salle et il a viré l'indésirable !»

-« Et il est retourné avec Sven ? »

-« Qui évidemment lui a ouvert les bras sans lui faire le moindre reproche ! Pourtant je l'avais sermonné quelque chose de bien ! »

-« Je vous fais confiance à ce sujet » jugea Reese

-« Ouais, bon, c'est ma nature ! »

-« Et pourquoi veut-il partir maintenant ? »

-« Pardi ! Vu qu'il n'a rien dit, c'est comme s'il avait donné sa permission ! Et depuis deux semaines Terry roucoule avec une petite nouvelle qui a su l'attirer dans ses filets »

-« Et Sven en souffre »

-« Comme un damné »

-« Je peux le comprendre »

-« Enfin je croyais pas qu'il partirait, faut qu'il soit à bout »

-« L'ombre est préférable à l'absence. Il doit être vraiment fatigué » murmura John le regard vague

-« Vous connaissez le sujet pas vrai ? »

-« Je l'ai connu »

-« Mais Harold est intelligent lui ! » affirma la costumière

-« Et que compte t-il faire ? »

-« C'est le problème. Il lui faut un boulot. Je lui ai dit de ne pas prendre le premier truc qu'il trouve. Ce serait une bêtise, mais il est pressé maintenant qu'il a pris sa décision»

-« Je doute que cela plaise à Terry »

-« Il l'aura pas volé ! »

John posa une main apaisante sur le bras de sa complice

-« Même en colère vous ne pourrez pas vous empêcher de veiller sur lui »

-« Pas sur ! » Reese se contenta de sourire « Arrêtez de me faire du charme John ! Ou je vais le dire à Harold ! » Le sourire de l'ex agent s'accentua

-« Vous allez me dénoncer ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? »

-« Cela ne servirait à rien. Harold sait déjà que je vous aime beaucoup Bella »

La veille dame baissa les yeux. Venant d'un homme comme John, elle mesurait bien la valeur de la déclaration. Fidèle à son personnage elle se leva et fit mine de le repousser

-« Bon ben en attendant allez le rejoindre ! Il va vous croire disparu ! » Reese se leva pour lui obéir. Elle le stoppa un instant, faisant semblant de rajuster son nœud, et en profita pour poser un baiser sur sa joue « Merci » chuchota t-elle. « Et maintenant filez !» Ajouta t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Reese sourit et quitta la loge pour aller rejoindre son compagnon

Finch leva les yeux sur lui dès son entrée. Reese se pencha et lui donna un bref baiser pour le rassurer avant de s'asseoir en s'appropriant sa main. L'informaticien rougit en sentant que leurs invités n'avaient rien manqué de ses gestes mais resta stoïque dans son fauteuil. A l'entracte John se pencha un instant vers lui

-« Tout va bien. Je vous raconterais en rentrant »

-« D'accord » Finch se tourna de l'autre côté pour connaitre les impressions de leurs invités. A leurs expressions aperçues pendant le spectacle il était visible qu'ils ne s'ennuyaient pas. Bella fit irruption dans la loge

-« Room service ! » lança t-elle « Ca va mieux Harold ? »

-« Oui merci »

-« Bof, j'étais pas inquiète, vous êtes vraiment bien entouré ce soir ! Comment trouvez-vous le spectacle ?» demanda t-elle en se tournant vers Mégan

-« Très réussi »

-« Et vous inspecteur ? Vous arrivez à suivre ? Ou alors vous êtes attentif version John ? » Se moqua t-elle

-« Bella ! » gronda Reese

-« Ce n'est rien John ! Juste un problème de concentration. Ce n'est pas si grave mais c'est incurable ! » Précisa t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle croisa le regard de Finch

-« Rien à dire Harold ? »

-« Non, surtout pas » marmonna celui-ci

-« Je suis une terreur » estima la vieille dame en se rengorgeant, visiblement très satisfaite d'elle-même, avant de continuer son bavardage jusqu'à la reprise du spectacle

A la fin de la représentation Reese décida de faire sortir tout le monde au plus vite au cas où Terry reviendrait à la charge. Finch le suivit sans discuter. Ils croisèrent Sven dans le couloir et John l'interpella :

-« Vous avez fait un excellent travail Sven. N'est ce pas Harold ? »

Finch lui adressa un regard surpris, étonné de sa spontanéité mais approuva

-« Tout à fait. Il n'y avait aucune erreur de chronologie »

-« Merci Messieurs » répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire heureux

-« Vous semblez fatigué Sven ? » remarqua l'informaticien devant les traits tirés du secrétaire

-« Un peu M Wren mais ce n'est rien. La soirée est terminée, je vais rentrer me reposer »

-« Vous ne participez pas au dîner ? »

-« Non pas cette fois. Bonsoir Messieurs » éluda le jeune homme

L'ex agent pris le bras de son partenaire et l'entraina vers la sortie. Une fois dehors Mégan remercia Finch de son invitation. Celui-ci lui sourit

-« C'est un plaisir. Je regrette de ne pas poursuivre par un dîner mais nous avons eu une semaine chargée… »

-« Ne vous excusez pas Harold »

-« En revanche l'inspecteur Fusco se fera un plaisir de vous tenir compagnie » suggéra ce dernier

-« Oui bien sur ! » affirma aussitôt Lionel

-« Je ne voudrais pas abuser » commença Mégan

-« Je suis en repos demain » précisa Fusco

-« Tiens ? moi aussi » approuva la jeune femme « Dans ce cas, j'avoue que j'ai faim »

-« Alors nous vous laissons trouver un bon restaurant » affirma Reese. Ils se saluèrent et il entraina son partenaire « Mégan n'a jamais eu autant de congés que ces derniers temps je trouve » remarqua t-il, taquin « Cela doit être à cause de la nouvelle gestion de son planning ? »

-« Disons que le nouveau gestionnaire est fort attentif à son bien être et veille à ce qu'elle se détende » s'amusa Finch. Il voulu monter en voiture mais Reese le stoppa et saisissant son visage entre ses mains il l'embrassa avec impatience «John ! Cela ne pouvait-il pas attendre quelques minutes de plus ? » demanda l'informaticien, étourdit, mais tout de même conscient d'être en pleine rue

-« Désolé. Mais non, je ne pouvais pas attendre »murmura l'ex agent. Il posa son front contre le sien « J'en avais besoin pour me rappeler ma chance »

-« Oh dans ce cas c'était vraiment une urgence » remarqua Finch et il lui donna un baiser « Ca va mieux ? »

-« Oui très bien » affirma Reese en ouvrant la portière. L'informaticien prit place. Il était intrigué par le comportement de son compagnon pourtant il ne l'interrogea pas, décidé à lui faire confiance. Avant de démarrer celui ci s'accorda quelques secondes pour un geste indispensable : « Enfin libre ! » soupira t-il en détachant son nœud avant de le rejeter derrière lui

-« Hum »

-« La soirée est finie Harold ! Je trouve que j'ai bien rempli le contrat » remarqua aussitôt l'ex agent

-« Je reconnais que vous avez été raisonnable. Comme quoi… »

-« Stop ! Ne rêvez pas Finch ! C'était juste ce soir ! »

-« Dommage ! » estima celui-ci

Ils étaient presque à destination lorsqu'il fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Reese lui jeta un regard en coin

-« On dirait que cette irritation persiste ? »

-« Ce n'est rien »

-« Je vous ferais un thé en rentrant »

-« Et si je voulais autre chose ? »

-« Comme quoi ? »

-« Un chocolat par exemple ? » Reese sentit un frisson le parcourir tandis que son compagnon posait la main sur son genou et la laissait lentement glisser sur sa cuisse. John stoppa le véhicule et se tourna vers lui. Posant deux doigts sous son menton il le fixa, plissant les yeux, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres

-« Du chocolat M Wren ? Mais cette boisson là est réservée aux occasions spéciales ! »

Finch posa la main sur sa joue, la laissa dériver, retraçant du bout du doigt le contour de ses lèvres

-« Est-ce que cette soirée n'était pas spéciale M Randall ? »

John saisit sa main et embrassa chaque doigts un par un

-« Elles le sont toutes avec vous » jugea t-il. Le lâchant à regret pour qu'ils puissent quitter le véhicule, il le suivit jusqu'à la porte et l'embrassa dans le cou alors qu'il s'efforçait de débrancher l'alarme et d'ouvrir le battant. Bear se précipita dehors dès que la voie fut libre

-« Bear ! » appela John surprit mais le malinois semblait pressé « Je crois que le chocolat devra attendre quelques minutes » constata t-il en suspendant son manteau à la patère à côté de celui de son partenaire. Finch ne répondit pas mais passa les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement

-« D'accord. Mais je veux une compensation » chuchota t-il en continuant ses baisers au hasard

-« Laquelle ? » chuchota Reese. L'informaticien frémit en sentant ses mains contre sa peau alors qu'il soulevait chemise et maillot.

-« Laisse-moi faire » murmura t-il en repoussant la veste de son compagnon. Il continua en déboutonnant sa chemise sans cesser de l'embrasser. John faisait courir ses mains le long de son dos, le laissant de plus en plus frémissant, et il rata un bouton. S'efforçant de se concentrer, il reprit sa tache et fini par écarter les pans de tissu. Il le repoussa alors légèrement et John compris qu'il voulait lui retirer la chemise. Il s'écarta pour lui faciliter la tache. La veste tomba au sol mais Finch retint la chemise. Il fixa son agent les yeux brillants « J'aurais de quoi patienter » affirma t-il en lui donnant un autre baiser

-« Je ne tarderais pas » chuchota John. Il le lâcha à contrecœur et Finch se dirigea vers l'escalier « Et vous me laisser sortir comme ça M Wren ? » lança t-il taquin

Finch se tourna et détailla sa silhouette juste vêtue du fin maillot de corps et du pantalon de smoking

-« Il fait chaud M Randall ! » rétorqua t-il avant de reprendre tranquillement son ascension

Malheureusement Bear ne se montra pas aussi coopératif que son maître l'aurait voulu et il s'écoula plus d'une demi-heure avant qu'il ne rentre et que John ne puisse monter rejoindre son compagnon avec deux tasses de chocolat. Il pénétra dans la chambre et sourit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Allongé au milieu du lit Finch dormait, l'air serein, ayant enfilé sa chemise de smoking en guise de pyjama

-« Et bien je crois que pour le chocolat c'est raté » chuchota t-il pour Bear qui observait la scène, intrigué. John posa les deux mugs sur la commode avec précaution, acheva de se dévêtir sans bruit et se coucha en prenant soin de ne pas trop remuer. Finch se tourna aussitôt de son côté, comme aimanté, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à son prénom. Reese l'attira contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front

-« Bonne nuit Harold » chuchota t-il doucement


	3. Unions

_Allez encore un peu de détente et au prochain chapitre nous passerons à l'enquête !_

 _._

 _Spéciale dédicace pour mes trois mousquetaires : )_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

.

Finch s'étira légèrement comme il commençait à s'éveiller. Un mouvement tenu attira son attention. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçu son partenaire qui quittait la chambre aussi silencieusement que possible. Il consultât le réveil qui indiquait 7H38, puis son regard, dérivant dans la pièce, se posa sur les deux mugs abandonnés sur la commode. Il tressaillit en se rappelant leur retour la nuit précédente, sa demande et la promesse implicite qu'elle contenait. Sauf qu'il s'était endormi aussitôt allongé… et John bien sur ne l'avait pas réveillé ! Il se souvenait de la sensation de ses bras qui l'entouraient et d'un baiser posé sur son front. Finch soupira, dépité. Il aurait tellement voulu être plus…plus en forme ou plus jeune, en tout cas ne pas s'endormir aussi facilement alors qu'une toute autre perspective s'offrait à eux ! John ne lui dirait rien il le savait. Il ne se vexait jamais de ses fatigues, de ses besoins de repos ou de ses douleurs trop envahissantes certains jours. Au moins il savait se les faire pardonner jugea t-il. Et présentement c'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire songea t-il avec un mince sourire. Il se rallongea et fit semblant de dormir, sachant que John n'allait pas tarder à revenir dans la chambre. Lorsque Reese revint il l'observa, paupières mi closes, tandis qu'il se dirigeait discrètement vers le dressing puis vers la salle de bains. Il perçu bientôt le bruit assourdit de la douche. Souriant par anticipation, il se glissa hors du lit, alla jusqu'à la salle d'eau et y entra sans bruit. Il poussa doucement la porte de la cabine. John tourna la tête pour l'observer par-dessus son épaule. Finch savait bien qu'il avait deviné sa présence dès qu'il était entré

-« Bien dormi Harold ? » le taquina t-il

L'informaticien avança, le rejoignant sous le jet, passa les bras autour de sa taille et posa quelques baisers sur sa nuque, heureux de le sentir frémir en réaction

-« Très bien. Mais trop tôt »

-« Vous voulez que je fasse réchauffer votre chocolat ? »

-« Plus tard » chuchota Finch en laissant ses mains parcourir son dos, appréciant la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, posant quelques baisers au hasard. « Pour l'instant je vais prendre soin de vous » murmura t-il en se détachant de lui pour saisir un flacon. Il versa du gel douche dans sa main puis reposa la bouteille. Il partagea le gel puis posa ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon et commença à savonner son dos, caressant longuement les épaules, avant de descendre, glissant sur les flancs, voyageant jusqu'au creux des reins avant de remonter vers la nuque, satisfait des frissons qu'il faisait naître chez son partenaire. Reprenant un peu de gel, il posa les mains sur sa tête, massant le cuir chevelu du bout des doigts. Reese se laissait faire, les yeux clos, penchant la tête en arrière pour l'aider, laissant échapper quelques soupirs de plaisir qui firent sourire l'informaticien. Il savait qu'il touchait là un point sensible et en joua de longues minutes. Finalement il laissa redescendre ses mains et se plaqua contre son dos pour caresser son torse. John eut un mouvement de recul

-« Harold ! » grogna t-il frustré

-« Oui ? » chuchota celui-ci posant un baiser dans son cou

-« Retire cette chemise ! »

-« Hum ? » marmonna Finch « Non » ajouta t-il tranquillement

-« Harold ! » protesta l'ex agent. L'informaticien s'amusait de sa frustration, accentuant ses caresses. Il entendait sa respiration devenir plus rapide à mesure que son corps réagissait, s'embrasait pour lui. John saisit une de ses mains dans la sienne « Harold, laisse-moi sentir ta peau » plaida t-il en embrassant la paume. Mais Finch fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa supplique et dégagea sa main pour poursuivre ses explorations, négociant les courbes, cherchant les points sensibles. Mordillant doucement la courbe d'une épaule, il alternait frôlements et caresses pour mieux attiser le désir de son compagnon. Reese se laissait envahir par les sensations délicieuses qu'il créait pour lui tout en sentant grandir son exaspération contre cette barrière qui le privait du contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Brusquement il tourna sur lui-même, l'enlaçant aussitôt pour préserver son équilibre, tandis que, surprit par la rapidité de l'attaque, son partenaire se raccrochait à lui par réflexe. « Provocateur ! » argua John avant de l'embrasser avidement, glissant ses mains sous la chemise détrempée qui collait au corps de son compagnon

-« C'est… un peu de toi » haleta Finch entre deux baisers. Reese finit par venir à bout de l'indésirable morceau de soie en le faisant passer au dessus de sa tête et en le rejetant vivement dans un coin. Il le reprit aussitôt dans ses bras pour se coller contre lui avec un soupir satisfait

-« J'ai mieux à t'offrir qu'un bout de tissu » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille, il l'embrassa jusqu'à manquer de souffle puis laissa ses lèvres dériver sur son torse. Finch ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans ses bras. Reculant un instant, Reese attrapa le flacon et décida de lui faire subir le même supplice. Tout comme son compagnon quelques minutes plus tôt il savait parfaitement où le toucher pour lui faire rendre les armes et l'informaticien ne lui résista pas longtemps. Il rouvrit les yeux et ancra son regard dans le sien pour y lire l'écho de ses sentiments. Puis il leva les mains pour saisir son visage mais il ne dit rien. John non plus. Ce lien entre eux était devenu comme une seconde nature. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de mot pour se comprendre…

.

Ooooooooooo

.

-« Est-ce qu'il est aussi bon réchauffé ? » demanda Reese devant la mine gourmande de son compagnon savourant sa tasse de chocolat. Ils étaient tout deux confortablement assis sur le lit, le dos calé par les oreillers, savourant le calme retrouvé

-« Excellent » approuva l'informaticien. John lui tendit un croissant « J'espère que le réveil a compensé le fait que je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse hier soir » ajouta t-il « Je suis désolé de m'être endormi » avoua t-il en le nourrissant à son tour

-« Largement » gloussa John « Je ne vous reprocherais jamais d'avoir sommeil » ajouta t-il plus sérieusement. Finch lisait entre les lignes et comprit son intention. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser puis posa la tête sur son épaule

-« Au fait John » demanda t-il après quelques minutes « Que deviez vous me raconter hier soir ? S'est-il produit un incident ?»

-« Pas vraiment. Mais ça va arriver » Jugea Reese « Je voulais surtout consoler Bella »

Finch tressaillit

-« La consoler ? » répéta t-il « Que lui arrive t-il ? » s'inquiéta t-il

-« Des problèmes avec Sven. Je crois qu'elle est attachée à ce garçon comme à un fils et le voir souffrir est difficile pour elle »

-« C'est à cause de M Wells ? » supposa Finch

-« Oui » confirma l'ex agent avant de lui résumer le récit de leur complice

-« Il retombe toujours dans ses travers »

-« Je crois que Terry ne changera jamais » affirma John

-« Le poids des préjugés » jugea l'informaticien

-« Il s'en sert comme prétexte je crois. Sven aurait dû faire preuve d'un peu de fermeté »

-« Il est certain que s'il ne réagit pas M Wells continuera. S'il sait que Sven lui pardonnera quoi qu'il arrive pourquoi se priverait-il ? »

-« Il ne le respecte pas » estima l'ex agent

-« Sven n'a peut être pas tort de partir. Il est bon qu'il se préserve »

-« Sans doute »

-« Et c'est pour cela que vous aviez besoin de vous rappeler votre chance ? »

-« Exact »

-« Mais est ce toujours bien une chance ? Avec toutes ces obligations vestimentaires que je vous impose et mes irrésistibles besoins de sommeil ? » Demanda Finch. Il avait beau le dire sur le ton de la plaisanterie, John savait que chez lui ce genre d'interrogation n'était jamais totalement innocent. Il tourna la tête vers lui

-« C'est la chance de ma vie » lui chuchota t-il « La plus précieuse, la plus important, la plus parfaite » précisa t-il en ponctuant chaque affirmation d'un baiser

-« Tant mieux » murmura l'informaticien, rassuré « Est-ce que Bella souhaite que nous l'aidions ? »

-« Elle ne m'a rien demandé et à mon avis elle ne le fera pas. J'ai déjà eu du mal à la faire parler »

-« Vraiment ? Personne ne vous résiste pourtant M Reese ! Vous êtes un expert en ce domaine »

-« Elle est coriace » se moqua l'ex agent

-« Mais vous l'êtes plus encore »

-« Peut être un peu. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause ! » Justifia John « Qu'avez-vous en tête ? »

-« Je pense qu'il serait dommage de perdre M Litmanen. C'est un très bon élément. Je dirais même que sans son efficacité dans son travail le Symbole ne serait pas ce qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui. M Wells est un artiste, pas un gestionnaire, ils se complètent »

-« C'est aussi mon avis »

-« Dans ces conditions nous pourrions peut être lui trouver un emploi ? Un travail qu'il pourrait quitter librement si la situation évolue ou garder si rien ne change. Son départ pourrait provoquer un déclic chez M Wells ? »

-« C'est possible mais il a déjà eu un déclic après l'agression et cela n'a pas duré » remarqua Reese

-« Si Sven part cela pourrait être différent ? »

-« A condition qu'il s'y tienne cette fois. Je pense que Sven n'aurait pas dû tolérer sans rien dire la dernière incartade de Terry. Une bonne discussion est préférable »

-« Ca nous le savons M Reese » ironisa Finch « Je pourrais réfléchir à ce problème lundi lorsque nous rentrerons. D'ailleurs il serait peut être temps de partir ? » Ajouta t-il en consultant le réveil qui marquait 10H21 « Il est tard »

-« J'ai été retardé en prenant ma douche » se moqua John « Vous avez préparé votre tenue de plage ? »

-« Non mais cela ne me prendra que quelques minutes »

-« A voir ! »

-« Ne soyez pas désobligeant M Reese ! » gronda Finch d'un ton sévère qui ne fit pas grand effet à son partenaire. Celui-ci se leva, reprenant le plateau, il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre lorsque le téléphone sonna. Il se retourna et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard contrarié

-« Finalement vous n'aurez peut être pas besoin de chercher » jugea l'ex agent. Il revint trois minutes plus tard et lui remis une petite note « Je confirme »

-« Désolé » murmura Finch

-« C'est le travail patron ! On remet nos projets au weekend prochain ? »

-« D'accord. Je vais descendre et commencer à chercher les informations »

-« Je m'habille et je vous rejoins »

.

Ooooooooooo

.

Une fois Reese partit pour la mission Finch continua les recherches tout en réfléchissant au récit de son partenaire une heure plus tôt. Que pourrait-il faire pour aider leur complice ? Il ne pouvait pas rester sans réagir alors que Bella les avait toujours soutenus. Il songea qu'il pourrait facilement dénicher un emploi pour Sven dans l'une de ses nombreuses sociétés. Il devait juste s'assurer que cela ne gêne pas leur couverture. Il n'avait pas trop envie que le rôle de M Wren dans le cabaret soit trop reconnu mais le jeune secrétaire était discret il l'avait prouvé. Il échafauda soigneusement son plan puis saisit son téléphone

-« Allo ? »

-« Bonjour Bella »

-« Ah ! C'est vous Harold ? Ca va ce matin ? » Répondit celle-ci d'une voix enjouée

-« Très bien merci »

-« Vous allez m'annoncer une visite de notre musclé ? » taquina t-elle aussitôt

Finch leva les yeux au ciel songeant que leur complice était comme toujours très en forme

-« Non Bella. Je voulais vous parler d'un sujet sérieux »

-« Sérieux ? » s'étonna la vieille dame « Sérieux comment ? »

-« John m'a rapporté votre discussion à propos de Sven »

-« Oh ! Il est trop bavard ce mauvais sujet ! » Marmonna t-elle

-« Ou peut être simplement décidé à aider sa costumière ? » demanda Finch « ou notre amie ? » ajouta t-il plus doucement

-« Ah Harold ! Vous allez pas me faire du charme comme lui ? Parce qu'il m'en a fait hier soir vous savez ? »

-« En êtes vous sure ? » s'amusa l'informaticien

-« Mais oui ! » riposta celle-ci « Vous ne me croyez pas ? »

-« En fait, oui je vous crois. Je connais ses méthodes »

-« Mouais. Donc vous savez que c'était pas pour de vrai ? On peut pas tricher avec vous » soupira la vieille dame dépitée

-« Non en effet »

-« Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez faire ? »

-« Si Sven a besoin d'un travail temporaire je pourrais lui en trouver un »

-« Vous feriez ça ? »

-« C'est un bon élément. Je ne voudrais pas voir gâcher ses talents à cause du manque de sérieux de M Wells »

-« Il a fait un mauvais choix de tomber amoureux de cet imbécile » grogna Bella et Finch sentait le ressentiment dans sa voix

-« On ne choisit pas » remarqua t-il

-« Ouais c'est comme la loterie. Mais dans ce cas vous, vous avez gagné le gros lot ! » Rétorqua la costumière

-« J'ai beaucoup de chance » concéda l'informaticien en rougissant. Il se réjouit qu'elle ne puisse le voir mais c'était compter sans sa perspicacité

-« Rougissez pas Harold ! Si le musclé est dans le coin il va vous sauter dessus »

-« Bella ! » s'offusqua Finch

-« Mais si Sven part, il faut que Terry sache rien ! » rétorqua celle-ci, jugeant préférable de dévier la conversation « Comme ça il pourra vraiment recommencer une nouvelle vie ! »

-« C'est envisageable. Et peut être cela fera t-il réagir M Wells dans le bon sens ? »

-« Faudrait qu'il ait assez de neurones pour ça » grinça la vieille dame « Des fois j'ai des doutes »

-« Vous êtes en colère Bella »

-« Hum. Possible » marmonna cette dernière « Vous me connaissez trop demi patron ! Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Faut un plan ? »

-« J'ai quelques idées mais il faudrait que nous puissions nous voir pour en discuter »

-« Ok ! Ou et quand ? »

-« Cela dépend de votre emploi du temps »

-« Je suis libre jusqu'à 16H »

-« Pour le déjeuner il est un peu tard il est déjà 12H15 »

-« Oh ca peut le faire si on trouve un resto pas loin ! »

-« A proximité du Symbole ? »

-« Pas trop près non plus faut pas croiser le boss »

-« Il est préférable de l'éviter. Je connais quelques endroits… »

-« Vous aimez l'asiatique Harold ? »

-« Oui beaucoup »

-« Terry mange jamais asiatique, on serait tranquille »

-« C'est une bonne idée. Il y a l'établissement de Zhiang à côté que nous connaissons bien »

-« Adjugé ! On vous y rejoint à 12H45 »

-« Mais Bella, Sven ne sera peut être pas disponible ? »

-« Oh si il le sera ! » trancha la costumière

-« Bien. Dans ce cas à tout de suite »

-« Ok ! Et merci » ajouta la vieille dame avant de raccrocher. Soudain rassérénée elle attrapa son manteau et quitta son appartement d'un pas rapide pour se rendre directement chez le secrétaire. Etant samedi, elle savait qu'elle le trouverait chez lui. Elle grimpa au troisième étage du petit immeuble et sonna à la porte du jeune homme

-« Bella ? » s'étonna celui-ci en ouvrant « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

-« Faut que tu viennes avec moi !»

-« Il y a un problème ? »

-« Non ! Une solution ! Prends ta veste et suis-moi ! »

-« Mais Bella… » Protesta Sven, obéissant tout de même

-« T'as un truc sur le feu ? »

-« Non… »

-« Alors en avant ! » répliqua la costumière en lui empoignant le bras

-« Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? C'est Terry ? »

-« Tiens tu as tenu presqu'une minute avant de stresser pour lui ! Miracle ! »

-« Ce n'est pas drôle Bella » marmonna le secrétaire

-« C'est ton avenir qui est concerné ! On va te trouver une solution ! »

-« Qui ça on ? » demanda Sven méfiant

-« Tu verras » répliqua Bella en le tirant vers l'escalier

.

Finch s'apprêtait à pousser la porte du restaurant lorsqu'une petite voiture vert pomme freina brusquement devant l'entrée avant de se garer sur une place libre avec des manœuvres nerveuses. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, perplexe. Sven en sortit, pâle comme un linge et visiblement secoué. Bella surgit de la place du conducteur

-« Pile à l'heure ! » clama t-elle fièrement et elle rattrapa au passage le jeune homme qui hésitait

-« Tout va bien Sven ? » s'inquiéta Finch

-« Oui Merci M Wren. Mais ne montez jamais en voiture avec Bella »

-« Quoi ? Je sais conduire mon gars ! J'ai jamais eu le moindre PV ! » Le jeune homme lui lança un regard apeuré « Bon. Admettons que j'ai une conduite un peu sèche. Mais t'es entier ! » Finch adressa un regard compatissant au jeune homme

-« Venez Sven. Vous devez vous asseoir un peu »

-« Petite nature » marmonna Bella en les suivant

Zhiang se précipita en reconnaissant Harold

-« M Wren ! Vous venez aujourd'hui ? »

-« Et oui M Zhiang. Pour une fois ce n'est pas John et nous déjeunerons sur place tout les trois »

-« Très bon ! Venez par là : table tranquille ! » affirma joyeusement le traiteur « Et le chien ? Préparer un paquet pour lui tout à l'heure ! »

-« Ce n'est pas nécessaire M Zhiang » objecta l'informaticien

-« Bear aimer ma cuisine ! » protesta le gérant

-« D'accord » concéda Finch se doutant qu'il n'aurait pas raison. Ils s'installèrent et le chef leur donna les menus

-« Je laisse choisir ! Je vais chercher la boisson »

-« Dites donc Harold, vous êtes une star ici ? » remarqua Bella dès qu'il se fut éloigné

-« Disons que nous sommes des habitués »

-« Seulement ? »

-« John a peut être, disons, contribué à la tranquillité de ce commerce » admit Finch

-« Me disait aussi ! » approuva la costumière

-« Vous n'avez rien contre la cuisine japonaise Sven ? » s'enquit Harold

-« Non au contraire M Wren »

-« Dans ce cas il ne reste qu'à choisir, ensuite nous discuterons »

-« Avez-vous un problème avec le Symbole M Wren ? » S'inquiéta le secrétaire

-« Non rassurez-vous. Mais Bella m'a fait part de votre souhait de changement »

-« Oh ! » le jeune homme lança un regard sévère à la costumière

-« C'est la faute de John. Il m'a fait du charme ! » Marmonna celle-ci

Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidément son compagnon endossait bien souvent le rôle du coupable songea t-il en pensant à leurs habituelles taquineries

-« Elle a bien agit M Litmanen. Nous pourrons vous aider à trouver des solutions. Je ne voudrais pas perdre un bon élément »

-« Merci M Wren »

-« Dis donc Sven » intervint la couturière « Le demi patron sait bien comment il s'appelle, t'es pas obligé de le lui rappeler à chaque phrase ! »

-« Bella ! C'est une question de correction ! »

-« Comment si Harold allait se fâcher si tu répètes pas son nom quarante fois ! Tu es trop rigide mon gars ! » Sven écarquilla les yeux, choqué

-« Bella a raison Sven. Je ne serais pas vexé que vous utilisiez mon nom moins souvent » approuva Finch « Même si je ne l'aurais pas dit de cette façon »

-« Faut appeler un chat un chat ! » rétorqua Bella. Zhiang revint avec les boissons « On ferait mieux de choisir après on pourra causer »ajouta t-elle pour changer de sujet

Finch échangea un regard amusé avec Sven et chacun consultât le menu pour faire son choix. Puis la discussion reprit, animée, trop parfois, mais pouvait-il en être autrement avec la participation de Bella ?

.

Ooooooooooo

.

Reese revint vers 19H et fut étonné de trouver la maison plongée dans la pénombre. Bear vint à sa rencontre mais lui aussi semblait trop tranquille.

-« Finch ? »

-« Je suis dans le salon » répondit celui-ci d'une petite voix. L'ex agent s'y dirigea et trouva son compagnon dans le canapé. Il devina aussitôt

-« Migraine ? » interrogea t-il

-« Oui »

-« Vous avez prit ce qu'il faut ? »

-« Il y a un quart d'heure »

-« D'accord » Reese s'installa derrière lui. Posant doucement ses mains sur sa tête, il le massa doucement à la manière de leur ostéopathe. Après quelques secondes de tension il le sentit se détendre peu à peu. Il sourit lorsque Finch laissa finalement échapper un soupir de soulagement « Mieux ? » demanda t-il

-« Beaucoup mieux »

John alla jusqu'à la cuisine et ramena un linge humide qu'il posa délicatement sur son front

-« Vous avez mangé quelque chose ? »

-« Non. Je n'en ai pas eu la force »

-« Je vais préparer un repas léger pour le moment où vous pourrez manger un peu, ne bougez pas »

-« John ? Pas d'autres soins ? » Demanda tout de même l'informaticien. L'ex agent se pencha et l'embrassa doucement ne voulant pas le brusquer

-« Ca vous va cher patient ? »

-« Parfait »

Reese retourna dans la cuisine et s'activa s'efforçant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il remarqua un emballage vide sur la table

-« Toi tu as eu droit a un petit supplément ! » chuchota t-il à son chien. Le malinois se frotta contre sa jambe pour approuver « Ca prouve bien que je ne suis pas le seul à faire des entorses à ton régime ! » se moqua l'ex agent

Il revint dans le salon vingt minutes plus tard

-« Comment vous sentez vous ? » murmura t-il en se penchant sur le dossier du canapé

-« Ca va »

-« Prévenez moi quand vous aurez faim. Vous ne voulez pas monter vous allonger ? »

-« Pas tout de suite. Mais je veux bien un peu de compagnie »

John contourna le fauteuil et s'assit près de lui en modérant ses gestes. Harold vint poser sa tête contre son épaule

-« La mission ? »

-« Terminée »

-« Ce fut rapide »

-« Ca devrait toujours être ainsi c'est pratique. Vous êtes fatigué » remarqua Reese en risquant une caresse prudente sur sa joue

-« Non. J'ai seulement eu un déjeuner quelque peu éprouvant »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« En compagnie de Bella »

-«Hum. Je comprends mieux votre migraine. Vous avez … survécu ? » Finch soupira et cela valait toute les réponses « Vous avez trouvé une solution pour Sven ? »

-« Oui. Un poste dans un cabinet à l'autre bout de la ville, un endroit que M Wells ne fréquente pas. Il sera libre de prendre un nouveau départ s'il le souhaite »

-« Bien. Mais Terry risque de mal le prendre »

-« J'ai un excellent garde du corps » Murmura Finch en se calant davantage contre lui

Reese sourit à cette réponse spontanée et serra la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne

-« Reposez vous » chuchota t-il. Après quelques minutes il sentit le corps de son partenaire se faire plus pesant et comprit qu'il sommeillait. Il s'efforça de rester parfaitement immobile pour qu'il reste détendu. Bear, attentif, vint s'allonger à leurs pieds

Finch se réveilla un peu plus tard, vaguement désorienté, mais la main qui n'avait pas lâchée la sienne le rassura

-« La migraine est calmée ? » chuchota Reese

-« Je me sens un peu mieux »

-« Alors vous devriez aller dormir »

-« Hum… Ca sent bon »

John eut un petit rire

-« L'appétit vous revient dès que la migraine disparait ? »

-« Seulement pour votre cuisine »

-« Je suis flatté » affirma l'ex agent, réjouit. Il lui donna un bref baiser puis se leva d'un mouvement un peu raide

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » interrogea l'informaticien

-« Rien. Une crampe »

-« Oh ! Je suis désolé… »

-« Chut » intima John en se penchant vers lui « Un oreiller c'est résistant » affirma t-il en le prenant dans ses bras pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Finch posa la main sur sa joue et l'embrassa puis se laissa guider jusqu'à la cuisine par ses deux infirmiers. Il réussit à avaler la moitié d'une assiette puis se décida à aller s'allonger. Reese l'escorta sans rien laisser paraitre au cas où il aurait besoin d'aide, ayant remarqué que lors de certaines crises un peu fortes il avait quelques peines à garder son équilibre. Il redescendit ensuite s'occuper de Bear avant de le rejoindre. Il ne s'endormit que lorsqu'il le sentit parfaitement détendu, espérant une journée tranquille pour le lendemain

.

Ooooooooooo

.

Au matin, une multitude de baisers papillon posés au hasard sur son visage éveilla l'informaticien. Chatouilleux, il protesta :

-« John » grogna t-il s'efforçant d'ouvrir les yeux

-« C'est l'heure » répondit celui-ci sans arrêter ses baisers

-« L'heure de quoi ? » marmonna Finch en essayant de le repousser

-« De se lever, de s'habiller et de sortir déjeuner » répondit l'ex agent en ponctuant chaque affirmation d'un baiser « A défaut d'un week end nous pouvons bien nous offrir quelques heures ? »

-« Hum…oui » soupira son compagnon un peu étourdit

-« Je vous emmène faire une balade à la marina. Cela vous fera du bien »

-« D'accord »

Reese saisit son partenaire dans ses bras pour l'aider à s'asseoir

-« Un thé chaud vous attends. Avec un croissant » annonça t-il « Ce serait bien si vous ne discutiez pas trop longtemps avec votre dressing » lui précisa t-il à l'oreille

-« Vous êtes décidément très en forme ce matin » constata Finch en frémissant de son geste

-« J'ai bien dormi. Ou c'est peut être un effet secondaire de la douche d'hier ? » Finch rougit à l'allusion. John posa la main sur sa joue « Je suis bien. Juste bien » murmura t-il doucement. Touché par cet aveu Finch glissa la main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa tendrement

-« Je serais rapide, promis » affirma t-il

L'informaticien tint parole et Reese eut un large sourire satisfait en le voyant descendre seulement un quart d'heure plus tard.

-« Votre thé est toujours chaud ! » lui lança t-il

-« Je n'en doute pas » remarqua Finch en câlinant Bear venu le saluer sachant bien qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour cela. Ils prirent rapidement leur petit déjeuner avant de quitter la maison avec l'espoir de profiter de quelques heures de détente.

Ils se baladèrent tranquillement, admirant les navires et profitant de la douceur de l'air, la chaleur un peu moins forte ce jour là rendait la balade plus agréable. Bear furetait alentour, heureux de la sortie. Alors qu'ils longeaient les bâtiments de la criée un homme apostropha l'ex agent

-« Hey John ! Salut ! » Cria t-il en lui faisant un grand signe amical

-« Bonjour Franck »

-« On te voit bientôt j'espère ? »

-« Compte sur moi »

L'homme s'éloigna sur un dernier signe. Finch avait observé la scène avec curiosité

-« Qui est ce ? » demanda t-il

-« Un des fournisseurs de votre chef cuisinier »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Il a un stand dans les halles. De loin celui que je préfère pour la qualité de ses produits »

L'informaticien hocha la tête. Depuis quelques mois John avait pris l'habitude de fréquenter certains lieux pour s'approvisionner lorsque leurs missions lui en laissaient le loisir. Il en profitait ensuite pour exercer ses talents culinaires. C'était pour lui un petit espace de liberté et Finch approuvait pleinement ces activités pour la détente qu'elles procuraient à son compagnon. Et un peu aussi par gourmandise !

Ils continuèrent la promenade puis John réalisa qu'il était déjà 12H20

-« Ou voulez vous déjeuner ? » interrogea t-il « Il nous faut un endroit avec une terrasse. Il y a un restaurant de poissons en face »

Finch observa la grande bâtisse. C'était l'établissement où il avait déjeuné avec Will quelques temps plus tôt et il n'en avait pas gardé un excellent souvenir. Devant son air peu enthousiaste, Reese continua :

-« Il y en a un autre plus bas spécialisé dans les fruits de mer et un autre qui vient d'ouvrir mais dont j'ai entendu de bons échos »

-« Allons voir » préféra l'informaticien. Ils descendirent l'avenue. Ils arrivaient près du premier restaurant lorsque John retint son partenaire et l'entraina derrière un pilier rappelant Bear pour qu'il reste près de lui

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Finch surprit

-« Regardez à droite qui s'apprête à entrer dans le restaurant ». Finch se pencha un peu, scrutant la rue. Il fronça les sourcils. John vit son expression étonnée puis le sourire réjouit qui vint fleurir spontanément sur ses lèvres. Il tourna la tête vers son agent qui lui adressa un clin d'œil complice puis ils épièrent le couple qui, visiblement satisfait de la lecture de la carte, se dirigeait vers l'entrée de l'établissement. Lionel tint aimablement la porte à sa compagne et Mégan le remercia d'un sourire

-« Décidément vous êtes doué en tout. Même en cupidon » chuchota John et il ne résista pas à la tentation de l'embrasser dans le cou

-« Je ne sais pas mais cela me fait plaisir » affirma Finch « N'en profitez pas M Reese » gronda t-il comme celui-ci était tenté de recommencer

-« Dommage » constata l'ex agent « Je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à tester le nouveau restaurant ? »

-« Oui allons y »

Le nouvel établissement proposait une formule buffet. Le choix était varié, les plats appétissants. Les deux associés y trouvèrent de quoi se satisfaire et retournèrent s'installer au coin de la terrasse où Bear les attendait. John avait pris soin de lui confectionner une petite assiette qu'il lui glissa discrètement

-« J'espère que le chef n'y trouvera rien à redire » suggéra Finch

-« S'il n'aime pas les chiens il perdra un client » rétorqua simplement Reese. L'informaticien sourit à l'affirmation « Finalement nous aurons eu un peu de repos quand même à défaut d'un week end »

-« Oui. C'est agréable »

John lui prit la main

-« Avec vous toujours »

-« Je pense de même » approuva Finch. Il lui sourit mais retira vivement sa main en voyant approcher une serveuse. John ne dit rien mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter un peu cette réserve que son compagnon continuait de conserver. Mais comme d'habitude il préféra penser aux progrès accompli depuis près de trois ans et s'en rassurer.

Après le déjeuner ils reprirent leur promenade, John s'arrêtant régulièrement près d'un banc pour soi disant profiter de la vue mais Finch n'était pas dupe de la manœuvre. Bear trottait invariablement devant eux, ravi de sa journée. Il était à peu près 16H lorsque le téléphone de l'informaticien vibra

-« Retour aux affaires ? » demanda Reese

-« Pas forcement » Jugea Finch en décrochant « Allo ? »

-« Bonjour Harold ! » lança une voie enjouée

-« Bonjour Bella »

-« Je dérange ? »

-« Non, pas du tout. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

-« Sven a décidé d'accepter votre offre »

-« C'est une bonne chose »

-« Ouais. Je trouve aussi. Mais il osait pas appeler parce qu'on est dimanche ! »

-« Je lui avais précisé de ne pas hésiter »

-« Ah ! Tu vois bien ! » Triompha Bella. Finch entendit la voix de Sven un peu atténuée comme il protestait « T'es trop rigide mon gars ! » trancha la costumière « Dites Harold, pour l'appart ça tient toujours ? » ajouta t-elle

-« Bien entendu. Il fait parti de l'offre »

-« Et on pourrait avoir les clés bientôt ? »

-« Il est libre. Qu'entendez-vous par "bientôt" Bella ? »

-« Ben dans une heure ou deux ? »

Finch songea que cette notion de "bientôt" correspondait bien à son interlocutrice

-« Très bien. Nous pourrions nous rejoindre sur place vers 18H ? »

-« Nickel ! » s'exclama la costumière « A tout à l'heure ! Merci demi-patron ! » Ajouta t-elle avant de raccrocher

-« Mais Bella… » Objecta Finch mais la communication était coupée « Elle ne connait même pas l'adresse… » Constata t-il en se tournant vers son compagnon

-« C'est Bella ! » constata Reese, amusé « Elle va rappeler » A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que le téléphone vibrait à nouveau

-« Oui Bella. Ne vous manquerait-il pas une adresse ? »

-« Ah ben ouais…c'est ça »

-« Je vous l'envoie par SMS »

-« Merci demi patron ! » lança t-elle avant de raccrocher à nouveau

-« Savez-vous à qui me fait penser Miss Carson ? » demanda celui-ci en observant son téléphone

-« Non, à qui ? »

-« A l'inspecteur Warren »

-« Pas faux » approuva Reese « C'est le même tempérament. On abrège la promenade ? »

-« Nous avons encore une heure devant nous » affirma Finch qui tenait à profiter de ces moments de répit avec son compagnon

-« Alors direction le trottoir en face : il y a un salon de thé, j'ai envie d'un grand café et Bear a envie d'une gaufre »

-« Oh ! Depuis quand les chiens ont-ils besoin d'un goûter ? » Protesta Finch

-« Depuis que leur maître ne résiste pas à l'appel d'un thé Sencha avec une part de gâteau au chocolat »

L'informaticien grogna

-« Ou une tartelette aux fraises peut être? Une glace vanille ? » Continua John taquin

-« Voulez vous cesser » marmonna Finch mais il ne se laissa pas moins entrainer sans résistance vers le salon

Ils reprirent la route une heure plus tard après que Reese, ayant pris soin de choisir le coin le plus discret du salon, ait longuement taquiné son partenaire en pillant son dessert et en le nourrissant du sien. Une fois chez eux, Finch chercha les clés dans son bureau

-« C'est un meublé ? »

-« Quelques meubles indispensables. Je pense que Sven devrait avoir quelques biens »

-« Et il ne restera peut être pas longtemps ? »

-« Qui peut savoir ? » jugea Finch

-« Lionel, Sven… vous êtes sur tout les fronts Harold » chuchota Reese en l'enlaçant et en posant le menton sur son épaule « Et moi ? Vous allez m'aider aussi ? »

-« A quoi donc M Reese ? » s'étonna l'informaticien cessant sa recherche un instant

-« A séduire mon patron »

Finch pivota dans ses bras

-« Vous n'avez plus rien à faire de ce côté-là. Il est déjà conquis » affirma t-il en l'embrassant

-« Et pour le garder ? »

-« Hum. Vous connaissez chacun de ses points faibles »

-« Vous croyez ? »

-« Je pense qu'avec ses plats préférés… »

-« Facile »

-« Quelques sorties culturelles… »

-« Autant qu'il veut tant que ce n'est pas à l'opéra »

-« De la prudence dans vos missions… »

-« Je ferais de mon mieux »

-« Moins de taquinerie ? »

-« Impossible »

-« Un peu de…sport » ajouta Finch en rougissant

-« Autant qu'il lui plaira » approuva Reese avec un sourire charmeur

-« Tout cela devrait suffire. En y ajoutant quelques nœuds certains soirs, portés sans protestation, ce sera parfait »

Reese grimaça

-« Dans l'ensemble le programme me convient sauf le dernier point mais je peux faire un effort il le vaut bien »

-« Vous voyez que vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide »

-« Sur ce point seulement ! » corrigea John « Je vais appliquer ces consignes à la lettre. Et éventuellement je pourrais aussi… » L'ex agent se pencha vers son partenaire et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille qui le firent devenir cramoisi en quelques secondes

-« Oh ! » s'exclama t-il en le repoussant « C'est Bella qui a raison ! Vous êtes un mauvais sujet ! » Affirma t-il en provoquant un rire joyeux chez son compagnon. Ils quittèrent la maison en promettant à Bear de n'être pas trop long

.

OoooooooooO

.

Parvenu devant l'immeuble les deux associés aperçurent la petite voiture vert pomme facilement reconnaissable de la couturière, remplie à ras bord. Seule restait libre la place du conducteur. Une camionnette était stationnée juste derrière. Sven patientait sous le porche observant d'un regard perturbé Bella qui, les poings sur les hanches et droite comme un i pour se grandir, invectivait son compagnon d'un air sévère. Celui-ci ne répondait pas comme s'il préférait laisser passer l'orage.

-« On dirait que Luc se fait sermonner » jugea Finch

-« La tornade Bella » rétorqua Reese

Sven avança à la rencontre des deux hommes

-« Bonjour M Wren, M Randall. Je suis désolé de vous importuner un dimanche… »

-« Ce n'est rien Sven » affirma Finch

-« Et de toute façon face à Bella… » Renchérit John

-« Il cause de moi le musclé ? » cria celle ci

-« En bien seulement »

-« Mouais. J'ai un doute ! » Riposta la costumière en se postant devant lui

Luc l'avait suivit et salua les associés

-« Bonjour Luc, vous voilà déménageur ? »

-« Faut bien » grogna celui-ci

Bella le fusilla du regard

-« Arrête de râler ! Il fait que ça depuis ce matin ! »

-« Terry va nous passer à la moulinette quand il saura qu'on a aidé Sven »

-« Trouillard ! »

-« Je suis prudent ! »

-« Mauviette ! »

-« J'ai pas envie d'être viré ! »

-« Il fera jamais ça. Par contre n'oublie pas : si tu lui donnes cette adresse c'est moi qui te passe à la moulinette ! »

Luc se renfrogna. Sven protesta

-« Bella, Luc a la gentillesse de nous aider… »

-« Tsss ! Allons plutôt t'installer ! »

-« J'espère que cela conviendra » hasarda Finch qui, sans même s'en rendre compte, sentant la tension dans l'air, s'était instinctivement rapproché de son agent. Reflexe qui n'avait pas échappé à celui-ci qui avait doucement pris son bras

-« Si vous choisissez vos appart comme vos costumes il n'y aura pas de problème ! »

-« Je vais vous aider à décharger » proposa John « Harold vous m'attendez là haut ?»

-« Bonne idée le musclé ! Ca va entretenir les biceps ! » approuva Bella « Par contre pas d'effort demi patron » intima t-elle en lui prenant le bras « Vous ne porterez que le trousseau de clé ! »

-« Je me contenterais donc d'ouvrir la porte » s'amusa Finch avant de pénétrer dans l'immeuble « C'est au second avec un ascenseur. Il n'y a qu'une chambre mais aussi un petit bureau »

-« Ce sera parfait M Wren » affirma Sven

Le contenu des deux véhicules fut vite déménagé, ce n'était ni trop volumineux ni trop lourd

-« Ca va ? » interrogea discrètement Finch

-« Bien sur » le rassura Reese

-« Au pire vous lui passerez de la pommade Harold ! » lança Bella qui avait entendu. Finch rougit et resta mortifié alors que John s'efforçait de ne pas rire « Tu veux que je reste t'aider à ranger Sven? »

-« Ca va aller je vais me débrouiller et cela m'occupera l'esprit »

-« Demain matin j'appellerai mon chef du personnel pour qu'il vous reçoive dans l'après midi » annonça Finch

-« Merci M Wren. Je vous remercie infiniment pour tout… » Précisa le jeune homme en lui serrant la main. Finch se contenta d'approuver de la tête

-« Je vais aller rendre le fourgon » marmonna Luc en quittant les lieux

-« Luc semble vraiment de mauvaise humeur » remarqua Reese habitué à une certaine jovialité chez le vieil homme

-« Il est grognon de naissance » jugea Bella

-« Ca j'ai du mal à le croire » riposta l'ex agent

-« Il me contredit le Musclé ? »

-« Pour une fois oui Bella »

-« C'est courageux ! » rétorqua celle-ci en le fixant de son petit air sérieux pour l'impressionner

-« Je prends le risque » affirma John en soutenant son regard sans hésitation

-« Mouais » concéda finalement la costumière « Peut être pas tout à fait » admit-elle « Il juge que je me mêle trop de ce qui me regarde pas ! »

-« Vous voulez seulement aider un ami » estima Reese

-« Exactement ! »

-« Mais peut être pourriez vous le faire en, disons, en le secouant un peu moins ? »

-« Qu'est ce qu'il raconte le musclé ? Il conteste mes méthodes ? » Grogna la vieille dame

-« Non Bella. Je trouve seulement que vous êtes parfois un peu trop… directe »

-« Je pourrais me fâcher ! » menaça la couturière

-« Mais vous ne le ferez pas ! » rétorqua Reese avec un sourire entendu. Bella fit la moue, pas habituée a ce que quelqu'un ose lui tenir tête. Elle opta pour une autre tactique :

-« Ah ! Il recommence ! Vous avez vu Harold ? Il me fait du charme votre copain ! »

-« Je vois Bella. Mais c'est parce qu'il vous connait bien »

-« Et vous le défendez ? » protesta la vieille dame d'un faux air outré

-« En effet » s'amusa Finch

-« Ben voilà autre chose » grogna Bella « De toute façon c'est ma marque de fabrique ils y en a qui caressent dans le sens du poil moi je secoue ! »

-« Mais toujours avec de bonnes intentions » remarqua Reese. Bella pinça les lèvres

-« Il a fini de me contester le musclé ? » marmonna t-elle et, empoignant un carton, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour le ranger ne voulant pas montrer qu'elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée. Finch se rapprocha

-« Je pense que Bella réalise que vous n'êtes pas du dupe de son pseudo mauvais caractère » chuchota t-il

-« Pour qui la connait un peu c'est facile »

-« Toutefois je doute que nous puissions la changer » s'amusa l'informaticie

-« Oh je n'essaierais même pas ! »répliqua John sur le même ton. Passant un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon avant de lui voler un baiser. Il avisa alors le regard triste de Sven, juste un instant avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux, mais ce fut suffisant. Il resserra inconsciemment sa prise par reflexe, comme pour se rassurer. Finch le laissa faire un instant puis sentant vibrer son téléphone il se dégagea légèrement. Il consultât l'écran et adressa un regard contrarié à son agent qui comprit aussitôt le message « Nouveau numéro ? » chuchota t-il

-« Oui » confirma l'informaticien. Reese interpella leur complice pour signaler leur départ. Ils saluèrent Sven puis quittèrent les lieux pour se rendre à la bibliothèque faire connaissance avec leur nouvelle mission…


	4. Le confident

_Spéciale dédicace pour mes trois mousquetaires : )_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

.

Terry Wells consultât sa montre pour la énième fois de la matinée. Juste le jour où il arrivait tôt au cabaret ! Il avait plusieurs courriers important à dicter aussi avait-il fait un effort ce matin pour être à son bureau dès 10H. Mais en arrivant il l'avait trouvé vide. Sven aurait normalement dû s'y trouver depuis au moins une heure mais l'ordinateur n'était même pas allumé, indiquant que le jeune homme n'y était visiblement pas encore passé. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et Terry, d'abord agacé, commençait aussi, à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, à éprouver une certaine inquiétude. Son premier reflexe avait été de vérifier son téléphone. Si Sven était malade il lui enverrait forcement un message mais rien. A moins qu'il n'ait pas voulu le faire délibérément. Inévitablement il se remémora la dernière fois où il avait croisé le jeune homme le samedi précédent. Ils étaient tout deux dans le bureau travaillant sur un scénario lorsque Luc était venu le prévenir d'un incident survenu à Lauryne, la jeune danseuse embauchée trois semaines plus tôt et dont Terry s'était amouraché, bien aidé par l'attitude aguicheuse de la jeune femme. Le cabaretier avait aussitôt quitté les lieux non sans avoir croisé le regard de Sven. Un regard où il s'attendait à trouver de la colère, de la jalousie voir du mépris… Mais non. Tout ce qu'il y trouvait chaque fois c'était seulement de la tristesse, une déception qui chaque fois le blessait mais qui ne suffisait pas à le retenir. L'incident en question n'était rien d'autre qu'une glissade sans grande conséquence mais la jeune femme s'était montrée si convaincante à se prétendre épuisée qu'il avait décidé de la dispenser de show le soir même. Bella avait tempêté sur la désorganisation, soutenue par Célia. L'élue les avait alors accusée de jalousie et Wells fidèle à sa technique avait trouvé son salut dans la fuite…Il avait entrainé sa conquête dans le bureau que Sven avait aussitôt quitté en le voyant revenir accompagné, préférant attendre devant la porte. Lauryne, multipliant flatteries et lamentations savamment dosées avait finalement obtenu ce qu'elle espérait depuis le début : que le maître des lieux l'emmène en week end. Sauf que ce genre de projet n'était vraiment pas indiqué dans son métier, d'ailleurs Terry n'avait que très rarement cédé à ce genre de demande, mais la demoiselle était visiblement convaincante… Décidé, il était alors sorti de son bureau dans l'intention de prévenir la costumière et la meneuse de revue mais à peine avait il franchit le seuil qu'il percevait déjà la voix furieuse de la première qui ruminait sans doute le désistement de sa conquête. Il s'était arrêté indécis, peu désireux de l'affronter et brusquement il avait pris sa décision. Retournant dans le bureau il avait prit la main de sa compagne pour l'entrainer avec l'intention de partir en douce, il pourrait toujours prévenir par un message. Mais alors qu'ils remontaient le couloir ils avaient croisé Sven qui revenait vers le bureau sans doute pour voir s'il pouvait reprendre son travail. Le jeune homme lui avait adressé un regard étonné

-« Nous partons ! » avait-il annoncé alors s'efforçant de paraitre ferme « Tu n'auras qu'à prévenir les autres »

Pendant quelques secondes ils s'étaient jaugés du regard. Et là, pour la première fois, le jeune secrétaire avait alors osé lui répondre :

-« N'auras tu donc jamais le courage de tes opinions Terry ? » avait-il demandé d'une voie lasse

Cette simple question posée sans colère, sans reproche, avec juste ce ton désabusé, l'avait bien plus impressionné qu'un éclat et un instant il était resté immobile, perdu. Ce fut sa conquête, étonnée de sa réaction, qui l'avait rappelé à l'ordre avec impatience. Il avait finalement quitté les lieux mal à l'aise et, perturbé par sa mauvaise conscience, il avait passé un très mauvais week end. Au point de l'abréger et de rentrer le dimanche soir vers 18H. Poussé par il ne savait qu'elle force il s'était alors précipité au cabaret bien qu'il appréhendait le sermon de sa costumière, mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Bella s'était enfermée dans un mutisme bien inhabituel chez elle et Sven avait apparemment déjà terminé sa journée. Sachant qu'il lui avait délégué la tache de recevoir les visiteurs de marque lorsqu'il devait s'absenter, cette défection l'avait un peu surprit mais il s'était dit que c'était sans doute parce qu'il n'y avait pas de personnalité connue en visite annoncée. Il avait donc dû reporter au lendemain le revoir. Il avait eu du temps pour réfléchir et il était décidé à avoir une petite explication avec le jeune homme, tourmenté par sa réflexion. Sauf que Sven n'était pas là et qu'il n'avait pas répondu aux trois messages qu'il lui avait envoyé en une heure…

Finalement, exaspéré, et vaguement inquiet bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, il se résigna à aller récolter les informations à la source.

.

-« Bella ! Où est Sven ? Il est en retard et je n'arrive pas à le joindre ! » Brailla Wells en faisant irruption dans la loge de sa costumière, visiblement nerveux

-« Parti » rétorqua celle-ci en continuant son ouvrage sans même daigner lever les yeux

-« Parti ? » répéta l'homme interloqué « Comment ça parti ? »

-« Si tu lisais tes mails tu le saurais »

-« C'est lui qui s'occupe de ça ! »

-« Va falloir t'y mettre »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Mais il te connait bien » se moqua Bella « Il a pris la précaution de me laisser une copie » précisa t-elle et consentant enfin à abandonner sa couture. Elle tendit la main vers un tiroir sous la table et en tira une feuille pliée en quatre qu'elle lança d'un geste désinvolte au bout de la table en direction de son patron

-« Qu'est ce que c'est encore ? » Râla celui-ci en saisissant rapidement le papier

-« Sa lettre de démission » précisa Bella, levant les yeux quelques secondes pour observer sa réaction, elle se réjouit, sans le montrer, en le voyant pâlir tandis qu'il parcourait la missive

-« C'est n'importe quoi ! » protesta le gérant « Il n'est pas sérieux ! Et… il ne donne même pas de raison ! »

-« Pour quoi faire ? Il est clair et concis comme il faut dans ce genre de courrier » remarqua la costumière. Puis elle leva la tête et le fixa « Et de toute façon la raison tu la connais parfaitement ! »

Wells se raidit, mal à l'aise

-« Tu t'es assez moqué de lui » insista Bella

-« Ne te mêle pas de ça ! »

La vieille dame se replongea dans sa couture

-« Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le boulot ! C'est …c'est différent ! »

-« Sauf qu'en bossant ici il est contraint de rester en permanence avec toi. Donc c'est bien incompatible »

Wells ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne dit rien. A la place il inspira profondément pour se calmer et reposa la lettre qu'il avait pratiquement déchirée en deux à force de la triturer

-« Bien » affirma t-il, cherchant à apaiser les tensions « Bella ? »

-« Ouais ? » répondit celle-ci sans lever les yeux

-« Tu sais où il est ? »

-« Oui »

-« Et aurais tu l'amabilité de me le dire ? »

-« Non » rétorqua aussitôt la costumière. Le gérant accusa le coup

-« Et pourquoi ? » interrogea t-il, s'efforçant de rester calme

-« Tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça. Maintenant il sera tranquille »

-« Bella ! Je ne peux pas travailler sans lui ! »

-« Passe une annonce. Tu trouveras bien un autre secrétaire. Ou une autre d'ailleurs » ricana la costumière. « Une jolie poulette pas farouche comme tu les aimes » Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Wells se pencha en avant, appuyant ses poings serrés contre la table, pour se rapprocher de la costumière

-« Bella ! Ne me provoque pas ! J'ai besoin de Sven ! »

Nullement impressionnée, la vieille dame se leva à demi, posant elle aussi ses mains sur la table, se penchant vers lui. Rivant son regard dans le sien elle lui fit face

-« Ca, fallait y penser avant mon gars ! »

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant comme deux adversaires qui se jaugent. Wells céda le premier

-« Donc tu ne m'aidera pas ? »

-« Non » rétorqua la costumière en reprenant sa place comme si de rien n'était. Wells inspira de nouveau pour garder son calme, furieux de l'attitude de son employée « Il est en de bonnes mains. Heureusement que ses amis sont fiables eux » marmonna Bella, l'air absorbé par sa couture mais guettant discrètement chaque réaction de son vis-à-vis

-« Ses amis ? Quels amis ? »

La vieille dame ne répondit pas. Il tourna un instant dans la loge. Elle devinait qu'il réfléchissait à ses paroles, cherchant une piste. Brusquement il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Ayant anticipé le mouvement, Bella avait déjà baissé les yeux sur son ouvrage. Elle sentit qu'il était tenté de continuer son interrogatoire mais il dut se dire qu'elle ne lui donnerait aucune information. Finalement il se détourna et quitta la loge d'un pas rapide. Bella reposa aussitôt son ouvrage

-« Le poisson est ferré » murmura t-il « Mais pourvu qu'il ait réfléchis dans le bon sens ! ». Se levant sans bruit, elle se glissa dans le couloir et s'aventura silencieusement jusqu'au repaire de son patron pour écouter

Wells se tenait devant son bureau, hésitant. Il réfléchit encore un instant puis se décida à décrocher son téléphone.

.

Finch tourna la tête vers son portable. Il esquissa un mince sourire et décrocha à la troisième sonnerie, comprenant que le plan de Bella avait fonctionné

-« Allo ? »

-« M Wren ? »

-« Bonjour M Wells »

-« Oui Bonjour…comment allez vous ? » demanda Terry

-« Bien je vous remercie. Que puis-je pour vous ? Un souci ? »

-« Non, presque rien…je… » Commença le gérant « Je cherche à joindre Sven, mon secrétaire » dit-il finalement « Je me disais que peut être vous sauriez où il se trouve ? »

-« En effet »

-« Ah oui ? C'est rassurant ! » S'exclama Wells « Je le cherche vainement depuis ce matin. Son numéro de portable ne répond plus »

-« Il est possible qu'il en ait changé » suggéra Finch

-« Il aurait pu m'en avertir dans ce cas ! »

-« Sans doute. C'est à M Litmanen d'en décider »

-« Je suis son patron » protesta Terry

-« Je ne suis plus certain de l'exactitude de cette affirmation M Wells »

Il y eu un blanc puis le gérant demanda :

-« Alors il vous a averti de sa démission ? »

-« En effet » répéta Finch « Et je trouve cela très préjudiciable pour le cabaret. M Litmanen a toujours fait un excellent travail »

-« Ouais je sais M Wren et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je le retrouve ! Je vais lui parler et le ramener à la raison »

-« Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard pour cela M Wells »

-« Et pourquoi ? »

-« Sven a déjà trouvé un nouvel emploi »

-« Quoi ? » s'exclama le cabaretier laissant transparaitre sa contrariété

-« J'ai estimé qu'il serait regrettable de perdre un employé aussi compétent » précisa volontairement l'informaticien

-« Vous l'avez débauché ? « S'étrangla Terry

-« Non M Wells. Je lui ai proposé un emploi alors qu'il avait déjà démissionné »

-« Mais vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça ! » explosa le gérant « Et vous savez bien que ce n'est pas une vraie démission ! »

-« Comment l'aurais je su ? » demanda Finch d'un ton innocent « Elle m'a semblé parfaitement régulière »

-« Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire ! » lança Terry exaspéré « Donnez moi son numéro, je dois lui parler ! »

-« Je suis désolé M Wells je ne peux vous le transmettre »

-« Non ? »

-« J'ai promis à M Litmanen de ne pas le faire »

-« Mais c'est incroyable ! » protesta Wells furieux « Très bien ! Dans ce cas je vais aller chez lui, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra mais nous nous expliquerons ! »

-« Faites. Mais je crains qu'une fois encore il ne soit trop tard. Le poste que j'ai offert à Sven incluait un logement de fonction et il a demandé à en bénéficier »

-« Vous le faites exprès ? » gronda Wells « Vous êtes son complice ! »

-« Je ne fais qu'aider un jeune homme sympathique et brillant »

-« Sympathique et brillant ? » ricana Terry

-« C'est ce que je pense »

-« Et quoi d'autre ? » insista le gérant « Vous êtes sur que c'est un logement de fonction ? Vous ne vous seriez pas plutôt aménagé une garçonnière ? »

-« Je vais mettre cette affirmation sur le compte de la jalousie M Wells » répondit Finch d'un ton glacial « Même s'il est étrange que vous en éprouviez au vue de votre incapacité à assumer vos sentiments envers Sven. Et à présent je préfère en terminer avec cette conversation avant que vous ne prononciez d'autres paroles susceptibles de nuire à notre association » ajouta t-il, sévère « Au revoir M Wells » Affirma t-il avant de raccrocher. Terry fixa le téléphone, estomaqué, et raccrocha violemment le combiné. Il se leva, furieux, mais retomba presque aussitôt assis sur son fauteuil, terrassé par la gifle magistrale que lui assena Bella. La costumière lui adressa un regard chargé de mépris puis se détourna pour aller s'enfermer dans sa loge, laissant son patron éberlué sur son fauteuil. Dès qu'elle fut seule elle se précipita sur son portable

-« M Wren ? »

-« Oui Bella. On dirait que votre plan fonctionne. M Wells vient de m'appeler »

-« Je sais, j'ai entendu ! Et je suis indignée de ce qu'a osé vous dire ce crétin ! »

-« Calmez-vous Bella » affirma Finch, amusé, « Il était à prévoir que la conversation risquait de manquer de cordialité »

-« Ah mais là ! Il a dépassé les bornes ! Que lui avez-vous répondu ? »

-« Que je mettais son agressivité sur le compte de la jalousie »

-« Bien envoyé ! »

-« Et je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de continuer. Je ne voulais pas trop envenimer la situation et risquer de remettre en cause notre partenariat »

-« Vous allez pas nous laissez tomber ? » s'inquiéta spontanément la costumière

-« Rassurez vous Bella ce n'est pas mon intention »

-« Ce serait dommage ! Juste quand vous avez retenu mon prénom »

Finch sourit

-« Tant que M Wells se maitrise il n'y a pas de raison »

-« Je vais le surveiller cet imbécile ! »

-« Je n'en doute pas. Et Luc pourra vous aider si toutefois vous êtes réconciliés »

-« Mouais » marmonna la vieille dame. Puis elle demanda brusquement : « Est-ce que John est là ? »

-« Non, pas pour le moment. Pourquoi demandez-vous cela ? »

-« Pour savoir si je dois m'attendre à le voir débarquer pour pulvériser Terry bien sur ! »

-« Oh Bella ! »

-« S'il avait entendu ce qu'il vous a dit ça ferait pas un pli ! »

-« Et bien soyez rassuré il est absent » se moqua l'informaticien

-« Ouf !... enfin… »

-« Oui ? »

-« Hormis dans des cas de ce genre John peut passer quand il veut vous savez ? »

-« Bien sur. Il le sait très bien » répondit Finch qui se sentit rougir « Mais ce n'est pas… pas nécessaire »

-« Hum. Je me doute qu'il vous plait même quand je ne le déguise pas Harold, rien que le costume ou même… »

-« Ca suffit Bella » l'interrompit l'informaticien « Je vous ai parfaitement compris ! »

-« Ben quoi demi patron ? On est embarrassé ? »

-« Bonne journée Bella. Tenez-moi au courant » trancha Finch. Il eut le temps d'entendre rire la vieille dame avant que la communication ne soit interrompue « Incorrigible » soupira t-il désabusé « Elle pourrait au moins songer que je l'aide ! ». Bear vint poser la tête sur son genou, curieux « Et oui Bear, nous ne sommes pas toujours récompensé de nos bonnes actions ! » lui dit-il en le caressant « Quoique. Je suis sur que ton maître se rangerait du côté de sa complice. Il pourrait être bien attrapé si un jour je trouve le courage d'aller la voir ! » Marmonna t-il. Mais c'était décidément une perspective qui lui demanderait vraiment beaucoup de courage !

.

Ooooooooooo

.

Finch soupira en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone _« Pas déjà ! »_ protesta t-il en lui-même. John venait à peine de l'appeler pour annoncer la fin de leur enquête en cours et c'était leur quatrième numéro en cinq jours, cela commençait à faire beaucoup. La petite parenthèse de détente dont ils avaient profité la veille lui semblait soudain bien lointaine et leur projet de week-end à la villa un espoir inaccessible…Et évidemment avec l'enchainement des enquêtes il redoutait le manque de repos pour son partenaire. Il n'avait eu que trois heures de sommeil la nuit précédente pour assurer la surveillance de leur client. Quelques heures de répit c'était bien peu pour toute l'énergie demandée par leurs missions. Etait ce cette vague de chaleur inhabituelle qui régnait sur la ville qui rendait les criminels plus actifs en exacerbant les tensions ?

Il examina les fichiers à l'écran et cela ne fit que le contrarier un peu plus. Si les trois premiers numéros n'avaient pas posés trop de difficultés le dernier arrivé s'annonçait plus complexe. Depuis le temps les deux associés avaient appris à anticiper ce genre de cas et à deviner quelle mission leur demanderait davantage d'implication et celle-ci Finch la devinait délicate. Dès qu'il avait obtenu les premières informations sur leur nouvelle cible, sa personnalité et le milieu dans lequel elle évoluait, il avait compris qu'il s'agirait d'une mission au long court. Du reste, au fil de ses découvertes il en avait même déduit qu'elle nécessiterait une infiltration et ce n'était pas précisément une bonne nouvelle. Savoir John exposé lui était déjà pénible. Exposé et isolé était pire. Il retint un autre soupir et fixa la photo d'un œil un peu rancunier même s'il savait bien que la femme dont le visage s'y affichait n'y était pour rien.

Des pas dans l'escalier, Bear se précipitant dans le couloir, _« Deux signes qui ne trompent pas »_ songea Finch. Il se leva et alla à la rencontre de son compagnon. Celui-ci ne dit pas un mot, l'enlaça et l'embrassa longuement parce qu'à cet instant précis c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il finit par nicher son visage dans son cou et resta là à profiter de sa présence. Finch passait doucement la main dans ses cheveux d'un geste apaisant

-« Vous avez besoin de vous reposer »

-« Je ne pense pas que ce soit au programme » remarqua Reese « J'ai vu le panneau »

-« Je suis désolé »

-« Non » murmura John « Laissez moi juste une minute » Finch le laissa faire quelques instants puis s'écarta

-« Venez » affirma t-il en lui prenant la main. Il saisit ses feuillets sur le bureau en passant puis alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, l'invitant à l'imiter « Installez-vous » ajouta t-il en tapotant la place à ses côtés. Reese comprit le message, s'assit et bascula pour poser la tête sur ses genoux avec un soupir satisfait « Agréable ? »

-« Très » murmura l'ex agent « Rien de mieux » précisa t-il en sentant la main de son compagnon caresser sa joue. « Je vous écoute » ajouta t-il en fermant les yeux mais Finch savait qu'il serait attentif

-« Rebecca Ferguson, 44 ans, PDG d'une entreprise de gestion-construction immobilière »

-« PDG ? »

-« Oui. D'après ce que j'ai lu sur elle Miss Ferguson est une femme de tête, redoutable en affaire, même si elle n'était pas destinée au départ à diriger l'entreprise. La famille s'enorgueillit de descendre en ligne directe des colons du Mayflower, ce qui est difficilement vérifiable mais possible. Toujours est-il que l'un de ses ancêtres, Magnus, s'est installé à New York il y a cinq générations et s'est lancé dans l'immobilier avec succès. La petite société s'est considérablement développée au fil du temps. A chaque génération le fils ainé a repris la suite »

-« Sauf que cette fois c'est une fille »

-« Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Rebecca était la fille cadette de Théophile et Alba Fergusson. Il semble que sa mère avait quelques difficultés à donner naissance et seul deux enfants constituaient la famille, Samuel et Rebecca. L'ainé était formé par son père et son grand père à assurer la succession et l'a fait brillement jusqu'à ce qu'il se tue dans un accident de ski alors qu'il faisait du hors piste. Il avait 22 ans et était célibataire. Rebecca en revanche était mariée depuis quatre mois bien qu'elle n'avait alors que 17 ans mais il semble que Miss Fergusson était devenue une adolescente rebelle, réfractaire à l'autorité parentale. Toutefois elle avait dû s'y pliée lorsqu'elle s'est trouvée enceinte et que ses parents l'ont contrainte à épouser son petit ami. Ils pensaient peut être que cela la rendrait plus sage »

-« Ca n'a pas marché ? »

-« Si je me réfère aux coupures de presse de l'époque ce n'était pas très efficace. Mais ensuite le drame est survenu ce qui a tout changé pour elle »

-« Elle devenait l'héritière »

-« Exactement » approuva Finch « Le petit Samuel est né deux semaines plus tard et tout de suite après son père et son grand père ont décidé de la prendre en main, en quelque sorte, pour qu'elle puisse tenir son rôle. Etrangement cela a eu un effet bénéfique sur son comportement »

-« Elle avait peut être trouvé sa voix ? »

-« C'est très probable. Cette période a duré un an. Puis les époux Ferguson ont disparu à leur tour dans un accident d'avion alors qu'ils se rendaient à un mariage. Elle s'est donc retrouvée propulsée à la tête du groupe avec heureusement l'assistance de son grand père. Sa première décision fut de divorcer. Il est évident que sur ce point sa situation eut été bloqué sans le décès de ses parents qui n'auraient pas admit un divorce, bien que de toute évidence elle avait d'autre aspirations puisqu'elle s'est remariée seulement six mois plus tard avec Nils Norell dont elle a eu un fils Simon. Le mariage a duré deux ans et s'est soldé par un divorce. Quelques mois plus tard elle épousait Yanis Moreas, un architecte d'origine grec qui travaillait beaucoup avec l'Europe »

-« Cela ne l'avait pas découragé du mariage »

-« Oh pour ça non ! » confirma l'informaticien « Cette union là a tenue sept ans et un autre fils en est issu, Scott. Il a prit fin avec le décès de l'époux dans un accident de voiture. M Moreas était lui-même veuf lorsqu'il avait épousé Miss Ferguson et père d'une fillette de deux ans. L'enfant se retrouva orpheline à 9 ans sans aucune famille et Rebecca l'a gardé pour l'élever avec ses fils »

-« C'était généreux de sa part »

-« Intéressé surtout. La jeune Eva a hérité de son père les 5% de l'entreprise que celui-ci possédait. C'était une façon d'en garder le contrôle »

-« Je vois » émit Reese perplexe « Et ensuite ? »

-« Miss Ferguson n'est restée célibataire que huit mois avant d'épouser Pietro Banner, choix étrange pour une femme d'affaire aussi stricte et cartésienne que d'épouser un artiste vivant en marge de la société et qui ne s'est jamais adapté au mode de vie de sa femme »

-« Laissez-moi deviner ! Divorce ? »

-« Au bout de 18 mois. Leur fils Sandro était à peine né »

-« Encore un fils ? Elle ne conçoit donc que des garçons ? »

-« En effet » s'amusa l'informaticien « Puisque ce fut aussi le cas lors de ces cinquièmes et dernières noces avec M Nick Henson son époux actuel »

-« Et il tient bon celui là ? »

-« Plus ou moins. Il y a des rumeurs »

-« Alors on le classe parmi les suspects ? »

-« Difficile à dire. M Henson est un avocat connu, au vue de leur contrat prénuptial divorcer ne lui serait pas trop préjudiciable. En tout cas il ne serait pas plus riche d'un veuvage. Miss Ferguson a pris ses dispositions pour préserver ses fils »

-« Donc si je résume, en face il y a le mari, le grand père peut être ? »

-« En effet même si à 89 ans il vit plus ou moins retiré »

-« Et les cinq fils ? Vous avez des infos ?»

-« Samuel, l'ainé, 27 ans, n'habite plus au domaine. Il est marié et père de deux enfants, des filles » précisa Finch « Et il a ses propres affaires. Il a fondé une petite start up à l'autre bout du pays qui s'est bien développée »

-« Mais il est l'ainé, il devrait être le successeur ? »

-« Logiquement oui mais son passé d'enfant " surprise" ne le favorise sans doute pas. Les relations sont très distantes avec sa mère, pas houleuses, mais très froides »

-« Il faudra vérifier s'il n'est pas de retour dans le coin en ce moment »

-« Je m'en occuperais. Non, de toute évidence Miss Ferguson a décidée que son second fils, Simon 23 ans, serait son successeur. Il est déjà son bras droit et a travaillé avec elle au début. Toutefois en ce moment il vit à Philadelphie où il dirige les deux succursales de la société basées là bas. Il s'est marié l'an dernier mais ils n'ont pas encore d'enfant »

-« D''accord. Donc les deux premiers ne sont pas sur place »

-« Non. Au domaine vous trouverez Scott 19 ans qui poursuit des études de commerce, terme un peu vague pour cacher une certaine instabilité dans ses choix professionnels. En revanche sur le plan personnel il est fiancé à Chelsea Whiteman depuis six mois. Ensuite il y a Sandro 11 ans. Le gamin semble avoir hérité des talents artistiques de son père et de la rigueur de sa mère »

-« Drôle de mélange non ? »

-« Un peu antagoniste. Et enfin le petit dernier, Sacha 8 ans. S'ajoute la jeune Eva, 21 ans »

-« La belle fille ? »

-« Oui. Elle est employée dans la société »

-« Toujours dans le but de la garder à vue ? »

-« C'est possible. Toutefois son emploi est bien réel et elle est logée dans un petit loft sur le domaine »

-« Et du côté des ex maris ? »

-« Je n'ai pas encore toute les informations »

-« Ok. Et vous avez un plan pour l'approcher je suppose ? Vu le contexte je ne vais pas pouvoir veiller de loin»

-« Ce genre de personne a toujours besoin d'un garde du corps »

-« Logé au domaine ? »

-« Oui »

Reese soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Finch laissa glisser sa main libre et s'empara de la sienne. Il répondit à son geste en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent puis John eut un petit rire

-« Quelque chose vous amuse ? » interrogea Finch, curieux

-« En acceptant ce boulot je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un jour ce que je lui trouverais de plus pénible soit d'être séparé de mon patron »

-« Je n'étais pas censé avoir plus qu'un employé. Ce qui m'aurait bien facilité la tache d'ailleurs »

-« Ah oui ? Pour être moins inquiet ? » Suggéra John

-« Pour avoir moins souvent à rougir ! »

-« Vous voulez que je démissionne Finch ? » taquina Reese

-« Pour rien au monde » lui chuchota l'informaticien avant de l'embrasser

.

Ooooooooooo

.

Une heure plus tard Finch poursuivait ses recherches pendant que son agent était allé faire une première reconnaissance des bureaux de leur nouveau numéro et du domaine qui lui servait de résidence. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas y pénétrer mais cela lui permettrait de se familiariser avec l'environnement. Son téléphone vibra et il prit l'appel distraitement, absorbé par ses fichiers

-« Oui M Reese ? »

-« Heu… pas exactement Finch »

-« Oh ! Excusez moi inspecteur je n'avais pas vérifié l'appelant »

-« Y'a pas de mal. J'en déduis que Superman est sur le terrain ? »

-« En effet »

-« Pourtant il m'a déjà livré aujourd'hui » s'amusa Fusco « Il veut battre un record ? »

-« Il est vrai que le travail ne nous manque pas ces derniers jours » approuva Finch « Mais pour ce qui est de notre nouvelle mission je crois que la livraison sera nettement moins rapide »

-« Une enquête longue durée ? »

-« J'en ai l'intuition »

-« Pas au bout du monde j'espère ? »

-« Non rassurez vous nous restons en ville »

-« J'aime autant ! »

-« Aviez-vous besoin de mes services inspecteur ? »

-« Non. Pas pour l'instant »

-« Mais ? »

-« Ben en fait… je voulais vous dire… Merci »

-« Merci ? Et pourquoi donc ? »

-« Pour la soirée de vendredi »

-« Vous me l'aviez déjà dit » remarqua Finch. Il sourit en songeant que leur bon ami était aussi doué qu'eux pour exprimer ses sentiments

-« Oui mais… Merci aussi pour vos encouragements »

-« De rien inspecteur »

-« Hier j'avais invité Mégan » annonça finalement celui-ci « On est allé au resto et à une expo »

-« Ca c'est bien passé ? »

-« J'ai passé une des meilleures journées de ma vie » avoua spontanément Lionel

-« Je suis très heureux pour vous et pour le docteur Tillman » affirma l'informaticien réjouit

-« Donc il fallait que je vous remercie pour votre idée »

-« Est-ce que Lee apprécie cette idée lui aussi ? »

-« Oh oui ! Il m'a dit qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, à 90% en fait »

-« 90 ? »

-« Pour avoir les 10% qui reste il faudra qu'elle convienne à son chat » précisa Fusco

-« Ah oui bien sur, j'aurais du y penser» s'amusa Finch « Donc il ne vous reste plus qu'à l'inviter chez vous »

-« Ouais. Lee voulait l'inviter demain soir. Il a pas cours le mercredi matin alors je le laisse veiller un peu plus mais Mégan était pas sure de pouvoir se libérer donc on verra bien. Sinon on fera ça samedi »

-« Souhaitons qu'Isatis se range à l'avis de ses maîtres »

-« Oh je suis sur que ça va le faire ! »

-« Moi aussi inspecteur »

-« Bon. Alors à bientôt Finch. Vous savez où me trouver »

-« A bientôt » lança l'informaticien. Il raccrocha et fit tourner son fauteuil vers son ordinateur portable, un mince sourire sur les lèvres

.

Ooooooooooo

.

Reese revint vers 22H et trouva son compagnon couché avec un livre, Bear allongé aux pieds du lit. Il sourit à cette scène familière dont il ne se lassait pas

-« Tout s'est bien passé ? » interrogea Finch en se redressant pour recevoir son baiser

-« J'ai observé les lieux, sécurisés mais pas une forteresse non plus à première vue, j'ai déjà repéré quelques failles »

-« Tout dépend de la compétence de l'observateur » jugea l'informaticien « John ! Salle de bains ! » Gronda t-il

-« D'accord » concéda l'ex agent prit en flagrant délit de tentative de désordre. Il se dirigea vers la petite salle « Ca vous ennui si je prends une douche ? Comme vous ne dormez pas»

-« Pas du tout à condition que vous n'oubliez pas de vous sécher ! » répondit Finch méfiant. Mais John se montra sage et lorsqu'il vint le rejoindre un quart d'heure plus tard il n'eut à affronter aucune taquinerie « Vous allez bien ? » demanda t-il un peu perplexe

-« Oui. Mais pour une fois c'est moi qui ai besoin d'une aspirine »

-« Voilà qui est surprenant ! Et encore plus que vous en fassiez l'aveu ! »

-« C'est votre mauvaise influence » jugea Reese

-« Oh ! »

-« Après tout pourquoi serais-je le seul à en avoir une ? »

-« Hum. Vous feriez mieux de dormir nous en débattrons plus tard ! »

-« D'accord patron ! » Finch l'attira contre lui pour qu'il pose la tête contre sa poitrine et le massa doucement pour le détendre

-« C'est efficace ? »

-« Pas mal. Juste un détail qui me gêne »

-« Lequel ? »

-« Votre satané veste de pyjama » marmonna John

-« J'aurais dû deviner » soupira l'informaticien désabusé « Mais si je ne l'avais pas je ne suis pas certain que vous laisseriez la priorité au repos et vous en avez besoin. Et moi aussi » précisa t-il sachant que c'était le meilleur argument pour le convaincre

-« Vous n'avez pas tort. Et puis demain je commence mon nouveau boulot »

-« J'espère que vous n'aurez pas d'arrestation demain soir cela dérangerait notre bon ami qui aura une invitée »

-« Ah oui ? Je suppose que vous avez veillé à ce qu'elle soit libre»

-« C'est Lee qui l'a invité vous n'auriez pas voulu qu'il soit déçu ? » plaida Finch

-« Mais bien sur » ironisa Reese

-« Et puis elle doit passer un test des plus importants. Lee doit être certain qu'elle convienne à son chat » se moqua l'informaticien

-« En effet cela ne se discute pas ! » approuva John en se décalant un peu pour mieux se rapprocher « Des nouvelles du cabaret ? » ajouta t-il

-« Ah oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous en faire part »

-« Et ? »

-« Disons qu'il est heureux que M Wells ait appelé en votre absence il a préservé ses genoux »

-« Qu'a t-il dit ? » demanda aussitôt l'ex agent sur la défensive. Finch pouvait sentir la tension brusquement réapparu en lui

-« Rien qui n'ai pu m'atteindre vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Je vous promets de tout vous raconter au petit déjeuner demain matin mais en attendant dormez ! »

-« C'est sur ? »

-« Certain » affirma Finch en l'embrassant « Bonne nuit ! »

-« Bonne nuit » répéta John. Il se laissa aller, cédant à la fatigue, mais se promit tout de même de veiller aux agissements de Wells : on est jamais trop prudent !


	5. Logique

_Voilà la suite ! Je suis tellement occupée en ce moment que je ne peux faire mieux qu'un chapitre par semaine…_

 _._

 _Spéciale dédicace pour mes trois mousquetaires : )_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

.

Reese patientait dans la petite salle d'attente que l'hôtesse d'accueil lui avait indiquée. Le rendez vous était prévu à 9H mais il était déjà 9H45 et Miss Ferguson ne semblait pas pressée de le recevoir. La secrétaire faisait son travail en évitant soigneusement de s'occuper de lui. La porte s'ouvrit finalement et un homme brun dans la quarantaine sortit du bureau tête basse, l'air à la fois perturbé et soulagé. Il refermait le battant lorsqu'une voix féminine le rappela :

-« Peter ! »

Il rouvrit à nouveau et Reese remarqua combien la tension en lui remontait brusquement

-« Oui Mad… » Avant qu'il n'achève sa phrase une pochette cartonnée vint s'écraser à ses pieds. Il se baissa aussitôt pour ramasser les documents qui s'en étaient échappés, s'éparpillant sur le sol

-« Si vous oubliez la moitié de vos affaires je comprend mieux que vos dossiers soient aussi mal ficelés ! »

-« Je suis désolé Madame Ferguson » bredouilla l'homme. La présidente s'était avancée et fixait son collaborateur d'un regard méprisant, les bras croisés dans une attitude rigide. John eut l'impression de voir une gravure de mode des années soixante devant la robe trapèze à l'ample jupe plissée, le chignon volumineux et les escarpins aux talons vertigineux. Elle était clairement en décalage avec son époque mais le style lui allait parfaitement. Levant les yeux elle remarqua sa présence et le détailla aussitôt avec curiosité

-« Monsieur ? » l'interpella t-elle

-« John Randall. Je devais me présenter à 9 H, je suis envoyé par l'agence de placement »

-« Oh, le nouveau garde du corps ? »

-« C'est cela »

Elle le fixa, plissant un peu les yeux

-« C'est la première fois que je vois un garde du corps avec un costume aussi élégant. Vous l'avez loué ? »

-« Non Madame. Il est à moi. Je suis bien conseillé » La femme se rapprocha et tâta le tissu. L'homme en profita pour s'éclipser sans demander son reste

-« Je ne crois pas que le salaire que je verse à mes employés vous permettra de continuer à vous offrir ce genre de vêtement de luxe ! Et je vous préviens tout de suite : pas de cumul ! »

-« Il existe de très bonnes occasions si l'on sait où chercher » rétorqua Reese, tout en priant pour que son compagnon ne soit pas à l'écoute sachant qu'une pareille déclaration le ferait bondir

-« Vous êtes un petit malin» jugea la femme « Votre cv était correct. Et de toute façon je n'ai pas d'autre candidat. On vous a fait part des conditions ? »

-« Oui Madame »

-« Y compris le logement ? »

-« En effet »

-« Et bien si cela vous convient vous pouvez rester. Vous connaissez le métier je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire quoi faire ni ou vous installer ? »

-« J'ai l'habitude Madame »

-« Très bien. Je déteste jouer les baby sitter » et faisant demi-tour elle referma la porte sans autre considération. Cinq minutes plus tard la secrétaire s'approcha de lui

-« M Randall je dois vous conduire au chef du personnel pour votre contrat ». Reese hésita. « C'est un ordre de Miss Ferguson et nous avons 18 minutes avant qu'elle ne sorte pour son prochain rendez vous où vous devrez l'accompagner. Nous ferions mieux de nous presser »

L'ex agent hocha la tête et suivit la jeune femme sans rien ajouter, un peu perplexe sur les méthodes de leur numéro et une certaine agressivité de la secrétaire à son égard

Il revint juste à temps pour le départ de Rebecca. Il l'escorta à son rendez vous puis la suivit sur un chantier et enfin jusqu'au restaurant où elle devait rencontrer deux clients.

L'ex agent profita du déjeuner pour s'isoler sur la terrasse du restaurant et appeler son associé

-« Tout se passe bien M Reese ? »

-« Ca va. Elle est plutôt remuante et assez cassante avec son personnel. Ses collaborateurs n'ont pas l'air de l'apprécier beaucoup »

-« Au point d'être suspects ? »

-« Pas vraiment. C'est un peu tôt pour s'en rendre compte je pense »

-« Je vois. J'ai collecté les informations sur les ex maris de Miss Ferguson »

-« Je vous écoute »

-« Le premier Aaron Lewis était en réalité son professeur de tennis. Il est évident que sans la perspective de la future naissance il ne serait jamais devenu son époux. Après le mariage M Ferguson avait tenté de rendre son gendre plus convenable en le faisant travailler dans l'une de ses sociétés ce qui fut un échec total. M Lewis a démissionné dès le décès de son beau père sans pour autant reprendre ses activités »

-« Et a vécu aux crochets de sa femme ? »

-« Oui. Ce qui ne pouvait pas durer. Il a accepté le divorce en échange d'une très importante compensation financière et il est aussitôt allé s'installer en Floride où il a mené grand train durant dix huit mois, aux termes desquels il avait dilapidé toute sa fortune. Il s'est alors rappelé qu'il avait un fils »

-« Un bon père » jugea Reese, ironique. « Comment cela s'est-il terminé ? »

-« Par un arrangement trouvé avec le grand père. M Lewis a renoncé à tous ses droits sur son fils en échange d'une petite rente. Ce qui lui assurait de quoi vivre sans travailler pour le reste de ses jours. Il devait tout de même la trouver insuffisante puisqu'il a continué à multiplier les liaisons avec des femmes dotées de certains moyens. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se ranger il y a 11 ans. Visiblement cette fois c'était la bonne et il s'est installé à Atlanta avec sa nouvelle épouse dont il a désormais deux enfants »

-« Donc il n'est pas dans les parages »

-« Je pense que nous pouvons raisonnablement l'écarter de la liste des suspects »

-« Ok. Et les autres ? »

-« Le second, Nils Norell était ingénieur. Il est retourné vivre dans son pays natal en Suède, depuis 8 ans. Simon fait le voyage deux ou trois fois par an pour voir son père. Il doit se remarier à l'automne et rien n'indique qu'il puisse vouloir se venger de son ex femme. Il ne manque pas de moyen et je n'ai pas trouvé trace d'un éventuel retour »

-« Cela réduit encore la liste » commenta Reese

-« Le troisième est décédé. Le quatrième, Pietro Banner a refait sa vie en Europe lui aussi »

-« Est-ce qu'elle les traumatise au point de leur faire quitter le pays ? » se moqua l'ex agent

-« Qui sait ? » répondit l'informaticien sur le même ton « En l'occurrence M Banner a rencontré une jeune femme, propriétaire d'une galerie d'art assez connu, en Espagne. Je dirais qu'elle a grandement contribué au lancement de sa carrière sur le vieux continent. Ils se sont mariés i ans et ils ont une petite fille. Sandro va voir son père une fois par an aux grandes vacances. Et là encore il ne semble pas y avoir de dissensions »

-« Reste le dernier et actuel titulaire du poste ? »

-« Oui. Mais de ce côté-là non plus rien à signaler. Il a une bonne réputation, a gagné quelques procès pour sa femme. Mais elle est loin d'être sa seule cliente. Il y a quelques mois on lui a prêté une aventure avec une jeune stagiaire de son cabinet mais cela n'a jamais était prouvé. En tout cas Miss Ferguson n'a pas semblé s'en formaliser »

-« Elle serait mal placée » rétorqua John « Et ces rumeurs de divorce ? »

-« Elles reviennent régulièrement mais c'est peut être seulement dû au passé matrimonial mouvementé de notre numéro »

-« Donc rien de véritablement concret de ce côté »

-« Non. Même en ce qui concerne M Ferguson, son grand père. Il est retiré des affaires, assiste juste à deux conseils d'administration par an. Ses relations avec sa petite fille ne sont pas toujours sereines mais au final ils ne s'affrontent pas comme ils ont pu le faire il y a quelques années »

-« Je suppose qu'à son âge il se détache des affaires »

-« Il partage son temps entre les parcours de golf et les champs de courses. C'est un amateur de paris sportifs mais il sait se modérer »

-« Donc on peut écarter la piste familiale. Il reste celle des concurrents qui doit être tout aussi longue voir davantage »

-« J'ai commencé à chercher du côté des procès impliquant Miss Ferguson. Intentés contre elle ou à son initiative mais il va me falloir un peu de temps »

-« Il y en a tant que cela ? »

-« Miss Ferguson n'est pas adepte des arrangements amiables »

-« Je ne la côtoie que depuis ce matin pourtant je ne suis pas surpris ! »

-« Je suppose que dans sa position elle doit montrer une certaine fermeté pour imposer son point de vue »

-« Il y a des manières de le faire Finch. La votre par exemple »

-« Je vous sers d'exemple pour juger vos patrons M Reese ? » s'amusa l'informaticien

-« Pourquoi pas ? »

-« Désolé mais je crains de ne pouvoir en faire de même avec vous »

-« Parce que je suis un employé parfaitement indiscipliné ?» interrogea l'ex agent

-« Exactement ! »

-« Tant pis. Du moment que cela vous plait ! » rétorqua Reese « A plus tard Patron ! » Lança t-il avant de raccrocher rapidement pour que son associé n'ait pas le temps de protester. Il retourna à l'entrée de la salle où Rebecca menait les débats, étourdissant ses invités de paroles en négligeant le repas. A la fin du déjeuner John constata que toutes ses assiettes étaient reparties aux cuisines quasiment intactes mais avec des clients conquis et prêt à signer leur contrat. Elle était incontestablement douée pour les affaires.

Le groupe ne s'attarda pas et regagna les bureaux de la société pour finaliser la transaction. Le rendez vous dura une heure de plus que Reese passa à surveiller depuis la salle d'attente, Rebecca jugeant ses affaires beaucoup trop confidentielles pour tolérer un garde du corps dans son bureau lorsqu'elle les traitait, sans se douter que son attitude n'était pas un obstacle pour les deux associés. Rigide derrière la banque d'accueil design, la secrétaire l'observait du coin de l'œil. John la sentait singulièrement hostile à son encontre et cela l'étonnait. Il ne tenta rien devant son attitude fermée, préférant attendre une bonne occasion pour entamer la discussion et peut être obtenir quelques infos sur la maitresse des lieux.

Rebecca finit par raccompagner ses clients et apostropha son employée au retour

-« Des messages ? »

-« Un seul Madame Ferguson, de votre époux »

-« Il a dit pourquoi ? »

-« Pour le dossier Woodfill »

-« Bien je le rappelle. Rien d'autre ? »

-« Non Madame »

Rebecca s'enferma dans son bureau et Reese enclencha discrètement son téléphone

-« Nick ? »

-« Bonjour chérie ça va ? »

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec le dossier Woodfill ? » demanda Rebecca et Reese la trouva très directe

-« Je voulais te prévenir que l'audience est reportée d'un mois. Apparemment la défense aurait un autre élément à rajouter »

-« Lequel ? »

-« Je ne sais pas encore. Je dois recevoir les informations d'ici la fin de la semaine »

-« C'est encore une excuse pour faire trainer les choses » marmonna Rebecca

-« C'est une spécialité de leur avocat »

-« Et il espère quoi ? Il faudra bien que son client paye ses fautes ! »

-« S'il est condamné » tempéra Nick

-« S'il ne l'est pas c'est à désespérer de la justice ! »

-« Je devrais finir tôt aujourd'hui nous pourrions sortir ? Ca te dirais d'aller au Nerai ? »

-« Sans réservation ? »

-« L'avantage de connaitre le patron !»

-« Ah oui, ton ancien camarade de fac. Heureusement que ce n'est pas lui qui cuisine »

-« Tu pourrais être étonnée »

-« Merci, je n'aime pas les surprises »

-« Alors c'est d'accord ? »

-« Ok » soupira Rebecca d'un ton peu enthousiaste dont son époux ne parut pourtant pas se formaliser.

-« Tu as beaucoup de rendez vous cet après midi ? »

-« On est mardi. J'ai rendez vous avec mes amies »

-« Ah oui. Tes mardis détente. Virginia et Annabelle »

-« Virginia, Annabelle, Tina et Gilda, les habituées mais aussi les meilleures sources d'informations non officielles que je connaisse »

-« J'espère que tu ne les vois pas que pour ça ? Un peu de détente c'est bien aussi »

-« Comme si j'avais le temps pour ça » marmonna Rebecca « A ce soir. Je te rejoins au restaurant » trancha t-elle

-« D'accord, et…. » John n'entendit pas la suite, la jeune femme ayant raccroché avant la fin de la phrase. Elle resta enfermée dans son bureau une heure de plus. L'ex agent envoya quelques SMS à son associé avec les prénoms cités par leur numéro pour qu'il puisse retrouver les noms correspondants, ce que Finch n'eut pas de peine à faire puisqu'il avait accès au répertoire de Rebecca et que ces dames s'y trouvaient toute. Il lui transmit une biographie succincte de chacune que John lut discrètement sous le regard désapprobateur de la secrétaire qui l'observait, le pensant sans doute plongé dans une application ou un jeu. Toutefois elle ne put le prendre en défaut, Reese ayant reprit une attitude parfaitement professionnelle lorsque Rebecca sortit de son bureau pour réintégrer son domicile.

.

Ooooooooooo

.

Reese se tenait à l'entrée du jardin d'hiver où les cinq femmes s'étaient installées. Il avait observé discrètement chacune d'elle à son passage et elles n'avaient, de leur côté, pas manqué de le dévisager. Grace à son associé il détenait sur chacune un minimum d'information et les révisa tout en les observant

Virginia Apelford épouse d'un colonel de l'armée de l'air, aussi extravagante que son mari se montrait rigide, ayant la réputation d'être la femme la mieux renseignée de la ville et de ne porter que des couleurs voyantes pour signaler sa présence et le rouge incarnat du tailleur qu'elle arborait présentement ne démentait pas cette affirmation.

Tina Linderman, épouse d'un chirurgien du sport qui fréquentait fort assidument le cabinet de son beau frère, chirurgien comme son ainé mais spécialisé dans l'esthétique. Son assiduité faisait dire aux mauvaises langues qu'à force elle n'avait plus à ce jour grand-chose d'origine !

Gilda Bertson, actuellement célibataire après quatre divorces, invitée à toutes les soirées, connaissant une multitude d'important personnages et s'en faisant redouté par une langue particulièrement acérée et se vantant d'être la très grande spécialiste de la mode et visiblement grande connaisseuse de produits cosmétiques à en juger par la couche de maquillage qui lui couvrait le visage songea Reese.

Et Annabelle Rousseau, troisième épouse d'un ex avocat, devenu juge deux ans plus tôt, dont la réputation de sévérité n'était plus à faire et semblait avoir déteint sur sa femme à en juger sur son air revêche et son maintien rigide.

La conversation ne manquait pas d'animation. Rebecca commandait, Virginia contestait, ce qu'elle semblait bien être la seule à oser faire. Tina parlait haut pour essayer d'imposer ses sujets favoris, Gilda faisait ses commentaires et Annabelle reprenait tout le monde de ses sermons.

John les écoutait via le téléphone de Rebecca mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver une information intéressante dans leur discussion. Cela ressemblait plutôt à une réunion de vieilles amies s'entendant plus ou moins bien. Et Reese trouvait étonnant qu'une femme aussi occupée que leur numéro prenne du temps pour des rencontres de ce genre. Toutefois il comprit au fil de la discussion que toutes les informations échangées n'étaient pas totalement innocentes. Il entendit Virginia interroger son amie :

-« Dis moi, c'est un nouveau le garde que j'ai vu en arrivant ? »

-« Il remplace Devon depuis hier »

-« Sacré modèle ! La vue n'est pas désagréable ! »

-«Il n'est pas mal c'est vrai » approuva Rebecca « Mais un peu trop strict »

-« T'es sur ? » demanda Tina « Tu as testé ? »

-« Non mais ça se voit »

-« Ca ne veut rien dire »

-« De toute façon tu connais ma règle » trancha Rebecca « Un mari, un amant, jamais plus. Et j'ai déjà Milton »

-« Il existe encore celui là ? » gloussa Virginia

-« Je ne change pas aussi vite que toi ma chère »

-« Mesdames mesdames ! Où est votre morale ? » Protesta Annabelle

-« Lâche-nous Annabelle. Tu es vraiment devenu bigote avec ton juge »

-« Un peu de morale est salutaire ! Les tribunaux seraient moins sollicités si… »

-« On sait on sait » grogna Gilda pour l'interrompre. Se tournant vers Rebecca elle ajouta pour changer de sujet « Alors, à quand le mariage de Scott ? Toujours pas décidé ? »

-« Il a bien le temps il est jeune » marmonna Rebecca « Je n'ai pas envie de le voir divorcer dans deux ans et être ruiné en pension alimentaire ! »

-« S'il doit diriger ton agence de New York un jour il devra être sérieux ! » approuva Annabelle

-« T'as divorcé quatre fois ça n'a jamais gênée tes affaires » objecta Virginia en engloutissant un énième petit four

-« Trois fois » corrigea l'hôtesse « Et c'est différent. Scott n'a pas mon caractère »

-« Ce n'est pas plutôt la future qui te dérange ? » glissa Gilda avec ironie

-« Je n'aime pas Chelsea ce n'est pas un secret » rétorqua son amie

-« Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches, elle a une excellente réputation » plaida Annabelle

-« Elle est totalement insipide. Si elle n'avait pas une famille aussi bien en vue je l'aurais déjà réexpédiée dans ses foyers ! Mais son père est un personnage très influant et il pourrait être très utile à l'occasion »

-« Si elle manque de personnalité tu pourras plus facilement la guider » suggéra Tina

-« En admettant que j'arrive à la supporter ! La douce Chelsea si délicate ! Elle est ennuyeuse comme la pluie »

-« Et Tiffany ? Toujours pas enceinte ? »

-« Non. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle attend cette cruche. 14 mois de mariage c'est bien suffisant ! »

-« Les jeunes de nos jours ont plutôt tendance à prendre leur temps » jugea Annabelle

-« On n'attend pas pour donner un héritier à un empire ! » rétorqua aussitôt Rebecca d'un ton agacé « Je compte me rendre chez eux le mois prochain et leur rappeler quelques règles »

-« Et Samuel ? » interrogea Virginia, provocatrice

-« Il est à l'autre bout du pays et j'aime autant qu'il y reste »

-« Tu ne crois pas qu'un jour il viendra te rappeler qu'il est l'ainé ? »

-« Je ne lui conseille pas à cet imbécile. Même pas capable d'avoir un fils ! »

-« Peut être mais il sait mener ses affaires » insista Virginia

-« Tu ne devais pas surveiller ta consommation Virginia ? Ta silhouette en aurait besoin » remarqua l'hôtesse, perfidement.

-« Je m'en moque royalement très chère ! » rétorqua l'intéressée

-« J'ai vu Eva avant-hier. Elle visitait la nouvelle exposition du musée d'art moderne sur je ne sais plus qui » remarqua Annabelle

-« Ca lui ressemble bien d'aller perdre son temps à reluquer des vieilleries et des croutes sans intérêt » rétorqua Rebecca « Une vraie potiche »

-« Elle s'en sort au poste que tu lui as confié ? »

-« C'est à son niveau : le plus bas ! » précisa l'hôtesse, méprisante

-« Je trouve qu'elle pourrait être très jolie si elle daignait s'arranger un peu » affirma Gilda

-« Elle a manqué d'une mère » jugea Annabelle

-« Elle n'était pas ma fille » précisa aussitôt Rebecca se sentant visée « Et moi non plus je n'avais plus de mère ça ne m'a pas rendu incapable d'être présentable »

-« Tu avais 17 ans toi »

-« Parce que tu crois que ma mère s'occupait de moi ? Sa seule occupation c'était de courir les instituts dans l'espoir de garder sa beauté et son mari ! »

-« Si elle aimait son époux…. » Commença doctement Annabelle

-« Son argent surtout » la coupa son amie

-« Tu es d'un cynisme Rebecca » remarqua Virginia

-« C'est comme ça qu'on réussi en affaires ! »

La conversation rebondit grâce à Gilda qui jugea préférable de trouver un sujet plus neutre

Dans son coin Reese soupira. Cette femme était décidément antipathique. Il s'isola pour appeler son associé et lui résumer la discussion

-« Pour ce qui est du dénommé Milton je n'en trouve qu'un dans l'entourage proche de Miss Ferguson. Le professeur de dessin du jeune Sandro. D'ailleurs elle assiste chaque semaine au cours du mercredi matin »

-« Je doute que ce soit pour la leçon. Nous verrons cela demain »

-« Pour ce qui est du mariage de Scott et Chelsea , ils sont ensemble depuis trois ans déjà. Et la fiancée est effectivement issue d'une famille composée de membres bien placés dans l'administration de l'état »

-« Et elle ? »

-« Elle est décrite comme une jeune femme effacée, passionnée de musique classique, elle joue du piano et aurait aimé être concertiste comme sa grand-mère paternelle mais elle n'a jamais eu un niveau suffisant. Pourtant elle a visiblement consacré énormément de temps à apprendre, pris des cours particulier avec un professeur renommé »

-« Ca n'a pas suffit pourtant »

-« Il devait lui manquer la petite étincelle de talent qui différencie un virtuose d'un honnête concertiste. Un piano ne s'apprivoise pas toujours facilement » remarqua l'informaticien

-« Vous jouez Finch ? »

-« Hum. Pour ce qui est des études, Miss Whitemore n'était pas une élève brillante, trop dispersée disaient ses professeurs. Elle n'a pas de diplôme et a arrêté l'université où ses résultats étaient médiocres. Elle se consacre au bénévolat aux côtés de sa mère en attendant de trouver sa voie »

-« Connaissant les opinions de sa belle mère elle ne doit pas apprécier ce manque d'investissement professionnel »

-« En effet. Elle a connu son futur époux pendant leur parcours scolaire. Lui a eu un cursus plus réussi, pas exceptionnel mais suffisant pour le poste qu'il devra exercer s'il suit la voie tracée pour lui par sa mère. Et il ne semble pas en dévier pour l'instant »

-« Et Eva ? Cette belle fille que Rebecca juge si inapte ? »

-« Ce en quoi elle est de mauvaise foi. Cette jeune femme a terminé son cursus avec deux années d'avance. Elle est diplômée en urbanisme et à suivi des cours d'architecture et de management. Le tout grâce à la rente qui lui vient de son père et dont les annuités étaient englouties par le coût de ses études, Miss Ferguson ne lui accordant visiblement que le gite et le couvert »

-« Je suppose logique, selon ses idées, qu'elle n'ait pas grande considération pour l'enfant d'une autre, vue le peu qu'elle accorde a ses propres fils »

-« Sans doute. Mais elle ne peut toutefois se débarrasser d'elle »

-« A cause des parts de la société en son nom ? »

-« Exact. Quand Miss Fergusson a connu le père d'Eva il dirigeait une petite société de bâtiment plutôt florissante. Elle a aussitôt cherché à se l'accaparer et après deux ans d'efforts elle avait réussi à l'absorber dans son groupe en contrepartie de 10% des actions de sa société mère. Je trouve que M Moreas avait fort bien mené les négociations, surtout que face à son épouse il aurait pu se montrer plus conciliant mais il a su défendre ses intérêts »

-« Et ceux de sa fille par la même occasion. Mais s'ils avaient divorcés ? »

-« Miss Ferguson aurait du l'indemniser ou lui racheter ses parts. Je pense que c'est ce qu'elle avait prévu dès le départ. Racheter au prix juste lui eu été plus bénéfique qu'une indemnisation à déterminer. Sur ce plan la mort de son époux lui fut beaucoup moins favorable qu'un divorce car les parts sont passées à sa fille qui elle n'aura pas forcement envie de complaire à sa belle mère ! »

-« Cela aurait du inciter Rebecca à se montrer plus aimable avec Eva non ? »

-« C'est certain mais je crois que ce genre d'attitude n'est pas dans le caractère de Miss Ferguson. Elle préférera encore l'affrontement »

-« Mais lorsque Yanis est mort il avait deux enfants. Les parts n'auraient-elles pas dues être réparties entre eux ? »

-« Si. Mais M Moreas avait rédigé un testament. Les parts revenait à sa fille ainsi qu'une assurance vie et son fils héritait de deux immeubles et de quelques actions dans une autre société »

-« Ce n'était pas logique »

-« Il devait savoir qu'en héritant de parts dans la société de sa mère leur fils serait défavorisé, alors que sa fille serait moins influençable »

-« Autrement dit il se méfiait de son épouse »

-« Certainement. Il n'avait pas tort d'ailleurs au vu de ce qu'elle a fait de la part revenant à leur fils. Dans les semaines qui ont suivi elle a vendu les immeubles et placé l'argent comme la Loi l'y obligeait, de façon a ce que le conseil de famille ne trouve rien à redire. Toutefois elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer pareille somme donc elle l'a réinvestit dans une autre société pour soit disant obtenir le meilleur placement, elle pouvait le faire en qualité de représentante légale de son fils. Ensuite il lui suffisait d'attendre. Dix huit mois plus tard, lorsque l'affaire fut tassée, elle a racheté la fameuse société pour l'intégrer à son groupe »

-« Et elle a capté l'héritage… » Constata Reese

-« En quelque sorte. Scott dispose juste d'un peu plus d'action que ses frères dans la société familiale mais cela ne représente pas grand-chose »

-« S'il est au courant il pourrait en vouloir à sa mère non ? »

-« C'est une piste à creuser » approuva Finch

-« Je vais le surveiller de plus près. Et en attendant je vais retourner auprès de ces dames elles semblent avoir envie de bouger »

-« Entendu »

-« Finch ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ? »

-« Laquelle ? » interrogea l'informaticien un peu tendu, sachant bien de quoi il voulait parler

-« Vous jouez ? Du piano ? »

-« Autrefois oui » concéda Finch avec une réticence qui n'échappa pas à son partenaire, pourtant il insista :

-« Je ne vous ai jamais entendu jouer Harold ? »

-« Non. Je n'ai plus le temps pour cela M Reese »

L'ex agent nota l'utilisation de son nom signe de taquinerie ou, dans ce cas, reflexe d'auto défense

-« Pourquoi ne pas vous y remettre ? Vous… »

-« Cette époque est révolue » trancha l'informaticien abruptement « Je vous rappelle si j'ai du nouveau »

-« D'accord » murmura Reese un peu étonné de cette brusque réaction. Têtu, il se promit de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Lorsqu'il revint à l'entrée du salon les femmes s'apprêtaient à partir toutes ensembles. Rebecca l'interpella :

-« Nous allons chez le couturier, faites sortir la limousine. Vous viendrez avec nous » ordonna t-elle

Reese approuva d'un hochement de la tête et alla prévenir le chauffeur

.

OoooooooooO

.

Parvenues en ville quelques minutes plus tard les cinq femmes envahirent la boutique d'un célèbre couturier en prévision des prochaines soirées qu'elles comptaient honorer de leurs présences, les vendredi et samedi suivant. Il ne faisait bien entendu aucun doute dans l'esprit de Rebecca et de ses amies que les éventuelles retouches seraient réalisées rapidement et que leurs tenues seraient prêtes pour le vendredi bien qu'il soit déjà mardi en fin de journée

-« Au besoin vous embaucherez un intérimaire ! » avait elle assené au vendeur qui lui adressait un regard inquiet.

Désertant assez vite les modèles exposés qui n'étaient pas assez colorés à son goût, Virginia contacta son chauffeur et pris congé de ses amies. Elle patienta quelques instants dans l'espace d'accueil, épiant l'ex agent qui était resté à attendre à l'entrée du salon d'exposition

-« Dites moi John, il vous plait votre nouveau poste ? »

-« Oui Madame » répondit poliment l'ex agent, sur la défensive

-« Vous savez que votre nouvelle patronne est déjà très occupée ? »

-« Miss Ferguson a un emploi du temps très chargé en effet » remarqua Reese pas dupe. Virginia fit la moue

-« J'évoquais plutôt certains moments de détente » précisa t-elle « de divertissement » ajouta t-elle en laissant courir une main sur la veste de l'ex agent comme pour corriger un faux pli

-« Je pense que Miss Ferguson n'a pas besoin de moi en ce domaine Miss Apelford »

-« En revanche moi je suis plus disponible » suggéra la femme avec un sourire entendu « Ca vous dirait de changer d'emploi ? Elle est moins généreuse que moi vous savez »

-« Je ne suis pas intéressé » Virginia fronça les sourcils

-« Vous préférez attendre votre tour avec Rebecca ? »

-« Désolé Miss Apelford mais je ne suis pas davantage concerné » rétorqua John « J'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut chez moi » ajouta t-il avec un sourire ironique

-« Fidèle ? »

-« En effet »

-« C'est démodé cette façon de penser ! »

-« Si vous le dites »

Virginia le fixa mi intriguée mi agacée. Finalement elle haussa les épaules et quitta la boutique préférant encore patienter à l'extérieur.

John se rapprocha de la porte, scrutant les lieux, mais il ne pensait pas qu'une menace puisse se manifester dans un pareil lieu. Les vendeurs qui tournaient autour des clientes lui firent penser à une autre boutique peuplée d'italiens exubérants où Harold adorait l'emmener régulièrement. Pour sa part c'était purement pour lui faire plaisir qu'il s'y rendait et supportait les " tortures" des tailleurs. Pour cela et pour voir son compagnon s'amuser dans un univers qui lui plaisait visiblement. De temps en temps il parvenait à l'influencer pour lui faire choisir une nouvelle couleur, une teinte plus claire, Il aimait le voir arborer des teintes plus claires. Et le soir en récompense de sa patience Finch lui permettait souvent de le débarrasser de tout ces couteux bout de tissu jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans la tenue dans laquelle il aimait le plus le retrouver. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en songeant que son partenaire serait probablement écarlate s'il lisait ses pensées actuelles…

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Annabelle qui revenait d'un salon adjacent en interpelant Rebecca pour lui signaler la présence de Chelsea juste à côté

-« Chelsea ? Elle ici ? » S'exclama la femme « Il y a du progrès ! » Grinça t-elle

-« Elle est décidée à faire un effort d'élégance ? » suggéra Gilda

« Avec la silhouette qu'elle a ce sera comme d'habitude, elle finira habillée comme un sac » rétorqua Rebecca

-« Tu ne vas pas la voir ? Tu pourrais la conseiller ? » Suggéra Annabelle

-« Crois moi c'est sans espoir ! Et je la vois bien assez, et ce sera pire quand elle sera ma bru ! »

-« C'est charmant » commenta Gilda. Rebecca haussa les épaules et se détourna pour invectiver le vendeur qui ne respectait pas ses instructions. Au bout de deux bonnes heures elles finirent par arrêter leurs choix, Rebecca ayant choisit deux tenues assez différentes mais qu'elle jugeait les plus appropriées aux festivités prévues. La seconde en particulier qui était, aux dires du vendeur, un modèle unique et pour laquelle elle dépensa une somme faramineuse qui fit réagir la raisonnable Annabelle, ce qui lui valut une remarque acerbe de son amie.

.

Ooooooooooo

.

Après avoir terminée leur séance de shopping les quatre femmes se séparèrent et Rebecca retourna directement au domaine pour se préparer à la soirée.

Elle se rendit d'abord chez ses deux plus jeunes fils et vérifia qu'ils avaient terminés leurs devoirs. Le petit Sacha passa l'épreuve avec brio et obtint l'autorisation de regarder sa série préférée et de se coucher une demi-heure plus tard que d'habitude puisqu'il n'avait pas école le lendemain

En revanche Sandro, captivé par le dessin qu'il était occupé à réaliser, avait remis la rédaction de ses devoirs au lendemain, ce qui lui valut un sermon bien sentit de sa mère. Stoïque, il écouta sans rien dire ses reproches et ses menaces de le mettre en pension à la rentrée suivante pour _« lui faire prendre conscience de certaines réalités et qu'il obtienne enfin des notes convenables ! »_

Finalement seule la menace d'être privé de ses cours de dessin lancé par une Rebecca exaspérée de son manque de réaction vint à bout de son mutisme. Il promit à sa mère de faire des efforts et renonça à son dessin pour reprendre ses cahiers. Satisfaite, celle-ci le quitta en lui rappelant de ne pas oublier de préparer ses affaires pour le cours du lendemain matin, qu'elle n'ait pas "encore" à l'attendre.

Une fois dans ses appartements elle commanda de lui préparer un bain tandis qu'elle téléphonait à son fils Simon. Là encore John, à l'écoute, la trouva peu chaleureuse envers son interlocuteur. Ils ne parlèrent que du travail et elle l'interrogea à peine sur le plan personnel. Elle se prépara ensuite et se fit conduire au restaurant avec vingt minutes d'avance. Reese l'observait, assise à l'arrière, regardant défiler les rues d'un air morose, un observateur étranger n'aurait pas su dire à son attitude qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre son époux mais plutôt à participer à quelque réunion ennuyeuse.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Rebecca pénétra dans le restaurant et fut aussitôt accueillie par le maître d'hôtel qui savait son monde et la conduisit cérémonieusement à sa table. De son poste près de l'entrée John la vit scruter la salle avec attention. Le serveur lui apporta un cocktail mais elle lui prêta à peine attention, se levant brusquement pour rejoindre le fond de la salle où elle interpella un couple avec un large sourire. Ils la reconnurent avec des exclamations de surprise et la conversation s'engagea, cordiale. La présidente se montrait particulièrement aimable et le couple paru enchanté de ses manières. Reese qui écoutait via son téléphone compris qu'il s'agissait de " bons" clients.

Nick entra cinq minutes plus tard et se fit conduire à sa table. Il eut un regard surpris en la trouvant désertée, le verre à l'abandon. Il se tourna pour vérifier la salle. Le serveur ayant anticipé lui indiqua la bonne direction. L'ex agent le vit soupirer et observer l'autre table avec un regard qui lui sembla plus désabusé qu'agacé. Il décida d'aller rejoindre sa femme. Parvenu près d'elle, il salua ses interlocuteurs et la prit par la taille ce qui lui valut un froncement de sourcils de sa compagne. Pour autant, elle n'interrompit pas sa discussion et il dût patienter de longues minutes, stoïque, jusqu'à ce que la femme ait pitié de lui et fit remarquer à son mari qu'ils retenaient le couple et que ce n'était pas très correct. Rebecca protesta aussitôt que cela n'avait pas d'importance mais l'homme abrégea, promettant de l'appeler dans la semaine à son bureau. Nick entraina aussitôt son épouse vers leur table, la tenant fermement par le bras _« comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne lui échappe ou ne se trouve un autre client »_ songea Reese. Il lui avança sa chaise et Rebecca pris place un peu énervée

-« Tout de même. Ce n'était pas à trois minutes près » remarqua t-elle

-« Je t'invite à un diner en amoureux et je te retrouve en plein boulot »

-« C'était une opportunité »

-« Ca ne devrait plus me surprendre à force » soupira Nick «Mais je suis sans doute un des seuls maris à qui ça arrive ! »

-« Les femmes des autres n'ont sans doute pas un groupe immobilier à diriger ! » rétorqua Rebecca, acide

-« Ou elles prennent du temps pour elles et pour leur famille ! »

-« Si tu m'as invité pour m'assommer de reproches nous aurions tout aussi bien pu dîner à la maison ! »

-« Je voulais juste te faire comprendre qu'il y a un temps pour tout, surtout pour se détendre »

-« Le temps c'est de l'argent » marmonna Rebecca et Nick ne pût se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel mais il garda son calme

-« Bon. Je ne t'ai pas invité pour une dispute mais parce que j'avais envie d'une soirée agréable avec ma femme. Alors reprenons à zéro ok ? » Temporisa t-il

-« D'accord » accepta la jeune femme avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent

Nick s'efforça alors d'entretenir la conversation, Rebecca répondant le plus souvent par monosyllabe, tout en observant la salle

-« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux toujours venir ici ! » déclara t-elle brusquement « Franchement c'est…à peine mangeable ! » critiqua t-elle en remuant le contenu de son assiette avec une grimace

-« Je reconnais que le niveau de la cuisine a baissé » concéda son époux

-« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire »

-« Mais c'est ici qu'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois » Rebecca leva les yeux et le fixa, interdite « Tu portais une robe verte avec une large ceinture blanche et des escarpins blancs vertigineux dont je me demandais comment tu pouvais tenir en équilibre avec. Tu étais coiffée avec un chignon improbable et tu avais des pendants d'oreilles en diamant un peu trop long pour la forme de ton visage et que tu as d'ailleurs retiré au beau milieu du repas »

-« Comment peux-tu te rappeler de détails pareils ! Ça fait… »

-« Presque dix ans » compléta Nick « Mais on ne trouve pas tout les jours la femme de sa vie ! »

-« C'est fou » marmonna Rebecca en secouant la tête, visiblement peu sensible à la remarque. Pas autant que l'avait espéré son époux en tout cas vu l'air déçu qu'il afficha un instant

-« Tu n'as pas oublié notre anniversaire de mariage le mois prochain au moins ? » demanda t-il

-« Bien sur que non » répliqua la jeune femme mais, à son expression, Reese fut persuadé du contraire et remarqua que Nick n'était pas dupe non plus

-« Nous pourrions envisager un petit voyage ? Un séjour dans un coin agréable ? »

-« Un séjour ?! » se récria aussitôt Rebecca « Est-ce que tu as une idée de mon agenda le mois prochain ? C'est un mois de fin de chantiers ! »

-« Comme tout les ans, pourtant les premières années de notre mariage tu trouvais toujours le moyen de te libérer pour une semaine et que nous puissions nous offrir des moments à deux »

-« J'avais moins de responsabilités. Grand père était encore en fonction »

-« Pas les deux dernières fois mais nous étions partis quand même » Rebecca eut un mouvement d'énervement « Cela fait deux ans que nous n'avons pas voyagé ensemble, pas partagé de vacances ou juste de week end, tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais faire un effort pour une fois ? » insista Nick

-« Nous sommes allés à Aspen au nouvel an dernier ! » protesta sa femme

-« En famille. Pas en couple »

-« C'était tout de même des vacances ! » persista la jeune femme, têtue

-« Aurais tu peur d'être seule avec moi ? » ironisa son époux mais le ton sonnait faux

-« Ne soit pas ridicule ! »

-« Je pourrais l'imaginer. Tu ne veux même plus partager notre chambre »

-« Ah ne me reproche pas ça ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! » Grinça Rebecca

-« Sauf que ce n'était qu'une rumeur ! Je n'ai jamais eu d'aventure ni avec Lucile ni avec aucune autre ! »

-« Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu » rétorqua la femme

-« Et tu trouves que tu es bien placée pour dire ça ? » ricana Nick « Si j'avais voulu faire chambre à part pour ce genre de raison j'aurais pu le faire depuis six ans au moins et toi il ne s'agit pas que de rumeurs ! »

Rebecca pinça les lèvres

-« Comment oses-tu ? »

-« Puisque tu apprécie tant les proverbes tu devrais savoir qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse »

-« Tu ne me comprends pas ! » protesta la présidente

-« Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer ! » rétorqua l'avocat

-« J'ai besoin de changements dans ma vie ! Et toi tu es tellement prévisible ! »

-« Alors maintenant c'est la routine que tu vas rendre responsable de nos problèmes de couple ? »

-« Les humains ne sont pas fait pour rester ensemble indéfiniment ! Un jour cela devient ennuyeux. La routine vient à bout de tous les couples ! »

-« Je ne partage pas ton point de vue mais je vois surtout que ce n'est pas le quotidien qui te dérange mais celui avec qui tu le partages ! »

-« Tu ramènes tout à toi » soupira Rebecca

-« Je ne vois pas qui d'autre tu pourrais viser ? » La jeune femme détourna les yeux exaspérée « Je crois que nous devrions rentrer » poursuivi Nick « La soirée n'est pas vraiment ce que j'espérais » affirma t-il en rejetant sèchement sa serviette

-« Désolée » se moqua sa femme

-« Je devrais peut être contacter un de mes confrères » suggéra l'avocat

Etrangement Reese vit l'expression de la jeune femme changer brutalement, elle sembla perdre sa belle assurance

-« Quoi ? Certainement pas ! » Protesta t-elle « Nous n'en sommes pas là. Tu dramatises toujours tout ! »

-« Pourtant qu'est ce qu'il nous reste ? »

-« D'accord, d'accord ! Je ferais un effort et j'essaierais de trouver du temps le mois prochain mais je choisis la destination ! Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans une ile déserte ou un trou perdu ! » Ajouta t-elle en se levant. Et elle préféra partir sans attendre de réponse, retraversant la salle d'un pas décidé, visiblement pressée de quitter les lieux. Nick resta un instant assis et John le vit passer la main sur son visage d'un geste las. Puis il se résigna à se lever pour aller régler et rejoindre sa femme à la sortie.

L'ambiance dans la voiture fut à la fois pesante et glaciale et une fois revenu au domaine le couple se sépara sans un mot de plus et sans un geste. John remarqua que Rebecca était très nerveuse et plusieurs objets délicats en firent les frais alors qu'elle se préparait pour la nuit. Elle finit par se coucher une bonne heure plus tard. Nick lui dormait déjà, assommé par les deux bouteilles de Whisky qu'il avait récupéré aux cuisines et consciencieusement avalé en grande partie, une façon d'oublier rapide et efficace songea l'ex agent, mais dont l'effet ne durait guère.

.

John regagna sa chambre. Il n'était que 23H mais il songea qu'Harold devait déjà dormir. Il préféra lui envoyer un message une fois qu'il fut installé dans son lit, tant pis s'il ne le voyait qu'au matin. Quelques secondes plus tard son téléphone vibra

-« Oui Harold ? Vous ne dormez pas ? »

-« Pas encore. Comment s'est passé la soirée ? »

-« Il n'y a pas eu d'incident »

-« Mais encore ? »

-« Il semble que Rebecca et son époux ne soient plus vraiment en phase » Reese résuma la discussion à son associé « Je crois que Nick est toujours amoureux de sa femme mais cela ne semble plus réciproque »

-« Je suppose que M Henson finira par se lasser d'être le seul à faire des efforts » estima Finch

-« Ca peut se comprendre »

-« M Henson pourrait-il en devenir une menace ? Par déception ? »

-« Je ne sais pas mais je ne le vois pas dans ce rôle » jugea l'ex agent « Harold ? » demanda t-il brusquement

-« Oui ? »

-« Est-ce que vous pensez que Rebecca a raison ? »

-« A quel sujet ? »

-« Quand elle affirme que la routine vient à bout de tout les couples ? »

Finch réfléchit quelques secondes

-« Et bien j'ai déjà entendu cette affirmation mais je crains de manquer un peu d'expérience en ce domaine pour en juger »

-« Mais pensez vous que c'est toujours ainsi ? » insista John

-« Votre question ne serait-elle pas plutôt " Est-ce que cela pourrait nous arriver ? " » Interrogea Finch lisant entre les lignes

-« Oui » avoua Reese

-« Je propose que nous le découvrions ensemble John. Toutefois je dirais qu'avec notre mode de vie il y a peu de chance que cela se produise » remarqua Finch «Nous n'avons guère le temps de nous ennuyer au quotidien » précisa t-il d'un ton léger

-« C'est vrai » admit John

-« Tant que nous serons prêt à faire des efforts l'un envers l'autre je ne pense pas que cela puisse nous atteindre » ajouta l'informaticien redevenu sérieux

-« Je serais toujours prêt à en faire pour vous »

-« Moi aussi. Et je fais confiance à votre imagination inépuisable quand il s'agit de me taquiner M Reese ! » Rajouta Finch d'un ton amusé. John eut un petit rire « Vous voilà rassuré ? » interrogea l'informaticien

-« Oui je l'admet. Je n'ai pas envie de changer ma vie Harold »

-« Moi non plus »

-« Vous devriez dormir maintenant sinon vous aurez à nouveau une migraine »

-« D'accord docteur Reese »

John allait raccrocher lorsqu'un détail lui revint

-« Harold ? »

-« Oui John ? »

-« Comment saviez vous que… » Il chercha ses mots un instant

-« Que quelque chose vous perturbait ? » suggéra Finch

-« Oui »

-« Simple logique. Un SMS avec juste "Bonne nuit" cela ne vous ressemble pas ! »

John sourit en pensant que son compagnon le connaissait vraiment par cœur

-« Je vais corriger cela ! Bonne nuit Harold ! »

-« Bonne nuit John ! »

L'ex agent se réinstalla, tapa un nouveau message, bien plus long cette fois et l'envoya, satisfait. Il eut un petit rire en lisant la réponse qui lui parvint aussitôt en retour : [Voilà qui est mieux….]


	6. Tensions

_Spéciale dédicace pour mes trois mousquetaires )_

 _._

 _C'est encore lisible à deux CoolMhouse : )_

 _Bon voyage Capitaine !_

 _La menace arrive Paige mais toute en nuance…_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

.

Debout sur le perron Reese patientait, observant la limousine dont le chauffeur multipliait les bâillements. Il enclencha son oreillette

-« Finch vous êtes là?»

-« Oui. Tout va bien?»

-« J'avais juste envie d'entendre votre voix» le malinois jappa non loin du téléphone « Oui Bear la tienne aussi» ajouta t-il amusé

-« Vous nous manquez à tous les deux»

-« A moi aussi» répondit John qui réalisait à cet instant combien leur petit rituel du matin lui était nécessaire «J'attend que Rebecca sorte avec son fils. Apparemment le gamin a un cours de dessin les vendredi soir et mercredi matin et sa mère l'accompagne tous les mercredi»

-« En effet. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de … discuter avec le professeur» émit Finch

-« Mais encore?» demanda Reese qui n'avait pas manqué l'intonation un peu plus appuyée sur le mot "discuter"

-« Le professeur se nomme Milton Asher»

-« Ah d'accord. Je suppose que c'est celui dont nous avons déjà entendu parler»

-« Certainement »

Rebecca surgit de la maison à cet instant, tirant son fils par le bras

-« Dépêchons nous John, nous sommes en retard!» lança t-elle, nerveuse. L'ex agent descendit rapidement les marches du perron pour ouvrir la portière tandis que la femme continuait à l'intention de son fils : « Toi et ta manie d'égarer tes affaires, tu ne sais faire que ça! Pourtant je t'avais prévenue ! Tu ne pourras pas renier ton père: le même je m'en foutisme!» le fustigea t-elle

Le petit garçon, tête basse, n'osait rien dire. Il monta en voiture aussi vite qu'il le put mais se faisant il bouscula la sacoche de sa mère

-« Tu ne fais donc jamais attention à tes gestes?» explosa t-elle aussitôt « Quel maladroit! Et va de l'autre côté! Ne reste pas au milieu! Quand tu t'assis à côté de moi tu me froisses!»

Reese referma la portière et pris place sur le siège passager. Rebecca continuait ses remarques mais un appel l'interrompit et sa colère se tourna vers sa secrétaire. Le gamin, recroquevillé dans son coin, retint un soupir de soulagement. Le chauffeur, désormais bien réveillé, se tenait très droit et ne détournait jamais le regard de la route. Le trajet ne fut pas très long, Reese ouvrit les portières et Rebecca, l'oreille toujours collée au téléphone, entraina son fils vers le bâtiment principal en le tirant par le col

-« Et ben» commenta le chauffeur « J'espère que Milton sera à la hauteur sinon qu'est ce qu'on va se prendre au trajet du retour!»

-« Charmant» commenta Finch dans l'oreillette

-« Je vais à l'intérieur» annonça Reese

-« T'inquiète. Elle va être assez occupée là, elle n'aura pas besoin de tes services»

-« On ne sait jamais» remarqua l'ex agent. Le chauffeur haussa les épaules, remonta en voiture et sortit son journal pour passer le temps. John entra dans la salle où Sandro s'installait devant son chevalet. Milton lui montrait un dessin à copier tout en lui donnant des conseils. Rebecca trépignait derrière, près de la porte des escaliers donnant sur l'étage. Reese resta en retrait et enclencha le téléphone de leur numéro

-« C'est bon tu as compris Sandro ?»

-« Oui Monsieur»

-« Oui il a comprit» trancha Rebecca empoignant le bras du professeur « Allons discuter chez vous!» affirma t-elle. L'enfant ne parut pas concerné et se mit au travail. Milton suivit sa maitresse dans l'escalier mais une fois la porte de l'appartement refermée il protesta:

-« Tu permets au moins que je m'occupe de mon élève? C'est quand même pour mes cours que vous êtes là non?»

-« Tu lui a donné tes instructions! Ça ne va pas prendre trois heures non plus!» répliqua la mère en retirant son manteau et en le posant négligemment sur le fauteuil. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre au fond, commençant à déboutonner son chemisier, mais voyant que son amant ne la suivait pas elle se retourna pour lui adresser un regard interrogateur. Milton n'avait pas bougé, il insista :

-« Rebecca, tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à Sandro. Il a beaucoup de talent tu sais et…»

-« Et quoi?» l'interrompit la femme « Tu insinues que je ne m'occupe pas de lui?»

-« Je n'ai pas dit cela. Mais ne pourrais-tu pas t'intéresser un peu plus à ses dessins? Tu ne les regarde jamais!»

-« Pourquoi faire? Ca m'apporte quoi trois roses et une pomme sous un ciel bleu? Génial ça fait avancer l'art!» se moqua t-elle « De toute façon il n'en fera pas son métier»

-« Mais Sandro a un véritable talent!»

-« Son père aussi avait un vrai talent. Résultat il a couru le cachet jusqu'à ses 50 ans!» riposta Rebecca en se rapprochant de son vis-à-vis pour le fusiller du regard « Il commence seulement à se faire un nom, tu crois que je vais laisser mon fils devenir un gagne petit genre looser qui passera la moitié de sa vie à attendre le succès?»

-« Ca pourrait aller bien plus vite tu sais?»

-« Et ça c'est l'avis infaillible de l'artiste en galère qui est devenu prof de dessin pour pas crever de faim?» répliqua la femme, agressive

-« Pourquoi est tu aussi cruelle?» demanda Milton, visiblement blessé

-« Pour que tu te mêles de tes affaires! Et l'avenir de mon fils ne te regarde pas!» rétorqua Rebecca. Elle posa une main sur son bras « Maintenant tu te décides à t'occuper de moi ou tu restes à ruminer ton orgueil blessé?»

-« Je vais faire ce pour quoi on me paye : m'occuper de mon élève!» répondit le professeur en se dégageant. Et il fit demi-tour avant de sortir en claquant la porte

-« Pauvre imbécile!» hurla la femme, furieuse, lançant le premier objet qu'il lui tomba sous la main contre la porte désormais close. Elle se rajusta avec des gestes nerveux et allait sortir à son tour lorsque son téléphone sonna pour un nouvel appel de sa secrétaire

Reese contacta son partenaire

-« Vous avez entendu?»

-« Oui. Je crois que Miss Ferguson va changer d'emploi du temps le mercredi matin»

-« Moi aussi. En tout cas vu la façon dont elle traite les gens il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'elle ait des ennemis»

-« C'est certain. Croyez vous que la tension entre Miss Fergusson et M Asher puisse donner à ce dernier quelques mauvaises intentions ?»

-« Je ne suis pas sur qu'un orgueil blessé soit un mobile suffisant.. » John perçu le bruit de la porte « Elle sort Finch. Je vous rappelle»

-« Soyez prudent»

Rebecca surgit dans la salle où Milton, assit près de son élève, guidait avec attention le pinceau de l'enfant qui semblait ravi de ce soutien. Elle leur adressa un regard noir puis sortit d'un pas décidé. John, ayant anticipé, eut juste le temps de lui ouvrir la porte. Le chauffeur s'empêtra dans son journal en la voyant. Elle s'installa et donna aussitôt l'ordre de la conduire à ses bureaux, puis elle se cala dans le siège, ruminant ses déboires. Après deux minutes elle se redressa brusquement

-« Martin!»

-« Oui Madame?» répondit aussitôt le chauffeur

-« Savez-vous ce qu'est un accélérateur? »

-« Bien sur madame»

-« Alors pourquoi ne l'utilisez vous pas?» grinça t-elle

-« Mais madame je suis à la limite autorisée»

-« Et bien si vous vous contentez de cela vous pourrez peut être aussi vous contenter d'une indemnité chômage?» Le chauffeur n'osa pas répondre et accéléra « Vous voyez quand vous voulez» ricana la femme

John sentit que l'homme était tendu, peu enthousiaste de devoir ainsi enfreindre les règles. Ils arrivèrent enfin et il remarqua son soulagement

-« Allez vous garer au parking je vous retrouve à midi» ordonna la présidente en descendant du véhicule

-« Et le gamin?» murmura tout bas le chauffeur

Reese prit les choses en mains

-« Faudra t-il aller récupérer M Sandro à 11H Madame Ferguson?»

La femme le toisa, visiblement stupéfaite de son audace tandis que Martin se ratatinait derrière son volant. Sa stupéfaction devint vexation lorsqu'elle constata que Reese restait parfaitement impassible et ne la craignait visiblement pas

-« Non!» lâcha t-elle finalement « Il se débrouillera!» Puis elle tourna les talons et entra dans l'immeuble

-« Mais t'es pas un peu malade toi?» s'exclama aussitôt le chauffeur « Tu veux te faire virer à lui tenir tête comme ça?»

-« Je ne le suis pas»

-« T'as tort! Elle va te bouffer tout cru si elle s'y met!»

-« Je suis indigeste» rétorqua l'ex agent et il se dirigea à son tour vers l'immeuble laissant le chauffeur estomaqué de sa réplique

A l'intérieur c'était l'orage. Les employés ne s'attendaient pas à la présence de leur patronne aussi tôt et pas d'une humeur aussi massacrante. Chacun faisait donc profil bas et un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre lorsqu'elle s'enferma avec sa secrétaire pour dicter du courrier, exigeant de ne pas être dérangée. A 11H elle reçu un architecte puis, un peu avant midi, elle le raccompagna avec de grands sourires et son air le plus aimable. Toutefois, dès qu'il eut disparu dans l'ascenseur le masque tomba

-« Sonia, vous avez bien fait la réservation pour ce midi?»

-« Oui madame pour six personnes»

-« Nous serons cinq finalement. Je pensais inviter cet architecte mais il est tellement niais qu'il aurait coupé l'appétit à tout le monde!»

-« Je vais prévenir le restaurant Madame»

-« Pour quoi faire? Ils s'en apercevront bien eux même! Appelez plutôt Brenda et dites lui que je passerais vers 14H»

-« Madame, excusez moi mais le mercredi c'est le jour de congé de Brenda»

-« Et alors? Trouvez son portable et dites lui que je serais au salon à 14H. Si elle veut garder une bonne cliente elle se bougera» répliqua Rebecca, méprisante

-« Bien madame» répondit docilement Sonia

-« Je vais déjeuner» précisa la présidente. Elle retourna dans son bureau prendre son sac et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur suivit comme son ombre par Reese. Elle gagna la limousine au pas de charge et Martin démarra aussitôt. Elle ne dit pas un mot et, une fois à destination, quitta le véhicule sans faire le moindre commentaire

-« Miss Ferguson!» l'accueillit le chef de rang « C'est un plaisir»

-« Bonjour Carlo »

-« Votre table habituelle vous attends et les six menus que vous avez choisit»

-« Nous serons cinq» assena la femme en déposant son manteau dans les bras d'un employé qui s'était avancé

-« Bien madame» l'homme la guida jusqu'à sa table où un homme patientait déjà. Il se leva en la voyant

-« Rebecca, toujours aussi jolie!»

-« Luis toujours aussi flagorneur»

-« Oh!» protesta l'autre

-« Epargne ta salive. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps d'aller chez le coiffeur depuis deux semaines» elle s'assit et vérifia son téléphone « Inutile de consulter le menu j'ai déjà choisit pour tout le monde» précisa t-elle envoyant Luis saisir le dépliant

-« J'espère que tu as évité le poisson?»

-« Pour le plat oui, mais c'est du carpaccio de saumon en entrée»

-« Tu sais que je déteste le poisson Rebecca!»

-« Mais moi j'aime ça et c'est celui qui paye qui choisit» rétorqua celle-ci

-« Tu sais que c'est très impoli cette façon d'agir?»

-« Tu peux aller choisir ton diner ailleurs je ne te retiens pas»

-« Tu ne changeras jamais» soupira l'homme « On t'obéis ou on peut dégager»

-« C'est exactement ça et je n'ai aucune raison de changer de politique»

-« Un jour tu tomberas sur un os»

-« Nous verrons Luis en attendant tient toi bien nos invités arrivent»

Le déjeuner fut relativement tranquille. Rebecca imposa ses règles dès les premières minutes. Deux des invités qui ne la connaissait pas s'étonnèrent mais n'osèrent pas lui tenir tête. L'un d'eux pourtant aurait eu visiblement une bonne raison songea Reese en constatant qu'il ne mangeait réellement que le dessert. Au sortir du déjeuner elle se fit conduire chez sa coiffeuse qui l'attendait comme demandé.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch achevait de débarrasser la table du déjeuner, ce qui n'allait d'ailleurs pas lui demander plus d'une minute, lorsqu'il vit Bear se redresser avant de filer comme une flèche vers l'entrée de leur repaire. Un rire joyeux résonna quelques secondes plus tard, puis la voix de Fusco. L'informaticien avança vers la grande salle et aperçu alors l'inspecteur debout au milieu du couloir, Lee a ses pieds, assit sur le sol pour mieux caresser le malinois qui avait sans doute réussi à le renverser et qui, les deux pattes posées sur ses épaules, essayait de donner de grands coups de langue sur le visage du gamin qui se défendait tant bien que mal mais il riait trop pour que ce soit efficace

-« Salut Finch. Je crois qu'il est content de voir son pote » lança Lionel en désignant le chien

-« En effet inspecteur »

Lee finit par se relever et vint faire la bise au maître des lieux

-« Tu es venu "faire des courses" Lee ? »

-« Un peu. Mais aussi pour vous voir ! »

-« C'est gentil à toi » approuva l'informaticien

-« Ca c'est ce qu'on avait emprunté » annonça Fusco en déposant son sac « Et le prof en a noté deux autres » précisa t-il en sortant un papier de sa poche. Finch s'en saisit et le lut

-« Je sais exactement où trouver cela » approuva t-il

-« On y va ! » se réjouit le gamin. Finch s'engagea dans un rayonnage, suivit par Lee et Bear à la file. Fusco secoua la tête, amusé par le trio. Il vida le sac, déposant les livres sur le côté et patienta, captant de temps en temps une exclamation de son fils

-« Voilà le premier » commenta Finch en saisissant un ouvrage « Lee ? » demanda t-il devant l'absence de réponse

-« Il a l'air chouette celui-ci » remarqua le gamin qui tenait un autre ouvrage

-« Hum. Ton père ne va pas apprécier »

-« Oh juste un ou deux Harold ! » plaida le garçon

-« Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois convaincre Lee » Finch avança vers un autre rayon et trouva le second titre « J'ai ce qu'il te faut »

-« Merci ! » répondit Lee en observant le livre. Puis il leva les yeux « Harold ? »

-« Oui ? »

Le gamin se pencha pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls puis affirma à voix basse avec un air de conspirateur:

-« Mégan a passé la soirée avec nous hier soir » Finch eut un mince sourire « C'est moi qui l'avait invité »

-« Et avez-vous passé une bonne soirée ? » demanda l'informaticien sur le même ton

-« Ah ouais ! Elle est cool et elle avait amené un gâteau au chocolat et une boite de friandises pour Isatis ! »

-« Oh, excellente initiative ! » jugea Finch en s'efforçant de rester sérieux « Il a apprécié ? »

-« Oui ! Et il a testé ses genoux et elle n'a rien dit quand il a fait ses griffes dessus»

-« J'en déduis que tu la trouve vraiment bien maintenant ? » Le gamin hocha vivement la tête pour approuver

-« Ce serait trop bien si ça collait avec papa »

-« Espérons le Lee. Et si ça ne va pas tu nous appelleras »

-« Oh Mégan est pas dangereuse ! Mais sur que je vous appellerais » affirma le garçon « Vous pourrez venir à mon prochain match ? Avec John et Bear ?»

-« Tu nous enverras une invitation » suggéra Finch amusé

-« Ca marche ! » approuva joyeusement le gamin. Il s'appropria encore un livre puis ils firent demi-tour

Fusco les vit revenir, Bear trottant devant eux pour ouvrir la marche à ses deux comparses. Il fronça les sourcils en les voyant porter deux livres chacun

-« Lee… » Gronda t-il

-« Y'en a que deux papa ! »

-« Je précise que cela aurait pu être pire inspecteur » Le garçon lui adressa un regard contrarié « L'habitude » marmonna l'informaticien d'un air contrit

-« Bon d'accord. De toute façon ça ne sert à rien quand je râle ! » Constata Lionel en rangeant les ouvrages dans le sac

-« Mais je ramène des bonnes notes papa » remarqua Lee, rusé

-« Je peux pas dire le contraire »

-« C'est un bon argument » approuva Finch

-« Il n'en manque jamais » soupira Lionel « Bon. Merci Finch »

-« Pas de quoi ins… » L'informaticien risqua un regard vers le garçon qui le fixa. Heureusement pour lui Bear vint détourner son attention en réclamant une caresse

-« C'est l'heure de la promenade ? » demanda Lee

-« Pas encore. Enfin nous n'avons pas vraiment d'heure fixe »

-« Alors on pourrait aller au parc ? » s'enthousiasma le garçon

-« Il ne serait sans doute pas contre » remarqua Finch en voyant le malinois trépigner depuis qu'il avait capté le mot "parc"

-« On a le temps papa ? »

-« Je peux prolonger un peu la sortie » proposa Fusco

-« Cool ! Je prends la laisse ! » Se réjouit Lee. Bear s'empressa de la lui apporter et ils s'élancèrent dans le couloir, le malinois prenant tout de même soin de se retourner pour vérifier que son maître les suivait

-« Allez Finch pour cette fois c'est moi qui vous assiste, Bear est occupé » s'amusa Fusco en lui tendant son manteau

-« Merci inspecteur, je retiendrais votre proposition en cas de besoin » répliqua l'interpellé sur le même ton

Le petit groupe marcha tranquillement vers le parc. Une fois sur place, Lee se mit à jouer avec Bear tandis que Finch et Fusco s'installaient sur un banc

-« John est toujours sur la même mission ? »

-« En effet. L'enquête avance lentement cette fois »

-« Plutôt contrariant s'il doit rester sur place »

-« Je l'admets » avoua Finch en rougissant un peu ce qui fit sourire son vis-à-vis

-« Vous avez quoi ? » Finch lui fit un résumé succinct « Ca fait pas mal de suspect pour des mobiles assez flous » commenta t-il

-« Pour l'instant oui »

Bear vint chercher une caresse avant de retourner jouer avec son ami

-« Ce chien est exactement comme John » s'exclama Fusco « Il faut qu'il vérifie que vous allez bien toute les dix minutes !» gloussa t-il

-« Inspecteur ! » Protesta Finch en lui adressa un regard interloqué mais il ne pouvait guère nier « Et comment s'est passé votre soirée ? » demanda t-il en représailles

-« Nickel » répondit Lionel « Mégan a réussi le test haut la main. Isatis est conquis et je crois que Lee l'aime beaucoup »

-« Et vous ? »

-« Moi aussi » marmonna Fusco mal à l'aise. Finch se contenta de lui adresser un regard bienveillant avec un sourire satisfait « J'ai l'impression que les rôles sont inversés »

-« Est-ce une mauvaise chose inspecteur ? »

-« Non pas du tout. Au moins cette fois Lee ne vous appellera pas au secours »

-« Tout le monde peut se tromper »

-« Avec Judith je cherchais plutôt une présence féminine pour Lee et pour moi. Mais cette fois c'est différent. C'est plus…Enfin on a encore du chemin à faire » tempéra Fusco comme s'il pensait en avoir trop dit sur ses pensées

-« Laissez faire le temps, il fait bien les choses inspecteur »

-« Ouais. Il permet même à un agent aventureux d'apprivoiser son prudent patron » le taquina Lionel

-« Par exemple » concéda Finch

-« Le résultat en valait la peine » insista Fusco. L'informaticien se contenta de sourire « Enfin dans notre cas il faudra surtout arriver à concilier nos emplois du temps »

-« Avec un peu de bonne volonté… »

-« Ouais on va essayer »

Lee revint en courant près des deux hommes

-« Il fait drôlement chaud » affirma t-il

-« Tu as soif ? »

-« Pas trop mais il y a un marchand de glaces au bout de l'allée… »

-« Comme par hasard » ricana Fusco

-« Papa ! Je suis sur que t'as chaud toi aussi ! »

-« Ok, c'est bon, tiens » céda Lionel en lui tendant un billet

-« Merci papa ! » lança le gamin en faisant demi tour pour courir jusqu'au stand, Bear sur les talons. Il revint trois minutes plus tard avec des pots de glace à la vanille

-« Des pots c'est plus commode que des cornets » affirma t-il sérieux

-« Pourquoi tu en as pris autant ? »

-« Il en faut pour tout le monde » répliqua Lee en offrant un pot à Finch

-« Heu… Merci Lee » murmura celui-ci étonné. Il donna le second à son père et s'assit avec les deux derniers. Il en ouvrit un et le posa au sol pour Bear qui ne se fit pas prier

-« Oh ! » protesta son maitre

-« Bear a chaud aussi Harold »

Fusco fixa l'informaticien

-« Finch ? » Celui-ci soupira, pris entre deux feux « Mouais ! Je sens que vous allez encore lui accorder un petit passe droit ! »

-« De toute façon il est un peu tard » jugea l'informaticien en désignant le pot déjà à moitié vide

-« Oui c'est trop tard ! » renchérit Lee entre deux cuillères

-« John a bien raison Finch vous n'êtes pas résistant »

-« C'est exceptionnel inspecteur »

-« Mais il y en a un qui en profite à chaque fois ! »

Ils terminèrent leurs glaces puis retournèrent à la bibliothèque. Fusco rappela à son fils qu'il avait un entrainement et ils ne s'attardèrent pas davantage. Finch se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, observant Bear qui s'était laissé tomber dans son panier avec un soupir de contentement.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John patientait à l'entrée du salon de coiffure. Songeant qu'il n'y avait sans doute pas grand risque en ces lieux, il décida de quitter la boutique un instant. S'isolant il rédigea rapidement un message.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Finch fut tiré de ses réflexions par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il le saisit pour lire le message

[Tout va bien ?] Il sourit

[Très bien. Du nouveau ?] répondit-il

[Non pas encore. Vous avez déjeuné ?]

[Oui et vous ?]

[Pas encore]

[J'espère que vous ne comptez pas oublier] insista Finch. La réponse lui fit froncer les sourcils :

[Je ferais de mon mieux]

[John !]

[Ca va Finch j'ai l'habitude]

[De mauvaises habitudes]

[Bear va bien ?] Éluda l'ex agent faisant soupirer son compagnon. Il décida de se venger à sa façon. Reese grimaça en recevant la réponse :

[Très bien. Il a eu droit à une longue promenade au parc où il s'est amusé avec votre futur remplaçant]

[Je devoir agir Finch] répondit-il [Et reprendre l'éducation de Bear]

[Considéreriez vous qu'il pactise avec l'ennemi M Reese ? »

[Exactement !]

[Et que comptez vous faire ?] Renvoya Finch. Il sourit devant la réponse :

[Déjà interdire l'accès de la bibliothèque à mon concurrent. Et avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son père]

[Je vois]

[Et si cela ne marche pas je vous kidnappe à la maison : il ne connait pas l'adresse]

[Toujours aussi rusé] Jugea l'informaticien [Ai-je le droit de protester ?]

[Oui]

[Mais bien sur vous n'en tiendrez aucun compte ?] envoya Finch. Il secoua la tête en recevant la réponse :

[Bien sur. Je suis incorrigible] [Ou incurable] [Ou un cas désespéré] envoya successivement Reese. FInch s'abstint volontairement de répondre et reçu rapidement un autre sms [Finch ?]

[Vous avez tout dit John je suis muet]

[J'aime toujours autant votre mauvaise foi] répondit John, amusé

[Vous ne devriez pas car cela vous donne envie de m'embrasser hors n'étant pas en mesure de le faire vous allez encore être frustré] rétorqua Finch

[Vous me connaissez vraiment trop !]

[A ce moment de la discussion je peux même prévoir votre prochain message. Moi aussi je vous aime John et pour cette fois je l'aurais dit le premier]

Reese sourit franchement

[Vous avez de la chance que je sois loin. Mais à notre prochaine discussion je vous promets que nous utiliserons les mêmes mots] envoya t-il [Qui ne seront peut être pas des mots d'ailleurs]

[J'ai hâte d'entendre cela John. D'ici là soyez prudent !] affirma l'informaticien. La réponse ne l'étonna pas :

[Toujours Finch] _« Espérons seulement que ce soit vrai »_ jugea t-il

John revint à l'entrée du salon, redevenant sérieux, le rendez vous se terminait. Etrangement Rebecca était restée silencieuse pendant toute la séance. Elle discuta seulement pour exiger que la jeune femme passe la coiffer chez elle le vendredi et le samedi pour être correcte aux deux soirées qu'elle comptait honorer de sa présence. La coiffeuse, visiblement habituée à ce genre de demande se plia à ses exigences et à la fin de la séance Rebecca reprit le chemin de son bureau enfin un peu plus détendue.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Rebecca traversa le couloir d'un pas rapide. En la voyant passer sa secrétaire la suivit des yeux l'air surpris

-« Madame Ferguson » appela t-elle timidement

-« Oui ? » répondit celle-ci en s'arrêtant un instant sur le seuil

-« N'oubliez pas votre rendez vous chez le docteur Willon à 15H30 »

-« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas rendez vous chez lui ! »

-« C'est noté dans votre agenda Madame. Cet après midi à 15H30 »

-« Je m'en souviendrais si j'avais pris ce rendez vous ! » remarqua Rebecca, hautaine

-« C'est moi qui l'ai demandé sur vos instructions il y a trois semaines Madame »

-« Mais certainement pas ! » répliqua la présidente agacée « Pourquoi voudriez vous que j'aille chez mon dermatologue à cette période de l'année ?! C'est stupide ! » Commenta t-elle « Et j'ai consulté mon agenda ce matin je l'aurais vu ! »

-« Mais il y est Madame ! Regardez ! » Répondit Sonia en désignant son écran. Rebecca hésita puis se décida à approcher

-« Vous venez de l'ajouter ! » affirma t-elle en constatant l'affichage

-« Oh non Madame ! Je ne ferais jamais cela ! » Protesta la secrétaire « Voyez vous-même : vous pouvez vérifier la date de création de la note » précisa t-elle

-« Suffit ! » trancha Rebecca, exaspérée « Je n'ai pas demandé ce rendez vous ! Vous n'avez qu'à annuler ! »

-« Bien Madame » murmura docilement la jeune femme devant sa colère, osant à peine observer sa patronne qui regagna son bureau en claquant violemment la porte « Mais j'aurais pu lui montrer le mail interne où elle me dit de prendre rendez vous ! Je l'ai gardé cette fois ! » Marmonna t-elle

-«C'est déjà arrivé ? » interrogea Reese qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange

-« C'est la troisième fois en un mois ! Ca devient gênant ! » Répondit spontanément la jeune femme. Puis elle se reprit « Mais ça arrive d'oublier »

-« Pourquoi ne pas lui montrer le mail ? »

-« Parce que je tiens à mon job » grinça la secrétaire

-« Ca fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ? » demanda l'ex agent

La femme leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa un instant

-« Six ans » répondit-elle finalement « Vous posez toujours autant de question vous ? »

-« Désolé. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret » tempéra Reese. Elle lui adressa un regard méfiant « Je vous offre un café pour me faire pardonner ? » suggéra t-il, cherchant à capter sa confiance

-« Vous fatiguez pas ! Je suis mariée ! » Rétorqua Sonia en levant la main pour montrer son alliance

-« C'est tout comme pour moi » rétorqua John en imitant son geste. Cela parut désarçonner son interlocutrice « Je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère »

-« D'accord » concéda la jeune femme « Désolée mais le type qui vous a précédé dans ce job était un dragueur invétéré et plutôt lourd ! »

-« Je comprend »

-« Je m'appelle Sonia mais vous avez déjà dû l'entendre ? »

-« En effet. John » ajouta t-il en lui tendant la main. Elle la serra, rassurée « C'est toujours aussi tendu ? L'ambiance ? »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules

-« Et encore. Actuellement c'est assez calme »

-« Je suppose que c'est le poids des responsabilités »

-« Et son caractère irascible » marmonna la secrétaire puis elle rougit, embarrassée

-« Je ne le répéterais pas » s'amusa Reese. Elle l'observa puis finit par sourire timidement. « Alors, un café ? »

-« Volontiers. Enfin, je préférerais un thé »

-« Pas de problème. Mais vous êtes sure qu'il est buvable dans ce distributeur ? »

-« C'est… acceptable »

-« D'accord »

Reese s'approcha de l'appareil et passa commande

-« Vous vous y connaissez en thé ? »

-« Par la force des choses. Mon compagnon est un expert, j'ai appris avec lui »

-« Votre… Vous avez un compagnon ? » Interrogea Sonia, surprise

-« Oui » confirma John en lui tendant son gobelet « Vous vous souvenez ? » ajouta t-il, moqueur, en désignant son alliance

-« Ah …Alors c'est sur que vous serez pas comme l'autre ! Je vais prévenir les filles elles seront rassurées et elles ne vous feront pas mauvais accueil »

-« Il était si envahissant ? »

-« Carrément ! »

-« Miss Ferguson aurait dû réagir »

-« Pensez-vous ! Elle trouvait ça flatteur. Surtout pour nous pauvres filles quelconque »

-« Ce n'est pas très aimable »

-« C'est le style de la patronne. Elle fait fuir tout le monde »

-« Sauf vous »

-« Elle finira par y arriver aussi. Surtout si elle continue à perdre la tête avec ses rendez vous »

-« C'est bizarre tout de même d'oublier une consultation » suggéra Reese

-« Et c'est la troisième ! » renchérit aussitôt la jeune femme ainsi qu'il l'espérait « Elle m'envoie un mail interne pour que je réserve, je fais le nécessaire et ça se termine de cette façon ! Et elle m'a fait ça avec deux déjeuners aussi ! »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« L'autre jour c'était avec un adjoint au maire. Il n'était pas très content du traitement ! Elle a du rattraper le coup et bien sur je me suis retrouvée accusée ! »

-« Parce que vous aviez pris les rendez vous ? »

-« Oui. Mais sur ses instructions ! »

-« Mais vous pouviez lui prouver ? »

-« Oui enfin sauf que quand j'ai voulu lui montrer les mails ils étaient effacés ! Alors maintenant j'imprime tout et je les garde soigneusement »

-« Il est tout de même étonnant qu'elle ait autant de perte de mémoire » remarqua Reese

-« C'est vrai. Mais avec ses responsabilités »

-« Elle est bien entourée »

-« Si on veut ! Vu la vitesse à laquelle elle use ses collaborateurs… Je suis une des plus anciennes et j'en ai vu défiler ! Elle n'a pas besoin de licencier ils démissionnent tous»

-« C'est à ce point ? »

-« Oui ! On ne sait jamais avec elle. Un jour tout sourire et le lendemain désagréable au possible. Y'en a que deux à lui avoir tenu tête ! Deux petits malins qui avaient accumulés des preuves et qui ont voulu lui faire un procès pour harcèlement »

-« Et ils ont gagnés ? »

-« Non, le pompier est intervenu ! » Reese lui adressa un regard perplexe « Le vieux, son grand père. Ici on l'appelle comme ça parce qu'à chaque fois que ça tourne mal il vient éteindre l'incendie. Et il parait que ça arrivait encore plus souvent avant mais qu'elle s'est calmée parce qu'elle a réalisée que ça tapait trop sur le portefeuille ! »

-« Et son fils ? Il ne vient pas l'aider ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il allait lui succéder »

-« Scott ? Il passe de temps en temps mais il n'a pas les épaules. Franchement le jour où elle arrête tout coule où alors l'un des deux ainés reprend la barre et là on aurait une chance »

-« Scott n'aime peut être pas ce genre de boulot ? »

-« A mon avis c'est surtout sa mère qu'il n'aime pas mais ça ne se dit pas ! Pour le reste je pense qu'il se verrait bien installé dans le grand bureau directorial mais c'est pas demain la veille !»

 _« Sauf s'il fait ce qu'il faut pour cela »_ songea Reese « Il est encore jeune » remarqua t-il

-« Il faudra surtout qu'il déloge la patronne !»

-« Il pourrait travailler avec elle »

-« Ils ne s'entendent jamais ! Et Scott ne fait rien pour ça ! Ils s'opposent en tout. Même sa fiancée Scott l'a choisit parce que sa mère la déteste !»

-« Et lui l'aime au moins ? »

-« Oui. Pour une fois il conjugue sa lutte contre sa mère et son plaisir » L'ascenseur se déclencha « Ah ! Ca doit être le rendez vous de 16H30

-« Déjà ? » s'étonna Reese

-« Oui. C'est avec Gary Swenson, un promoteur. Il a toujours une heure d'avance au cas où la patronne serait disponible plus tôt, il saurait la distraire dans ce cas » ironisa la secrétaire avec un sourire entendu. Reese saisit l'insinuation. Il s'éloigna du bureau où il s'était appuyé pour discuter plus tranquillement et reprit son poste. L'homme sortit de l'ascenseur et s'avança comme en pays conquis, saluant à peine les personnes présentes. Sonia l'annonça mais Rebecca ne parut pas s'en réjouir. Elle le reçu cinq minutes plus tard et l'expédia en un quart d'heure. Elle appela alors quelques un de ses collaborateurs, improvisant une réunion, puis s'occupa de son rendez vous de 17H30. Celui-ci se passa plutôt bien visiblement puisqu'elle ressortit de son bureau tout sourire et alla jusqu'à raccompagner son visiteur dans le hall. Sonia ayant terminée à 17H, John profita d'avoir le champ libre pour se glisser dans le bureau et copier les fichiers de son ordinateur. Il eut juste le temps de reprendre sa place avant le retour de la propriétaire des lieux. Rebecca entra en coup de vent, saisit son sac et son manteau et fit aussitôt demi tour

-« Nous partons » lança t-elle en passant « Je dois dîner en famille » ajouta t-elle. A son air morose et au ton employé pour prononcer ces mots John comprit tout l'enthousiasme que lui inspirait la soirée à venir…

.

OooooooooO

.

Reese assista de loin à la soirée en famille et ne pût s'empêcher de se demander si ces gens en formaient réellement une. Après le repas peu animé, le regroupement au salon ne le fut guère plus. Le petit Sandro dessinait dans un coin, dans sa bulle. Nick joua avec son petit garçon jusqu'à l'heure de son coucher puis il proposa une partie de carte à son beau fils qui accepta pour « Tromper l'ennui de cette charmante soirée » précisa t-il. Rebecca se joignit à eux sans faire de commentaire, ce qui sembla assez étonnant à l'ex agent mais il comprit que la femme attendait juste le bon moment. Lorsque son époux suggéra de mettre un peu de musique, regrettant l'absence de Chelsea qui aurait pu jouer un peu de piano, elle sauta sur l'occasion pour approuver cette absence qui lui épargnerait une migraine. A son attitude elle cherchait clairement à provoquer son fils mais celui-ci se contint.

Nick invita Eva a se joindre à eux mais celle-ci refusa en s'excusant. Reese remarqua que Rebecca ne dit rien, elle agissait en fait comme si la jeune femme n'existait pas et celle-ci ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Elle les quitta lorsque le petit Sandro monta se coucher. Les trois autres ne s'éternisèrent pas beaucoup plus et l'ex agent put constater que les époux rejoignirent chacun leur chambre. Il regagna son logement de fonction avec un soupir. La dissension de cette famille lui rappelait combien la sienne lui était précieuse et combien il s'y sentait heureux. Sa famille. Juste son compagnon et son chien mais c'était suffisant et bien plus qu'il n'avait espéré à une certaine époque de sa vie. Il n'en méritait peut être pas autant songea t-il. Puis un mince sourire lui vint en pensant au mécontentement de son partenaire s'il connaissait ses pensées actuelles et il les repoussa bien vite. Il se prépara rapidement, profitant d'être seul pour se permettre un certain désordre, puis une fois couché il appela son associé

-« Tout va bien John ? « demanda celui-ci en décrochant, étonné qu'il l'appelle à 22H

-« Je voulais m'assurer que vous n'êtes plus avec mon remplaçant »

-« Il est un peu tard » remarqua Finch « Je ne crois pas que son père le laisserait sortir à cette heure »

-« On ne sait jamais »

-« Bear peut témoigner que nous sommes seuls »

-« Ma famille me manque » répondit spontanément l'ex agent. Finch eut une hésitation, surpris par cette déclaration. Ces derniers jours Reese lui semblait étrangement tendu…

-« C'est réciproque » murmura t-il « Y a-t-il du nouveau pour faire avancer la mission et vous permettre de la retrouver plus vite ? »

-« Rien de tangible mais quelques infos. J'ai copié les fichiers de Rebecca. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de vous les déposer mais ce serait bien que vous puissiez vérifier son ordinateur, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se fait pirater »

-« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela ? »

-« Elle a des problèmes d'agenda » affirma Reese avant de relater les derniers incidents et de répéter à son associé la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Sonia

-« J'essaierais de prendre le contrôle demain. Je gage que les ordinateurs de la société sont en réseau »

-« Et il vous sera possible de voir si quelqu'un intervient sur le sien ? »

-« C'est envisageable, avec la bonne méthode »

-« Vous connaissez tout les trucs ça ne devrait pas vous poser problème »

-« Nous verrons »

-« C'est tout vu » rétorqua Reese « Vous êtes à la maison ? »

-« Oui. Je suis couché et Bear est au pied du lit pour veiller »

-« J'aimerais être à sa place » soupira John

-« Oh M Reese ! Je ne vous laisserais jamais dormir sur un tapis » se moqua Finch faisant mine d'être offusqué

-« Le panier alors ? » demanda John jouant le jeu

-« Je crains qu'il ne soit un peu juste »

-« Le canapé ? »

-« Si vous y tenez »

-« J'aurais le droit d'être encore plus près ? » suggéra John « Quoique c'est peut être déjà le cas ? »

-« Hum ? »

-« Vous portez votre pyjama ? »

-« Non. Pas la veste » précisa Finch avec un petit sourire

-« Je m'en doutais. Vous avez un avantage sur moi Harold »

-« Je tacherais de remédier à cela » s'amusa l'informaticien

-«Comment allez-vous faire pour grandir ? »

-« C'est un peu tard mais je pourrais peut être porter un de vos tee shirt et vous le rendre »

Reese sourit à la proposition

-« Bonne idée. La nuit me semblerait moins longue »

-« En attendant vous devriez profiter qu'il est tôt. Un peu plus de repos vous ferez du bien »

-« Je ne suis pas si fatigué » protesta John

 _« Evidemment »_ songea Finch _« Jamais il n'avouera »_ Rusé, il changea de tactique

-« J'aimerais autant que vous soyez en forme pour notre prochain week end à la villa ou peut être au chalet. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas croisé mon instructeur »

-« Envie d'une journée au grand air ? »

-« Je ne dirais pas non »

-« Et revoir ce petit coin tranquille que nous avions découvert de l'autre côté du lac ? »

-« Cela ne me déplairait pas ! »

-« Je pourrais emmener de quoi dormir à la belle étoile ? Vous pourriez observer le ciel ? »

-« Excellente idée ! » approuva Finch « A condition que vous restiez sage ! » ajouta t-il prudemment

-« Encore ? » protesta Reese

-« Toujours là bas ! »

-« Et si l'air fraichit ? Il faudra bien que je vous réchauffe ? »

-« Vous n'aurez qu'à prévoir une couverture supplémentaire ! »

-« Pour mieux nous dissimuler aux yeux du monde dans un coin totalement désert ? »

-« Et dormir tranquillement au chaud »

Reese soupira

-« Je suis sur qu'un jour vous changerez d'avis »

-« N'y comptez pas ! » affirma Finch

-« On verra » éluda l'ex agent

-« John ! » gronda l'informaticien

-« J'ai un argument qui finira toujours par vous convaincre Harold : Je vous aime »

Ce dernier soupira à son tour

-« Bella a raison vous êtes un mauvais sujet ! Vous feriez mieux de dormir avant que je ne change d'avis ! »

-« A vos ordres patron ! Bonne nuit Harold ! A demain M Wren ! » Récita John, taquin

-« Bonne nuit John » trancha Finch sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire

John reposa son téléphone et s'allongea les bras croisés derrière la tête. Cette conversation lui avait fait du bien. Ces derniers jours il se sentait un peu… perturbé sans trop s'expliquer pourquoi. Tout allait parfaitement bien dans sa vie. Mais c'était peut être justement ça le problème, il n'était pas habitué à cette tranquillité et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que cela ne durerait pas. Il n'était pas pessimiste non, c'était plutôt une sorte de prémonition. D'expérience, il savait que les périodes heureuses de sa vie n'avaient pas coutume de durer bien longtemps et même s'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que celle qu'il vivait en ce moment prenne fin il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant. Il se secoua pour chasser ces sinistres pensées. Si Harold avait été à ses côtés elles ne se seraient jamais imposées. _« Pourvu que la mission s'achève vite ! »_ songea t-il, qu'il retrouve son rempart…


	7. Baisers volés

_Spéciale dédicace pour mes mousquetaires )_

 _._

 _Entre deux ronrons CoolMhouse. La reine de la confection de page ! : )_

 _Toujours très intuitive Capitaine !_

 _Pour se détendre Paige…_

 _Merci de tes commentaires SailorChronos 1_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

.

Finch pénétra dans la bibliothèque comme chaque matin. Il alluma son système sous l'œil attentif de Bear qui le suivait comme son ombre puis se rendit dans la petite cuisine pour se préparer un thé. En l'absence de son compagnon il lui fallait y pourvoir lui-même. Tandis qu'il patientait attendant que l'eau soit à la bonne température il laissa son regard dériver dans la pièce. Une infinité de petits détails lui rappelait son quotidien et surtout son compagnon. Quelques objets destinés à cuisiner, assez incongrus de son point de vue. Un tablier abandonné sur le dossier d'une des chaises. Un journal. Il aperçu un gant posé dans un coin, oublié quelques mois plus tôt par leur "bon ami" et que celui ci n'avait pas encore pensé à récupérer. Une des balles de Bear trainait sous la table près d'un jouet en corde gravement mordillé et il fronça les sourcils un instant devant ce désordre. Mais cela ne dura pas, pouvait-on demander à un chien d'être ordonné ? _« Encore moins au chien de John »_ jugea t-il, amusé. Son sourire s'effaça en apercevant une petite armoire accrochée discrètement dans un coin. Elle dissimulait un compteur et Finch y avait installés quelques crochets pour suspendre des doubles de clés. Elle lui rappela cette conversation avec John. Il hésita puis s'approcha, irrésistiblement attiré. Dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte il l'aperçut. Petite, argentée, adaptée à une serrure de sécurité. Il resta là à la contempler. La bouilloire le rappela à l'ordre, le tirant de ses pensées. Il voulu refermer la porte de l'armoire mais à la dernière minute il tendit la main et saisit la clé qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Puis il retourna terminer sa préparation sous le regard curieux du malinois. Il reprit sa place habituelle et commença machinalement à vérifier son installation. Mais son esprit restait préoccupé par le petit objet de métal. Finalement au bout d'une heure il se leva et empruntant le grand escalier il descendit au rez de chaussée puis s'engagea dans les sous sols de la vieille bâtisse jusqu'à une certaine porte au fond d'un des couloirs.

Finch prit la clé dans la poche de son gilet et déverrouilla la porte de la salle. Une petite pièce perdue au sous sol près de la chaufferie. Il ouvrit avec hésitation. Il ne venait quasiment jamais dans cette pièce. Une fois par an, peut être deux, à certaines dates. Autrefois parce que cela lui faisait mal. Et depuis qu'il était avec Reese parce qu'il ne voulait pas remuer une certaine part de son passé. Il entra finalement, s'adossa à la porte et observa la lourde bâche de toile grise qui recouvrait soigneusement le seul objet contenu dans la pièce. Il s'approcha et souleva un coin de la bâche. Le couvercle de bois précieux apparu, brillant malgré la poussière, protégeant les délicates touches d'ivoire que Finch connaissait si bien pour les avoir si souvent parcouru. Sur le pupitre reposait toujours la dernière partition qu'il avait étudié des années plus tôt, des siècles ? Il caressa un instant la surface lisse, ses doigts dessinèrent l'empreinte de la serrure où la clé n'était plus. L'instrument précieux gardait toute sa noblesse même dans cette petite salle aux murs froids, sous la lumière blafarde du néon. Il avait tant joué pour elle. Machinalement ses yeux se posèrent sur le dessus mais le cadre de bois avait disparu. Il n'avait jamais voulu le réinstaller. Juste sauver son piano. Mais la période heureuse où il en jouait était désormais révolue. Cette page de sa vie définitivement tournée. Lentement il remit la bâche en place puis quitta la salle et retourna dans la pièce principale rejoindre le présent.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La matinée parut interminable à l'ex agent qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que surveiller les allées et venues des visiteurs ou des collaborateurs de Rebecca et le défilé était incessant ce jour là. Ce n'était tout de même pas suffisant pour lui qui aurait apprécié davantage d'action. De temps à autre il échangeait quelques mots avec Sonia qui avait toujours un petit commentaire sur qui passait dans le couloir.

Rebecca s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau pour aller déjeuner lorsque Sonia l'interpella d'une voix urgente

-« Madame votre fils Simon en ligne »

-« Dites lui que je le rappellerais plus tard » répondit la présidente avec un geste de la main pour éluder le sujet

-« Il insiste madame, il dit que c'est extrêmement urgent »

-« Qu'est ce qu'il a encore ! » grogna Rebecca en se décidant à retourner dans son bureau. Elle prit la ligne sans décrocher ce qui activa le haut parleur et arrangeait bien l'ex agent

-« Allo » lança t-elle agacée

-« Rebecca ? »

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent ? » demanda celle-ci d'un ton sec

-« Presque rien ! Juste que le dossier Watson est en train de couler ! » Répondit Simon, ironique

-« Quoi ?! » s'exclama la femme, laissant tomber son sac

-« On a jusque 17H pour remettre les documents aux clients, je te l'avais pourtant bien précisé ! »

-« Mais je t'ai tout renvoyé ! Les documents devaient te parvenir ce matin ! » Protesta la présidente

-« Pour ça oui, ils sont arrivés mais tu n'as rien signé, qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? »

-« Tu plaisantes ? J'ai tout signé hier après midi !»

-« Alors pourquoi ai je reçu des exemplaires vierges ? » s'énerva Simon

-« Mais je ne sais pas… je ne comprends pas ! »

-« Tu t'es trompée d'enveloppe ! »

-« C'est impossible je n'en avais qu'une ! » protesta la présidente « Sonia ! » appela t-elle. La secrétaire accourut aussitôt « Je vous ai bien remis les documents pour la navette hier soir ? »

-« Oui madame »

-« Et ils étaient bien signés ? »

-« Heu… » Bredouilla la jeune femme

-« Et bien répondez ! » exigea Rebecca

-« Madame, vous me donnez toujours des enveloppes scellées… je ne vois pas les documents »

La présidente soupira, exaspérée

-« Mais pourquoi enverrais je des documents sans signature ! » protesta t-elle « C'est… » Elle se tu brusquement puis fixant Sonia elle demanda : « Vous avez remis l'enveloppe directement au coursier ? »

-« Oui madame »

-« Qui me dit que vous avez remis la bonne enveloppe ? »

-« Oh madame ! » s'offusqua la jeune femme

-« Ca suffit maman ! Arrête avec ta théorie du complot ! Tu as oublié : assume ! » Intervint Simon d'une voix ferme

-« Je n'ai pas oublié ! »

-« Alors comment expliques-tu les contrats vierges ? » Ca fait trois fois ce mois ci maman ! Il faut te faire assister si tu es débordée »

-« Comment oses-tu ? » suffoqua Rebecca

-« J'en ai marre de réparer tes oublis ! Je fais quoi avec Watson maintenant ? »

-« Je vais te renvoyer les documents par coursier. Tu les auras pour 16H »

-« Et je lui dis quoi pour le faire patienter ? »

-« Je ne sais pas…invente ! »

-« Bien sur : Simon rattrape le coup, comme toujours ! Il serait peut être temps que tu me donnes une délégation de pouvoir»

-« Je ne peux pas te laisser signer n'importe quoi ! » se braqua Rebecca

-« Un jour c'est un contrat d'embauche dans une autre boite que je vais signer et je pourrais enfin bosser convenablement » répliqua le jeune homme et la tonalité résonna dans la pièce indiquant qu'il avait raccroché. La femme s'assit dans son fauteuil et passa une main un peu tremblante sur son front. Levant les yeux elle vit sa secrétaire figée sur le seuil

-« Ne restez pas là comme une idiote ! » l'invectiva t-elle aussitôt « Allez réimprimer le dossier Watson immédiatement et apportez le moi ! »

-« Bien madame » bredouilla Sonia en retournant précipitamment derrière son bureau. Elle exécuta les ordres aussi rapidement que possible alors que Rebecca restait assise derrière le sien la tête entre les mains, visiblement perturbée. Après quelques instants elle sortit son portable de son sac et composa un message. Reese s'écarta et consultât discrètement son téléphone _[J'ai besoin de vous voir rapidement. Rebecca Ferguson]_ John envoya discrètement un message à son associé pour qu'il retrouve le destinataire et revint à sa place. Sonia apportait les documents

-« Restez ici ! » intima Rebecca alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour « John ! Venez » ajouta t-elle « Vous allez me servir de témoins tout les deux »

-« Bien madame »murmura Sonia tendue. Ils l'observèrent pendant qu'elle paraphait et signait chaque feuillet puis glissait la liasse dans une enveloppe « Maintenant allez me chercher un coursier Sonia. Vous John vous ne quittez pas cette enveloppe des yeux »

-« Bien madame Ferguson » répondit l'ex agent impassible. Sonia quitta le bureau mais le téléphone sonna au moment où elle s'engageait dans le couloir, elle hésita et revint sur ses pas pour décrocher

-« Madame, c'est Monsieur Stooler pour le déjeuner » annonça t-elle d'une petite voix

-« Je vous ai dit de me ramener un coursier » répliqua Rebecca « Le reste peut attendre ! » La jeune femme excusa brièvement sa patronne et repartit vers l'ascenseur. La présidente leva les yeux vers Reese qui n'avait pas bougé « Vous n'avez pas intérêt à répéter cela à qui que ce soit » menaça t-elle

-« Ce n'est pas dans mon contrat madame » répondit John d'un ton légèrement ironique

-« Vous vous croyez drôle ? »

-« Seulement logique madame »

Elle le fixa, interdite. Sonia revint à cet instant avec le coursier. Rebecca lui remit l'enveloppe et donna ses instructions. L'homme quitta aussitôt les lieux avec les documents

-« Cette fois qu'on ne vienne pas me dire qu'ils ne sont pas signés ! » marmonna la présidente. Elle reprit son sac « Je vais déjeuner. Stooler attend toujours ? »

-« Oui madame il a dit qu'il patienterait »

-« Dommage » grinça Rebecca. John la suivit, captant au passage le soupir soulagé de la secrétaire. Il profita du repas pour s'isoler et appeler son associé

-« Tout va bien John ? » interrogea celui-ci en décrochant, ce reflexe le fit sourire

-« Oui. Je profite du déjeuner mais je crois qu'il va être expéditif vu l'humeur de notre cliente. Vous avez identifié le numéro ? »

-« Oui c'est celui du docteur Henry Valdez »

-« Quel genre de docteur ? »

-« Un psychologue. Un spécialiste des troubles du comportement très renommé »

-« Elle cherche de l'aide alors ? »

-« C'est possible, toutefois je n'ai pas pu vérifier. J'ai tenté d'accéder à la liste des patients de ce médecin mais il ne semble pas utiliser de fichiers informatiques »

-« Il garde tout en dossiers papier ? »

-« Pour l'instant je ne trouve aucune trace de fichiers numériques mais je poursuis les recherches. De même je vais vérifier si Miss Ferguson a des antécédents »

-« Ok. En tout cas elle semble cumuler les problèmes de mémoire. A moins qu'on ne les favorise » Reese rapporta l'incident du matin

-« Vous pensez que quelqu'un est intervenu pour intercepter le dossier ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? Si c'était un incident isolé je n'aurais pas dit cela mais c'est la troisième fois et j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer quelqu'un d'aussi rigoureux que Rebecca commettre autant d'erreur »

-« C'est vrai c'est difficile à imaginer. Et il y aussi l'histoire du rendez vous que Miss Ferguson ne se souvenait pas avoir commandé »

-« Exact »

-« Reste à savoir qui pourrait agir ainsi et dans quel but » remarqua l'informaticien

-« Quelqu'un de son entourage privé ou professionnel c'est certain. Sinon je ne vois pas comment il aurait été possible de détourner l'enveloppe »

-« Simon pourrait se servir de ses erreurs pour convaincre sa mère de lui accorder plus de pouvoir »

-« Il mentirait sur ce qu'il reçoit ? »

-« C'est envisageable » jugea Finch

-« En revanche il est trop éloigné pour agir au domaine sauf s'il a un complice sur place »

-« Un demi-frère ambitieux ? Ou un beau père négligé ? »

-« Donc tout cela ne serait qu'une tentative de prise de pouvoir ?» suggéra Reese

-« C'est possible. Mais la machine nous a envoyé son numéro c'est donc que le coupable ou l'un des complices souhaite plus qu'une simple prise de pouvoir »

-« A moins que Rebecca ne découvre la vérité et ne veuille se venger »

-« Certes. Toutefois s'il s'agit d'un de ses fils… Elle ne pourrait tout de même pas frapper ses enfants »

-« Ca c'est déjà vu Finch »

-« Je sais » soupira celui-ci

-« Toujours pas habitué Harold ? »

-« Non. Et je ne m'y ferais jamais »

-« J'espère. Je n'ai pas envie que vous changiez. Vous avez déjeuné ? » Demanda Reese pour alléger la tension

-« Oui et vous ? »

-« Je passerais aux cuisines si j'ai le temps »

-« John… » Gronda Finch

-« Je passerais aux cuisines en rentrant » corrigea l'ex agent

-« J'aime mieux cela »

-« Pas de migraine ? »

-« Non. Je n'ai plus croisé la route de Bella » s'amusa l'informaticien

-« Vous avez de ses nouvelles ? »

-« Tous les jours. M Wells ne décolère pas, ce qui semble beaucoup l'amuser »

-« Est-ce qu'il songe à agir plutôt qu'à ruminer ? »

-« Non. Je pense qu'il est enfermé dans son orgueil »

-« Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il doit entendre de la part de sa costumière » s'amusa Reese

-« C'est préférable » jugea Finch sur le même ton « Ah, Miss Ferguson reçoit une réponse à sa demande » remarqua t-il « Samedi 8H » lut-il

-« C'est la première fois que je vois un docteur communiquer par sms avec ses patients »

-«Celui là est très particulier. Sa clientèle, dûment sélectionnée, semble composée uniquement de personnalités plus ou moins connues ayant toutes en commun un grand besoin de discrétion. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il n'utilise pas l'informatique »

-« Il a un ordinateur au moins ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant je ne lui ai trouvé aucune connexion »

-« Alors je vais devoir m'introduire chez lui si nous voulons accéder à ses dossiers »

-« Cela risque d'être compliqué avec votre emploi du temps »

-« D'ailleurs je ne vous ai pas encore remis les fichiers de Rebecca heureusement que vous avez d'autre moyen d'accéder à son ordinateur »

-« En effet. Dans cette société tous les ordinateurs sont en réseau. Mais…cela devient…pesant »

-« Mon emploi du temps ? » demanda Reese

-« Votre absence » précisa Finch

-« Il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'échapper un moment »

-« C'est la mission… » Jugea l'informaticien résigné

-« Je sais. Mais cela n'en devient pas moins un peu plus indispensable à chaque heure : vous me manquez trop »

-« Vous aussi »

-« Il n'y a pas de prison dont on ne s'évade » murmura John

-« Peut être pourrais je vous apporter la clé ? » suggéra Finch

-« Ce ne serait pas la première fois »

-« Je crois que Miss Ferguson quitte la table M Reese » remarqua l'informaticien qui s'était connecté à la caméra du restaurant pour veiller pendant leur conversation

-« Ok. J'y retourne »

-« A plus tard » ajouta Finch. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, fatigué et pas seulement de son travail mais plutôt du manque qu'il ressentait de ne pas avoir vu son compagnon depuis presque trois jours. Bear vint poser la tête sur son genou comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il le sentait triste ou perturbé. Finch lui caressa doucement la tête « Tu ne pourras vraiment pas renier ton maitre toi » jugea t-il avec un mince sourire « Tu es toujours là quand il faut »

.

OoooooooooO

.

La journée s'écoula sans autre incident, ce qui était préférable au vue de l'humeur déjà fort agressive de la présidente. Finch continua ses recherches sur le psychologue de Rebecca mais celui-ci semblait définitivement hermétique à la technologie. Ils allaient devoir trouver un autre moyen d'accéder à ses secrets. John assura la surveillance. Rebecca resta à son bureau assez tard et rentra chez elle bien après l'heure du dîner. Elle en profita pour commander qu'on lui serve un repas léger et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre dès qu'elle l'eut avalé ce qui conforta Reese dans l'idée qu'elle avait agit sciemment dans le but d'éviter une nouvelle soirée en famille. Nick s'occupa de son fils sans tenter de solliciter son épouse, il devait être habitué à la manœuvre. Il joua avec lui puis le coucha avant de regagner sa propre chambre où il s'installa dans son lit tout en lisant un dossier. Sandro était déjà dans sa chambre à dessiner. Scott, installé dans un fauteuil qu'il avait tiré dans un coin de la pièce, ne quittait pas son téléphone des yeux, envoyant message sur message. Après vérification, Reese compris qu'il était occupé à passer des paris sportifs et à surveiller les résultats. Absorbé, il ne répondit même pas aux deux sms envoyés par sa fiancée. Il regagna sa chambre vers 22H visiblement de mauvaise humeur ce qui laissait augurer quelques pertes. Quant à Eva elle avait rejoint directement son studio après le diner et n'en avait plus bougé. Lorsqu'il fut assuré de la tranquillité de leur numéro John s'autorisa un tour du parc pour se défouler un peu puis retourna dans son logement pour appeler son associé et prendre un peu de repos.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch venait de refermer la porte derrière lui et ôtait son manteau lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il esquissa un sourire devant l'identité de l'appelant, il allait avoir droit à son "rapport quotidien"

-« Allo ? »

-« Bonsoir demi patron ! »

-« Bonsoir Bella. Comment allez-vous ? »

-« Ca va ! Et vous Harold ? »

-« Bien je vous remercie. J'ai reçu un appel de mon directeur de cabinet ce matin. Il est très satisfait du travail de Sven. Il s'est intégré relativement facilement auprès des trois autres employés et il apprend vite »

-« Voilà une bonne nouvelle au moins ! Il m'a appelé hier soir. Il est content aussi même si …enfin sans vouloir vexer personne, il préférait son ancien boulot. Les spectacles c'est plus son truc que les assurances »

-« Je peux le comprendre Bella et cela ne me vexera pas. Mais visiblement, même s'il pense ainsi, cela ne l'empêche pas de faire preuve d'implication dans son nouvel emploi »

-« Il est trop reconnaissant de l'avoir il ne va pas se montrer ingrat ! »

-« Je me doute. Je pensais seulement qu'il n'est pas toujours évident de s'impliquer dans un emploi que l'on apprécie moyennement » suggéra Finch

-« Ouais. Mais il peut pas revenir, ça recommencerait pareil, Terry est trop bête pour changer ! »

-« Laissez lui un peu de temps »

-« Il fait souffrir tout le monde avec ses conneries » marmonna Bella « Pedro a réclamé son copain. D'ailleurs je suis pas dupe, c'est aussi pour avoir des nouvelles du petit que Sven a appelé précisément hier soir ! »

-« Il s'est attaché à l'enfant »

-« Ouais et c'est réciproque. C'est pareil avec Sébastian. Terry va galérer ce week end seul avec lui sans Sven pour arrondir les angles. Et il pourra pas m'appeler au secours comme avec le petit hier »

-« Pourtant s'il le faisait je suis sur que vous ne leur refuseriez pas votre aide »

-« Peut être » marmonna la costumière de mauvaise grâce

-« Certainement » insista Finch « Et comment va Luc ? » ajouta t-il l'air de rien

-« Bien »

-« Juste bien ? » insista Finch

-« C'est déjà ça ! » grogna Bella

-« Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas réconciliés ? »

-« Vous inquiétez pas pour ça »

-« Je ne suis pas inquiet Bella. Vous êtes libre de vos choix »

-« C'est un vieil entêté ! » justifia la costumière qui devinait bien l'allusion implicite

-« Hum »

-« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »

-« Rien. Bella. Mais certains proverbes ont du bon il faut le reconnaitre »

-« Par exemple ? » demanda la costumière méfiante

-« Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent »

-« Oh ! Mais il me cherche le demi-patron ? »

-« Pas plus que vous Bella » rétorqua l'informaticien

-« Et ça c'est une provocation ! »

-« Ne m'avez-vous pas dit une fois que le temps est une chose précieuse Bella ? Et qu'il est dommage de le gaspiller ? »

-« Vous étiez pas obligé de retenir » protesta celle ci

-« Excusez moi mais vous m'avez bien précisé : "N'oubliez jamais cela M Wren" Je ne fais que suivre vos conseils »

-« Dis donc demi patron ! Vous savez que personne n'ose me contredire d'habitude ? Enfin sauf peut être le musclé »

-« Ah oui ? Alors John a sans doute déteint sur moi » s'amusa Finch « De quoi devrais je avoir peur venant de vous Bella ? »

-« Vous ne me connaissez pas ! Je peux être terrible ! »

-« Sans doute. Mais vous êtes juste avant tout et je n'ai rien dit de mal » taquina l'informaticien. Il entendit son interlocutrice marmonner quelques phrases incompréhensibles

-« Va falloir que John arrête de refaire votre éducation Harold ! Ou vous deviendrez aussi mauvais sujet que lui ! Et en attendant je me rattraperais la prochaine fois qu'il viendra me voir pour que je l'habille ! »

-« Je ne doute nullement de vos talents » répondit prudemment Finch. Une sonnerie retentit, appelant la costumière au travail

-« A bientôt demi patron ! Et n'oubliez pas : je me rattraperais ! »

-« Bonne soirée » ajouta l'informaticien avant de raccrocher. Il reposa le téléphone et croisa le regard de Bear qui patientait à ses côtés « Je crois qu'elle est agacée Bear. Mais cela ne durera pas. Au pire ton maître me défendra » s'amusa t-il. Le malinois vint lui donner quelques petits coups de tête affectueux puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour lui rappeler l'heure du dîner

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch lâcha précipitamment son livre et décrocha dès la seconde sonnerie

-« Oui John ? » Celui-ci sourit, heureux qu'il ne soit pas encore endormi

-« La journée est finie. Et pas la moindre menace en vue »

-« En manque d'action ? »

-« Plutôt oui »

-« Je n'ai rien de nouveau à vous apprendre »

-« Et le psy ? »

-« Il n'a aucune connexion. Cela fait partie de ses manies apparemment »

-« Tant pis. Je trouverais un autre moyen d'accéder à ses dossiers »

-« Je pourrais solliciter un rendez vous ? »

-« Ou pas. Vous êtes parfaitement sain d'esprit Finch ! »

L'informaticien sourit, pas dupe de la manœuvre

-« Admettons. Mais je souffre de troubles du sommeil ces derniers jours. Précisément depuis que je dors seul »

-« Ca, je me charge de vous en guérir dès que cette mission interminable sera enfin bouclée »

-« D'accord. Je patienterais dans ce cas » concéda Finch sentant qu'il ne le ferait pas céder

-« Je suppose que son agenda demain sera aussi ennuyeux que celui d'aujourd'hui ? »

-« C'est le cas en effet. A la seule différence qu'elle doit passer la matinée en extérieur pour vérifier deux chantier »

-« Et le soir il y la soirée de charité » soupira Reese

-« J'ai prévu un smoking dans votre valise » précisa Finch

-« Sans vous je vais avoir du mal à l'enfiler. A le retirer aussi d'ailleurs »

-« Je pense que ce sont surtout les accessoires qui vous posent problème M Reese » ironisa son associé

-« Je vais peut être en profiter pour m'en passer ? »

-« John ! » réagit aussitôt Finch

-« Ce que j'aimerais voir votre petit air offusqué en ce moment » gloussa l'ex agent

-« Béotien ! »

-« Peut être. Mais pas n'importe lequel : le votre ! Ça fait toute la différence »

-« Parce que vous ne l'êtes pas vraiment et que vous faite seulement semblant pour me taquiner une fois de plus ? »

-« Je suis démasqué ? »

-« Vous devenez prévisible agent Reese »

-« Vous faites beaucoup de progrès agent Finch »

-« Il parait que je deviens aussi mauvais sujet que vous ! » gloussa l'informaticien

-« Ah ! Je devine qui dit ça ! »

-« Votre complice pense que vous avez une mauvaise influence sur moi »

-« Et vous ? »

-« Moi aussi. Mais cela me convient parfaitement »

-« Y compris lorsque je vous fais rougir ? » taquina Reese

-« Oh je suis habitué maintenant » jugea l'informaticien « Mais n'en abusez pas tout de même ! » ajouta t-il prudent

-« Promis je serais sage ! »

-« Savez vous que cette promesse venant de vous n'a rien de rassurant ? » rétorqua Finch d'un ton sérieux. Il fut récompensé par le rire de son agent « Déjà que je vais sans doute devoir subir la vengeance de Bella… »

-« Pour cela ne vous inquiétez pas je ferais en sorte que vous l'appréciez »

-« Sur ce sujet je vous crois davantage John ! Et maintenant tachez de vous reposez un peu vous en aurez besoin pour les représailles»

-« Vous aussi Finch. Encore plus que moi ! »

-« Hum. Nous verrons. A demain John »

-« Bonne nuit Harold » L'ex agent raccrocha puis sélectionna un autre numéro et composa un message. La réponse ne tarda pas et elle était digne de son auteure songea t-il amusé _[Pas d'inquiétude le musclé. Je suis sure qu'Harold n'aura rien contre ma vengeance. Peut être même qu'il voudra que je me venge plus souvent !]_

.

OoooooooooO

.

Il était dix heures lorsque Bella entra dans la vieille bâtisse pour commencer sa journée, retrouvant sa routine comme chaque matin mais pas avec la même bonne humeur que d'habitude. L'ambiance était tendue depuis le début de la semaine. Après son coup d'éclat, la gifle magistrale assenée à son patron, elle s'était attendue à une riposte, imaginant des cris, des noms d'oiseaux, une dispute sévère. Mais pas une riposte physique en revanche. Terry Wells avait un caractère emporté, voir impulsif, et beaucoup de défaut, mais jamais il n'avait levé la main sur une femme. Elle attendait donc de pied ferme la réaction de son patron. Seulement l'attente avait été vaine. Il s'était contenté de bouder, l'évitant soigneusement et ne lui adressant pas un mot deux jours durant. Preuve s'il en était besoin qu'il n'avait pas la conscience tranquille selon Bella. Et cela aurait peut être duré bien plus longtemps si le mercredi, en détresse, Wells ne s'était pas vu contraint de lui adresser à nouveau la parole.

Comme elle le faisait désormais un mercredi sur deux, Hénora était passée lui déposer leur fils pour la journée. Le petit garçon, gamin éveillé et joyeux, aimait à courir partout dans les coulisses, curieux de tout et s'attirant invariablement les cœurs des danseuses par ce mélange de timidité et de gentillesse qui le caractérisait. Il aimait bricoler avec Luc ou lire une histoire avec Louis et s'amusait avec leurs chats. Bella n'était évidemment pas la dernière à être charmée et le gamin, dès son arrivée, commençait toujours la visite par sa loge où l'attendait confiseries et gâteaux et dont il ressortait chaque fois vêtu d'un petit costume imaginé et confectionné exprès pour lui et dans lequel il allait parader fièrement toute la journée. Il se trouvait toujours une bonne âme pour veiller sur l'enfant et Wells se contentait de surveiller de loin tout en travaillant à ses affaires. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il le perdait de vue un peu trop longtemps, Sven partait aussitôt à sa recherche et c'était le plus souvent le rire joyeux du gamin résonnant dans les couloirs qui l'avertissait que son secrétaire l'avait retrouvé. Sven ayant l'habitude de jouer à cache cache avec le petit garçon et de le chatouiller sans pitié dès qu'il parvenait à l'attraper. Sauf que ce jour là Sven manquait à l'appel… Ce fait n'avait pas manqué de perturber le petit Pedro qui ne comprenait pas l'absence de son compagnon de jeu. Mais le drame avait éclaté à midi lorsqu'il avait réclamé son repas et que Terry n'avait eu à lui offrir en retour qu'un regard interloqué qui avait laissé l'enfant assez perplexe. Evidemment le premier reflexe de Terry avait été d'appeler celui qui pourvoyait chaque fois à ce genre de problème mais il n'avait fait que se heurter une fois de plus à son absence. Toutefois il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet, Pedro s'étant mis à réclamer son déjeuner et tout autant son ami… Terry avait tenté une diversion qui avait échoué et n'avait fait que rendre l'enfant plus insistant. Wells s'était énervé, effrayant son fils dont les larmes n'avaient pas tardé à menacer devant l'agacement de son père. Perdu devant le chagrin du gamin Terry avait alors paniqué et fait la seule chose censé qui lui était venu à l'esprit : emmener l'enfant chez sa costumière !

Bella avait bondit en les voyant entrer, Wells stressé et Pedro au bord des larmes

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » avait-elle aussitôt interrogée en se précipitant « Tu pleures petit moussaillon ? » avait-elle ajouté en le prenant dans ses bras « Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? » avait-elle grondé en fusillant son patron du regard

-« Mais rien…. Il a faim ! » Avait répliqué Terry, nerveux

-« Et alors ? Tu ne sais pas nourrir ton fils ? »

-« C'est Sv… C'est pas moi qui gère ça d'habitude ! »

-« Et donc ? Il doit jeuner ? »

-« Mais non… Mais je ne sais pas… » Avait bredouillé le gérant « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il mange… »

-« C'est un enfant ! Tu crois qu'il mange quoi ? Des croquettes pour chien? » Avait demandé Bella d'un ton ironique. Wells commençait à se sentir ridicule et ne savait plus quoi répondre

-« Je veux Sven » avait alors affirmé Pedro, ajoutant au trouble de son père

-« Il est pas là mon chaton, mais moi oui » avait répondu Bella « Et on va se régaler tout les deux d'accord ? »

-« D'accord » avait approuvé le petit en se blottissant contre l'épaule de la costumière

-« Allez viens. On va aller dans un endroit bien sympa juste à côté et tu seras à table comme un grand. On va bien s'amuser ! »

-« Heu Bella… » Avait tenté Wells

-« On va se débrouiller » l'avait interrompu la vieille dame « Enfin si tu veux venir. Faut que tu manges aussi ! »

-« Oui ! » avait plaidé le gamin « Sven met toujours trois soucoupes »

-« T'es sur de ça mon mignon ? C'est pas plutôt des assiettes ?» avait demandé Bella, amusée « Remarque ça va bien une soucoupe pour un chaton il a raison » avait-elle ajouté tout en le revêtant de son manteau « Allez viens moussaillon on y va » Pedro avait glissé une main confiante dans la sienne pour la suivre et saisit la main de son père de l'autre pour l'entrainer. Terry n'avait pas osé se défiler et les avait accompagné au restaurant où il lui avait bien fallu entretenir la conversation, ne serait ce que pour ne pas perturber son fils, et rester stoïque tandis que Bella ne se privait pas de l'égratigner régulièrement de sous entendu plus ou moins appuyés.

Depuis ils avaient recommencé à communiquer presque normalement à un détail près : il existait désormais entre eux un sujet tabou à n'évoquer sous aucun prétexte. _« Du moins pour l'instant »_ avait estimé Bella toujours combative.

Et il y avait Luc aussi qui continuait de bouder. Ou plus exactement qui ne savait pas trop comment arrêter. Ils étaient tout les deux trop têtus pour faire le premier pas, même s'ils avaient depuis longtemps fait la part des choses. Bella reconnaissait qu'elle était parfois trop envahissante et se mêlait un peu trop des affaires des autres et cette fois de Sven. Mais c'était dans sa nature, ce besoin de voir les gens heureux autour d'elle. De son côté Luc devait s'en vouloir de s'être montré si indécis et si inquiet au lieu de soutenir sa compagne et sans doute regrettait-il de ne pas l'avoir assisté davantage en cherchant à l'aide d'une autre façon au lieu de la critiquer. Mais de là à avouer... C'est pour cela que tout deux évitaient absolument de se disputer depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, chaque réconciliation leur prenait un temps fou ! Et visiblement ce ne serait pas encore pour aujourd'hui avait soupiré la costumière en remarquant au passage la porte soigneusement close de la loge du concierge. Elle entra dans la sienne et stoppa net devant le magnifique bouquet de roses rouges posé en évidence sur la table. Elle avança et saisit la petite carte accrochée à l'emballage _« Il est difficile de reconnaitre ses torts mais plus encore d'être séparé de ceux qu'on aime »_ lut-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire à la déclaration discrète dissimulée derrière ces mots. Luc s'était surpassé cette fois et elle se sentit rosir de plaisir devant l'intention

.

Dissimulé derrière la petite lucarne du guichet, Luc guettait l'apparition de son amie. En arrivant dans sa loge un peu plus tôt il avait découvert, posée bien en évidence sur la table, une grande boite de chocolats d'un des meilleurs chocolatiers de la ville accompagnée d'un petit mot qui lui avait ouvert les yeux et fait réaliser ce que leurs attitudes, à lui et à Bella, leur faisait perdre. La voyant passer, il patienta quelques minutes puis alla la rejoindre

-« Bonjour Bella ! » lança t-il joyeusement. La costumière se retourna

-« Ah te voilà toi ! » marmonna t-elle décidée à ne pas montrer ses émotions comme à son habitude « Tu deviens fou ma parole ! » protesta t-elle avant de lui donner un baiser

-« Pardon ? » demanda Luc interloqué

-« Ok. Ton bouquet est magnifique ! Mais tu aurais pu choisir plus petit ! »

-« Mon bouquet ? » demanda Luc, perplexe

-« Ben oui »

-« Bella, j'étais venu te remercier pour les chocolats »

-« Quels chocolats ? »

-« Ceux que tu as déposé dans ma loge »

-« Je t'ai pas offert de chocolats ! » affirma Bella

-« Je ne t'ai pas envoyé de bouquet » rétorqua Luc

Les deux compagnons échangèrent un regard perplexe

-« La boite et le petit mot… Je pensais que tu voulais qu'on se réconcilie » affirma le concierge

-« C'est pas vraiment ma méthode » remarqua la costumière

-« Non c'est ce que j'ai pensé, mais je vois pas qui d'autre… » Avoua Luc

-« Et il disait ça le petit mot ? » demanda Bella et lui tendant la carte qui accompagnait les fleurs

-« Ouais. Tout pareil »

-« C'est un coup monté » marmonna la costumière

-« Oh ? » murmura Luc surprit « Tu crois que M Wells… »

-« Penses-tu ! » l'interrompit sa compagne « Terry est trop bête pour une idée pareille ! Mais en revanche j'en connais un bien plus subtil ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre le demi-patron ! »

-« Tu crois que c'est M Wren ! » s'exclama le concierge en écarquillant les yeux

-« Ma main au feu ! »

-« Oh ! » répéta le vieil homme « Mais…Enfin c'est…. »

-« Je connais le sujet ! » l'interrompit sa compagne « Et je sais qu'il est coupable ! »

-« Bon si tu le dis… » Capitula le concierge

-« Vais me venger ! » marmonna Bella

-« Parce que sa ruse fonctionne ? » suggéra Luc avec un sourire timide

-« Ouais » grogna sa compagne, bien obligée de reconnaitre qu'il avait raison

-« C'est sur qu'il est moins bête que nous »

-« Non. Il est juste bien au courant que quand on a un peu de bonheur faut à tout prix le préserver » rétorqua Bella

-« Alors on fait la paix ? »

-« Hum. Oui. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois que tu m'énerveras » !

Luc rit et enlaça sa compagne pour l'embrasser

-« Je vais essayer de me tenir » s'amusa t-il

-« Ouais, fais donc ça ! » approuva la costumière. Elle allait lui rendre son baiser lorsqu'ils furent brutalement interrompus par un bruit de porte violement reclaquée et des éclats de voix

-« C'est quoi ça ? » s'exclama Bella. Luc ne répondit pas mais la suivit comme elle s'élançait dans le couloir déjà sur le pied de guerre « Si c'est encore une bagarre entre filles… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant le nouveau secrétaire venir en sens inverse, l'air furieux. « Monsieur Wartel ? »

-« Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus ici ! » brama celui-ci

-« Ca fait pas bien longtemps que vous y êtes » remarqua Bella, toujours logique

-« Et c'était deux jours de trop ! Ce type est tyrannique ! Il a détruit l'ordinateur ! Il faut être fou ! »

-« Comment ça il a détruit ? »

-« Je n'allais pas assez vite pour lui parait-il ! Il ne sait même pas l'utiliser lui même » précisa l'homme avec un reniflement méprisant « Et il n'explique rien ! Je ne peux pas deviner ce qu'il va me demander avant qu'il ne le fasse tout de même ! »

-« Vous avez pas l'habitude » jugea la costumière _« Ni la motivation »_ songea t-elle

-« Il devra se trouver un autre cobaye ! J'ai assez donné » répliqua Wartel en poursuivant son chemin vers la sortie

-« Lui a tenu un jour et demi » constata Bella « Celui de mardi c'était qu'une demi journée »

-« Il trouvera personne qui lui convienne. Il les compare tous à Sven mais c'est pas des sosies »

-« Non. Mais va bien falloir qu'il s'y fasse il ne peut pas travailler sans secrétaire »

De loin, ils virent Terry quitter son bureau et se diriger vers les coulisses visiblement d'une humeur massacrante

-« Je devrais aller vérifier pour l'ordi » constata Luc

-« Attends qu'il t'appelle sinon s'il te surprend il va hurler »

-« Ouais c'est vrai. Et Sven tu as des nouvelles ? »

-« Ca va. Il s'habitue à son nouveau boulot. Et pour le reste il fait ce qu'il a toujours fait : il serre les dents »

-« Quel gâchis » soupira Luc

-« On ne peut pas virer toute les filles du cabaret »

-« Ce n'est pas une excuse. Quand on aime on va pas voir ailleurs. Je le ferais pas moi » taquina le concierge

-« De toute façon t'as pas intérêt que je t'y prenne » marmonna sa compagne le faisant rire de nouveau « Allez on ferait mieux d'aller travailler ! Et j'ai besoin de réfléchir ! »

-« A quoi ? »

-« A la façon dont je vais m'occuper du cas de notre demi patron ! Et je te jure que cette fois c'est du sérieux !» ajouta t-elle fermement

.

OoooooooooO

.

La journée s'étira, interminable. Il ne se produisit pas le moindre incident, pas même un oubli. Rebecca passa la matinée sur deux chantiers et, à la surprise de John, déjeuna avec les ouvriers du second en faisant preuve d'une simplicité dont il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. L'après midi elle enchaina les rendez vous puis elle quitta les lieux à 17H et fit un détour par le cabinet d'avocat où exerçait son époux. Celui-ci parut agréablement surpris de cette visite inattendue et s'en réjouit.

Ils rentrèrent ensembles au domaine où ils ne tardèrent pas à gagner leurs chambres pour se préparer pour la soirée. Rebecca constata que les tenues qu'elles avaient commandées avaient bien étaient livrées à temps et parut enfin se détendre. Toutefois cela ne dura guère…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Nick fumait une cigarette sur le perron en entendant que son épouse le rejoigne. Il consultât sa montre

-« Nous allons être en retard » constata t-il agacé

John, impassible, attendait près du véhicule. Le bruit d'une fenêtre ouverte avec fracas leur fit lever les yeux. Rebecca apparut au dessus de leurs têtes

-« Nick ! »

L'interpellé soupira à la visible mauvaise humeur de sa moitié mais retourna immédiatement dans la maison. Reese enclencha aussitôt son téléphone. Il entendit le bruit de la porte de la chambre

-« Qu'y a-t-il Rebecca ? Nous sommes en retard…»

-« Il y a que mon collier de perle est introuvable ! Et que j'en ai besoin pour la tenue que j'ai choisi »

-« Mais chérie tu as des dizaines de bijoux ! Choisis en un autre ! »

-« Tu n'y connais rien ! C'est de celui là dont j'ai besoin ! »

-« Ok » concéda le mari un peu dépassé « Je ne sais pas moi pourquoi ne serait-il pas au coffre ? »

-« Ou dans la poche de la nouvelle femme de ménage que tu as embauché le mois dernier sans me consulter ? » grinça la présidente

-« Tu m'avais demandé de me changer de la sélection parce que tu n'avais pas le temps ! » protesta Nick « Et j'ai vérifié les antécédents de cette femme ! »

-« Et ses critères physiques aussi apparemment ! »

-« Je ne choisis pas les employés sur ses considérations ! » s'énerva le mari « Tu accuses un peu vite qui te dérange ! » affirma t-il « Il ressemble à quoi ce foutu collier ? »

-« C'est le rang de perles rosées que tu m'as offert à notre mariage ! Toi qui as si bonne mémoire tu devrais t'en souvenir ! » Grinça Rebecca

-« Ah celui là ! » s'exclama l'avocat « Mais c'est normal que tu ne le trouves pas je l'ai porté chez le bijoutier ! »

-« Comment ça chez le bijoutier ? » rétorqua Rebecca interloquée

-« Mais oui tu m'as demandé de le déposer lundi parce que j'avais rendez vous à côté de la boutique »

-« Je ne t'ai jamais dit ça ! »

-« Mais si » répliqua Nick agacé « Enfin tu m'as laissé un mot sur le chevet comme d'habitude, avec le coffret qui contenait les perles »

-« Certainement pas ! Je m'en souviendrais ! »

-« Je t'assure… »

-« Dans ce cas montre-moi ce mot ! » l'interrompit Rebecca

-« Le mot ? » demanda Nick perturbé « Tu dois l'avoir je te l'ai laissé. J'avais juste écrit Ok et je l'ai déposé sur ta commode comme d'habitude ! »

-« Je ne l'ai jamais vu et je ne t'ai pas donné ce collier ! » trépigna Rebecca « Pourquoi l'aurais je fais d'ailleurs ? »

-« Pour faire réparer le fermoir. Et le vendeur m'a dit qu'il était temps car il était à moitié arraché »

-« C'est insensé ! »

-« Ecoute Rebecca, tu as dû oublier, tu es surmenée en moment et tu as tellement de bijoux, ca arrive… » La femme ne répondit pas. Reese entendit Nick se rapprocher « Chérie, tu en fais trop en ce moment tu devrais ralentir, cela te joue des tours »

-« Je n'ai aucun problème ! »

-« Tu es fatiguée Rebecca pourquoi ne pas l'admettre ? C'est humain ? »

-« Je ne le suis pas plus que d'habitude » protesta la présidente « Et je ne t'ai jamais remis ce collier ! » ajouta t-elle butée

-« Mais Rebecca comment l'aurais-je eu sinon ? Je ne fouille pas ton coffre à bijoux pour vérifier qu'ils sont en bon état ! » Reese entendit soupirer la femme

-« Je sais. Excuse-moi. J'ai peut être oublié finalement » concéda t-elle à contrecœur

-« Tu devrais vraiment essayer de te détendre tu sais ? Tu es constamment sur les nerfs »

-« N'en rajoute pas ! » grinça Rebecca. L'ex agent entendit des bruits de tiroirs que l'on manipule « Je ne vois rien pour le remplacer »

-« Tu as une demi douzaine de collier de perles »

-« Un seul rosé ! »

-« C'est si important ? »

-« Tu tiens à ce que je te réponde ? »

-« Non je te laisse faire. Mais si tu pouvais choisir vite » La femme ne répondit pas et il l'entendit continuer ses recherches « Tu veux que je t'aide à l'accrocher ? » ajouta l'avocat après quelques instants

-« Non. Ne t'approche pas tu vas me froisser ! »

-« Je regrette le temps où cela ne te gênait pas » soupira l'homme

-« Grandit un peu Nick ! Tu oublies où nous allons ce soir ? » Rétorqua Rebecca d'un ton que Reese jugea méprisant. Il ne pût s'empêcher de penser à son compagnon, aux taquineries qu'ils échangeaient en pareilles situations, jamais Finch ne lui aurait parlé avec autant d'agressivité juste pour avoir tenté un rapprochement, même si cela risquait de le froisser…

Trois minutes plus tard le couple quittait la chambre. Reese les vit arriver à bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Il leur ouvrit les portes du véhicule. Nick semblait las et Rebecca tendue. L'ambiance s'en ressentait et un silence pesant régna dans l'habitacle durant le trajet. La surprise de la fin de l'après midi semblait déjà oubliée. Toutefois à l'arrivée la jeune femme retrouva toute son amabilité dès son entrée dans la salle.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese restait un peu en retrait, surveillant le coin du buffet où Rebecca discutait avec ses amies. Brusquement il éprouva la sensation d'être observé. Il se tourna vers la porte et aperçu son compagnon sur le seuil, très élégant dans son smoking noir, qui le fixait avec un mince sourire, un peu timide, mais ses yeux disaient clairement son plaisir de le voir. Il fit quelques pas sans cesser de le fixer. John s'était instinctivement redressé et dû se faire violence pour ne pas aller à sa rencontre. Un vieux couple entra à son tour dans la salle et salua aimablement l'informaticien qui fut donc contraint de détacher son regard de son agent pour leur répondre. Ils se connaissaient visiblement et se mirent à discuter tranquillement. Après quelques minutes ils avancèrent de concert vers le buffet, puis une fois chacun nanti d'un verre, le couple continua seul. L'informaticien jeta alors un regard circulaire à la pièce, cherchant où s'installer, non sans observer au passage son agent qui lui n'avait pas bougé de sa position. Il se dirigea vers une autre partie du buffet et décida de se munir d'une assiette et de quelques petits fours pour se donner contenance. Il fut à peine surpris quelques secondes plus tard de sentir une présence dans son dos, toute proche, et d'entendre chuchoter d'une voix de basse qu'il connaissait si bien :

-« Que faite vous ici Harold ? »

-« Je suis invité. M Wren reçoit quotidiennement de nombreuses invitations » précisa t-il en tournant légèrement la tête

-« Vous auriez pu me prévenir »

-« Certainement pas. Vous auriez refusé que je vienne »

-« Vous êtes sur le terrain »

-« Au milieu de cette foule je ne risque pas grand-chose »

-« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir »

-« Non. Je ne prédis pas l'avenir c'est vrai» concéda l'informaticien. Il leva la tête vers son agent « Mais il me suffit de la présence de celui qui fait le mien pour être en sécurité » précisa t-il les yeux dans les siens. Reese se mordit les lèvres

-« Ne vous perdez pas dans les couloirs M Wren. Il y rode parfois des magiciens qui pourraient bien vous jeter un sort »

Finch lui adressa un sourire moqueur

-« Mais peut être cela n'est-il pas désagréable ? »

-« Pour vous cela ne le serait surement pas » chuchota John en se penchant à son oreille, puis il regagna son poste d'observation à contrecœur pour ne pas risquer d'attirer l'attention. Finch grignota distraitement le contenu de son assiette puis fit quelques pas dans la salle

Le regard de l'ex agent allait de leur numéro à son associé. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par une exclamation de Tina

-« Non mais regardez qui est là ! J'en crois pas mes yeux !»

-« Qui donc ? » demanda Virginia

-« A droite, à côté du vieux Carson, c'est Harold Wren ! » précisa Tina

-« Pas possible » marmonna Virginia en tendant le cou dans la direction indiquée

-« Et pourtant vrai ! »

-« Wren comme la compagnie d'assurance ? » interrogea Annabelle

-« En personne ! C'est lui le boss. On ne sait même pas à combien se monte sa fortune ! »

-« A ce point ? » s'étonna Gilda

-« Carrément ! »

-« Je ne l'avais jamais vu » affirma Annabelle en dévisageant attentivement l'informaticien

-« Normal, ce type est un fantôme. Il ne répond quasiment jamais aux invitations en revanche on le dit extrêmement généreux » précisa Tina

-« Qu'est ce qui a bien pu le décider à sortir de chez lui dans ce cas ? C'est quand même pas la soirée de l'année » remarqua Virginia

-« Et bien moi je vais aller lui dire deux mots » annonça Rebecca qui était restée étrangement silencieuse

-« Tu le connais ? » s'étonna Tina

-« Non. Mais ça ne va pas tarder ! » Répondit la femme en s'élançant d'un pas décidé que John n'aima pas. Il la suivit aussitôt à distance, prêt à devenir la menace sur leur numéro

-« Qu'est ce qui lui prend encore ! » marmonna Virginia

-« Approchons ! Je veux attendre ça ! » Affirma Annabelle

-«M Wren ? » interrogea Rebecca parvenu près de l'informaticien. Celui-ci la reconnu immédiatement mais resta parfaitement impassible

-« Lui-même. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » Demanda t-il, très raide

-« Rebecca Ferguson » se présenta la femme en tendant la main. Finch s'inclina poliment

-« Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontré, pourtant j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous »

-«Le monde des affaires est un milieu assez restreint »

-« Certes. Et votre compagnie d'assurance a la réputation d'être la plus fiable de cette partie du pays »

-« C'est ce que l'on dit » concéda l'informaticien

-« Et bien laissez moi vous dire que vos assistants n'ont guère de flair et qu'à ce rythme vous risquez de perdre bientôt cette flatteuse réputation »

-« Vraiment ? » s'enquit Finch sans paraitre le moins du monde troublé par l'affirmation

-« C'est certain »

-« Je serais curieux de connaitre les raisons de votre jugement Miss Ferguson »

-« C'est très simple. Il y a quatre ans mon entreprise a contacté la votre pour assurer la construction d'un programme de six villas de grand luxe en bord de mer et vos collaborateurs ont refusé l'affaire » expliqua la présidente, sure d'elle « Il fallait être stupide pour laisser passer un marché aussi intéressant ! »

Finch parut réfléchir un instant. Rebecca le cru vexé et un sourire condescendant étira ses lèvres

-« Ne s'agissait-il pas du programme " Nouvel Horizon" » ? »Demanda t-il finalement

-« Si précisément »

-« De très belles constructions je l'admet »

-« Ah ! Vous voyez » triompha la femme. L'informaticien la laissa jubiler un instant puis assena :

-« Je sais également qu'elles sont aussi illégales que réussies »

-« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Rebecca

-« Je suis l'actualité juridique Miss Ferguson. Les terrains où sont bâtis ces immeubles n'ont jamais été officiellement attribué au promoteur. La vente a été remise en cause par les associations de protections du patrimoine maritime en vertu du fait que ces zones étaient classées et donc inconstructibles »

-« La vente n'a pas été cassée ! »

-« Non, en effet, mais ayant été signée avant toute procédure de déclassement elle le sera tôt ou tard »

-« Pas en cas de déclassement avec effet rétroactif ! » répliqua Rebecca agacée

-« Compte tenu des dernières découvertes sur ce site et de la présence de plusieurs espèces rares, ces terrains ne le seront jamais Miss Ferguson. Et même si le procès en annulation n'est pas terminé l'issue me semble évidente. Dans ces conditions j'estime qu'il vaut mieux pour une compagnie d'assurance perdre un certain nombre de primes même conséquentes, plutôt que de les encaisser et de devoir ensuite subir quatre années de procédure et devoir au final restituer le double des sommes encaissées à titre de dommages et intérêts »

La jeune femme serra les poings, le fusillant du regard

-« C'est votre point de vue ! »

-« Et bien l'avenir nous diras si j'ai eu raison de m'abstenir. Car je puis vous préciser que mes collaborateurs sont tout à fait compétents mais que dans un cas comme le votre c'est à moi que revient la décision d'accepter ou de refuser le marché selon leur rapport. C'est donc probablement de moi que vient le refus qui vous a été opposé à l'époque »

Rebecca plissa les yeux, contenant difficilement son énervement

-« Je comprends mieux votre réputation d'homme discret. Mais personnellement je n'emploierais pas cet adjectif. Vous êtes plutôt un goujat M Wren! »

-« Je suis un homme d'affaire Miss Ferguson. En tant que tel je protège mes investissements comme vous protégez les vôtres. Il n'est nul question de galanterie dans tout ceci »

-« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! » grinça la femme, habituée à avoir le dernier mot

-« Je ne mêle jamais affaires et relations Miss Ferguson mais à chacun ses opinions »

La femme serra les poings sur son ample jupe, exaspérée, puis elle fit brusquement demi-tour et retourna vers ses amies, furieuse. Finch resta parfaitement impassible. Il croisa le regard tendu de son partenaire. Il savait que celui-ci avait probablement dû faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas intervenir mais Finch était assez fort pour se défendre seul face à cette harpie, surtout dans ce domaine. Et il n'était pas envisageable de perdre leur couverture. Il lui adressa discrètement un mince sourire puis s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille.

John avait repris sa place et écouta les lamentations de Rebecca

-« Ce type est le dernier des goujats ! Me parler comme il l'a fait ! Avec son ton glacial ! »

-« Excuse moi Rebecca mais tu dis toujours « les affaires d'abord ! » et il n'avait pas tort » objecta Annabelle

-« Tu es dans quel camp ? » riposta brutalement la présidente

-« Le tien. Mais ça m'empêche pas de réfléchir quand même ! » constata son amie « D'ailleurs je te rappelle que mon mari était l'un des avocats du promoteur et qu'il t'avait averti lui aussi que l'affaire sentait mauvais ! »

-« Très bien ! Tu as raison ! Tu es contente ? » Grinça Rebecca « Mais je reste sur ma position ! Ce type a toujours refusé de travailler avec ma société, c'est un imbécile ! »

-« En tout cas c'est un original. Je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois où je l'ai croisé dans une soirée. Toujours invité et jamais là » remarqua Tina

-« C'est pour ça qu'il ne me disait rien » jugea Virginia

-« Et sa femme ? » demanda Gilda

Tina haussa les épaules

-« Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une femme les rares fois où je l'ai croisé »

-« Alors il n'a pas de famille ? » insista Gilda

-« Aucune idée. La seule fois où je l'ai vu accompagné il était avec un homme. Un grand type très élégant dont j'ai oublié le nom. Je crois qu'ils étaient associés »

-« Ah oui ? Tu n'as pas su qui c'était ? »

-« Peut être mais ça remonte à au moins 8 ou 9 ans je n'ai pas retenu. Mon époux se souviendrait peut être ? » Émit Tina

-« Dommage » jugea Rebecca

-« Je me souviens qu'à cette période il ne boitait pas comme maintenant »

-« Moi j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait eu un accident de voiture et qu'il avait alors une fiancée et qu'elle n'a pas survécu » annonça Annabelle

-« T'es sure ? Tu ne confonds pas avec Harold Bremen le juriste ? »

-« Heu non… je crois pas »

-« Moi je dirais bien que c'est le cas parce que je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel sur Wren »

-« Oh Tina tu n'es pas la seule qui peut avoir des informations ! » protesta Annabelle

-« Mais j'étais la seule à le reconnaitre » rétorqua l'interpellée

-« J'aimerais quand même bien savoir s'il est célibataire ! » persista Gilda

-« Un peu de retenu Gilda ! » protesta doctement Annabelle

-« Tu parles ! Avec un portefeuille aussi bien garni je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être raisonnable ! »

-« Tu cherches un beau parti Gilda ? » se moqua Tina

-« En tout cas ce type va regretter ses refus » affirma brusquement Rebecca qui était restée silencieuse

-« Qu'est ce que tu vas inventer encore ? » demanda Virginia

-« Je ne sais pas mais je trouverais »

-« Tu perds ton temps pour rien »

-« Je ne supporte pas qu'on me dise non ! »

Une sonnerie retentit annonçant le repas

-« Allons diner ce sera plus distrayant ! » affirma Tina en l'entrainant d'une poigne ferme

Reese suivit le mouvement s'efforçant de rester calme. Il avait déjà du mal à supporter cette femme mais après ces dernières paroles il se retenait difficilement. Il ne voyait pas de quelle façon elle pourrait atteindre son partenaire mais elle pouvait être certaine de le trouver sur sa route quoi qu'elle tente.

Les cinq femmes prirent place à une table centrale prévues pour douze. Trois d'entre elles furent rejointes par leurs époux, les deux autres par leurs cavaliers du jour. Un couple ami de Virginia vint compléter l'assemblée à la grande frustration de Rebecca qui avait vu sont fils s'installer à une autre table avec sa fiancée et sa demi sœur en l'évitant délibérément

-« Quel idiot ! Il ne sait même pas choisir une bonne table » grinça t-elle

-« Qu'est ce que tu racontes Rebecca ? » interrogea Annabelle

-« Cet imbécile de Scott ! Regarde avec qui il est ! Un couturier et un magnat de l'agro alimentaire ! S'il ne voulait pas venir ici qu'il choisisse correctement ses voisins au moins !»

-« Ce sont des gens connus »

-« Et tu crois qu'un vendeur de charcuterie en gros ou un marchand de colifichets seront d'une quelconque utilité dans nos affaires ? » riposta Rebecca méprisante

Annabelle n'essaya pas de la contredire, sachant l'inutilité de la démarche

Finch avait choisi une table près de l'entrée et il conversait avec les cinq autres convives qui la composait, apparemment à l'aise avec son rôle mais cherchant régulièrement des yeux la silhouette rassurante de son agent. John observait quelques autres gardes du corps qui comme lui veillaient trois pas derrière leur employeur, impassibles. Il observa le couple formé par Scott et Chelsea. Le jeune homme faisait preuve d'un certain charisme et animait les conversations. La jeune femme semblait le seconder. En revanche Eva était totalement effacée, parlant peu, mangeant moins encore, on aurait presque pu oublier sa présence.

Le repas s'éternisait. Rebecca, définitivement de mauvaise humeur, se montrait désagréable avec ses amis, retrouvant son amabilité seulement lorsque cela pouvait s'avérer utile. Son époux bavardait avec son voisin et leur discussion les isolait presque du reste du groupe. Reese écoutait distraitement. Il tourna la tête vers l'autre table. Scott et Chelsea continuait d'animer la table, mais il fut surpris par Eva. Tournée vers l'un de ses voisins elle semblait avoir trouvé un sujet de conversation qui la passionnait à en juger par l'expression sur son visage bien différente de la Eva terne et timide de chaque jour, elle semblait devenu une autre et en était même beaucoup plus jolie

Lorsqu'ils en furent au dessert Reese sentit l'ambiance changer. Les convives se lassaient d'être à table alors que quelques accords parvenaient de la salle voisine comme si les musiciens s'échauffaient. Reese vit son associé se lever et se diriger vers l'entrée. Un instant leurs regards se croisèrent et Finch esquissa un sourire avant de en continuer sa route. John laissa s'écouler quelques minutes puis s'éclipsa discrètement. Parvenu dans le hall, il vit un petit carré de tissu tomber à ses pieds. Il leva les yeux vers les étages et aperçu son compagnon penché prudemment par-dessus la rampe. Il sourit en pensant à ce que cela devait lui couter. Dédaignant l'ascenseur intérieur il s'élança vers l'escalier et parvint rapidement au premier étage. Il entrevit la silhouette de son partenaire au fond du couloir juste avant qu'il ne se glisse dans l'une des pièces. Il avança rapidement dans le couloir et entra à son tour dans la pièce. Finch, qui attendait derrière la porte, vint immédiatement passer les bras autour de son cou

-« Qui donc me suit ? Un guide pour me conduire ou un magicien pour m'ensorceler ? »

Reese le serra contre lui et lui donna un baiser possessif

-« Je peux être les deux. Et plus encore »

-« Intéressant » haleta Finch avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Ils leur semblaient qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais cesser leurs baisers. Reese l'avait repoussé contre le mur, mais le saisissant par les hanches il le souleva pour l'asseoir sur une petite console, lui offrant un meilleur appui. L'informaticien en profita pour le rapprocher de lui, voulant le sentir contre lui, toujours plus près. John ouvrit son col pour mieux parcourir son cou et Finch le laissa faire, avec un soupir de satisfaction

-« Il faut en terminer avec cette mission… je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir… très longtemps privé de vous » chuchota Reese entre deux baisers

-« Moi non plus » Approuva Finch, gardant les yeux clos pour mieux savourer l'instant, la sensation des lèvres de son compagnon sur sa peau, de ses mains s'immisçant sous son maillot et glissant sur son corps. Il gémit comme il le sentait devenir un peu trop entreprenant « John » chuchota t-il en le retenant, mais lui-même devait forcer sa volonté

-« C'est un supplice » murmura l'ex agent

-« Je sais » répondit Finch en saisissant son visage pour l'embrasser passionnément avant de le laisser reprendre ses baisers. Sa main glissait doucement dans ses cheveux, caressait sa nuque, le faisant frémir. Harold se demandait comment il allait trouver la force de mettre fin à ces instants passionnés lorsqu'une petite sonnerie retentit lui arrachant un soupir frustré

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » marmonna John

-« J'avais programmé mon téléphone pour nous rappeler à l'ordre »répondit l'informaticien en le repoussant doucement

-« Malin » jugea Reese en continuant à poser quelques baisers au hasard

-« Indispensable » jugea Finch en prenant son visage en coupe pour le stopper « Je connais trop votre capacité à me faire perdre la tête »

Reese eut un petit rire

-« Vous êtes décoiffé! » constata t-il moqueur

-« Pas seulement j'imagine » jugea Finch. Il tenta de se dégager

-« Je n'ai pas envie de vous lâcher » chuchota John d'une voix rauque qui fit frissonner son compagnon

-« Je n'ai pas très envie non plus que vous le fassiez mais… »

-« La raison ? » compléta John. Finch approuva d'un hochement de tête. Reese l'aida à se lever à regret. Il fit quelques pas, se plaçant devant un miroir pour rajuster son col et tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. John posa le menton sur son épaule « Votre nœud ne vaut pas mieux que le mien mais lui c'est son état naturel » remarqua t-il avec un sourire moqueur. John lui donna un baiser dans le cou en représailles

-« Il reste des épis M Wren !»

-« C'est votre faute »

-« Bien sur » gloussa Reese « Est-ce que vous avez vu le fils de Rebecca ? »

-« Oui pourquoi ? »

-« Il est très élégant avec son smoking blanc »

-« C'est très chic en effet »

-« Sur vous aussi c'est très chic mais vous portez toujours du noir »

-« Je n'ai plus l'âge de porter du blanc John »

-« Je suis persuadé du contraire » affirma celui-ci « Même pour moi ? » insista t-il en le serrant un peu plus

-« Nous verrons. Pour l'instant il faut retourner à la soirée » éluda Finch. L'ex agent enfoui son visage dans son cou

-« Harold vous devriez rentrer maintenant. Rebecca vous en veut et je n'aime pas vous savoir à proximité »

-« Je l'ai vexé ? »

-« Beaucoup et elle a l'intention de se venger de votre compagnie »

-« Ah oui ? Et que compte t-elle faire ? »

-« Je ne sais pas mais elle a des moyens… »

Finch se tourna vers lui et posa la main sur sa joue

-« Elle ne peut rien contre moi John. Toute mes affaires sont parfaitement en règle »

-« Je me doute bien sur, mais je veux que vous restiez sur vos gardes »

L'informaticien lui sourit

-« Auriez-vous peur que je sois ennuyé M Randall ? Ou ruiné ? » Le taquina t-il en rajustant son nœud

-« Je veux que vous soyez serein M Wren. Pour le reste je ne suis pas inquiet. Si vous êtes ruiné nous irons vivre sous notre pont et je vous tiendrais chaud » affirma Reese. Il avait saisit sa main et embrassa chaque doigt un par un, s'attardant sur le mince anneau d'or

-« Me voilà totalement rassuré alors » jugea Finch en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes « Allons-y maintenant »

-« J'y vais le premier »

-« D'accord »

Reese s'engagea dans le couloir après avoir vérifié qu'il était désert et regagna la salle où Rebecca n'avait pas bougé et semblait en pleine accrochage avec son amie Tina

Finch revint quelques minutes plus tard et il le vit répondre à son voisin de table qui semblait le taquiner sur son dessert toujours intact alors que tous avaient terminé. Une vieille dame à l'autre extrémité de la table le soutint, n'ayant pas fini le sien. John se sentit heureux de le voir communiquer avec d'autres personnes de cette façon, ce que le Harold Finch de leurs débuts n'aurait certainement pas fait. Il avait changé, beaucoup changé, et il était fier de penser qu'il n'était pas étranger à ce changement. Il le vit achever son dessert juste au moment où tout le monde se levait pour rejoindre l'autre salle. Il prit congé et retourna dans le hall avec un dernier regard vers lui.

L'ex agent suivi Rebecca lorsqu'elle se leva pour traverser la salle. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son fils pour le sermonner. Celui-ci ne répondit pas, sans doute pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Pourtant Reese eut l'impression que les reproches de sa mère le laisser réellement indifférent. Chelsea essaya de tempérer sa belle mère mais le regard que lui adressa celle-ci la réduisit au silence. Se tournant, Rebecca se heurta à sa belle fille. Elle la toisa d'un regard perplexe comme si elle était surprise de la voir là, puis prenant le bras de son époux elle l'entraina dans la salle voisine, non pour danser mais parce qu'elle y avait repéré l'un de ses clients. Après une discussion animée elle continua sa " tournée", renvoyant son mari pour être plus tranquille. John songeant qu'en fait de soirée de bienfaisance c'était plutôt pour elle une soirée de promotion.

Il était 3H du matin lorsque John put enfin regagner sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé. La petite chambre était impersonnelle et froide. La solitude lui pesa soudain. C'était un sentiment inhabituel chez lui autrefois mais désormais il en connaissait bien la frustration, la sensation de manque, l'envie d'être avec lui. Plus qu'une envie, un besoin. Juste sa présence apaisante à proximité. Un léger bruit attira son attention. Il se releva et s'approcha sans bruit de la fenêtre entrouverte. C'est ce qui lui avait permis de capter le son tenu de pas sur le gravier. Dissimulé dans l'ombre d'un bosquet, il aperçu deux silhouettes enlacées. A son costume clair il reconnu immédiatement Scott. Et la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait était probablement Chelsea. Dès leur retour Rebecca avait emmené la jeune fille à l'autre bout du bâtiment arguant qu'elle voulait bien héberger sa future belle fille pour la nuit mais qu'elle n'était justement que " future". Son fils lui avait fait ironiquement remarqué qu'elle se trompait de siècle mais elle ne l'avait même pas écouté. Apparemment les deux amants étaient habitués et savaient comment se retrouver en douce. Reese fronça les sourcils. Un détail le gênait mais il ne saisissait pas quoi. Il se pencha pour mieux voir mais le couple avait disparu vers l'extrémité du bosquet, sans doute Scott raccompagnait-il la jeune femme. Il décida donc de se recoucher, il avait besoin de quelques heures de sommeil.


	8. Soirée mouvementée

_La suite pour mes mousquetaires préférés )_

 _._

 _A mes deux colocataires : )_

 _Capitaine si tu as survécu au chocolat …_

 _Ma Paige pour soutenir le moral !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

.

Les rues de la ville étaient déjà très animées lorsque la voiture quitta le domaine au matin suivant. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total. Parvenu à destination Rebecca quitta le véhicule, visiblement nerveuse

-« Attendez ici » intima t-elle

Martin prit son journal et se cala confortablement dans son siège. John la suivit des yeux puis esquissa un mouvement pour descendre du véhicule

-« Hey John ! Elle a dit de ne pas bouger ! » L'interpella le chauffeur

-« Non. Elle a dit de l'attendre. Je vais juste faire le tour du quartier »

-« Mais…. »

-« Je serais de retour avant elle » trancha l'ex agent. L'homme haussa les épaules et reprit son journal, ne voulant pas s'en mêler. Reese fit quelques pas et enclencha son téléphone. Il entendit Rebecca entrer dans l'appartement mais aussitôt après avoir capté le bruit de la porte se refermant il perdit le signal. Surprit, il relança l'opération mais sans plus de succès. Il contacta son associé

-« Finch, j'ai perdu le signal du téléphone de Rebecca, impossible d'écouter la conversation »

-« Laissez-moi vérifier » répondit l'informaticien. Il l'entendit tenter quelques manipulations « En effet. Le signal est brouillé. Je ne perçois aucune activité émanant du cabinet. Ils semblent que des brouilleurs d'ondes y soient installés. Je n'arrive même pas à détecter de connexion »

-« A ce point ? » Interrogea l'ex agent

-« Ajouté à ce que j'avais déjà découvert je pense que ce médecin ne possède même pas d'ordinateur »

-« Un paranoïaque ? » suggéra Reese

-« Avec de telles mesures il est certain de respecter le secret professionnel » remarqua Finch qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire

-« Mais nous avons besoin de cette conversation »

-« Je crains que nous ne devions nous en passer M Reese et tenter une manœuvre plus tard pour récupérer le compte rendu»

-« Non. Je vais m'introduire dans l'appartement. Vous avez des plans de l'immeuble ? »

-« Je peux en trouver mais comment comptez vous entrer alors que Miss Ferguson et le docteur Valdez sont à l'intérieur ? » demanda son associé inquiet

-« Par les coulisses » répondit son agent qui avait fait le tour de l'immeuble « Je vais passer par l'escalier de secours pour atteindre le balcon. Je devrais pouvoir forcer la fenêtre qui correspond à la cuisine »

-« En effet, sur l'arrière ce sont les cuisines » approuva Finch « Je viens de vous envoyer le plan. Mais John… »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne se rendront pas compte de ma présence »

-« D'accord » soupira Finch. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance mais stresser pour lui était un reflexe bien trop ancré pour qu'il puisse y résister

Reese suivit son plan. Il parvint sans encombre au second étage et forcer la fenêtre ne lui posa pas beaucoup de difficultés. Il rappela son partenaire

-« Je vais entrer. Je suppose que la liaison sera coupée ? »

-« Gardez votre téléphone allumé, je vais essayer de neutraliser les brouilleurs »

-« Ok »

Reese traversa la cuisine d'un pas souple et silencieux, puis un petit salon, et se retrouva devant la porte du cabinet. La voix de son associé résonna dans l'oreillette

-« John ? »

-« Oui Finch »

-« Vous m'entendez bien ? »

-« Clairement »

-« J'ai réussi à désactiver momentanément les brouilleurs. Vous devriez pouvoir capter le portable de Miss Ferguson mais je dois rester en ligne »

-« Pas de problème, je relance »

Cette fois il obtint la connexion. La voix du médecin leur parvint, basse, mais audible

-«…était efficace pourtant » affirmait-il

-« Je sais docteur mais ce n'est plus le cas ! »

-« Vous êtes très nerveuse Rebecca. Essayez de vous détendre. Dans ce cabinet nul ne peux vous entendre ou vous juger » Ils entendirent la jeune femme marmonner « Expliquez moi vos soucis »

-« Il y a eu des incidents ces derniers jours » Enchaina aussitôt la présidente « J'oublie des rendez vous. Je suis certaine de bien faire mon travail. Mais il y a eu ces documents non signés. Et hier soir c'était mon collier… »

-« Restez calme Rebecca » l'interrompit le médecin « Vous allez me raconter chaque incidents posément. Respirez. Reprenez-vous. Et ensuite vous m'expliquerez. Allons, respirez. Vous êtes trop nerveuse, nous ne pourrons travailler dans ces conditions » Il y eu un silence puis la jeune femme répondit

-« Ca va maintenant »

-« Bien. Alors je vous écoute »

Rebecca exposa chaque incident un par un, en s'efforçant de rester calme, l'homme la reprenant chaque fois qu'elle avait tendance à s'emballer. Il la laissa s'exprimer et même émettre quelques commentaires pour se justifier et ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'elle parut en avoir terminé et après être resté silencieux quelques instants à réfléchir.

-« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas modéré votre rythme de travail ? »

-« J'ai besoin de garder l'esprit occupé docteur ! » rétorqua la présidente « Le travail c'est ce qui me permet de garder une vie normale »

A ces mots Reese fronça les sourcils. Cette affirmation faisait étrangement écho en lui. Il fut un temps où il pensait ainsi lui aussi

-« Vous avez une famille Rebecca. Vous pourriez vous y consacrer davantage »

-« Je sais »

-« Toujours votre crainte de l'attachement ? » La jeune femme ne répondit pas « Rebecca ? » insista le médecin

-« C'est possible » marmonna t-elle finalement. Reese pouvait sentir le malaise dans sa voix

-« Ces oublis sont peut être tout simplement dû à ce rythme trop soutenu. Un excès de sollicitations. Vous devriez vous reposer davantage sur vos collaborateurs »

-« Ce n'est pas si simple ! »

-« Vous les avez engagé pour leurs compétences ? » remarqua le médecin

-« Oui bien sur … »

-« Dans ce cas vous pourriez déléguer, notamment la gestion de votre agenda. Et envisager d'y inclure quelques périodes de liberté »

-« J'ai trop de responsabilités pour cela docteur ! » se récria la présidente

-« Cette pression permanente que vous vous imposez est peut être précisément à l'origine de vos inattentions. Et cela vous fait commettre des erreurs tel que cet oubli de signature »

-« Je suis certaine que j'avais signé ces documents ! » protesta Rebecca

-« Mais si c'était le cas cela veut dire qu'un tiers est intervenu. Est-ce possible ? »

-« Non » soupira la femme

-« Ou est ce votre fils ? » suggéra le médecin

-« Non.. . Enfin… »

-« Vous le soupçonnez ? »

-« Non ! Simon est… sérieux. Il est très impliqué dans la société»

\- «Nous avons déjà parlé de ce sujet. Votre fils sera votre successeur. Dans ces conditions il n'a pas de raison de vouloir saboter votre entreprise. Pensez vous qu'il en soit capable tout de même ? »

-« Je n'ai pas dit cela » marmonna la femme. Il y eu un silence. Visiblement le médecin attendait une explication qui ne vint pas

-« Bien » reprit-il « J'aimerais évoquer un sujet plus préoccupant selon moi. Votre façon de communiquer avec votre époux » Reese entendit Rebecca remuer sur sa chaise « Trouvez vous normal de vous exprimer par petits mots ?»

-« Pas vraiment » concéda la femme « Mais… c'est…. » Bredouilla t-elle

-« L'idée est de lui ? »

-« Non »

-« Pourquoi agir ainsi ? »

-« C'est plus… pratique »

-« Pratique ? »

-« Nous avons des emplois du temps très chargés. Parfois nous ne faisons que nous croiser »

-« Avez-vous au moins essayé de les adapter ? »

-« C'est compliqué » marmonna Rebecca. Reese entendit le médecin émettre un son désapprobateur

-« Nous avons déjà évoqué l'importance de la communication dans un couple. Il ne me semble pas qu'il s'agisse là de la bonne méthode »

-« Je vous l'ai dit docteur, nous sommes très occupés tout les deux »

-« Essayez vous à nouveau de le tenir à l'écart ? »

-« Il est… trop présent »

-« Mais vous aimiez la sécurité dont il vous entoure ? »

-« Oui »

-« Qu'est ce qui a changé ? »

-« Rien »

-« En êtes-vous certaine ? »

-« Il n'y a pas eu de changement. C'est juste… C'était comme ça aussi avant et vous savez comment cela s'est terminé »

-« Rien ne dit que cela se reproduira »

-« S'il est trop présent ça pourrait arriver »

-« C'est donc parce que vous tenez à lui que vous le repoussez ? »

-« Je ne le repousse pas ! » protesta Rebecca

-« Vous le tenez à l'écart pourtant »

-« Je le préserve ! Mais je ne vois pas en quoi évoquer ce sujet va m'aider dans les problèmes actuels… »

-« Je pense au contraire que votre situation actuelle découle de votre comportement. Et votre attitude est toujours conditionnée par certains événements passés »

-« Je ne sais pas » marmonna Rebecca dont la voix semblait de plus en plus tendue

-« Vous n'étiez pas responsable de l'accident Rebecca »

-« Bien sur que si ! » explosa celle-ci

-« C'était une banale sortie de route »

-« Qu'il n'aurait pas commise s'il avait été dans son état normal ! » rétorqua la présidente « C'est de ma faute ! » s'entêta t-elle « Il devait reprendre l'avion le lundi et rentrer avec le chauffeur. Si je n'avais rien dit il aurait respecté son plan ! Mais je n'ai pas attendu alors il a prit ce vol commercial le dimanche midi alors qu'il était fatigué et il a prit le volant à l'arrivée alors qu'il était épuisé et qu'il détestait conduire la nuit ! »

-« C'était son choix Rebecca. Yanis aurait très bien pu attendre même en connaissant la nouvelle »

-« Non justement. Il était impatient. Je savais qu'il réagirait ainsi. En lui annonçant trop tôt j'ai provoqué ce qui est arrivé et… la suite »

Reese entendit la voix de Rebecca faiblir et la phrase s'achever sur un sanglot

-« Ce n'est pas seulement le choc qui vous a fait perdre l'enfant Rebecca. N'oubliez pas que les médecins ont dit qu'elle n'était pas viable. Même sans le choc vous n'auriez pas forcement mené votre grossesse à terme »

-« Non ! »

-« Vous interprétez le passé à votre façon Rebecca. Vous culpabilisez pour des événements que vous ne pouviez pas maitriser. Nous en avons déjà longuement discuté. Chaque année lorsqu'approche la date anniversaire vous perdez pied. Rebecca, si vous persistez vous ne pourrez pas avancer dans votre vie, comprenez-vous ? » Un silence lui répondit, il poursuivit « Je ne vous dis pas d'oublier Yanis mais de replacer les événements dans leur contexte et d'accepter que tout ce qui s'est passé n'était pas de votre faute : c'est le destin ! »

-« C'est trop facile ! »

-« Rebecca, bien que cela vous soit très difficile, vous devez admettre que vous ne pouvez pas tout contrôler»

-« Mais vous savez que c'est pire lorsque je perd le contrôle docteur ! Avec Pietro j'avais lâché prise ! Ca n'a pas marché !»

-« Parce que vous étiez passé d'un extrême à l'autre. Vous aviez la maitrise avec Yanis, une routine rassurante. Avec Pietro vous n'aviez plus aucun de vos repères, son univers était trop libre pour vous. Vous aviez besoin de plus de liberté mais pas autant. Avec Nick vous avez retrouvé un juste milieu. Il est moins strict que Yanis et moins permissif que Pietro. Simplement cette fois c'est votre peur de l'attachement qui ressurgit »

-« C'est justifié ! »

-« Ce n'est pas le lien qui vous liait à Yanis qui a causé sa mort » répéta le médecin

-« Admettons. Mais si j'avais été moins attaché à lui j'aurais moins souffert ! Je n'avais pas eu aussi mal avec Aaron ou Nils»

-« Les circonstances étaient différentes, ils ne sont pas morts, la séparation fut donc moins brutale »

-« Nils est parti du jour au lendemain ! » protesta la présidente

-« Il avait accepté un nouveau poste dans son pays et il vous avait annoncé son départ, il l'a juste avancé sans vous prévenir. Mais vous aviez refusé d'envisager qu'il pourrait choisir de privilégier sa carrière plutôt que de rester dans votre ombre. Ce déni vous avez empêché de vous préparer à une séparation qui pourtant devenait très envisageable au vu de vos relations »

-« Il était invivable » grogna la jeune femme. Le médecin continua sans tenir compte de la remarque

-« Souffrir est un risque à prendre dès qu'on aime Rebecca. Mais s'interdire d'aimer pour ne pas souffrir c'est se préparer à une vie de solitude. Et c'est valable pour toutes les formes d'attachement. Mettre de la distance avec vos enfants vous donne l'illusion de vous préserver, vous protège sans doute, mais un jour vous resterez seul et vous réaliserez alors que vous n'avez pas choisit la meilleure option » Reese perçu un bruit et comprit que le médecin venait de se lever « Je vais adapter votre traitement. Mais je pense qu'il serait nécessaire que nous reprenions à nouveau une thérapie hebdomadaire »

-« Si vous voulez » concéda Rebecca d'un ton résigné

Reese songea que la séance touchait à sa fin et qu'il était temps pour lui de regagner son poste

-« Vous avez entendu Finch ? » Interrogea t-il tout en quittant les lieux

-« Oui. Je crains que nous n'ayons mal jugé Miss Ferguson. Certes, tout ceci n'excuse pas totalement son comportement mais elle a des circonstances atténuantes »

-« Elle se cache derrière cette façade de dureté et d'indifférence »

-« Je crois qu'elle a dû beaucoup aimé M Moreas et qu'elle n'a pas vraiment surmonté sa perte » jugea Finch

-« Le docteur la connait bien apparemment et aussi chaque étape de son passé. Mais il ne parvient pas pour autant à la raisonner »

-« Délicates relations humaines » soupira l'informaticien

-« Le meilleur remède c'est de trouver la bonne personne n'est ce pas Harold ? » murmura Reese

-« Certainement. Je suis donc particulièrement chanceux puisque j'en dispose John »

-« Moi aussi » Approuva l'ex agent. Un grincement se fit entendre et John émit un son agacé

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda l'informaticien « Vous vous êtes fait mal ? »

-« Non Finch. Rangez votre trousse je n'ai rien »

-« Hum ? »

-« Je vous assure que je n'ai pas besoin de vos soins. Sauf s'il s'agit de m'embrasser évidemment »

-« John ! » protesta Finch en rougissant

-« Vous vouliez la vérité Harold »

-« Vous en profitez toujours »

-« Et cela vous ennui ? En toute vérité ? »

-« Non » admit l'informaticien « Mais restez donc concentré M Reese pour que ma trousse reste à sa place»

-« Oui patron ! Je vous rappelle plus tard !» le taquina l'ex agent

-« Et soyez prudent » ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Finch avant de raccrocher, faisant sourire son compagnon. Lorsque Rebecca revint à la voiture, le regard dissimulé derrière de larges lunettes noires, il était à son poste comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté et Martin était prêt à démarrer pour commencer la journée.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese constata ensuite que le samedi était une journée tout aussi chargée que les autres jours de semaine pour leur numéro. Après sa consultation Rebecca se rendit à son bureau bien que l'entreprise soit officiellement fermée le week end et l'immeuble quasiment désert à l'exception de deux gardiens et d'une équipe de nettoyage. Elle travailla toute la matinée sans lever le nez de ses dossiers et l'ex agent trouva le temps long. Un peu avant midi elle quitta les lieux pour se rendre dans un petit restaurant du centre où elle déjeuna rapidement avec Virginia et Gilda. Puis elle se décida à rentrer chez elle pour se préparer. D'après son agenda elle avait prévu de passer l'après midi avec ses deux plus jeunes fils. Toutefois John comprit très vite que ce n'était pas vraiment son but. Ils se rendirent au tennis club où le jeune Sacha alla rejoindre son entraineur avec enthousiasme. Visiblement l'enfant aimait ce sport et Reese le trouva plutôt doué pour son âge. Pendant qu'il suivait son cours Sandro disputa un match avec un de ses copains puis échangea quelques balles avec son petit frère pour lui faire plaisir. Finalement, Sacha retourna s'entrainer avec un gamin de son groupe alors que Sandro se rendait aux vestiaires pour se changer. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il s'éclipsa le plus discrètement possible et alla s'installer dans un coin isolé avec un carnet et des crayons pour dessiner tranquillement selon son habitude. Mais l'enfant n'avait pas réellement besoin de prendre des précautions pour éviter sa mère estima John, celle-ci ayant visiblement mieux à faire qu'à le surveiller. Dès son entrée dans le club Rebecca n'avait fait qu'épier les lieux, examinant chaque personne présente avec attention. Elle n'avait pas tardé à rencontrer quelques connaissances qui l'avaient présenté à d'autres adhérents et ainsi de suite. En réalité Rebecca était là comme en représentation, toujours prête à engager une nouvelle discussion, parcourant le club house comme un chef d'état en visite et se préoccupant à peine de ses fils. Ceux-ci d'ailleurs semblaient habitués et ne cherchaient pas spécialement la compagnie de leur mère. Reese entendit le petit Sacha discuter avec son entraineur, se plaignant de l'absence de son père. Il comprit que Nick avait l'habitude d'accompagner son fils le samedi aussi souvent que possible et qu'ils jouaient un match ensemble après l'entrainement. Mais ce jour là l'avocat avait dû accepter une autre invitation et le petit garçon en était déçu. En revanche il n'eut pas une parole pour sa mère…

A 17H30 Rebecca donna le signal du retour, pressant son monde pour ne pas être en retard à son rendez vous avec sa coiffeuse une demi heure plus tard. Dans sa hâte à obéir, le jeune Sandro oublia l'un de ses carnets sur le vieux banc où il s'était installé. Il s'en rendit compte comme il s'apprêtait à monter en voiture et se tourna spontanément pour faire demi -tour mais Rebecca arrivait près du véhicule à ce moment précis et l'y poussa sans écouter sa supplique. Occupée au téléphone avec un agent immobilier, elle ne se préoccupa de ses fils que pour vérifier qu'ils avaient bien attachés leurs ceintures puisqu'elle avait l'intention de demander à son chauffeur de se servir de l'accélérateur «Si toutefois il était capable de le retrouver ! » avait elle précisé, cassante. Martin, habitué, n'avait pas répondu et s'était efforcé de se plier aux exigences de sa patronne. Dans le rétroviseur John avait suivi le geste du petit Sacha qui avait posé doucement la main sur le bras de son frère en lui adressant un petit sourire comme pour le consoler. Sandro avait fini par lui rendre son sourire avec un haussement des épaules comme pour chasser sa peine. Le trajet s'effectua en silence, sauf pour la présidente qui poursuivait sa conversation, imperturbable. Parvenu devant la maison, elle eut un geste agacé en constatant qu'ils avaient dix minutes de retard et descendit rapidement du véhicule pour aller rejoindre sa coiffeuse sans plus se préoccuper de ses fils. Reese ouvrit la portière et le petit Sacha descendit le premier, se dirigeant vers le coffre pour reprendre son sac de sport avec son matériel. Sandro descendit à la suite et l'attendit. John posa un instant la main sur l'épaule du gamin pour attirer son attention. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui, étonné. L'ex agent lui tendit alors le carnet oublié qu'il avait pris soin de ramasser. Un large sourire illumina le visage du petit garçon

-« Oh merci monsieur ! » s'exclama t-il ravit

-« Ca aurait été dommage de perdre d'aussi beaux dessins » répondit John en lui adressant un clin d'œil. L'enfant lui adressa un sourire radieux tandis que le petit Sacha se réjouissait

-« Merci monsieur ! » lança t-il à son tour. Leur bonne humeur retrouvée, les deux garçons entrèrent dans la villa pour aller profiter de leur gouter, d'autant plus joyeusement qu'ils savaient leur mère trop occupée pour les surveiller et comptaient en profiter pour abuser des gâteaux.

John les avait suivi des yeux, amusé. Il pensa à son compagnon, à son lien avec Lee, à la facilité avec laquelle il avait apprivoisé le jeune garçon. Harold était à l'aise avec les enfants. Nul doute qu'il aurait aimé consoler ces deux gamins délaissés…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Cette fois rien ne vint perturber le début de la soirée. Un peu avant 19H, Rebecca monta dans la limousine et ils se mirent en route vers le lieu de la réception. Nick s'y était rendu directement en quittant ses bureaux et attendait sa femme dans le vaste hall. Elle lui adressa un coup d'œil critique puis, apparemment satisfaite, accepta son bras pour entrer dans la salle.

Le couple salua quelques invités puis Reese vit Scott et Chelsea se diriger vers eux

-« Votre montre ne marche plus mère ? » ironisa celui-ci

-« Pour une fois que la tienne fonctionne ! » riposta celle-ci. Chelsea fixait sa belle mère d'un regard perturbé qui n'échappa pas à celle-ci

-« Et bien ma fille vous avez vu le diable ? »

-« Non, non mais… » Bafouilla la jeune femme

-« Très jolie tenue mère » remarqua le jeune homme

-« Scott » murmura Chelsea, stressée

Rebecca les fixa d'un regard perplexe

-« Tu remarques ce genre de détail maintenant ? » lança t-elle

-« Ce soir oui » ricana son fils

-« C'est une création unique pour cette soirée. Vous devriez vous en inspirer Chelsea » précisa Rebecca en dévisageant la jeune fille « Sérieusement, quelle est donc cette couleur atroce ? Et ces motifs ? Vous avez fait un masque avant de venir et vous n'aviez plus de serviette pour retirer l'argile ? » Ricana t-elle

La jeune femme devint écarlate sous l'humiliation. Scott eut un sourire moqueur

-« Au moins elle porte réellement un modèle unique » riposta t-il en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa fiancée « Vous devriez aller faire un tour dans la seconde salle mère, du côté du buffet près de l'orchestre »

Intriguée, Rebecca, scruta la salle sans rien remarquer. C'est alors qu'Annabelle apparu près d'elle

-« Bonsoir Rebecca ! Hum… » Ajouta t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

-« Quoi ? » demanda la présidente en la voyant faire « Qu'est ce que vous avez tous ce soir ! »

-« Si tu croises Sophia Wilcox je crois tu ne vas pas aimer ! »

-« Sophia Wilcox ? Cette petite greluche ? »

-« Peut être mais... »

Gilda apparut dans le groupe et les interrompit

-« Mon dieu ! Tu avais raison Annabelle ! »

-« J'ai bonne mémoire. J'avais remarqué cette robe »

-« Quelqu'un m'explique ? » s'agaça Rebecca

-« Et bien si ton couturier t'as dit qu'il te vendait un modèle unique il t'a menti ! Vois donc de ce côté » précisa Gilda en obligeant Rebecca à pivoter sur sa droite. La présidente écarquilla les yeux, suffoquée, en apercevant une jeune fille qui venait d'entrer dans la salle et se tenait près du bar portant quasiment la même tenue qu'elle à quelques détails près, trop infimes pour créer une réelle différence.

Se sentant sans doute observée, la jeune femme se tourna à son tour et parut tout aussi stupéfaite. Rougissante, elle jeta un regard inquiet autour d'elle _«Comme si elle cherchait du secours »_ songea Reese qui, de sa position près d'une porte fenêtre, n'avait rien manqué des divers échanges. Et il comprit la réaction effrayée de l'invitée en voyant Rebecca se diriger droit vers elle, l'air parfaitement calme, mais il était aisé de deviner dans son regard la colère qui couvait en elle

-« Mademoiselle Wilcox »

-« Madame Ferguson »

-« Pour une fois que vous faite preuve d'un minimum de classe et d'élégance »

-« C'est un malentendu » bredouilla la jeune fille

-« Comment avez-vous fait pour la copier ?» grinça la présidente

-« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Sophia « Mais je n'aurais jamais fait cela »

-« Peut être que pour une fois vous avez voulu ressembler à autre chose qu'à une petite provinciale endimanchée ? »

La jeune femme se troubla encore plus

-« Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu… »

-« Quand l'avez-vous acheté ? »

-« Avant-hier »

-« Donc après moi ! »

-« Mais Madame Ferguson c'est juste une coïncidence ! »

-« A d'autre ! » Grinça Rebecca

-« J'ai pris ce modèle parce qu'il était à ma taille sans retouche ! »

-« Evidemment avec une silhouette aussi quelconque que la votre ! »

\- « Elle coute moins cher en tissus que la votre Rebecca »intervint un homme qui s'était approché Sophia soupira de soulagement

-« Merci Dave »

-« Je gage qu'il n'y a que sur le tissu que vous fassiez des économies Dave Mc Lynder ! » rétorqua la présidente, furieuse. Elle fit un pas vers la jeune fille « Je vous conseille de rester loin de moi ce soir si vous ne voulez pas que votre chevalier servant ne connaisse quelques déboires professionnel ces prochains jours » affirma t-elle d'un ton bas et menacant. L'homme haussa les épaules et se tourna vers le serveur pour obtenir un autre verre et Sophia n'osa pas répliquer. Rebecca fit demi-tour pour rejoindre ses amies, vexée

-« Il va le regretter » commenta t-elle

-« Mais Rebecca, pourquoi penses tu qu'ils l'ont fait exprès ? » demanda Annabelle

-« C'est évident. Le mois dernier j'ai ridiculisé sa sœur qui avait encore moins de goût que sa maitresse »

-« Et tu crois qu'il se venge ? »

-« C'est logique ! »

-« Ca me parait un peu exagéré » jugea Gilda « Les hommes ne sont guères portés sur ce genre de considérations vestimentaires. Je doute que Dave se soucie de ce qu'à subit sa sœur dans ce domaine »

-« Tu ne connais pas ce pauvre type ! » riposta Rebecca « Il a réussi à me gâcher ma soirée »

Reese s'était rapproché du bar mais n'avait pas jugé utile d'intervenir dans cette querelle féminine qui ne semblait pas vraiment constituer une menace sérieuse. A dire vrai cela le laissait plutôt perplexe. En revanche il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Finch prendrait surement plus au sérieux ce genre de remarque. Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner lorsqu'il entendit Sophia se plaindre auprès de son cavalier

-« Je n'aurais jamais dû acheter ce modèle mais le vendeur était tellement convaincant ! »

-« Et il a eu raison il te va très bien. Mieux qu'à cette vieille peau »

-« C'est gentil Dave mais c'est embarrassant quand même ! »

-« Tu changeras de couturier c'est tout »

-« Mais justement ! Je ne vais jamais dans cette boutique mais j'avais reçu une invitation pour une vente privée avec une offre impossible à ignorer »

-« Tu avais ma carte mon chou je t'avais dis de ne pas regarder à la dépense pour cette soirée »

-« Je sais. Un reflexe. D'ailleurs si cette robe avait été à son prix je ne l'aurais jamais choisit mais le vendeur me l'a présenté avec un rabais considérable. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il voulait s'en débarrasser »

-« Une chance qu'elle était à ta taille ! »

-« Oui juste les bonnes mesures c'est ce qui m'a convaincu de l'acheter je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps avant la soirée ! »

-« T'inquiète pas pour si peu »

-« Et si elle s'en prends à toi ? »

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'elle me fasse ? On a même pas de contrat ensemble ! Non, profite de la soirée mon chou et oublie cette vipère » précisa Dave en entrainant sa compagne dans l'autre salle

Reese resta perplexe. Pouvait-il y avoir plus qu'une simple coïncidence derrière cet incident ? Mais dans quel but ? Finch pourrait peut être retrouvé un indice quelconque pour éclairer cette affaire voir découvrir autre chose ? Il se promit de lui en parler et retourna à son poste jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait l'opportunité.

.

Ooooooooooo

.

Elle se présenta une heure plus tard pendant les discours des organisateurs de la soirée. L'ex agent s'isola dans un coin du vestiaire pour appeler son associé

-« Oui ? Du nouveau M Reese ? »

-« Absolument rien. La soirée promet d'être aussi ennuyeuse que celle d'hier, même plus encore pour moi qui ne croiserais pas d'invité à mon goût »

-« Monsieur Wren aime la discrétion et modère ses apparitions M Randall. Il ne saurait être de toute les soirées »

-« Ce qui n'est pas plus mal finalement. Il n'a rien à faire sur le terrain et ainsi il ne risque pas de mauvaise rencontre »

-« Mauvaise rencontre de votre point de vue ou en général ? » demanda Finch taquin

-« Les deux bien sur ! » rétorqua Reese « Le seul incident à déplorer est un regrettable malentendu vestimentaire » ajouta t-il plus sérieusement

-« Que voulez vous dire ? »

-« L'une des invités porte quasiment le même modèle que Rebecca. Alors que cette robe était censée être une création unique. Je pense qu'elle va intenter un procès à son couturier » se moqua Reese

-« Voilà qui est fâcheux pour lui » répondit Finch, sérieux

-« Je ne vois pas où est le mal si deux robes se ressemblent»

-« Au contraire ! Si cette tenue était présentée comme une création unique cela ne devrait pas se produire »

-« C'est presque la même tenue mais à quelques détails près quand même » jugea l'ex agent

-« Mais ces différences restent insuffisantes. Si Miss Ferguson a payé pour un modèle unique et que son exigence n'est pas respectée cela pourrait nuire gravement à la réputation du couturier »

-« Pourtant il est possible que ledit couturier ait agit en toute conscience »

-« Impossible. C'est le genre de faute professionnelle qui peut ruiner une carrière ! » Remarqua Finch

-« Si vous le dites » répondit Reese dubitatif « Je ne suis pas très au fait de ce genre de… particularité »

-« Je pressens que vous alliez employer un autre terme M Reese »

-« Peut être. Cela me semble un peu absurde »

-« Cela fait partie des codes dans une certaine classe de la société »

-« Codes qu'apparemment vous maitrisez à la perfection Finch »

-« Par la force des choses. Je ne suis pas issu de ce monde moi non plus John »

-« Mais vous vous y êtes parfaitement adapté »

-« Autant que vous M Reese » rétorqua l'informaticien sentant son agent tenté de se dévaluer « Vous ne maitrisez peut être pas tout les codes vestimentaires mais cela ne vous empêche pas de faire bonne figure »

-« Merci Finch » murmura John « En tout cas après l'altercation la jeune "copieuse" a échangé quelques mots avec son cavalier qui laissent planer le doute » répondit l'ex agent avant de lui relater la discussion

-« C'est étrange en effet. S'il s'agit d'un acte prémédité il fallait que ce vendeur ait vraiment une bonne motivation. Si cela se sait il risque d'être renvoyé. Je vais essayer de faire quelques recherches »

-« Ce serait bien de vérifier. C'est peut être une action dirigée contre Rebecca »

-« Ce serait assez …compliqué et même retors…» jugea l'informaticien perplexe

-« Plutôt oui. Et cela demande d'être très au courant de ses faits et gestes »

-« Et de certaines de ses habitudes»

-« Depuis le début les indices nous oriente vers son entourage proche » remarqua John

-« En effet. Je ferais les recherches et je vous préviendrais de ce que je trouverais »

-« Ok »

-« J'espère que Miss Apelford a renoncé à vous débaucher ? » Demanda alors l'informaticien

-« Jaloux Harold ? »

-« C'est bien mon tour » marmonna celui-ci

-« Rassurez vous, je ne changerais pas de patron »

-« J'y compte bien ! »

Reese eut un petit rire

-« Je vais retourner dans la salle. Il serait temps qu'un vrai incident se produise où je serais contraint de dire que votre machine a une faille ! »

-« La machine ne se trompe jamais M Reese ! » récitèrent-ils en écho

-« Oh ! » protesta l'informaticien

-« A plus tard Finch ! » lançant John, moqueur, avant de raccrocher

-« Qu'est ce que nous allons bien pouvoir faire de ton maître ? » marmonna Finch vexé, à l'intention du malinois installé à ses pieds. Bear lui adressa un regard perplexe puis s'étira davantage sur son coussin pour continuer sa sieste

.

John revint discrètement dans la salle. Rebecca discutait avec un couple. Scott et Chelsea se tenait à côté du buffet près de l'entrée de la salle. La jeune femme bavardait avec un jeune couple alors que le jeune homme était de nouveau rivé à son portable. Il aperçu Eva qui grignotait un petit four de son air maussade, à l'autre bout du buffet. Rebecca se tourna vers son fils et il vit l'expression sur son visage devenir dure. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna vers ses interlocuteurs elle avait retrouvé son air aimable. Dès qu'elle eut terminé la conversation elle s'avança vers son fils d'un pas décidé et le tira brutalement par le bras pour l'attirer dans un recoin. Reese enclencha son téléphone

-« Scott » commença t-elle d'un ton mesuré qui cachait mal son agacement « Vas-tu lâcher ce téléphone ?! »

-« Hum ? Oui mère »

-« Maintenant ! » ordonna celle ci

-« Oui, oui c'est bon » grogna le fils en remettant l'objet du délit dans sa poche

-« J'en ai assez de ton impolitesse ! »

-« Je n'ai rien fait ! »

-« Les invités autour de toi n'osent pas t'aborder ! Ils te croient absorbés par tes affaires ! Si seulement c'était vrai ! » Grinça Rebecca

-« Et alors ? C'est un peu le cas » ironisa Scott « Ils reviendront plus tard » ajouta t-il avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte

-« Tu appelles ça des affaires ? » ricana sa mère « Tes stupides paris sportifs ! »

-« Chacun son point de vue mère »

-« Le mien va être direct Scott. Tu vas fermer ton compte et adieu les paris ruineux ! »

-« Tu n'es pas la seule à l'alimenter ! »

-« Ne compte pas trop sur ce vieux gâteux, lui aussi je vais réduire ses prérogatives »

-« Toujours être la seule à diriger n'est ce pas mère ? » ironisa Scott « Personne ne doit contester le règne de Rebecca Ferguson ! »

-« Ca suffit maintenant ! Je te préviens….» commença la femme. Elle fut interrompue par la voix d'Annabelle qui l'interpellait. Elle hésita puis sur un dernier regard furieux elle se détourna pour rejoindre son amie qui tenait à lui présenter un couple sans doute important au vue du large sourire dont Rebecca les gratifia. Chelsea se rapprocha de son fiancé

-« Scott ça va ? » s'inquiéta t-elle

-« Evidemment. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » Grogna celui-ci

-« Tu devrais peut être te montrer plus discret ? Tu sais que ça l'exaspère »

-« Je fais ce que je veux ! » répliqua le jeune homme avec agressivité et Chelsea n'osa pas poursuivre « De toute façon je suis obliger d'arrêter » marmonna t-il en observant son portable d'un air contrarié « La batterie est HS »précisa t-il « C'est bien le moment ! J'avais un coup de fil important à passer. Un vrai » ajouta t-il devant l'air suspicieux de sa fiancée « Passe moi le tien »

-« Je ne l'ai pas Scott. Je le laisse toujours à la maison quand je suis en soirée »

-« Tu sais qu'elle est la principale utilité d'un portable Chelsea ? C'est de pouvoir être emmené partout ! »

-« Scott ! Cela n'est pas correct s'il sonne pendant la soirée »

-« Et la fonction vibreur ça te dit quelque chose ? » grinça le jeune homme

-« Je ne sais pas bien m'en servir Scott tu le sais bien »

-« Ma pauvre fille parfois je trouve que tu t'es trompée de siècle ! » rétorqua le jeune homme exaspéré. Il scruta la salle d'un air agacé. Son regard se posa sur le garde du corps de sa mère « Dites moi, John je crois ? » interrogea t-il en se rapprochant

-« Oui Monsieur »

-« Vous avez un téléphone ? »

-« Oui Monsieur » approuva Reese, impassible

-« Et pourriez vous me le prêter ? » Même si cette demande ne l'arrangeait pas, John ne s'en inquiéta pas, songeant que son associé avait trop bien configuré l'appareil pour le protéger, notamment pour le cas où il tomberait en de mauvaises mains. Il le sortit donc de sa poche et le tendit à son vis-à-vis

-« Bien sur Monsieur »

-« Merci John, vous me sauvez la vie »

-« Scott ! Tu vas l'énerver encore plus » plaida Chelsea

-« J'en ai pour une seconde » éluda t-il nerveusement. Passant par une porte fenêtre il s'isola sur la terrasse, composa un numéro et entama une conversation assez brève. Il en terminait lorsque Rebecca fit irruption sur la terrasse à son tour, furieuse de le voir contester son autorité. D'un geste vif elle lui arracha le téléphone des mains et le jeta brutalement à terre avant d'achever son œuvre d'un magistral coup de talon qui brisa l'écran en mille morceaux

-« Puisque tu ne comprends que la manière forte ! » affirma t-elle « Appliquons là ! » précisa t-il avec un sourire moqueur

-« Sauf que tu t'es trompé de cible mère » ricana le jeune homme en sortant son portable de sa poche « Tu dois un téléphone à ton garde du corps » lança t-il joyeusement en regagnant la salle. Elle le suivit des yeux, exaspérée et resta indécise quelques secondes puis elle rentra à son tour et de dirigea droit vers Reese

-« Vous avez prêté un téléphone à mon fils ? »

-« En effet Madame »

Elle le fixa mais il soutint son regard sans ciller. Cela parut la désarçonner. Elle secoua la tête

-« Je vous en ferais parvenir un autre » dit-elle avant de se détourner pour rejoindre ses amies

-« Vous avez perturbé l'indomptable Rebecca ! Vous êtes fort vous » constata Virginia qui était restée à quelques mètres durant l'altercation. John lui adressa un regard neutre puis sortit un instant récupérer les restes de son appareil _« Espérons que Finch aura de quoi le remplacer »_ songea t-il _« En attendant je dois le prévenir »_

Après s'être assuré de leur numéro il se glissa discrètement à l'étage et s'introduisit dans un bureau dont la porte ne lui offrit pas grande résistance. Il y trouva ce qu'il cherchait : un téléphone fixe. S'isolant dans un coin, il composa aussitôt le numéro de son associé

-« Oui ? » lança prudemment celui-ci

-« C'est moi Finch. J'ai un petit souci technique »

-« De quel genre ? » s'étonna l'informaticien

Reese lui rapporta succinctement l'incident

-« C'est ennuyeux ! » constata t-il « Il vous faut immédiatement un autre téléphone, nous ne pouvons pas rester sans liaison »

-« Je tacherais de me libérer demain matin pour passer à la bibliothèque »

-« Non. Je vais vous en apporter un »

-« Je n'aime pas trop cette idée » rétorqua aussitôt l'ex agent

-« Vous avez besoin d'un téléphone vous pourriez avoir besoin de contacter l'inspecteur Fusco ? » suggéra Finch pour le convaincre

-« Dans ce cas je pourrais trouver un autre appareil »

-« Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes »

-« Très bien » capitula John « Mais dans ce cas je préfère que vous passiez au domaine. Il y a une entrée à l'arrière, au fond du parc »

-« Entendu. A quelle heure devrais-je m'y rendre ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Je trouverais un moyen de vous prévenir lorsque nous serons rentrés. Il doit y avoir un téléphone accessible à la résidence »

-« J'attendrais votre appel dans ce cas »

-« Vous n'accepterez pas d'attendre demain matin de toute façon ? »

-« Non » répondit fermement l'informaticien

-« Bon. Alors à tout à l'heure »

Reese raccrocha et se dirigea vers la porte. Il posait la main sur la poignée lorsqu'un cri d'effroi retentit, le figeant un instant. Il sortit précipitamment du bureau. Un brouhaha confus de voix horrifiées provenait du rez de chaussée. De l'autre côté du vaste palier il aperçu une silhouette vêtue de sombre qui disparaissait dans le couloir à l'opposé. Il voulu s'élancer mais deux femmes de chambre surgirent d'une des pièces et traversèrent le palier pour se pencher au dessus de la rambarde. La première étouffa un cri et posa les mains devant ses yeux tandis que la seconde reculait précipitamment. Reese profita de leur présence pour approcher et se pencher à son tour par-dessus la rampe. Il vit alors le corps d'une femme gisant sur le sol plusieurs mètres plus bas, les pans de sa vaste jupe de soie noire s'étalant autour de son corps comme une corolle funèbre. C'était elle sans doute qui avait poussé ce cri de détresse quelques instants plus tôt, ce qui conforta John dans l'idée qu'elle n'était pas tombée seule. Il fallait qu'il tente de retrouver cette ombre… il voulu s'élancer mais il entendit un appel dans son dos « Maria ! » Il se retourna et eut juste le temps de rattraper la seconde femme de chambre qui défaillait. Il la soutint tandis que sa collègue essayait de la ranimer.

-« Maria n'aurait pas du regarder ! » se plaignit-elle « Elle attend un bébé c'est mauvais ! »

Reese se pencha et passa un bras sous ses genoux pour soulever la jeune femme

-« Ou peut-on l'installer le temps qu'elle se réveille ? » demanda t-il

-« Par ici » le guida l'autre jeune femme

L'ex agent déposa son fardeau sur le lit de la chambre dont étaient sorties les deux femmes sous ses remerciements puis quitta la pièce. Il jeta un regard vers le couloir mais l'inconnu devait être loin à présent alors il décida de descendre. Un cercle s'était formé autour de la victime, Reese s'approcha et eut confirmation de ses soupçons : la jeune femme assassinée n'était autre que l'invitée qui portait une robe presque semblable à celle de leur numéro. Il avait d'ailleurs cru l'espace d'un instant que c'était Rebecca lorsqu'il s'était penché au dessus de la rambarde un peu plus tôt, avant de remarquer la coiffure tout à fait différente de celle de leur numéro. De là à dire que l'assassin s'était trompé de cible…

Il examina brièvement le corps même s'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, cherchant un indice. L'un des invités se disant médecin était vainement penché sur elle. Les autres convives commentaient l'accident, horrifié. Un homme les exhortait à rester tranquille jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours et de la police. L'idée provoqua un certain remous dans la salle. Reese se rapprocha de Rebecca qui restait dans un coin un peu à l'écart, silencieuse, Virginia et Annabelle à ses côtés commentaient les événements à grand renfort d'exclamations. Scott et Chelsea se rapprochèrent. Annabelle attira aussitôt à elle la jeune femme qui semblait très choquée. John comprit que la jeune fiancée s'était trouvée très près de l'endroit où la victime avait atterri. Scott restait impassible. Rebecca lui adressa un regard indéfinissable. Il l'observa à son tour

-« Il est rare de vous voir impressionnée mère » commenta t-il, ironique. Elle le fusilla du regard. Il se pencha vers elle « Apparemment tout les corbeaux ne volent pas » lui chuchota t-il tout bas. Pas assez pourtant pour échapper à l'ouïe affutée de l'ex agent. Rebecca recula mais Reese ne sut pas ce qu'elle aurait répliqué puisqu'elle fut interrompu par Nick qui venait de regagner la salle avec un groupe de trois autres invités, sans doute sorti quelques minutes pour fumer, et s'était aussitôt précipité vers son épouse. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, inquiet. Gilda surgit à son tour et étourdit le groupe de paroles comme à son habitude. Reese observa le jeune homme qui semblait étonnement indifférent. Il tenta de se remémorer la silhouette qu'il avait aperçu, se pouvait-il que ce soit la sienne ? Il en doutait. Ce n'était pas la même carrure. Il serra les poings, contrarié. Ces quelques minutes d'inattention avaient été fatales à une femme innocente et il s'en voulait. Si au moins il pouvait avertir son partenaire ou leur complice. Il hésita puis songeant qu'il ne se passerait sans doute rien d'autre il retourna dans le bureau à l'étage. Finch décrocha rapidement

-« Oui M Reese ? Vous êtes rentré ? »

-« Non, j'ai besoin de l'aide de Lionel. Vous pouvez l'appeler ? »

-« Oui mais pourquoi ? » demanda l'informaticien alerté

-« Une femme a été assassiné à la place de notre numéro » soupira l'ex agent. Il entendit son associé hoqueter de surprise et lui fit un résumé de la situation « Sans cette histoire de téléphone j'aurais pu empêcher cela » ne put-il s'abstenir de remarquer

-« Pas forcement John. C'est Miss Ferguson que vous deviez surveiller, pas cette pauvre femme qui lui ressemblait »

-« Mais j'aurais dû remarquer un détail »

-« Vous auriez pu, éventuellement » corrigea Finch « Mais vous n'êtes toujours pas omniscient M Reese » insista t-il, utilisant sciemment son nom « Et donc toujours pas infaillible ! » Il entendit le soupir de son agent

-« Merci Finch »

-« Je préviens l'inspecteur Fusco et n'oubliez pas de m'appeler que je sache lorsque vous serez rentré

-« Après ce qui vient de se produire… » Commença Reese

-« Vous avez encore plus besoin d'un téléphone » l'interrompit son associé « Si vous ne m'appelez pas j'irais sur place et j'attendrais toute la nuit si c'est nécessaire »

-« C'est bon Finch je vous préviendrais »

-« J'aime mieux cela »

-« Vous êtes dur patron ! » se plaignit John

-« Il le faut bien avec un employé aussi indiscipliné !» rétorqua Finch « Je vous envoie l'inspecteur Fusco si je parviens à le réveiller » ajouta t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère

-« J'espère bien ! » constata John. Il raccrocha et regagna la salle avec l'intention d'étudier les attitudes de chacun en attendant l'arrivée de leur complice

.

OoooooooooO

.

Une demi heure plus tard Reese vit débarquer Fusco qui scruta la salle, l'air contrarié, puis l'aperçu et vint le rejoindre. Des agents débarqués un quart d'heure plus tôt avaient déjà commencé à interroger les invités.

-« Salut Lionel. Tu as perdu ton peigne ? »

-« J'étais un peu pressé. Finch m'avait parlé d'une soirée, il aurait pu préciser que j'allais me retrouver au milieu des huiles ! »

-« Il y a quelques personnes connues » concéda John

-« Tu rigoles ? Y'a le gratin de la magistrature ici ! C'est ta cliente ? » Demanda Fusco en désignant la victime

-« Non. Nous surveillons Rebecca Ferguson »

-« Ferguson ? Comme la boite de construction ? »

-« Exact. Et je pense que cette femme a été tuée à sa place »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Rebecca et la victime portaient quasiment la même robe ce soir. Je suis certain que l'assassin les a confondu »

-« Ok. Donc c'est une victime collatérale. Et t'as des pistes pour la tienne ? »

-« Aucune. C'est une femme antipathique qui ne manque pas d'ennemis mais nous n'en avons pas trouvé un en particulier qui soit décidé à agir »

-« Je suppose qu'on ne devient pas aussi riche que cette femme sans faire quelques dégâts »

-« Je pense avoir aperçu le coupable mais je ne pourrais pas l'identifier »

-« Tu lui as pas couru après ? »

-« J'aurais bien voulu mais j'ai été interrompu » répondit Reese, tendu. Il l'informa des circonstances

-« En gros il a encore fallu que tu tombes les filles, c'est Harold qui va être content ! » le taquina Fusco qui sentait la tension en lui

-« Tu as l'intention de me dénoncer Lionel ? »

-« Vais me gêner ! » rétorqua celui-ci

-« Il ne te croira pas de toute façon »

-« Mouais j'imagine ! Et pour le téléphone ? »

-« Nous allons arranger cela »

-« D'accord. Bon je vais aller vérifier ça de plus près mais y'a certains types ici qui me donne de l'urticaire ! » Précisa Fusco en se dirigeant vers le groupe des invités ou trois agents triaient les invités.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Il était plus de deux heures lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la résidence. Tout le monde alla se coucher sans un mot. Pour une fois Rebecca accepta la compagnie de son époux. Scott gagna sa chambre directement. Chelsea était rentrée avec ses parents et Eva avait regagné son studio dès leur retour. Reese se glissa dans un salon et appela son partenaire, puis il sortit dans le parc pour le traverser et aller attendre près d'une petite porte à l'arrière du domaine. Il s'occupa de la serrure qui céda sans difficulté. Il avait remarqué qu'elle n'était même pas reliée à une alarme ce qui constituait une véritable faille dans la sécurité du domaine. Reese arpenta les allées alentour. L'air était presque moite tant la chaleur était lourde. Il aperçut quelques nuages sombres peut être annonciateur d'orage ce qui aurait l'avantage de faire baisser un peu la température songea t-il

Après une dizaine de minutes il entendit le bruit d'un moteur. Un véhicule stoppa non loin. Il retourna à la porte et l'ouvrit en entendant le code convenu. Finch pénétra dans le parc et il le prit aussitôt dans ses bras

-« Est-ce que ça va John ? »

Ce dernier l'embrassa avec impatience

-« Maintenant oui » approuva t-il

-« Et plus sérieusement ? »

-« Je vais bien » affirma Reese pas dupe

-« Voilà votre nouveau téléphone, configuré comme l'ancien »

-« Merci. Je vous rends l'autre enfin ce qu'il en reste, vous pourrez peut être récupérer quelque chose ? Ou la puce ? »

Finch examina l'appareil

-« Elle n'a pas du être endommagée » jugea t-il « Je verrais cela » Il leva les yeux et vit une lueur briller dans ceux de son compagnon. Une lueur d'envie qu'il connaissait bien et qui le fit frémir « Je ferais mieux de rentrer » murmura t-il mais son ton manquait singulièrement de conviction

-« J'ai bien envie de vous garder » chuchota Reese en nichant son visage dans son cou

-« Ce ne serait pas raisonnable »

-« Le pavillon où je loge est à l'écart. Et ma petite chambre n'est pas inconfortable vous savez ? »

-« Mais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez y recevoir un invité » remarqua Finch en repoussant une main un peu trop aventureuse

-« Personne ne le saurait »

Finch comprit implicitement qu'un autre sentiment se cachait derrière son insistance. Il voulu tester son hypothèse :

-« Et le fait que cela me place sur le terrain ? » suggéra t-il

Reese tressaillit. Son désir de rester avec son compagnon lui avait fait oublier ce détail

-« Vous avez raison. Ce ne serait pas indiqué et… » Un petit son strident lui coupa la parole. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'interroger un jet d'eau glacé les surprit, trempant leurs vêtements en quelques secondes

-« Mais qu'est ce que ? » bredouilla Finch suffoqué

-« L'arrosage automatique » affirma Reese « Et visiblement réglé au maximum » jugea t-il en l'entrainant un peu plus loin « Nous étions juste sous le jet »

-« Oh » soupira Finch dépité en frottant vaguement son costume trempé. Il vit les efforts de son agent pour ne pas rire « Cela m'apprendra à rendre service » déclara t-il, exagérant volontairement son ton plaintif

S'en fut trop pour Reese qui laissa échapper un petit rire. L'informaticien l'imita, cachant son visage contre son épaule

-« Il ne faut pas avoir peur de se mouiller quand on me côtoie Finch » remarqua John en faisant allusion à une autre mésaventure de ce genre

-« Non c'est très rafraichissant » répliqua son partenaire sans cesser de rire. L'ex agent prit son visage entre ses mains pour mieux profiter de cette image. Il l'embrassa tendrement

-« Maintenant vous devez me suivre il faut vous sécher ! »

-« Vous étiez donc de mèche avec le système d'arrosage ? »

-« Peut être bien » se moqua John

-« Je peux rentrer tout de même »

-« Vous allez tremper les sièges de votre belle voiture »

-« Très bien. Mais n'oubliez pas que nous sommes en mission, alors je me sèche et je rentre ! » Précisa Finch. En vérité ce n'était pas réellement son intention mais s'il cédait trop vite Reese comprendrait qu'il l'avait deviné et il ne voulait pas le heurter

-« D'accord » approuva l'ex agent en l'entrainant vers le pavillon, évitant soigneusement les éclairages. Il le fit entrer et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre

-« Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre ici ? » demanda Finch

-« Le chauffeur et le jardinier. Les autres sont dans le bâtiment principal »

Reese referma la porte et alla chercher des serviettes

-« Otez votre veste et votre chemise elles sont trempées »

-« Hum ? »

-« Je vous donnerais une autre chemise »

-« Bien » Finch obéit mais lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Reese sur la ceinture de son pantalon il remarqua :

-« John ? »

-« Lui aussi est trempé » affirma l'ex agent en tirant sur le vêtement

-« Je vous rappelle que je dois rentrer »

Reese le saisit par les hanches et le rapprocha de lui

-« Personne ne saura que vous êtes là » murmura t-il « Et vous étiez resté avec moi lorsque j'enquêtais à la résidence Stanford. Là bas aussi je logeais dans un petit pavillon »

-« Oui mais seul »

-« Je ne suis même pas sur que le jardinier soit là » remarqua John en posant quelques baisers au hasard sur son visage « Et le chauffeur est au bout du couloir donc ça ne compte pas. Vous n'aurez qu'à partir à l'aube »

-« Vous avez réponse à tout » murmura Finch

Reese le serra contre lui

-« Reste » chuchota t-il à son oreille « Je serais sage mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ta présence »

L'aveu. Finch devinait sans peine pourquoi. John devait encore être perturbé pour ce qu'il considérait comme un échec mais qui n'était, de son point de vue, rien de plus qu'un moment d'inattention et qui ne concernait même pas leur numéro !

-« Entendu je reste, mais pas de bêtise! »

-« D'accord » concéda Reese en posant un baiser sur sa joue avant de le relâcher

L'informaticien enfila une des chemises de son agent trop large pour lui, trop longue aussi, il flottait un peu dedans comme avec celle qui lui servait parfois de pyjama lorsqu'il se trouvait contraint de dormir seul

Comme Reese retirait sa veste un petit carton blanc glissa de la poche. Il continua à se dévêtir sans y prêter attention ne gardant que ses sous vêtements comme à son habitude mais Finch était intrigué. Il avança et ramassa le carton. C'était une carte de visite au dos de laquelle était noté un numéro de portable

-« Qu'est ce que c'est? » demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcils

-« L'une des invités m'a glissé sa carte » répondit Reese avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte. Il s'empara de la carte, la déchira en quatre et jeta les morceaux dans la corbeille « Ca n'a aucun intérêt pour moi »

-« Mais je suppose que cela arrive régulièrement » marmonna Finch un peu contrarié

-« De temps en temps »

-« J'ai vu le regard de certaines de ses femmes sur vous lors de la soirée » ne put s'empêcher d'avouer l'informaticien. Reese eut un large sourire et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-« Seriez-vous jaloux Harold? »

L'informaticien fit la moue et se détourna vers le lit pour se donner contenance

-« Et moi j'ai vu le regard de cette femme qui était assise à côté de vous hier pendant le repas » ajouta l'ex agent « J'ai même failli aller lui dire deux mots! »

-« Oh John! » protesta Finch tandis qu'il s'allongeait d'un côté de la couche

-« Je crois que nous sommes quitte non? » le taquina son agent

-« Admettons » admit l'informaticien pas trop fier d'être pris en flagrant délit de jalousie « N'oubliez pas de me réveiller » éluda t-il. Le regard que lui adressa son compagnon ne le rassura pas, il se demanda s'il aurait vraiment besoin d'être réveillé car lorsque John l'observait de cette façon c'est qu'il n'avait guère envie de le laisser dormir…

-« Toute ces femmes me laissent indifférent » affirma John en grimpant sur le lit « En revanche celui qui est allongé près de moi en ce moment précis me fait beaucoup d'effet » ajouta t-il en se rapprochant de son compagnon. Finch sourit « Vraiment beaucoup » insista l'ex agent en laissant sa main remonter le long du bras de son partenaire. Ses doigts se posèrent sur le premier bouton de la chemise trop large

-« John » gronda Finch « Vous avez promis d'être sage »

-« J'ai dit "d'accord". Je n'ai rien promis » rectifia l'ex agent

-« N'est ce pas la même chose ? » remarqua l'informaticien méfiant

Reese eut un sourire mutin. Il plissa les yeux comme s'il réfléchissait à un plan. Son sourire étira un coin de ses lèvres et Finch songea que son expression avait quelque chose de machiavélique. Il ouvrit la bouche pour l'interrompre mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot. Souple comme un félin Reese venait de plonger sur lui et d'un geste vif avait glissé la tête sous le tissu de la chemise trop ample. L'informaticien hoqueta de surprise, cherchant à poser la main sur sa tête pour le repousser par reflexe mais John, sans perdre de temps, avait déjà commencé à poser des baisers au hasard sur sa poitrine et Finch sentit ses forces lui échapper

-« John ! Voulez vous cesser ! » Protesta t-il « Si quelqu'un… » Une caresse plus appuyée le fit gémir, lui coupant la parole. Sans tenir compte de ses protestations Reese embrassait, caressait, mordillait chaque centimètre de peau, descendant du cou jusqu'au ventre, traçant des lignes de baisers sur la peau qu'il sentait devenir moite sous ses caresses « John » gémit Finch sans trop savoir à ce stade si c'était encore pour le stopper ou le supplier de continuer. Mais son compagnon ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il sentit ses mains frôler ses hanches. L'instant suivant elles glissaient sur ses cuisses entrainant avec elles ses sous vêtements « John… » Haleta t-il avant de laisser échapper un cri de plaisir comme son partenaire s'emparait de lui, il se cambra sous sa touche, les yeux clos, ses poings serrant le drap sous lui, complètement à sa merci. John l'écoutait avec satisfaction gémir et chuchoter son prénom, il sentait son corps se tordre et vibrer sous ses caresses. Prenant chaque soupir comme un encouragement, il continua ses douces tortures jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche prise, jusqu'à ce que le plaisir l'emporte sur toute autre sensation. Finch râla et laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller complètement perdu dans les sensations de son compagnon avait fait naitre en lui. Reese émergea de sous la chemise et se redressa pour l'observer, satisfait. Ses yeux mi clos, son souffle court s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes, véritables appel au baiser auquel il ne résista pas. Il passa la main dans les cheveux ébouriffés et l'embrassa passionnément. Il sentit que Finch s'efforçait de lui rendre son baiser. Il quitta ses lèvres et retourna parcourir son cou, percevant les mains de son partenaire qui glissaient dans son dos, frôlant les épaules, s'attardant aux creux de ses reins « Harold » soupira t-il, frémissant. Il sentit une main presser sa nuque pour le rapprocher, il releva la tête, son regard s'ancra dans celui de son compagnon avant que leurs lèvres ne se joignent à nouveau, que leurs bouches s'unissent, se redécouvrent. Les mains de l'informaticien reprirent leur exploration, suivant la courbe d'un muscle, s'attardant sur la poitrine, glissant sur le ventre, continuant leur chemin, toujours plus aventureuses, leurs regards s'accrochèrent de nouveau, Finch pouvait lire un désir puissant dans celui de son compagnon, il précisa ses caresses, fasciné de le voir chavirer pour lui « Harold » gémit Reese en fermant les yeux, à bout de patience. Il sentit alors les mains son compagnon remonter le long de sa poitrine, ses bras entourer son cou, son corps se presser contre le sien, ses lèvres près de son oreille « Viens » chuchota Finch d'une voix rauque qui acheva de lui faire perdre la tête. Incapable de résister plus longtemps à son désir il céda aussitôt à l'invitation de son compagnon. Désormais indifférent à ce qui les entourait, les deux hommes se laissèrent emporter par le besoin de l'autre laissant sans retenu les soupirs et les mots d'amour résonner dans la petite chambre…

.

Ooooooooooo

.

Finch sentit que John l'entourait de ses bras et déposait quelques baisers dans son cou qui le firent frissonner délicieusement

-« Harold, c'est l'heure » chuchota t-il doucement « Si tu veux t'éclipser avant l'aube il faut partir »

L'informaticien ouvrit les yeux, bascula sur le dos et soupira. John vit la fatigue sur son visage, ses yeux lourds de sommeil, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit

-« Je suis désolé » murmura t-il « Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer à rester mais… j'en avais besoin » confessa t-il

Finch n'aurait su dire ce qui le touchait le plus de ses excuses ou de son aveu

-« Non John. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher » répliqua t-il en posant la main sur sa joue « Tu ne m'as forcé à rien. Je suis resté parce que je pensais que tu avais besoin de moi et que je ne voulais pas que tu te laisses envahir par des… pensées négatives »

-« Je suis si prévisible ? »

-« Parfois oui » murmura Finch « Tu n'as pas échoué John»

-« Ce n'était pas une réussite non plus »

-« Tu n'as pas failli ! Notre numéro est sauf »

-« Je sais » soupira Reese

-« Ce que je te reproche c'est d'être irrésistible ! » taquina Finch

-« Ah oui ? » demanda l'ex agent, jouant le jeu

-« Sans cela j'aurais pu te repousser et simplement dormir et le réveil ne serait pas aussi rude »

-« Encore ma faute alors ? »

-« Oui » approuva Finch en lui caressant la joue

-« Tu pourras faire une sieste ? »

-« Sans toi ? Je ne trouverais pas le sommeil » marmonna l'informaticien

-« Et avec moi tu le trouves toujours ? » s'amusa John

-« Disons que tu sais résoudre le problème et si besoin le… favoriser » précisa Finch en rougissant. L'ex agent sourit au sous entendu et à la rougeur subite de son compagnon

-« Je t'aime » chuchota t-il avant de l'embrasser

-« Moi aussi John… »


	9. Manipulations

_La suite pour mes mousquetaires )_

 _._

 _Je dédis ce chapitre à ma Finchette et à mon ninja sans qui la suite ne serait peut être pas arrivée_

 _._

 _Petite mise au point :_

 _Je précise que désormais les commentaires seront modérés si vous postez sans vous identifier. J'accepte les critiques si elles sont constructives, pas les remarques sans fondement_

 _Si mes histoires ne vous plaisent pas : passez votre chemin il y a des dizaines d'autres fics à lire sur ce site. De même si mon univers vous « ennui » ou « vous saoule » je suis l'auteure, je décide de ce que contiendra mon histoire si vous n'aimez pas, choisissez une autre page…_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

.

Finch déverrouilla l'alarme et ouvrit la porte, prêt à affronter l'assaut joyeux de leur complice canin qui, bien entendu, ne se fit pas attendre. Lorsque Bear eut satisfait son besoin de câlins, l'informaticien alla ouvrir la porte de la cour pour qu'il puisse sortir quelques minutes et se rendit à la cuisine pour remplir sa gamelle, pourvoyant ainsi aux autres besoins du malinois. Ensuite il décida de s'occuper de lui et en priorité de s'accorder une bonne douche pour tenter d'effacer un peu la fatigue de ses derniers jours et de sa nuit sans sommeil. Il serait volontiers resté indéfiniment sous le jet d'eau chaude qui détendait ses muscles et le rafraichissait agréablement mais il lui fallut bien se résigner à le quitter pour se préparer à cette nouvelle journée. Une fois habillé, il s'accorda quelques minutes pour petit déjeuner d'un thé et d'un croissant, dont Bear lui soutira la moitié d'un regard tendre, puis ils quittèrent la maison pour rejoindre la bibliothèque.

Ils étaient à peine arrivés qu'un téléphone vibra sur le bureau. Finch fronça les sourcils devant le nom de l'appelant. Un dimanche matin à 8H30 c'était assez surprenant ! Il décrocha, curieux

-« Allo ? »

-« Bonjour M Wren »

-« Bonjour M Wells. Vous êtes bien matinal »

-« Heu… oui. Mais j'ai besoin de vous parler » répondit Terry « Assez rapidement » précisa t-il

Finch captait une sorte d'impatience dans sa voix. D'ailleurs il ne cherchait pas à discuter comme il en avait l'habitude

-« Y a-t-il un problème au cabaret ? » demanda l'informaticien qui se doutait que ce n'était surement pas le sujet de l'appel. De par les rapports quotidiens de Bella il savait que durant la semaine écoulée les affaires n'avaient, pour une fois, pas été la priorité du gérant. Pour quelqu'un comme Wells qui vivait avant tout pour son cabaret et ses spectacles c'était exceptionnel

-« Non. Tout va bien. C'est autre chose »

-« Je vois. Toutefois M Wells si vous souhaitez me parler de M Litmanen il me semble vous avoir déjà répondu à ce sujet »

-« Je sais. Vous lui avez promis la discrétion » répondit Terry. Finch s'attendait à une remarque ironique ou acerbe mais rien ne vint. Même le ton employé lui semblait neutre « Mais j'aimerais quand même…en discuter… »

-« Je ne suis pas sur…. » Commença Finch

-« S'il vous plaît » le coupa Terry, le surprenant par son humilité

-« Bien » concéda l'informaticien « Voulez vous que je passe au cabaret ? »

-« Je préférerais un endroit plus… discret »

 _« Loin des oreilles de Bella »_ Traduisit Finch pour lui-même. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, songeant que Reese n'aimerait pas qu'il se retrouve isolé avec le gérant en ce moment même s'il ne pensait pas que cela soit dangereux, son agent lui objecterait sans doute que Wells se montrait parfois fort nerveux… Il opta pour une solution intermédiaire et choisit un lieu public

-« Je vais vous envoyer l'adresse d'un salon de thé où nous pourrons discuter tranquillement » affirma t-il

-« D'accord. Quand êtes-vous disponible ? »

-« Voulez vous vers 15H ? »

-« J'y serais. Merci M Wren »

-« A tout à l'heure » murmura Finch décidément surpris de sa docilité. _« Espérons qu'il ne se passera rien d'urgent cet après midi »_ songea t-il. Sauf si cela pouvait permettre de clore l'enquête. Il se tourna pour allumer son système mais à peine s'était-il penché vers lui que son portable vibrait à son tour

-« Harold ? »

-« Oui John »

-« Vous êtes à la maison ? »

-« Nous venons d'arriver à la bibliothèque »

-« Vous auriez pu rester vous reposer un peu » grogna Reese

-« Pour réparer les méfaits de l'arrosage automatique ? » suggéra l'informaticien. Il entendit son partenaire glousser

-« Je vous ai déjà dit combien il est dangereux d'être sur le terrain. C'est vous qui avez insisté pour venir »

-« Hum. La prochaine fois je prendrais mes précautions. Un bon parapluie n'est jamais superflu »

-« En tout cas c'est un plaisir de vous réchauffer » commenta l'ex agent. Finch se sentit aussitôt rougir

-« J'ai pu constater combien cela vous plait M Reese » marmonna t-il

-« Ca vous direz une autre balade la nuit prochaine ? » taquina l'ex agent

-« Je pense plutôt accepter quelques heures de sommeil auprès de Bear »

-« Il a votre préférence ? »

-« Il est reposant »

-« Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre » grogna John

-« A vous de juger » taquina son partenaire « Tout dépend de ce que vous savez de moi John, de nous… » Reese retrouva le sourire

-« A quelle heure la promenade ? » chuchota t-il

-« Je vois que vous êtes perspicace » Jugea Finch « Comment est l'ambiance au domaine ? » demanda t-il pour recadrer la conversation

-« Rebecca et Nick sont restés ensemble et ont même partagé le petit déjeuner ce qui est à priori devenu assez rare pour être mentionné. Scott n'a pas encore bougé de sa chambre, il communique avec son grand père »

-« Pour leurs paris ? »

-« Oui. Sacha et Sandro s'amusent dans la chambre du plus jeune et Eva n'a pas quitté son studio. Ah j'ai croisé Martin ce matin lorsque j'ai quitté ma chambre. Nous avons échangés quelques… commentaires… »

-« Oh » souffla Finch perturbé « Est-ce que… » Bredouilla t-il « Est-ce qu'il… »

-« En fait Martin était si choqué par les événements d'hier soir qu'il a préféré se rendre chez sa petite amie en ville. Il est ressorti quelques minutes après nous avoir ramené » relata tranquillement l'agent. Il perçu le soupir soulagé de son partenaire « Il a bien fait parce qu'à bien vérifier les murs ne sont pas si épais dans ce bâtiment »

-« John ! » gronda l'informaticien

-« Je ne suis pas coupable ! » protesta l'agent « C'est la literie qui a besoin d'être renouvelée ! »

-« Voulez vous bien être sérieux un moment ! » affirma son compagnon voulant surtout mettre fin à une conversation embarrassante

-« D'accord. Mais uniquement pour vous faire plaisir »

-«Vous êtes trop bon » grinça Finch. « Bien, je vais commencer une recherche dans les fichiers de la maison de couture. Il faut tirer cette histoire au clair ».

-« Vous pensez vraiment que cela nous fournira une piste ? »

-« Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence »

-« Non c'est un peu gros. Enfin s'il y a eu manipulation vous la découvrirez, je vous laisse faire vos tours de magie M Finch ! »

-« Merci M Reese, je vous ferais savoir ce qui ressortira de mon chapeau » ironisa celui ci

-« Et Harold…. »

-« Oui ? »

-« N'en faite pas trop quand même. Je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'une migraine »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serais raisonnable, votre complice me surveille » Bear approuva d'un jappement, faisant sourire ses maîtres

.

OoooooooooO

.

John surveillait Rebecca qui se terrait dans le jardin d'hiver, donnant des consignes au jardinier sur la décoration et précisant les nouvelles plantes dont elle voulait faire l'acquisition. Elle semblait nerveuse, sans doute encore sous l'influence des événements de la veille. Le jardinier écoutait attentivement sans oser rien dire. L'appel les fit sursauter tout les deux

-« Rebecca ! » Ils se tournèrent vers la porte de communication où s'encadra alors la silhouette de Nick. Reese, qui s'était rapproché, fronça les sourcils devant l'expression de colère qui déformait les traits de l'homme « Rebecca tu me dois une explication ! »Hurla t-il. La jeune femme se raidit. Si elle ne comprenait visiblement pas la colère de son époux, celle-ci l'impressionnait

-« Arthur nous continuerons plus tard vous pouvez disposer » intima t-elle par reflexe. Le jardinier s'éclipsa aussitôt sans demander son reste « Pourquoi hurles-tu ainsi ? » Ajouta t-elle pour son mari

-« Peux-tu me dire ce qu'est ceci ? » demanda celui-ci en posant un objet de forme allongé sur la table devant elle. Rebecca le fixa un instant puis leva les yeux vers son époux

-« Tu le sais bien ! »

-« J'aimerais que tu me le rappelles » insista Nick avec un regard dur

-« C'est …une pipe » précisa finalement la jeune femme, troublée

-« Bien. Et pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que fait cet objet dans les mains de mon fils ? » Poursuivit l'avocat faisant visiblement de gros efforts pour garder son calme

-« Pardon ? » s'exclama Rebecca en écarquillant les yeux

-« Je veux savoir ce que fait cet objet entre les mains de Sacha ! »

-« Mais…je ne sais pas ! » bredouilla Rebecca, troublée « Comment aurait-il pu se procurer cela ! »

-« Peut être en fouillant dans les affaires de sa propriétaire ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Sacha jouerait les explorateurs dans tes armoires ! »

-« Mais elle n'est pas à moi ! » protesta Rebecca, outrée

-« Et a qui d'autre ? » rétorqua Nick furieux « N'est ce pas toi qui a l'habitude d'utiliser ce genre de cochonnerie ? »

-« Mais non ! »

-« Vraiment ? Tu as la mémoire courte ma chère ! »

Rebecca leva les mains comme pour temporiser

-«Nick, calme toi je t'en prie ! Je ne nie pas avoir utilisé cet objet autrefois. C'était à l'époque où je vivais avec Pietro et… et aussi au début de notre mariage je l'avoue. Mais j'ai tout arrêté lorsque je suis tombée enceinte de Sacha tu le sais très bien ! »

-« Oui, ça je le sais. Ce que j'ignore c'est quand tu as renoué avec tes mauvaises habitudes ! »

-« Jamais ! Je n'ai jamais repris de drogue ! »

-« Alors comment expliques-tu la présence de cet objet ? »

-« Et pourquoi serait-elle forcement à moi ? » protesta la jeune femme « Je ne suis pas la seule à vivre ici »

-« Sacha l'a trouvé dans tes affaires ! Il me l'a avoué ! »

-« Quelqu'un a pu l'y glisser ! »

-« Ah oui, bien sur ! » ricana Nick « La théorie du complot ? Encore ? Tout le monde est contre toi »

-« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me croire ! » s'emporta la jeune femme

-« Peut être parce que je t'ai cru un peu trop souvent Rebecca et que j'ai souvent eu à le regretter »

-« Je te dis que cela ne m'appartient pas ! » hurla celle ci à bout de patience. Les deux époux se défièrent du regard, la tension dans la pièce était palpable. Reese se rapprocha davantage, prêt à intervenir. Nick se redressa légèrement

-« Que ce soit bien clair Rebecca » dit-il d'un ton ferme « Tu peux me blesser, j'ai l'habitude, mais je ne te laisserais pas briser notre fils ! »

-« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! »

L'avocat fit un pas en avant et saisit sa femme par le poignet

-« Je préfère te prévenir Rebecca, n'espère pas que tu te débarrasseras de moi comme de tes autres époux ! Si je pars ce sera avec mon enfant ! » Il se pencha pour rapprocher leurs visages « Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'abandonner mon fils ! » Cria t-il. Puis relâchant brusquement sa prise il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui si violemment que les baies vitrées vibrèrent sous le choc. Rebecca resta au milieu de la pièce sans réaction quelques instants, comme assommée. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains, visiblement perdue. Reese l'épiait, guettant ses réactions. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Rebecca n'avait toujours pas bougé, il vit Nick partir avec son propre véhicule en emmenant son petit garçon. Il pressa son oreillette

-« Oui M Reese ? »

-« Pouvez-vous utiliser le traceur que j'ai posé sur la voiture de Nick pour savoir où il va ? »

-« Bien sur, tout de suite » l'ex agent entendit le bruit des touches rapidement frappées « Y a-t-il un problème avec M Henson ? »

-« Une dispute assez violente »

-« Oh » souffla Finch

-« Je suis sauf Harold » précisa John

-« Hum » marmonna l'informaticien prit en faute. Il écouta son partenaire lui retracer l'altercation

-« Je comprend la colère de M Henson. Cela aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences. Je n'ai pas trouvé de trace d'une quelconque addiction dans le passé de notre numéro »

-« Je suppose qu'elle a su dissimuler ses coupables penchants » remarqua John

-« Sans doute. Serait-il envisageable qu'elle n'ait pas totalement renoncé ? Certaines dépendances sont tenaces »

-« C'est vrai, surtout avec ce produit, mais j'ai eu le temps de l'observer, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit toujours dépendante »

-« Je ne le pense pas non plus. Mais dans ce cas croyez-vous que Miss Ferguson puissent être coupable de cette négligence ? »

-« Non. Elle n'en avait pas l'attitude » répondit fermement John

-« Ce serait donc un nouveau stratagème ? »

-« J'en suis persuadé. Quelqu'un veut la faire passer pour instable psychologiquement. Et cette fois le but était clairement d'éloigner Nick »

-« Et cela a fonctionné » constata Finch

-« Sachant son fils en danger Nick allait forcement réagir, c'était imparable »

-« Donc M Henson ne serait pas une menace ? »

-« Compte tenu des relations assez tendu dans le couple il pourrait. Mais d'après ce que nous avons constaté il continu de soutenir sa femme malgré leurs dissensions. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans le coup. Ou alors c'est un très bon comédien »

-« Je me fie à votre instinct » jugea Finch « D'autant que M Henson n'aurait pas vraiment de bénéfices à écarter son épouse » ajouta t-il après un instant de réflexion

-« Ce n'est pas le plus concerné et…. » Reese s'interrompit « Attendez » précisa t-il

-« Que se passe t-il ? »

-« J'aperçois le jeune Sandro et il n'a pas l'air très en forme »

-« Oh… aurait-il manipulé la pipe lui aussi ? »

-« Je vais aller voir ce qui ne va pas ou en tout cas essayer d'amorcer un dialogue »

-« J'ai toute confiance en vous M Reese ! »

-« Les enfants sont plutôt votre spécialité Harold » se moqua celui-ci. Il ne rompit pas la communication afin que son associé puisse les entendre et avança vers l'enfant. Sandro s'était assit sur une marche du perron, recroquevillé, ses bras entourant ses genoux et son visage enfouit. Il pleurait à gros sanglots d'enfant. John posa doucement la main sur son épaule le faisant tressaillir

-« M Sandro ? »

Le garçon essuya ses yeux d'un geste de la main. L'agent lui tendit un mouchoir

-« Merci » dit-il timidement

-« Qu'y a-t-il M Sandro ? Vous avez de nouveau perdu l'un de vos carnets ? »

-« Non Monsieur »

-« C'est la dispute entre vos parents ? » suggéra Reese

-« Vous avez entendu ? »

-« C'était assez… bruyant »

-« C'est ma faute » renifla le gamin

-« Non. Vous n'y êtes pour rien ils étaient énervés pour une certaine raison… » Prêcha Reese

-« Si ! C'est moi qui… » Commença l'enfant avant de stopper net

-« Vous pouvez me parler M Sandro. Je ne répéterais rien à vos parents » Le gamin hésita, balançant entre soulager sa conscience ou rester muet

-« Croix de bois ? » demanda t-il finalement

-« Croix de fer » compléta John

-« C'est moi qui ai donné la pipe à mon petit frère ! » affirma alors précipitamment le garçon comme s'il était soulagé de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un

-« Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait cela. Je pensais que vous l'aimiez bien »

-« Bien sur ! C'était pas contre Sacha ! » protesta Sandro « J'ai fait attention qu'il ne s'en serve pas. Je sais pas trop comment on fait d'ailleurs » ajouta t-il perplexe

-« Mais dans ce cas pourquoi lui avoir donné ? »

-« Je voulais que Nick le trouve avec et qu'il gronde maman »

-« Votre mère ? » demanda Reese

-« J'étais en colère contre elle » murmura le gamin mal à l'aise

-« Et pourquoi étiez vous aussi en colère contre votre mère ? »

-« Parce qu'elle m'a disputé hier parce que j'ai encore eu une mauvaise note en français mais j'aime pas l'orthographe ! »

-« Nous avons tous des points faibles »

-« Mon père est pas doué non plus en orthographe mais il a réussi quand même ! » affirma le garçon avec une moue décidée « Enfin je ne parle pas de Nick… »

-« Vous parlez de votre vrai père qui est un grand peintre ? »

-« Oui ! » approuva Sandro en se rengorgeant au compliment de son interlocuteur « Et je veux être comme lui plus tard ! Mais maman m'a puni et elle a dit que je serais privé de cours de dessin mercredi c'est pas juste !»

-« Alors vous avez voulu vous venger et vous avez fait en sorte qu'elle se fasse gronder elle aussi ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Donc vous avez donné la pipe à votre petit frère pour provoquer la colère de son père. Mais vous ne saviez pas que c'était aussi dangereux et que Nick serait furieux à ce point »

-« Ben… » Hésita le gamin. Reese l'invita à continuer d'un regard « C'est Scott qui me l'a dit mais pas qu'il serait si fâché »

-« C'était une idée de Scott ? » interrogea l'ex agent

-« Oui. C'est lui qui m'a donné la pipe »

-« Il l'avait trouvé dans les affaires de votre mère ? »

-« Je sais pas » répondit Sandro en haussement légèrement les épaules en signe d'ignorance « Il a juste dit que ça ferait de l'effet et il avait raison » soupira t-il

-« Mais pourquoi Scott voulait-il que vos parents se disputent ? »

-« Oh je ne crois pas qu'il voulait ça, juste m'aider en fait. Enfin… » Sandro hésita « Peut être qu'il voulait les embêter un peu aussi. Il et toujours fâché contre maman »

-« Et tu sais pourquoi ? » demanda Reese. Sandro secoua la tête

-« Pas trop. C'est depuis toujours. Une fois il a dit qu'il allait partir bientôt sinon il serait jamais heureux avec la fille qu'il aime »

-« Votre mère n'aime pas beaucoup Chelsea » constata John

L'enfant allait répondre lorsqu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre. La gouvernante apparue

-« M Sandro ? Votre professeur vous cherche pour votre leçon de piano »

-« J'arrive » dit-il en se levant. Il se rappela le mouchoir qu'il tenait toujours serré dans sa main

-« Gardez-le » affirma Reese

-« Merci M Randall » Il lui adressa un regard incertain. John posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour signifier qu'il serait muet. Le gamin sourit et rejoignit l'employée

-« Venez vous rafraichir M Sandro ! » lança celle-ci « Vous avez une mine terrible ! » L'ex agent les suivit des yeux puis lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés il reprit contact

-« Vous avez entendu Finch ? »

-« Oui M Reese. Scott a visiblement de sérieux griefs envers sa mère et une certaine façon de se venger. Il n'hésite pas à manipuler ses petits frères ! » Constata t-il

-« Demi-frères. Cela doit faire toute la différence à ses yeux » jugea John « Mais s'il est derrière tout cela je doute que ce soit juste pour partir avec sa fiancée. Il veut la place de sa mère ! »

-« Sans aucun doute. Ils sont fiancés donc ils finiront par être réunis il a forcement une autre motivation »

-« Je crois que nous avons découvert la menace Finch »

-«Oui. Et il a des méthodes bien particulières»

-« Si son but est d'évincer sa mère la discréditer est un bon moyen d'y parvenir » jugea Reese

-« Oui mais s'il agit de cette manière pourquoi le numéro de Miss Ferguson nous est-il parvenu ? Il lui est possible de parvenir à ses fins sans commettre de crime »

-« Mais s'il réussi c'est peut être Rebecca qui ripostera »

-« Je vois… »

-« Quelque soit l'option je serais prêt à intervenir » affirma John « Et en toute prudence bien sur »

-« J'allais vous en prier » soupira Finch

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas envie de mettre en péril mes projets de balade » taquina l'ex agent

-« Vous m'en voyez soulagé M Reese » répondit son partenaire sur le même ton

-« Je vais retourner surveiller Rebecca en attendant. A plus tard Finch »

-« A tout à l'heure » L'informaticien raccrocha et reposa son portable. Cette fois il allait pouvoir s'occuper de ses recherches. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en songeant aux paroles de John. Il avait deviné ses craintes comme d'habitude, les avait anticipé comme d'habitude et les avait balayé en quelques mots comme d'habitude…Lui seul avait ce pouvoir, le rassurer d'un sourire ou le réconforter d'un seul mot. Mais cela ne l'effrayait plus désormais. Il caressa machinalement l'anneau à son doigt. Non cela ne l'effrayait plus…

.

OoooooooooO

.

John surveillait le sinistre repas familial que Rebecca partageait avec ses deux fils lorsque son associé le rappela deux heures plus tard.

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« J'ai fait quelques découvertes intéressantes qui viennent étayer nos soupçons M Reese »

-« Je vous écoute »

-« J'ai vérifié la messagerie du portable de la défunte Miss Wilcox. J'ai eu accès à ses sms et également à ses mails »

-« M'étonne pas de vous » glissa John. L'informaticien sourit et continua :

-« Dans la semaine qui a précédé la soirée, Miss Wilcox a reçu trois mails et deux sms publicitaires pour une promotion exceptionnelle venant de la boutique du couturier. Chaque fois les messages étaient fort attirants. J'ai donc vérifié la messagerie de la maison de couture et j'ai retrouvé la trace de ces mails. J'ai pu constater que ces mêmes messages ont été transmis à six jeunes femmes. Les sms aussi probablement »

-« Je suppose qu'elles n'avaient pas été choisi par hasard ? »

-« Vous supposez bien. Ces jeunes femmes avaient toute des caractéristiques physiques assez proches de celles de notre numéro. Et bien sur elles étaient toute sur la liste des invités à la soirée »

-« Evidemment. Mais c'est Sophia qui a succombé à la tentation »

-« En fait, si je me base sur les relevés bancaires de la boutique qui mentionnent leurs règlements par carte, elles sont quatre à y avoir cédé»

-« Joli score » remarqua Reese « La promotion devait être réellement très tentante »

-« En effet. Ce genre de boutique ne se montre jamais aussi généreuse mais visiblement aucune de ces dames n'a eu de soupçons »

-« Ou alors la tentation était la plus forte »

-« Cependant, si je me réfère au registre, seules trois de ces dames étaient présentes à la soirée »

-« Mais l'important c'était que Sophia s'y trouve puisque c'est elle qui portait le fameux modèle, je n'ai pas vu d'autre femme avec des vêtements similaires »

-« En tout cas c'est à ce stade que cela devient intéressant » affirma Finch

-« Expliquez-moi ? »

-« En creusant un peu, j'ai découvert que les fameux mails, s'ils ont bien été envoyé de la messagerie de la maison de couture, n'en étaient pas moins faux. En réalité quelqu'un a piraté ladite messagerie pour les expédier. De cette façon, pour le destinataire, ils semblaient parfaitement régulier »

-« Ok. Mais si j'imagine le but de la manœuvre je vois une difficulté dans sa réalisation : si ces femmes s'étaient présentées à la boutique avec un faux mail elles auraient du être refoulé » commença Reese. Il réfléchit quelques secondes « A moins bien sur que le pirate ait eu un complice dans la place »

-« J'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion » approuva Finch « C'était même irréalisable sans aide et j'ai donc poursuivi mes recherches en ce sens. Il y a trois employés dans l'établissement et il est apparu que l'un deux aime fréquenter les salles de jeux. Passion couteuse que son salaire peine à satisfaire »

-« Et donc une petite prime était la bienvenue » suggéra l'ex agent

-« Certainement. En épluchant sa messagerie j'ai retrouvé quelques mails où un mystérieux bienfaiteur lui offrait 2000$ s'il réussissait à vendre un certain modèle à l'une des six femmes dont il lui envoyait l'identité. Au début ce jeune homme était très sceptique mais lorsque la moitié de la somme s'est retrouvée sur son compte il a cédé. Le pirate n'a pas hésité à lui envoyer des détails et même a lui indiquer comment se débrouiller avec la soit disant promotion que le vendeur ne pouvait évidemment pas appliquer »

-« Il a pensé à tout. Et c'est Sophia qu'il a réussi à convaincre pour son malheur »

-« Oui. Et tout cela nous ramène à nouveau sur la piste d'un proche. Quelqu'un sachant où Miss Ferguson achèterait sa tenue »

-« Et quel genre de tenue »

-« Pour cela il lui suffisait de se renseigner » affirma l'informaticien « Miss Ferguson avait passé une précommande pour une robe avec les critères de la tenue qu'elle portait lors de cette soirée. Le jour où elle s'est rendue à la boutique elle avait donc déjà le modèle bien en tête. C'est pour la soirée du vendredi qu'elle a improvisé »

-« Avec l'autre robe dont le prix avait scandalisé ses amies » compléta John « Il suffisait donc de connaitre ses intentions, ce qui n'est possible que pour un proche »

-« Son entourage ou les amies qui l'accompagnaient »

-« Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu trop élaboré ? » constata Reese

-« C'est très imaginatif c'est certain » approuva Finch « Moi ce qui me gêne c'est l'intention. Pourquoi vouloir absolument qu'une des invitées ressemble à Miss Ferguson ? »

-« Si vous m'aviez posé cette question plus tôt je vous aurais répondu pour la désigner plus surement à un complice chargé de l'assassiné »

-« Et maintenant ? Que répondriez-vous ? » Demanda l'informaticien

-« Que c'était pour suivre le plan de celui qui s'en prend à Rebecca »

-« Je ne comprends pas très bien… » Émit Finch perplexe « L'assassin se serait volontairement trompé de cible ? »

-« Au contraire Finch, il a tué celle qui lui était désignée » affirma Reese « Rappelez vous la technique employée par la menace contre Rebecca »

-« La perturber pour la pousser à la faute et la discréditer ? »

-« Exactement. C'est pourquoi je pense que l'assassin a agit sciemment en s'attaquant à la copie il a fait croire à Rebecca qu'elle était visée. Pour cela il fallait lui laisser penser qu'elle et la victime pouvaient facilement être confondues. Mais en vérité c'est juste une façon de faire monter la pression autour de Rebecca. Plus la tension augmente… »

-« Plus Miss Ferguson devient vulnérable » compléta Finch

-« Le coupable cherche à l'effrayer, à la faire douter par tout les moyens. Il va la pousser à bout jusqu'à ce qu'elle commette une erreur ou un geste désespéré. Cela pourrait même lui faciliter la tache. Il suffit juste de la connaitre, ses habitudes, ses manies, ses gouts… Et pour cela un fils est à la meilleure place »

-« C'est machiavélique » soupira Finch

-« Le tout est de savoir quand il compte passer à l'action. Je pense qu'il va encore tenter une ou deux manœuvres. Rebecca est une femme forte, elle n'est pas encore tout à fait à bout »

-« Que pourrait-il inventer encore ? »

-« Il ne manque ni d'imagination, ni de ruse » remarqua Reese « Et il a réussi à l'isoler en éloignant Nick qui aurait pu le gêner »

-« Malgré leurs problèmes il reste proche de son épouse »

-« C'est le rôle d'un compagnon de soutenir sa partenaire » remarqua Finch

-« Vous avez raison » approuva John « J'en sais quelque chose »

-« Moi aussi » murmura l'informaticien

-« Je suppose que vous avez les preuves du piratage de la messagerie de la boutique ? » demanda l'ex agent

-« Oui. Toutefois elles n'incriminent pas Scott. Il a su dissimuler ses traces et il a pris soin de ne se connecter que d'endroits publics »

-« Mais il a les compétences pour ? »

-« Il a un diplôme en informatique obtenu à l'université. Vous pensez qu'il a un complice ? » S'enquit Finch qui devinait ses pensées

-« Non. C'était juste pour être sur parce que je n'ai pas reconnu sa silhouette sur le balcon mais je n'ai fais que l'entrapercevoir d'assez loin »

-« Scott était-il dans la salle quand vous êtes descendu ? »

-« Je ne l'ai pas vu tout de suite mais j'étais occupé à vérifier l'identité de la victime et à m'assurer que Rebecca n'avait rien. Je ne peux pas affirmer qu'il était resté en bas en permanence »

-« Ni le contraire » rétorqua son associé

-« C'est perturbant » avoua Reese

-« Il me semble que nous avons déjà discuté de ce sujet John » émit Finch, méfiant

-« Je sais »

-« Je ne vois donc pas l'utilité d'y revenir » insista l'informaticien

-« Moi non plus » concéda John à son grand soulagement

-« Bien. Sur ce je vais déjeuner avec mon chien et j'espère que vous allez en faire autant, même si vous êtes seul »

-« D'accord » s'amusa Reese

-« Et ensuite j'ai un rendez vous » précisa Finch souriant par anticipation. Et comme il l'avait prévu la question lui parvint immédiatement :

-« Avec qui ? J'espère que ce n'est pas encore avec mon "remplaçant" ?»

-« Pas cette fois » taquina l'informaticien « Je dois aller rencontrer M Wells dans un lieu neutre »

-« C'est-à-dire loin de Bella ? »

-« Vous avez compris »

-« Que veut-il ? C'est au sujet du travail ou autre chose ? »

-« Parler de M Litmanen »

-« Il aurait mieux fait de discuter avec lui avant de le pousser à partir avec ses écarts de conduite ! » grogna John

-« Vous savez comme moi combien les relations humaines sont compliquées »

-« Oui » admit Reese « Même si cela ne devrait pas être aussi compliqué quand les sentiments sont réciproques » jugea t-il

-« S'il n'y avait que les sentiments sans doute mais il y a aussi les caractères… » Commenta Finch, pince sans rire. John gloussa

-« Finalement il faut surtout aimer la conjugaison ? »

-« Ce n'est pas faux M Reese »

-« Et nous sommes devenus doués non ? »

-« De brillants élèves » s'amusa l'informaticien

-« Appelez-moi en cas de problème » précisa l'ex agent redevenu sérieux

-« Tout ira bien. Bear veille sur moi »

-« Dans ce cas je suis rassuré. Mais… » Commença Reese

-« Vous êtes jaloux ! » soupira Finch

-« Un peu ? »

-« A plus tard M Reese ! » trancha son partenaire et il eut le temps de capter le rire de son agent avant de raccrocher

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch s'était installé sur la terrasse, dans le coin le plus discret. Bear installé à ses pieds observait tranquillement l'environnement. Il vit Wells sortir de la salle et parcourir la terrasse des yeux et lui adressa un signe discret. Le gérant le rejoignit aussitôt et s'installa en face de lui. Bear observa attentivement le nouveau venu, intrigué par sa nervosité, mais Finch le rassura et il ne bougea pas

-« Merci d'avoir accepté » affirma Terry

-« Je n'avais aucune raison de refuser M Wells. Simplement je vous ai averti »

-« Oui je sais : vous avez promis » Un serveur approcha pour récupérer la commande. Wells commanda un café serré et Finch redemanda un thé. Il attendit que l'homme s'éloigne et poursuivit « Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il agit ainsi ! »

-« Vraiment ? »

Wells soupira

-« Je conçois qu'il ait eu envie de partir » concéda t-il à contrecœur « Mais il pourrait au moins me laisser un moyen de le joindre. Juste… que nous puissions nous expliquer » plaida t-il

-« Est-ce bien utile M Wells ? Je crois que vous connaissez les raisons de son départ »

-« Vous ne comprenez pas M Wren. J'ai besoin que Sven reprenne son travail »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Nous restons en contact et il m'a promis son aide si cela s'avère nécessaire »

Wells laissa errer son regard sur la salle, lèvres pincées, cherchant ses mots. Comprenant qu'il ne duperait pas son interlocuteur il décida d'être franc :

-« Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui ! » lança t-il finalement fixant son vis à vis d'un air désespéré

Finch se demanda si c'était une constatation ou le fait de devoir avouer

-« Vous ne pouvez pas vivre avec lui non plus » rétorqua t-il tranquillement

-« Je suppose que vous faite allusion à l'écart que j'ai commis récemment… enfin deux, mais cela ne comptait pas ! »

-« Ils existent toutefois »

-« Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je ne suis pas fidèle voilà ! C'est ainsi, c'est ma nature ! Vous êtes satisfait ? » Plaida Terry agacé

-« Personnellement cela m'importe peu M Wells. Je suis votre associé en affaires et votre vie privée ne me regarde pas » affirma l'informaticien

-« On dirait pas ! » grogna son vis-à-vis « Vous êtes intervenu quand même ! »

-« J'ai aidé des amis mais je n'ai pas émis de jugement » rectifia Finch « Toutefois j'ai mon opinion »

-« Evidemment, vous allez me critiquer ! »

-« Vous êtes libre de vos choix. Je déplore seulement qu'ils fassent autant souffrir un brave garçon »

-« Sven me connait depuis des années. Il sait comment je suis, alors mes infidélités ne devraient pas tant l'étonné ! »

-« Aussi n'est ce pas le cas M Wells. Et ce ne sont pas elles qui le blessent le plus » Le gérant lui adressa un regard surpris

-« Qu'est ce que c'est alors ? »

-« Le fait que vous n'assumiez pas votre relation »

-« C'est faux ! » protesta Terry

-« Ah oui ? Et comment le présentiez-vous lorsque vous étiez ensemble ? »

-« Et bien… » Wells hésita « Comme mon collaborateur. Mais c'est aussi ce qu'il est ! »

-« En effet. Et en le présentant ainsi il ne semble rien de plus »

-« Je ne nie pas ! C'est juste qu'au boulot je le désigne par sa fonction ! »

-« Et les autres se fient à vos affirmations »

-« Et alors ? »

-« Si vous présentiez Sven comme votre compagnon, ces femmes qui vous ont détourné de lui n'aurait peut être pas tenté de le faire puisque la place était prise » remarqua Finch « Bien sur c'est une simple hypothèse cela ne les aurait peut être pas gêné. Mais je pense que cela aurait au moins permis à Sven de se manifester »

-« Justement ! Il ne le fait pas ! » Rétorqua Wells

-« Mais parce que vous ne lui en reconnaissait pas le droit en le présentant systématiquement contre votre employé aux autres membres du personnel. C'est sans doute déjà suffisamment humiliant pour lui, il est compréhensible qu'il n'ait pas envie de s'exposer à davantage de moqueries ou de réflexions. Et encore moins à de la pitié ou du mépris »

-« De la pitié ? » s'étrangla Terry

-« Que croyez vous que ces filles lui montrerait si elles étaient conscientes de la tromperie ? » remarqua l'informaticien

-« Vous ne les connaissez pas ! »

-« Non vous avez raison » concéda Finch « Et je suis peut être trop pessimiste mais je ne me fais plus guère d'illusion sur la nature humaine M Wells »

Terry resta silencieux, semblant réfléchir

-« Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? » demanda t-il finalement

-« Moi ? Rien M Wells » répondit tranquillement Finch « Je vous l'ai dit je ne suis pas concerné »

-« Mais vous devez avoir votre idée là-dessus ! » marmonna le gérant

-« Je pense que Sven a eu raison de partir. Il est jeune. Il mérite quelqu'un qui l'aimera vraiment tel qu'il est et assumera ses sentiments »

-« Vous dites ça comme si c'était facile ! » protesta Terry « J'ai été élevé dans l'idée qu'un couple c'est un homme et une femme ! »

Finch songea qu'il se cachait toujours derrière la même excuse comme l'avait prédit Bella

-« Moi aussi M Wells » constata t-il « Mais nous ne sommes pas obligé de continuer à croire ce que l'on nous enseigne quand la vie nous prouve le contraire »

-« Vous n'êtes pas toujours très démonstratif avec John vous non plus ! » rétorqua le gérant

-« Je reconnais que sur ce plan j'ai du faire des efforts et j'en ai encore à faire. Mais avec John j'ai appris que quand on aime tout est possible » constata Finch « En ce qui me concerne depuis le jour où j'ai décidé d'être avec lui je n'ai jamais renié notre relation. Pas toujours affirmé mais toujours assumé ».

-« Vous êtes plus courageux que moi alors » soupira Wells

-« Plus courageux ou plus sincère je l'ignore. Mais surtout pour rien au monde je ne voudrais blesser John »

-« Et moi je ne fais que ça avec Sven »

-« C'est vous qui le dites M Wells. Je vous laisse juge »

-« Il sera plus heureux sans moi »

-« Je doute qu'il soit heureux en ce moment mais c'est moins pénible sans doute que ce qu'il a vécu ces derniers temps »

-« Et si … si je change ? »

Finch haussa les épaules

-« Vous l'avez déjà fait M Wells mais cela n'a pas perduré »

-« Je pourrais… »

-« Si cela se reproduisait vous feriez plus de mal que de bien » remarqua Finch « Si vous n'êtes pas vraiment sur de vous il serait préférable de ne pas insister » Il consultât sa montre « Maintenant excusez moi M Wells mais je suis attendu »

-« D'accord » murmura le gérant « Merci » ajouta t-il timidement

Finch hocha la tête et se leva pour quitter le salon de thé observant un instant l'air perturbé de Wells. Nul doute que ces propos allaient le faire réfléchir. Mais il était difficile de deviner ce qu'il ressortirait de ces réflexions…

.

OoooooooooO

.

La journée avait trainé en longueur. John était resté à l'affut des agissements de Rebecca mais aussi, désormais, de Scott. Il ne s'était produit aucun autre incident. L'ambiance était lourde. Sandro s'était réfugié dans sa chambre après le déjeuner et tentait de se concentrer sur ses dessins. Scott s'était installé au salon avec un ordinateur portable. Eva n'avait pas bougé de son studio de la matinée puis un peu avant midi elle avait quitté le domaine sans saluer personne. Rebecca s'était d'abord enfermée dans son bureau mais visiblement elle avait quelques problèmes de concentration. Après le déjeuner elle était allée discuter avec la gouvernante pour préparer la semaine puis elle était revenue s'installer au salon à l'exact opposé de son fils. Ils n'échangèrent d'ailleurs pas la moindre parole de toute l'après midi.

En fin d'après midi, Chelsea et ses parents arrivèrent au domaine pour le diner ce qui causa un nouvel incident lorsque l'employée les annonça

-« M et Mme Whitemore ? » interrogea Rebecca surprise « Mais je ne les attendais pas ! » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le miroir « Je ne suis ni coiffée ni habillée pour les recevoir ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Une voix railleuse s'éleva du fond de la pièce

-« Et le dîner n'est pas prêt non plus je parie ? »

-« Pardon ? » s'exclama Rebecca en se tournant brusquement

-« Le dîner ma chère mère » répéta Scott en se redressant du canapé où il était avachi

-« De quoi parles-tu ? »

-« En bien en général c'est de la nourriture plus ou moins comestibles qu'on partage autour d'une table… »

-« Cesse tes idioties ! » l'interrompit la femme exaspérée

-« Je parle de cet arrangement conclu le mois dernier avec les parents de Chelsea » corrigea Scott « Dîner en " famille" le premier dimanche de chaque mois. Un mois ici le suivant chez eux et ainsi de suite en alternance. Ca ne te dit rien ? »

-« Non » murmura la femme « Tu es sur ? »

-« Certain » ricana le jeune homme « Mais vous avez oublié comme le reste chère mère »

Rebecca passa une main un peu tremblante sur son front, une vague angoisse se reflétait dans son regard

-« Fait les patienter ! » ordonna t-elle en quittant précipitamment la pièce pour filer dans sa chambre. Au passage elle lança quelques mots à son employée qui se précipita aux cuisines. Elle se changea rapidement, se maquilla et se coiffa au mieux puis redescendit en se composant un visage aussi serein que possible. La gouvernante la rassura de quelques mots avant qu'elle ne pénètre au salon, ayant réussi à obtenir une réservation de dernière minute dans un restaurant convenable. Restait à justifier auprès de ses invités d'une sortie en ville alors qu'ils étaient sensés dîner au domaine, mais Rebecca avait suffisamment de pratiques des mondanités pour trouver la parade. De même, si les Whitemore furent surpris, ils le dissimulèrent parfaitement et suivirent leur hôtesse avec un enthousiasme tout à fait correct. Tout juste un léger malaise s'installa t-il lorsque Miss Whitemore s'étonna de l'absence de Nick. Scott adressa un sourire moqueur à sa mère qui le fusilla du regard et trouva une excuse plausible.

Reese resta à l'écoute. L'ambiance n'était pas détendue et la sortie fut abrégée. Rebecca revint au domaine et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre. Elle était visiblement épuisée nerveusement.

-« Est-ce que Nick sera là demain ? » l'interrogea Scott comme elle atteignait l'escalier. Elle se raidit puis répondit prudemment :

-« Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ? »

-« Ce n'est pas demain qu'il plaide le dossier Verstorm ? »

-« Quand bien même. Il peut plaider même s'il ne rentre pas, les procès se déroulent au tribunal » rétorqua Rebecca

-« Mais ses notes sont ici »

-« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? »

-« Je connais sa façon de travailler. La veille d'un procès il relit toujours ses notes le soir »

-« Et bien il a du les emmener ! »

-« Vous ne semblez pas très au fait des habitudes de votre époux ma mère » ricana Scott

Rebecca pinça les lèvres

-« Au pire il passera les chercher en ramenant Sacha » éluda t-elle

-« Etes vous sure qu'il va le ramener ? »

-« Evidemment ! »

-« Il me semblait pourtant… »

-« Je me moque de ce que tu penses ! »L'interrompit Rebecca « Et je n'ai aucune envie de te supporter davantage ce soir ! »

-« Toujours aussi aimable mère » grinça le jeune homme

Celle-ci ne répondit pas et reprit son ascension sans se retourner. Reese la surveilla grâce à la caméra installée dans sa chambre. Le capteur l'avertirait s'il se produisait un événement mais il en doutait. Son instinct lui soufflait que le plan de Scott n'était pas encore achevé et qu'il ne passerait pas immédiatement à l'action. Toutefois par précaution cette nuit il ne dormirait que d'un œil, d'autant que cette fois il n'aurait personne près de lui pour le seconder dans sa surveillance comme lors de leur séjour aux vignobles. Mais il aimait autant le savoir loin de tous dangers. Pourtant, dans les messages qu'ils échangèrent avant de terminer la journée, après avoir échangé sur l'enquête et l'avoir interrogé sur les résultats de sa rencontre avec Wells et ses activités de "cupidon ", il ne put s'empêcher de rappeler à son partenaire la balade envisagée le matin et qui ne se réaliserait pas, avec ce besoin de le taquiner qu'il éprouvait toujours avec lui mais qui était surtout, au final, une preuve d'amour…


	10. Nouvelle attaque

_La suite enfin…_

 _Elle s'est fait attendre mais l'auteure est un peu débordée en ce moment !_

 _Clin d'œil aux fidèles CoolMhouse, Jade, Paige et Ninja_

 _._

 _Je dédie ce chapitre à Hecate82 pour sa gentillesse_

 _._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

.

Il était encore tôt en ce lundi matin lorsque Terry Wells fit irruption dans la loge de sa costumière comme un diable sortant de sa boite

-« Bella, j'ai besoin que tu transmettes un message à Sven » affirma t-il d'un ton décidé.

La veille, après avoir quitté le salon de thé, il était rentré directement s'enfermer chez lui sans même faire un détour par le cabaret. Il avait passé la soirée à ruminer sur sa situation, se remémorant sa conversation avec son associé mais aussi tout les événements qui avaient jalonné ces derniers mois, depuis sa première rencontre avec Sven, lorsqu'il s'était présenté au cabaret en réponse à l'annonce qu'il avait fait paraitre pour trouver un secrétaire. Il se rappelait le jeune homme dégingandé qui ressemblait à un adolescent monté en graine avec ses taches de rousseur et ses cheveux roux mal disciplinés, engoncé dans ce costume fatigué et mal taillé, prêté par un ami, s'efforçant de faire bonne figure malgré sa timidité _. « Un peu sauvage, peu bavard, beaucoup trop sérieux mais très intelligent, vif d'esprit et visiblement travailleur »,_ c'est ce qu'il avait noté dans son carnet pendant l'entretien. Du pour et du contre. Il s'était quelque fois demandé par la suite pourquoi il avait choisit d'embaucher ce garçon, certes très compétent, mais d'un caractère si opposé au sien…Mais ce n'était pas ce qui comptait, il fallait avant tout qu'il fasse du bon travail et sur ce plan il ne l'avait jamais pris en défaut. Et surtout Sven avait supporté avec une patience infinie ses sautes d'humeur et ses coups de gueule, son impatience et son mauvais caractère. Et Terry l'avait vu évolué peu à peu. Evidemment Bella s'en était mêlée, ses costumes étaient devenus moins stricts et plus ajustés. Sven avait en lui une sorte d'élégance naturelle qui leur avait facilité la tâche. La coupe en brosse et son nouveau look lui avait rendu son âge, avait fait disparaitre l'adolescent au profit du jeune homme. S'il était toujours aussi peu bavard, il était devenu un peu moins réservé, s'épanouissant dans un travail qui lui plaisait même si au début Terry ne lui donnait pas tellement de responsabilité concernant les spectacles. Lorsqu'il l'avait fait, il avait pu constater que celui-ci était doué pour déceler ce petit détail, ce petit plus qui changeait une scène banale en quelque chose de nouveau, de différent. Le sachant passionné d'histoire, Wells avait pris l'habitude de le consulter pour la chronologie des spectacles et le jeune homme était incollable dans ce domaine. Terry n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant son air concentré lorsqu'il étudiait un scénario, cherchant la faille, cette façon qu'il avait de plisser les yeux et de se déconnecter de tout ce qui n'était pas le script. Il n'hésitait pas à lui tenir tête dans ces moments là ce qui était exceptionnelle, car le jeune homme avait plutôt l'habitude recourir à une certaine diplomatie lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble, ayant compris dès le début qu'il n'obtiendrait rien en se montrant trop direct. En fait il avait parfaitement cerné son patron et s'était adapté, c'est peut être ce qui leur avait permis d'être aussi raccord lorsqu'ils élaboraient un nouveau spectacle.

Pour autant le cabaretier n'avait pas réalisé que, petit à petit, le dévouement du jeune homme n'avait plus été seulement motivé par son emploi. Il l'avait découvert un soir où, pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était fait plaquer par sa petite amie. D'ordinaire c'était toujours à lui que revenait l'initiative. Il avait très mal réagit et s'était copieusement enivré. Sven était à ses côté, c'était devenu une habitude, le jeune homme ne comptait plus ses heures, et il l'avait raccompagné. De fil en aiguille il l'avait un peu trop laissé faire cette nuit là et Sven n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de lui exprimer ses sentiments. Le retour à la réalité avait été un peu rude mais pas à cause de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, plutôt parce que Terry s'était rendu compte qu'il ne regrettait pas vraiment, voir pas du tout…

Depuis ce jour là il avait vécu la conscience tiraillée entre les principes dictés par son éducation, et les élans de son cœur. Cette vendetta menée contre lui par sa fille et les conséquences qui en avaient découlées avait été l'élément déclencheur pour faire pencher la balance du côté cœur. Et il avait été heureux du résultat, réellement heureux. Sauf que ses principes avaient fini par le rattraper en sentant le regard des autres, le poids des préjugés d'un autre temps, et il avait fini par craquer. C'était si reposant de rentrer dans le moule, même si cela voulait dire briser le cœur de Sven…Et il s'était retrouvé devant un nouveau dilemme : sa tranquillité ou Sven. La première l'avait d'abord emporté puis il était revenu vers le jeune homme, pour finalement retomber dans ses travers, sans jamais être vraiment satisfait. Il avait conscience que cela ne pourrait pas durer même s'il préférait faire comme si de rien était, conforté par l'attitude de Sven qui ne lui reprochait jamais ses écarts. Au fond de lui il s'en voulait de ce qu'il faisait subir à son jeune compagnon mais il ne parvenait pas à se décider. Jusqu'à ce que finalement le départ de Sven vienne tout remettre en question en lui faisant comprendre qu'il était temps pour lui de faire un choix et de l'assumer.

La vieille dame lui adressa un regard neutre puis, impassible, ôta tranquillement son manteau et son chapeau, les accrochant soigneusement à la patère. Puis seulement elle se tourna vers lui

-« Bonjour à toi aussi Terry. Oui je vais bien, et toi ? »

Wells pinça les lèvres, agacé, mais se contint pour ne pas braquer sa costumière

-« Bonjour Bella. Ca va » répondit-il. « Comment s'est passé la soirée ? » ajouta t-il comme il l'aurait fait un lundi habituel « Pas d'incident ? »

-« Non. La routine. Il y avait pas mal de monde pour la période. Ah, je te précise que je serais absente jeudi »

-« C'est ta journée de repos »

-« Oui. Alors je compte en profiter » Affirma la vieille dame. La vérité était que Bella était si impliquée dans son travail qu'elle n'utilisait presque jamais sa journée de congé, préférant la passer au cabaret. Elle était un peu l'âme de ces lieux. Au point que tout le monde s'étonnait lors de ses rares absences

-« Fait comme tu veux » jugea Terry en s'efforçant de rester patient.

-« J'ai prévu d'aller faire un tour avec Luc. Ca nous fera du bien »

-« Pense à prévenir les autres qu'ils ne viennent pas en délégation me signaler ta disparition et me demander de lancer un avis de recherche sur ta personne » ironisa Wells

En réponse Bella lui tira la langue et se détourna vers sa table à ouvrage pour commencer sa journée

-« Bon, on peut parler maintenant ? » lança Terry en la voyant faire

-« C'est pas déjà ce qu'on fait ? » demanda la costumière sans se retourner

-« Bella ! » grogna Wells « Je voudrais que tu appelles Sven » reprit-il plus calmement « Je sais que tu refuseras de me donner son numéro donc j'ai besoin que tu le contactes pour moi »

-« Pour quoi faire ? »

-« Je dois lui parler »

-« Hum ? »

-« Bella, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrons … renouer des liens si on ne se parle pas ! » plaida Terry en cherchant les bons mots

-« Qui te dis qu'ils doivent être renoués ? » rétorqua la costumière. Wells passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux

-« Tu sais très bien ce que je pense » dit-il finalement

-« Pas forcement puisque tu ne dis jamais rien »

-« Mais tu me connais suffisamment Bella » répliqua l'homme exaspéré

-« Ouais. Mais certaines choses ont besoin d'être dites et pas juste devinées Terry »

-« De toute façon ce n'est pas à toi que je vais les dires ! » protesta Wells

-« Ah ça non ! »

-« Alors tu vas l'appeler ? »

-« Non » répondit Bella en prenant place à sa table

-« Non ? » s'étrangla le cabaretier

-« T'as eu ta chance Terry. Fallait pas la gaspiller »

L'homme soupira, il fallait impérativement qu'il garde son calme, face à Bella s'énerver ne mènerait à rien, bien au contraire ! Mais sa costumière avait toujours le don pour le pousser dans ses retranchements

-« Et toi tu n'as pas le droit de décider à la place de Sven ! » protesta t-il

-« Sven est un brave garçon. Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses plus de mal que tu ne lui en a déjà fait ! »

Terry s'avança et s'empara du tissu qu'elle s'apprêtait à coudre pour la forcer à lui prêter attention

-« J'ai compris la leçon Bella. Je ne recommencerais pas ! »

La costumière le jaugea un instant d'un regard sévère puis trancha :

-« Te crois pas ! »

-« Bella ! »

-« Et lâche ce tissu tu vas le froisser ! »

Terry obéit machinalement

-« De toute façon si je mens tu pourras te venger ! » tenta t-il

-« Compte sur moi ! Mais je ne vais pas risquer »

-« Très bien. Dans ce cas je vais appeler Jocelyn »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Parfaitement ! »

-« D'accord » approuva tranquillement la vieille dame « Justement ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas causé à mon cousin. Je vais lui faire un coucou. Je pourrais lui faire remarquer qu'il doit être prudent avec ses clients et pas accepter toute les missions ! »

Cette fois Terry s'emporta :

-« Tu ne veux pas m'aider et tu ne veux pas que j'appelle mon détective ?! Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? »

-« Le bien de Sven ! »

-« Mais moi aussi même si tu ne veux pas le croire ! Et si ton cousin ne m'aide pas et bien j'en trouverais un autre ! «

-« Tu veux le faire rechercher comme un criminel ? » s'insurgea Bella

-« Quel autre moyen me reste t-il face à ton entêtement ? » cria Terry

-« Tu pourrais le laisser tranquille ? »

-« Non ! Tu sais très bien que je…que j'ai besoin de lui ! »

-« Mouais on dit ça »

-« Tant pis si tu ne me crois pas mais je n'abandonnerais pas ! J'arpenterais toute la ville s'il le faut ! »

-« Bon courage ! Y'a de l'espace ! »

-« Je le ferais puisque tu ne veux pas m'aider ! »

-« D'accord ! » affirma alors la costumière

-« D'ailleurs ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi têtue, tu… » Continua Wells

-« J'ai dit d'accord » le coupa la vieille dame

-« Que ? » interrogea Terry, désarçonné

-« Je vais contacter Sven »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Oui. Mais je te préviens, s'il dit non tu devras te plier à sa décision ! »

-« Si tu lui dis de refuser il va dire non ! » rétorqua Terry, méfiant

-« Je serais impartiale » affirma Bella. Le cabaretier hésita, l'observant pour deviner ses intentions

-« C'est bon, je te fais confiance » murmura t-il finalement « Mais tu lui donnes rendez vous chez moi ou dans un endroit tranquille, pas au cabaret »

-« Tu retrouves déjà ton besoin de discrétion ? C'est du rapide ! » Ricana Bella

-« Non ! En fait il peut tout aussi bien venir au cabaret tant que c'est loin de tes oreilles ! »

La costumière lui adressa un regard vexé pour tenir son personnage mais en vérité elle avait réussi à le mener précisément là où elle le souhaitait. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de refuser de passer le message, mais elle voulait s'assurer que c'était le bon moment pour le faire selon l'état d'esprit de son patron, il n'était pas question d'exposer Sven a un nouveau caprice !

-« Très bien » grogna t-elle « Mais maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais sort de ma loge mauvais sujet ! Je te ferais savoir la réponse » intima t-elle l'air mécontente. Terry ne bougea pas, hésitant « Ouste ou je change d'avis ! » s'exclama alors la vieille dame. Le cabaretier se décida et sorti de la pièce à reculons

-« N'oublie pas… » Dit-il tout de même en arrivant sur le seuil

-« Tu me prends pour un poisson rouge ?! » protesta Bella. N'osant pas répliquer de peur qu'elle ne change d'humeur, Wells se résigna à regagner son bureau et à attendre, espérant que cela ne serait pas trop long. Il ne pouvait deviner qu'il n'avait même pas encore atteint sa porte lorsque Bella, jubilante, avait sorti son portable de sa poche pour contacter le jeune homme

[Salut Sven. Comment va ?] Envoya t-elle rapidement. Elle guetta la réponse, ses yeux se posant régulièrement sur son téléphone entre deux pièces à coudre. Celle-ci se fit attendre plus d'une heure ce qui valu quelques noms d'oiseaux au pauvre appareil trop muet au goût de sa propriétaire et quelques réponses assez expéditives à celles qui eurent la mauvaise idée de venir la solliciter pendant ce temps

[Bonjour Bella. Tout va bien et toi ?] Reçu t-elle finalement

[Nickel] répondit-elle aussitôt [Terry veut te voir. Cette fois je pense qu'il est à point] enchaina t-elle

[Tu crois ?]

[Oui. Sa causerie avec Harold a dû lui faire du bien]

[Tu penses qu'il est prêt à m'écouter ?]

[Oui. Mais faudra pas te laisser faire mon gars ! Tu dois le secouer !]

[Je sais Bella]

[Tu dois t'affirmer !]

[Je le ferais]

[Il veut te voir chez lui. Ou quelque part où je serais pas]

[Tu lui fais peur Bella] répondit Sven ajoutant un petit smiley moqueur

[Exact ! Et j'en suis fière]

[Pourtant il te connait bien]

La costumière marmonna

[Qu'est ce que tu insinues mon garçon ?] Envoya t-elle

[Que tu n'es pas aussi sévère que tu veux le faire croire]

-« Oh le galopin ! » s'exclama la vieille dame

[Dis donc mon gars tu veux ternir ma réputation ?]

[Je ne suis pas le seul à le penser]

[Je suis entourée de mauvais sujets !] répliqua aussitôt la costumière. Le message suivant la fit autant soupirer que sourire :

[Qui t'aiment Bella] Elle préféra éluder :

[Alors je réponds quoi petit ingrat ?]

La réponse se fit attendre quelques minutes puis l'appareil annonça un nouveau message :

[Dis lui que je serais chez lui demain à 18H]

[Tu es sur que tu veux pas un lieu neutre ?]

[Je ne crains rien de lui]

[Ok. Et après je veux tout savoir en détail ! Je l'aurais mérité mon gars !] Envoya la costumière [Sauf si je vous vois arriver au cabaret ensemble ensuite ?]

[Je ne sais pas Bella. N'espère pas trop] La vieille dame pinça les lèvres

[Bon. En entendant je vais aller le prévenir]

[Si jamais il est occupé à cet horaire je pourrais changer]

[Il se libérera !] Trancha Bella, faisant sourire son interlocuteur [Maintenant retourne travailler petit ingrat !]

[Bonne journée Bella !] Renvoya Sven ajoutant un smiley souriant

-« Sérieux ! C'est quoi tout ces rebelles ? » Grogna son interlocutrice en se levant pour se rendre au bureau de son patron. Elle le trouva occupé à retoucher un manuscrit

-« Soit chez toi demain à 18H » lança t-elle sans préambule

-« Demain j'ai la r… » Commença Terry sans lever les yeux. Puis brusquement il s'interrompit, réalisant ce que cela signifiait « J'y serais » affirma t-il

-« Et t'as intérêt à bien te tenir ! » gronda la vieille dame pour faire bonne mesure tout en faisant demi tour. Elle fit un détour par la loge de son compagnon pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle

-« Ca va Bella ? » interrogea celui-ci en la voyant entrer « Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? »

-« Il y a du progrès ! »

-« Ah oui ? Raconte ! »

-« Sven et Terry ont rendez vous demain à 18H »

-« Ils vont pouvoir s'expliquer » se réjouit le concierge

-« Ils se voient à l'appartement de Terry, loin de mes oreilles » précisa la vieille dame

-« T'es vexée hein ? » s'amusa Luc

-« Non ! Je suis stressée ! »

-« Ouais je te crois » se moqua le vieil homme

-« J'en connais un qui va oublier son dîner créole jeudi soir » marmonna Bella

-« Ah non ! » Protesta aussitôt son vis-à-vis « Ce que tu peux être mauvaise joueuse ! »

-« T'insistes ? »

-« Non. Je me tais » répondit Luc prudemment. Il se pencha pour embrasser sa compagne « Pour me faire pardonner ! »

-« N'empêche ! C'est bien vrai que pour garder un homme il faut lui parler cuisine ! »

-« C'est parce que c'est la tienne Bella »

-« Hum. On se rattrape comme on peut ! » commenta la costumière « Enfin ! Un compliment ça se prends toujours » marmonna t-elle, faisant rire son compagnon. Occupés à se taquiner, aucun des deux ne vit la paire d'yeux inquisiteurs qui les dévisageaient du fond du couloir et n'avaient rien manqué de leur conversation…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Pour Reese la journée avait commencé comme les autres avec la même routine, du moins en apparence. Il sentait que quelque chose planait dans l'air et son instinct était en éveil.

Au matin Rebecca quitta le domaine après avoir donné d'ultimes consignes. Le temps étant revenu au beau fixe, Reese l'entendit exiger que la maison soit convenablement aérée « Ouvrez les fenêtres, la maison a besoin de lumière ! » affirma t-elle, péremptoire, puis elle rappela à la gouvernante sa réunion du lendemain avec ses amies et lui commanda de passer dans une certaine pâtisserie dont elle avait entendu vanter les mérites. Enfin elle se décida à partir emmenant le jeune Sandro avec lequel, pour une fois, elle se montra patiente, ne le reprenant pas une seule fois et allant même jusqu'à descendre de voiture devant l'école pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue ce qui laissa l'enfant à la fois agréablement surpris et particulièrement perplexe

La matinée s'étira, rythmée par les rendez vous. Entre chacun d'eux Rebecca tenta de joindre son époux mais celui-ci devait se trouver au tribunal et elle ne put que laisser des messages. Sonia soupira en voyant arriver l'heure du déjeuner

-« Je sais pas ce qui se passe ce matin mais c'est trop bizarre cette ambiance ! » soupira t-elle. John ne pouvais guère la contredire. Rebecca quitta son bureau peu après midi pour aller déjeuner avec des clients, prévoyant de rentrer vers 14H

Reese la suivit au restaurant puis lorsqu'elle fut installée il en profita pour s'isoler dans l'intention d'appeler son associé. Il consultât sa montre : 12H34. Il devait être occupé à déjeuner, du moins l'espérait-il. Finch décrocha à la troisième sonnerie et il perçu un brouhaha autour de lui puis une petite voix claire qu'il reconnu aussitôt

-« Je vous dérange M Finch » marmonna t-il

-« Du tout M Reese, je m'apprêtais à déjeuner » répondit celui-ci, percevant immédiatement le ton un peu réticent de son partenaire

-« Et pas seul apparemment »

-« Non, en bonne compagnie »

-« Je vois. Je ne vous manque pas alors ? »

-« Hum… » Émit Finch, taquin

-« Encore mieux » grinça John « Et quand emménage t-il ? J'ai le temps de faire mes valises au moins? »

-« Oh je dirais dans dix ou quinze ans ? Ca vous laisse du temps pour anticiper »

-« Cela ne me console pas mais c'est déjà ça ! »

-« Cela vous donnera peut être le temps d'apaiser votre jalousie ? » suggéra l'informaticien

-« Vous avez dit seulement dix ou quinze ans Finch » John sourit. Il pouvait visualiser son compagnon secouant la tête d'un air désabusé. Il entendit une voix assourdie, Finch répondit puis il perçu la voix de Fusco

-« Salut superman ! Ca t'ennui qu'on t'emprunte ton patron ? » Lança t-il. Puis il ajouta plus bas « T'es jaloux ? »

-« Du tout Lionel. Mais tu devrais vérifier ton assurance santé »

-« Hey ! On ne va pas te le kidnapper ton précieux patron ! » Protesta Lionel « Finalement je prends mon dossier et on file c'est trop risqué » ajouta t-il d'un ton ironique

-« T'es drôle papa ! John nous fera rien » Intervint alors la voix de Lee

-« Il est trop sur de lui ce gamin » protesta John tout bas pour n'être entendu que de son associé

-« Ca avance ton enquête ? » interrogea Fusco. Reese capta que son partenaire enclenchait le haut parleur

-« Non. A part une ambiance détestable il ne se passe rien »

-« Le légiste n'a rien trouvé sur la victime. Fallait s'y attendre. On a aucun moyen de savoir qui a poussé cette fille. Par contre on a une marque dans le dos qui prouve à la fois qu'elle a été poussé mais que l'assassin n'a pas eu besoin de forcer beaucoup. Elle ne devait pas se méfier »

-« Si elle connaissait son agresseur c'est logique » commenta l'ex agent « Il faudrait savoir si Sophia connaissait Scott »

-« C'est le cas en effet » intervint Finch « Ils se sont connus durant une période où M Moreas fréquentait le club hippique où travaillait le père de Miss Wilcox. Il était moniteur et sa fille l'assistait auprès des élèves »

-« Sophia n'était pas issue du même monde que ceux qu'elle cotoyait à la soirée » remarqua Fusco

-« Non en effet. Miss Wilcox a eu une aventure avec Brian Santero un homme d'affaire très fortuné. Il était veuf avec deux enfants et ceux-ci fréquentaient le club. C'est lui qui l'a, disons, introduit dans ce milieu »

-« C'était une véritable histoire alors ? »

-« Oui. Leur liaison a duré deux ans. Puis ils se sont quittés en assez bons termes bien que la rupture fut causée par les infidélités de la jeune femme. M Santero lui a trouvé une place d'archiviste dans l'une de ses sociétés et un studio car ses parents n'avaient pas apprécié sa conduite et l'avaient plus ou moins mise à la porte. Elle vivait donc seule, officiellement de cet emploi qu'il lui avait confié et dans le studio qu'il lui avait offert »

-« Enfin seule, c'est façon de parler » remarqua Fusco

-« Il est certain que Miss Wilcox avait beaucoup de… connaissance » admit Finch

-« Collectionnait les conquêtes aux portefeuilles bien garnis de préférence » corrigea Lionel « Soyez franc Finch »

-« Inspecteur ! » grogna l'informaticien

-« Enfin c'est pas pour ça qu'elle a été choisit » reprit celui-ci « Finch m'a expliqué le plan, c'est juste son physique qui l'a trahi »

-« Et la malchance, cela aurait pu être l'une des cinq autres »

-« Donc même si elle connaissait le fils ça a pu l'aider mais ça ne prouve rien. Va falloir trouver autre chose pour l'incriminer » jugea Lionel

-« Je pense que le moment venu il sera possible d'avoir des preuves. Harold a déjà démonté son plan, nous trouverons bien un détail qui le trahira »

-« Ouais espérons parce que si je dois boucler ce type ça va pas être simple ! Une des plus grandes familles de New York, je vois déjà le scandale et l'armée d'avocat qu'il va s'offrir ! »

-« Sauf que c'est plutôt sa famille qui aurait les moyens de les payer et elle n'en aura peut être pas envie. Rebecca en tout cas ne l'aura surement pas » estima l'ex agent

-« Pas faux ! »

-« C'est vrai si l'on se place du point de vue humain, mais il y a aussi l'intérêt » objecta Finch « Je pense qu'il se trouvera quelqu'un pour tenter de minimiser l'affaire dans le but de préserver la réputation de la famille et de sauvegarder l'entreprise » suggéra t-il

-« Ouais ça c'est vrai aussi ! Un beau sac de nœud en perspective ! » Soupira Lionel. Reese entendit une exclamation de Lee

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Finch coupa le haut parleur

-« Le serveur vient d'amener les commandes. Nous sommes chez Stan » précisa t-il

-« Sans moi » grogna Reese

-« Désolé John mais autant commencer tout de suite à vous habituer puisque dix ans vous semble un peu juste » répliqua alors Finch d'un ton qui se voulait sérieux

-« Charmant » marmonna son compagnon, jouant le jeu

-« Vous pensez à vous nourrir ? » demanda l'informaticien fidèle à ses préoccupations. Reese allait répondre lorsqu'il perçu un mouvement, Finch lui donna l'explication après quelques instants « Je ne dois pas oublier de vous transmettre l'invitation de Lee à son match de samedi prochain »

-« C'est un comble » grinça John

-« Je prends cela pour un oui ? » chuchota Harold « Au besoin je saurais vous convaincre »

-« Je serais incorruptible face à mon adversaire »

-« Nous verrons cela M Reese, mais permettez moi d'en douter » constata l'informaticien, continuant de parler à voix basse « Il me suffira de vous proposer une balade rafraichissante … »

-« Hum ? »

-« Ou quelques longueurs ? Une séance de cuisine ? »

-« Ou les trois ? » suggéra Reese

-« Oh ! »protesta son partenaire

-« Il me faudra bien cela Finch ! »

-« Vous êtes impossible »chuchota celui-ci « Mais je vous aime comme ça » avoua t-il après un instant

-« Mais seulement pour les dix ans à venir » répliqua John, provocateur

-« Soyez prudent M Reese ! Et appelez-moi en cas de besoin ! » Trancha Finch puis il raccrocha pour mettre fin à la conversation. Mais quelques secondes plus tard John reçu un autre message qui le fit sourire, heureux : [Pour le temps que la vie me donnera et au-delà…]

.

OoooooooooO

.

Lorsque Rebecca revint à ses bureaux, Sonia se précipita à sa rencontre dès que la porte de l'ascenseur fut ouverte

-« Madame ! Ils vous attendent tous dans votre bureau ! » Lança t-elle, stressée

-« Pardon ? De qui parlez-vous ? » Interrogea la présidente surprise

-« De votre grand père, de votre époux et de Monsieur Scott »

-« Mais que font-ils là ? »

-« Je ne sais pas madame. Ils se sont installés sans rien dire mais votre mari m'a demandé d'annuler vos rendez vous de l'après midi »

-« D'annuler mes rendez vous ? C'est un peu fort ! Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ! » S'emporta Rebecca, agacée. Elle entra dans le bureau d'un pas décidé. Sonia adressa un regard inquiet à l'ex agent

-« En tout cas ils avaient l'air très mécontent ! Surtout le vieux, il était tout rouge ! » Lui dit-elle tout bas

-« Il a du se produire un incident » suggéra calmement Reese

-« Mouais. En tout cas ça sent pas bon ! » Lança la secrétaire en regagnant son poste. John fit mine de s'installer dans son coin mais il alluma aussitôt son téléphone pour écouter la discussion, envoyant un bref message à son associé pour lui demander de se connecter à l'ordinateur de leur numéro

Rebecca parcourut la pièce des yeux. Alban Ferguson assit dans le fauteuil directorial, rigide, le regard sévère. Nick était assit sur le coin du bureau à côté du téléphone, visiblement en pleine discussion, alors que Scott avait pris place dans un fauteuil où il était vaguement avachi suivant son habitude. Nick se tourna vers sa femme

-« Simon, ta mère vient d'arriver » annonça t-il « Je branche le haut parleur »

-« Il était temps ! » répondit celui-ci

-« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer les raisons de cette réunion ? » demanda Rebecca « J'ai l'impression d'être dans un tribunal au milieu de mes juges » ironisa t-elle et John trouva qu'elle ne manquait pas de cran, l'hostilité des quatre hommes étant évidente à cet instant

-« C'est peut être un aperçu de ce qui vous attends mère » rétorqua Scott

-« Taisez vous Scott. Ce genre de remarque ne fera pas avancer les choses » intima Nick. L'autre se renfonça dans son fauteuil, vexé

-« Nous savons tout Rebecca ! Alors inutile de perdre du temps à nier » attaqua alors Alban. « Tu es le déshonneur de notre famille ! » Suffoqua t-il

-« M Ferguson inutile de vous emporter ainsi vous allez avoir une attaque » tempéra Nick

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils de petit bourgeois » clama le patriarche. La voix de Simon s'éleva

-« Taisez-vous grand père ! Et Laissez Nick s'expliquer »

Le vieil homme parut dompté et se rassit, rongeant son frein. Nick se tourna vers son épouse

-« Ce matin un journaliste est venu me trouver à la sortie du tribunal »

Rebecca eut un geste dédaigneux

-« Les journalistes ne sont que d'ignobles cafards » grinça t-elle

-« Pense ce que tu veux mais celui là est consciencieux et très bien informé Rebecca »

-« Et alors ? Quelle information extraordinaire avait-il à monnayer ?»

-« Tes relations avec l'adjoint Zeelder »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Cet homme a enquêté sur les marchés immobiliers passés par la ville ces dix dernières années. Depuis quatre ans Ethan Zeelder est à la tête du principal service de l'urbanisme de cet état. C'est un poste très important et il est très influent, ce que tu n'ignores pas sans doute »

-« Mais encore ? » demanda la femme, perplexe

-« Laurens a mis à jour la manière dont Zeelder traite certains marchés particulièrement importants »

-« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne ! » s'impatienta la présidente

-« Vraiment ? Nies-tu avoir jamais eu affaire à Ethan Zeelder ? »

Rebecca parut réfléchir puis haussa les épaules

-« Je l'ai peut être rencontré une fois ou deux dans des soirées ? Et je suppose que certain de nos dossiers sont passés entre ses mains. Nous répondons toujours aux appels d'offre de la ville tu le sais bien »

-« Et c'est tout ? » insista l'avocat

-« Que pourrait-il y avoir d'autre ? » demanda sa femme, méfiante

-« Tu pourrais avoir influencé les résultats maman » intervint Simon

-« Influencé ? »

-« En te montrant généreuse avec cet homme »

-« Certainement pas ! » s'insurgea Rebecca qui comprenait où voulait en venir son fils « Chaque marché que la société décroche elle l'obtient à la loyale ! » protesta t-elle

-« Comment oses tu mentir aussi effrontément Rebecca ! » explosa le patriarche. La jeune femme lui lança un regard stupéfait « Je l'avais bien dit ! Il n'y a pas de place pour une femme à la présidence d'une entreprise comme la notre ! Ton père était stupide, il n'a pas voulu m'écouter et former son neveu ! Et ta mère, cette idiote incapable d'avoir plus d'un fils ! »

-« Assez grand père ! » rugit Simon

-« Ca suffit ! » intima Nick, tandis que Scott observait sa mère sans rien dire, les yeux mi clos, semblant se délecter de la voir pâlir sous les invectives

-« Une bonne à rien qui déshonoré notre nom ! Qui a cumulé les maris et les amants et va maintenant ruiner notre société en la trainant dans l'opprobre ! » Continua le vieil homme qui semblait ne plus pouvoir se contenir. Simon lui cria à nouveau de se taire. Nick céda, se levant brusquement de l'extrémité du bureau où il se tenait il saisit le patriarche par son col, le forçant à se lever

-« Ca suffit j'ai dit ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour écouter vos griefs ou vos vieilles rancunes mais pour régler un problème bien plus grave ! Alors maintenant fermez la ou je vous mets dehors actionnaire ou pas et sans le moindre égard pour votre grand âge ! » Affirma t-il, furieux

Suffoquant, l'homme jeta un regard vers son arrière petit fils, cherchant du secours, mais Scott ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, trop occupé à observer, à la manière d'un entomologiste, les réactions des diverses interlocuteurs et surtout le malaise grandissant de sa mère

-« Vous avez compris ? » insista Nick

-« Oui » bredouilla le patriarche. L'avocat le repoussa dans son fauteuil et contourna le vaste bureau. Saisissant sa femme par les épaules il l'obligea à s'asseoir puis repris sa place

-« Rebecca, Zeelder a des copies de documents en sa possession qui prouvent que tu l'as payé pour obtenir certains marchés »

-« C'est impossible ! » répliqua fermement la jeune femme

-« Il possède des écrits, deux lettres et… »

-« Et… ? » interrogea la présidente. Nick fixa son épouse

-« La copie de deux chèques portant ta signature » Elle lui lança un regard ahuri

-« Des chèques ? Mais je n'aurais jamais fait cela ! Je ne suis même pas certaine d'avoir un jour croisé cet homme ! »

-« Quand bien même. Pas besoin de le rencontrer pour lui transmettre des documents » jugea Simon

-« Rebecca si tu as… » Nick hésita, cherchant ses mots « commis cette erreur » dit-il finalement « Tu dois nous le dire, c'est important ! »

-« Je n'ai jamais payé personne pour obtenir un marché ! » affirma celle-ci en détachant bien ses mots

-« Pourtant dans le dossier Clubber la rumeur avait déjà couru mère » persifla Scott

Nick le fusilla du regard

-« Le dossier Clubber nous avait été attribué après qu'une erreur ait été détectée dans le dossier déposé par le concurrent qui avait obtenu le marché en premier » corrigea t-il

-« Justement. Laurens dispose d'un document qui prouverait que cette erreur n'existait pas mais que moyennant un certain paiement elle a été inventé. Et suite à cela le dossier a été confié à la société Ferguson à la dernière minute »

-« C'est faux ! C'est complètement faux ! » S'insurgea Rebecca « Et d'ailleurs comment ce journaliste a-t-il mis la main sur ces documents ? »

-« Il ne m'a pas révélé ses sources »

-« Et tu le crois sur sa bonne mine ? »

-« Il m'a montré des copies » répondit Nick

-« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? »

-« J'ai défendu son frère il y a trois ans. Il était accusé dans une sordide histoire de détournement dans laquelle il n'était pour rien et j'avais réussi à le prouver et à le faire acquitter alors que deux autres avocats lui avait conseillé la médiation ce qui aurait mis fin à sa carrière »

-« Nick le chevalier blanc » ricana Scott

-« Au moins ça nous sert aujourd'hui» rétorqua l'avocat

-« Je n'ai rien fait et je n'ai rien signé ! » insista Rebecca

-« Nous pouvons toujours demander une expertise graphologique mais ça va prendre du temps voir des mois et nous n'avons guère de temps devant nous »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Laurens a prévu de déposer ses dossiers chez le procureur après demain. Le tien et d'autres du même genre. Il m'a prévenu pour que nous ne soyons pas pris au dépourvu mais cela ne nous laisse que 48H pour préparer notre défense »

-« Dès que l'affaire sera lancée je suppose qu'il y aura perquisition et saisit des comptes ? » remarqua Simon

-« Oui pour retrouver les traces des règlements »

-« Ils ne trouveront rien puisqu'ils n'existent pas ! » s'énerva Rebecca « A vous entendre je suis forcement coupable ! » s'insurgea t-elle

-« Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu » rétorqua Scott

La jeune femme tourna la tête et observa tour à tour ses vis-à-vis. Le vieil Alban, le visage dur, dont l'expression ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait de l'affaire, pour lui elle était coupable sans aucun doute. Scott qui l'observait avec un mince sourire moqueur et qui semblait se réjouir de la situation. Elle posa les yeux sur l'appareil sur son bureau. Le téléphone était muet mais Rebecca imaginait sans peine le regard désapprobateur de son fils. Puis Nick qui s'efforçait de garder un air neutre mais elle pouvait lire le doute dans ses yeux. Elle réalisa alors qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré ces derniers temps il restait son meilleur soutien et qu'elle avait espérée trouver du réconfort dans son regard. Mais lui aussi doutait d'elle et ce constat lui fit presque aussi mal que toutes ces fausses accusations. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, perdue. Face à ce geste de faiblesse Nick s'avança aussitôt et posa les mains sur ses épaules

-« Rebecca, ce n'est pas le moment de craquer. Il faut tenir bon. Si tu n'as rien fait nous le prouverons… »

-« Mais tu en doute comme les autres ! » l'interrompit sa femme. Il ne répondit pas

-« Il faut réfléchir a ce que nous allons faire » ajouta t-il en retournant vers le bureau « Simon tu restes en ligne ? »

-« Oui Nick. Alban tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi » ajouta celui-ci fermement

-« Quoi ? » s'insurgea le patriarche

-« Tu ne nous seras d'aucune utilité vu ton état d'esprit » précisa le jeune homme.

-« Comme oses tu me parler ainsi ? »

-« En affaires il n'y a pas de place pour le sentimentaliste grand père, tu me l'as assez répété » rétorqua Simon d'un ton ferme « J'applique tes préceptes »

Alban Ferguson se leva si brusquement qu'il faillit renverser le fauteuil. Il traversa le bureau d'un pas raide tout en adressant au passage un regard lourd de mépris à sa petite fille puis sorti en claquant violemment la porte « Un poids de moins » soupira Simon « Scott, je ne suis pas sur que tu sois plus utile » continua t-il. L'intéressé grinça des dents

-« Désolé mon cher frère mais moi je reste ! Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner et je fais parti du conseil d'administration ! »

-« Pour ce que tu y fais » rétorqua Simon « Reste si cela t'amuses mais ne viens pas gêner nos affaires avec tes vieilles rancunes » Une lueur meurtrière traversa le regard de Scott mais il resta muet et ne bougea pas de son siège

-« Maman ? Tu vas tenir le coup ? » Interrogea Simon

Rebecca hocha machinalement la tête

-« Elle a approuvé » traduisit Nick

-« J'aurais préféré l'entendre » remarqua le jeune homme

-« Oui » affirma alors sa mère d'un ton aussi ferme que possible

-« Ok. Nick tu peux appeler les juristes et les comptables. On a en avoir besoin »

-« Je m'en occupe » répondit l'avocat. A l'aide du téléphone intérieur il contacta les différents services puis appela Sonia pour lui commander du café « Beaucoup de café »

Reese était resté parfaitement impassible durant toute la réunion pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Sonia. Par chance celle ci, inquiète, ne s'était pas montrée bavarde et il avait pu écouter tranquillement les échanges. Seuls les éclats de voix du patriarche que l'on pouvait percevoir à travers la porte, pourtant damassée, l'avait interpellée. Lorsque Nick lui commanda « beaucoup de café » elle ne se retint plus :

-« Je suis sûre qu'il se passe un truc grave ! Cette fois ça rigole plus ! Vous avez vu la tête du vieux quand il est sorti ? Et il a ébranlé l'immeuble en claquant la porte ! On va tous se faire virer je vous le dis !»

-« Même si l'entreprise a des difficultés ils ne peuvent pas la fermer du jour au lendemain » temporisa Reese pour la rassurer

-« J'aurais pas dû acheter cette nouvelle voiture. Elle était trop chère d'abord ! J'arriverais jamais à la payer »

-« Vous pourrez la revendre et en acheter une plus petite »

-« Oui mais celle là faisait classe et elle avait la clim » soupira la jeune femme avant de s'éclipser. C'était le moment qu'attendait l'ex agent

-« Vous avez tout Finch ? »

-« Oui M Reese, tout est enregistré. J'ai entamé des recherches sur l'adjoint Zeelder. Cela fait un moment qu'il est dans le collimateur des autorités apparemment. Mais faute de preuve il n'a pas été vraiment inquiété. Quant à M Laurens c'est un journaliste d'investigation dont la réputation de sérieux n'est plus à faire. Il a déjà provoqué deux autres "affaires", chaque fois avec des dossiers solides parfaitement étayés qui ont atteint leur but. Si quelqu'un peut faire tomber l'adjoint c'est bien lui. Je crains que Miss Ferguson ne soit embarquée dans une mauvaise histoire, si toutefois elle est coupable »

-« Vous pensez la même chose que moi Finch ? »

-« Oui. Miss Ferguson n'est pas du genre à agir de façon aussi inconsidérée en employant des dessous de table. Autant sa vie personnelle est instable, autant son parcours professionnel est rigoureux, hormis quelques erreurs de jugement comme le programme " Nouvel Horizon". Par ailleurs si elle avait recours à ce genre de manœuvre elle est assez intelligente pour éviter de s'adresser à un homme notoirement reconnu comme malhonnête »

-« Exact. Elle aurait cherché plus de discrétion. Donc c'est certainement un autre coup monté et si ça fonctionne Rebecca sera complètement discréditée sur le plan professionnel. Cela ajouté à ses problèmes personnels… »

-« Et à sa fragilité psychologique » ajouta Finch « Quelqu'un cherche à la pousser à commettre un geste définitif »

-« Et je pense même qu'il l'y aidera pour le cas où elle ne se déciderait pas assez vite. En revanche au vue de tous les incidents qui se sont produit dernièrement personne ne croira qu'elle ait eu besoin d'aide »

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit mais ce fut Virginia qui en sorti. Reese la salua brièvement

-« Sonia n'est pas là ? » s'étonna la femme

-« Elle s'est absentée un instant Miss Apelford » La secrétaire revint à cet instant poussant une desserte

-« Et bien Sonia, vous allez abreuver un régiment ? » demanda Virginia suspicieuse. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à nouveau libérant trois employés aux mines sombres qu'elle observa avec étonnement

-« Madame Apelford je suis désolée mais je crains que Madame Ferguson ne puisse vous recevoir… » Commença Sonia

-« Mais nous sommes attendues ! Nous avons rendez vous à l'institut » la coupa la visiteuse

-« Je sais Madame c'est noté, mais… » Enchaina la secrétaire, a cet instant la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, Nick passa la tête et fit entrer les juristes. La visiteuse en profita pour l'interpeller

-« Bonjour Virginia » répondit sobrement l'avocat

-« Où est Rebecca ? »

-« Désolé Virginia, elle est occupée, une affaire urgente. Je lui dirais de vous appeler ce soir »

-« Mais notre rendez vous à l'institut ? » insista la femme

-« Ce n'est pas le bon moment »

-« Qu'est ce que vous lui avez dit ? Vous allez demander le divorce ? » S'insurgea brusquement Virginia en se redressant dans une attitude agressive

\- « Non Virginia et de toute façon ce qui se passe ici ne vous concerne pas » répondit Nick, agacé. La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus et Rebecca apparut dans l'embrasure

-« Rebecca ! » s'exclama aussitôt la visiteuse « Oh ! Mais ma pauvre tu as une mine affreuse ! » ajouta t-elle, interdite

-« Tout va bien Virginia. Mais j'ai un impératif. Je te verrais demain »

-« En es tu certaine ? »

-« Oui. Excuse moi mais je suis pressée »

-« Très bien. Mais j'attends ton appel ! »

-« Promis » lâcha nerveusement la présidente. Nick la repoussa dans le bureau

-« Elle ne va pas bien c'est clair ! » grogna son amie

-« Virginia… » Commença Nick. Reese s'interposa

-« Miss Apelford, Miss Ferguson ne peut vous recevoir, vous ne devriez pas insister » affirma t-il

-« De quoi vous mêlez vous ? » grinça la visiteuse

-« Je ne fais que mon travail. Ne m'obligez pas à vous raccompagner par la force Miss Apelford »

-« Parce que vous croyez m'impressionner ?! »

-« Je n'essaie pas de vous impressionner mais de vous prévenir que je fais toujours mon travail, qu'elle que soit la méthode que je dois employer »

La femme pinça les lèvres

-« D'accord, je cède mais ne comptez pas vous débarrasser de moi si facilement ! » lança t-elle. Pivotant sur elle-même elle retourna à l'ascenseur. Deux employés en descendirent avant qu'elle ne puisse y accéder. Nick les fit entrer après avoir remercier John d'un signe de tête

-« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe !» marmonna Sonia

-« Quelque chose d'important » éluda Reese

-« En tout cas ça ne va pas rester secret bien longtemps ! »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Virginia Apelford est l'une des pires commères de cette ville, voir de l'état. Ce soir toute la bonne société de la ville sera au courant que la société a des ennuis mais comme elle ne sait rien… »

-« Ils inventeront » compléta Reese

-« Ouais. Et ça va être un grand n'importe quoi ! » Affirma la secrétaire. « Par contre vous lui avez drôlement bien rabattu le caquet ! Ca non plus ça ne passera pas inaperçu ! » Remarqua t-elle. John haussa les épaules d'un geste désinvolte signifiant que cela lui importait peu. Quelques minutes plus tard il profita du moment où la jeune femme dut se rendre à l'étage pour porter un dossier pour se connecter

-« Vous avez toujours l'image Finch ? »

-« Oui. Image et son M Reese. Et comme j'estimais utile d'avoir connaissance de ces fameux documents je me suis introduit dans le serveur pour accéder au fichier. M Henson les avait scanné pour les envoyer par mail à son beau fils Simon »

-« Et qu'en pensez vous ? »

-« Que s'ils sont authentiques ils sont très incriminant »

-« Un doute sur l'authenticité ? »

-« Difficile à dire. Il faudrait examiner les originaux. Mais les signatures sont très ressemblantes. Si faussaire il y a il est très doué »

-« J'ai peur que Scott ne maîtrise pas toutes les implications, ce n'est pas seulement sa mère qui risque d'être atteinte ! »

-« Il est aveuglé par son ressentiment » murmura John. Finch allait répondre lorsqu'il s'interrompit

-« Je crois que la réunion tourne mal M Reese, le ton monte dans le bureau »

-« J'entends Finch »

-« Scott et son beau père sont à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains »

-« Dites moi si je dois intervenir ? »

-« Apparemment l'un des juristes les a séparé et Simon cherche à les calmer. Enfin il fait surtout appel au bon sens de son beau père. Cela reste très tendu cependant car Scott ne cesse de provoquer sa mère »

-« Cela lui ressemble assez » jugea l'ex agent. Sonia revint et se réinstalla à son poste

-« Y'a de l'ambiance » souffla t-elle. Reese était à l'écoute lorsque trois minutes plus tard une nouvelle réflexion de Scott mis le feu aux poudres. Simon invectiva son demi frère qui répliqua, Nick n'y tint plus et se saisit du trublion pour le jeter hors du bureau. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il le projeta dans le couloir

-« Va t'en ! » cria t-il « Nous avons assez d'ennemi sans compter en plus un traitre dans nos rangs ! »

-« Modère tes paroles l'avocaillon, c'est aussi ma société ! »

-« On ne saurait pas le dire ! En tout cas en ce moment ta mère n'a pas besoin de tes réflexions ! Sors d'ici ! »

Reese s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme réplique vertement mais il se contenta d'un sourire moqueur. Puis réajustant sa veste il se dirigea vers la sortie. Nick retourna dans le bureau, l'air soulagé.

-« Je crois que c'était la meilleure chose à faire » chuchota John

-« Cela rendra une certaine sérénité aux débats » approuva Finch « Toutefois Scott n'est pas loin, je le suis via son téléphone et il vient de s'installer dans le bureau qui lui est attribué dans l'immeuble »

-« Je doute qu'il ose revenir à cet étage » estima l'ex agent

Après l'éjection de Scott la réunion repris avec plus de calme mais une demi heure ne s'était pas écoulée qu'un nouvel incident se produisit. Finch qui suivait les débats grâce à la web cam de l'ordinateur alerta son agent

-« M Reese quelque chose ne va pas avec Miss Ferguson, elle semble souffrante »

-« Ses nerfs craquent ? »

-« C'est possible » Ils entendirent Nick exhorter sa femme à rentrer prendre du repos. Celle-ci tenta de résister puis céda. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Nick soutenant son épouse

-« M Randall ? »

-« Oui Monsieur » répondit John en s'avançant

-« Veuillez raccompagner mon épouse je vous prie. Elle ne se sent pas bien »

-« Je vais m'en occuper Monsieur » affirma l'ex agent en prenant le bras de la jeune femme

-« Je ne suis pas malade à ce point » marmonna t-elle mais son teint livide disait le contraire

-« Martin doit être en route à cette heure Monsieur » intervint Sonia « C'est la sortie des classes »

-« Hum…Vous prendrez ma voiture et vous me la ramènerez ensuite » trancha Nick en prenant les clés dans sa poche « Ce serait trop long de l'attendre »

-« Je pourrais prendre un taxi »

-« Non. Je préfère te savoir accompagné Rebecca » Il posa un baiser sur son front « On se voit tout à l'heure »

Reese soutint la jeune femme jusqu'au parking et l'installa dans la voiture. Le trajet se fit en silence. Rebecca avait posé la tête sur l'appui tête et gardait les yeux clos. Parvenu au domaine il l'aida à descendre du véhicule et la confia à la gouvernante

-« Je vais m'installer dans le jardin d'hiver » marmonna la présidente

-« Madame serait mieux dans sa chambre » suggéra la femme

-« Non. Je préfère le jardin » s'entêta la maitresse de maison et elle se tourna en direction de la pièce. « Vous pouvez retourner près de Nick » ordonna t-elle à son garde du corps. Reese attendit qu'elle soit installée. Il hésitait. Il devait ramener la voiture mais son instinct lui soufflait de ne pas s'éloigner. Il pressa son oreillette

-« Finch, vous avez un visuel sur Rebecca ? »

-« Oui M Reese »

-« Je dois retourner au siège mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment »

-« Alors vous devriez rester sur place »

-«Mais je ne voudrais pas attirer l'attention et j'aimerais garder un œil sur Scott »

-« Je vais surveiller Miss Ferguson dans ce cas. Le trajet aller retour ne devrait pas vous prendre trop de temps »

John s'était installé au volant. Il démarra à contrecœur, lançant un dernier regard vers la grande bâtisse

-« Vous savez où en est Scott ? » interrogea t-il

-« D'après son téléphone il est toujours dans les locaux de la société, dans son bureau du troisième étage »

-« OK » John s'engagea dans l'allée « Comment se passe la réunion ? »

-« Les débats sont animés mais le ton reste correct. M Henson est dévoué aux intérêts de son épouse et il s'entend relativement bien avec son beau fils Simon »

-« C'est déjà ça » approuva Reese. Il stoppa à un feu rouge. Il entendit Bear Japper en fond sonore « Il y a un problème Finch ? »

-« Non. C'est juste que l'heure de sa promenade est dépassée et Bear aimerait profiter du beau temps je suppose »

-« Logique » commenta Reese. Il tapotait le volant avec impatience. Le feu changea et il redémarra. Et brusquement il se remémora le départ de la villa le matin _« Et n'oubliez pas d'aérer il faut laisser entrer la lumière… »_ Laisser entrer la lumière… pourtant lorsqu'il avait quitté le domaine quelques minutes plus tôt tout les volets des appartements de Rebecca était soigneusement clos, cela alors que l'après midi n'était pas encore terminé. John pila brutalement et entama un demi tour qui lui valu un concert de coups de klaxon furieux des autres automobilistes

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta son associé

-« Il va agir maintenant Finch ! »

-« Scott ? Mais il est toujours dans son bureau… »

-« Son téléphone est dans son bureau » corrigea Reese « Il a préparé le terrain, il s'est fait renvoyer du bureau et il a sans doute provoqué le malaise de sa mère d'une façon ou d'une autre pour la forcer à rentrer ! Est-elle toujours dans la véranda ? »

-« Oui pour l'instant et je ne vois personne dans ses appartements »

-« Mais il doit y être »

-« Êtes-vous loin de la maison ? »

-« Juste quelques minutes » John serra nerveusement les mains autour du volant, il n'aurait jamais du quitter le domaine !


	11. Ordre et désordre

_Voilà le 11 enfin ! Pour compenser il est long : )_

 _Clin d'œil aux fidèles !_

 _Ninja tu peux continuer le cyrillique j'adore : )_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

-« Rebecca est-elle toujours en place ? » interrogea l'ex agent nerveux, pestant intérieurement contre la circulation

-« Pour l'instant oui. En revanche vous aviez raison, il y a bien quelqu'un dans ses appartements. Quelqu'un qui ne fait guère de bruit et reste tapi dans l'obscurité »

-« Il attend sa victime » remarqua John. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent puis Finch l'interpella à nouveau d'une voix urgente :

-« Serez-vous bientôt sur place M Reese ? Miss Ferguson vient de se lever et semble se diriger vers sa chambre »

-« Je ne suis plus très loin mais je serais sans doute plus rapide à pied ! » répondit John « Je parie qu'ils vont d'abord avoir une petite explication, cela nous fera gagner du temps. Enclenchez l'enregistrement Finch »

-« D'accord. Et…s'il l'agresse immédiatement ? » Ajouta prudemment celui-ci, stressé

Reese ne répondit pas mais ce silence était plus éloquent que des mots. L'informaticien pinça les lèvres. Ils n'étaient pas question qu'ils échouent, pour leur numéro mais surtout pour l'équilibre de son compagnon. Il tenta d'appeler le portable de Rebecca pour la retarder mais tomba directement sur la messagerie…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Rebecca soupira. Elle se sentait étrangement las. Un début de migraine la faisait souffrir mais avec tout ce qu'elle avait dû encaisser ces derniers jours ce n'était pas surprenant et cette histoire de pots de vin c'était la goutte d'eau. Elle frissonna en se rappelant le mépris de son grand père. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé elle le savait, lui reprochant avant tout d'être une fille sans se rendre compte du côté irrationnel de ce reproche. Il avait mis tout ses espoirs dans son petit fils et ne s'était jamais vraiment remit de sa mort et encore moins qu'elle soit ensuite la seule à pouvoir prendre la relève. Il l'avait formé à la dure mais toujours en lui faisant sentir qu'il ne croyait pas en elle et qu'à défaut de mieux il attendait la génération suivante où un successeur mâle rétablirait l'ordre des choses. Elle s'était vainement épuisée au début à vouloir lui faire changer d'avis. Jusqu'à ce que Yanis lui ouvre les yeux et l'aide à s'émanciper de cette tutelle négative. C'était encore quelque chose dont elle lui était reconnaissante…

Mais ce qui l'avait frappé plus encore était la haine que son fils nourrissait envers elle. Car il n'y avait pas d'illusions à se faire, ce n'était pas simplement de la colère ou de la rancune qu'éprouvait Scott, c'était bien plus fort que cela. Elle avait commis des erreurs avec lui, pourtant elle ne pensait pas mériter un tel sentiment. Avec Samuel et Simon aussi elle s'était trompée. Mais si ses deux ainés lui avaient parfois montré de la colère, ils avaient même dû la détester parfois, ça n'était jamais allée au-delà.

Puis l'image de Nick lui revint, lui arrachant un autre soupir. Il l'avait soutenu, prenant sa défense en dépit de tout ce qui les séparait. Malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir ces derniers temps il continuait de l'aimer comme au premier jour, et elle ne le méritait pas car elle continuait de lui préférer un fantôme…

Après de longues minutes de réflexion, tendue, elle quitta son fauteuil et décida de monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Peut être pourrait-elle dormir un peu pour faire passer son malaise ?

Rebecca gravit prudemment le grand escalier et entra dans ses appartements. L'odeur la pris à la gorge tandis que la fumée lui piquait les yeux. Et surtout elle fut frappée par l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Rebecca vient d'entrer dans ses appartements » annonça Finch « Et visiblement quelque chose la contrarie et…oh, une lampe de chevet vient d'être allumée dans la chambre. C'est bien Scott qui s'y cachait » Il perçu un bruit étrange de tôles froissées et s'inquiéta « M Reese ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?»

-« Ce n'est rien Finch. Vous devrez juste passer au garage »

-« Garage ? » répéta l'informaticien surprit

-« Les "voies rapides" ne sont pas toujours les plus accessibles » marmonna l'ex agent. Finch entendit d'autre bruits suspects mais préféra ne pas en demander l'origine ni d'ailleurs ce que Reese entendait par "voies rapides" dit de cette façon. Il se reconcentra sur ce qui se passait au domaine en entendant l'exclamation de Rebecca, comprenant que la confrontation avait commencé

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« J'avais pourtant demandé d'aérer » marmonna Rebecca en tirant le lourd rideau de velours. Elle constata alors que les volets de bois étaient soigneusement clos eux aussi « Ce n'est pas possible…et cette odeur… » murmura t-elle. Un bruit attira son attention. Une lueur filtrait sous la porte de sa chambre. Lâchant la poignée elle s'y dirigea. L'ambiance était pire dans cette pièce et les vapeurs la firent tousser. Elle se tourna rapidement vers la fenêtre, tira le rideau et ouvrit en grand. Elle s'apprêtait à repousser les volets lorsqu'une voix la fit tressaillir

-« Et bien mère, vous n'aimez plus les vapeurs de l'opium ? »

La jeune femme s'était tournée vers la voix, cherchant à distinguer son interlocuteur dans l'ombre

-« Que fais tu dans ma chambre Scott ? » s'exclama Rebecca « C'est toi qui est responsable de tout cela ? » Interrogea t-elle. Elle se retourna pour ouvrir le volet mais une poigne de fer saisit son bras pour l'arrêter

-« Moi ? Je ne fume pas mère. Et je ne me drogue pas davantage » répondit Scott d'une voix basse

-« Ne joue pas au plus fin » répliqua sa mère cherchant à se dégager mais le jeune homme resserra sa prise lui arrachant un gémissement douloureux « Tu me fais mal » murmura t-elle

-« C'était peut être juste pour vous faire plaisir avec l'un de vos parfums préférés ? » suggéra Scott en la relâchant

-« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? » jugea Rebecca en massant son poignet douloureux

-« C'était pourtant vrai à une certaine époque. Chaque fois que je vous cherchais c'est dans cette ambiance que je vous retrouvais. Totalement indifférente à ma présence, à mon chagrin de gamin privé de son père » Scott se pencha vers sa proie, rapprochant leurs visages « Vous savez cet homme que vous tourmentiez de vos caprices incessants ? » Rebecca chercha à reculer par reflexe mais il la bloquait contre la fenêtre « Cet homme dont vous avez provoqué la mort avec une soit disant bonne nouvelle qui ne pouvait pas attendre » La jeune femme ferma les yeux

-« Tu connais l'histoire aussi bien que moi Scott, ce n'est pas ma faute » répondit-elle d'une voix faible. Les vapeurs accentuaient son malaise, elle s'appuya davantage contre le rebord pour trouver un appui

-« Votre précieux psy a donc enfin réussi à vous convaincre de sa théorie fumeuse ? » s'étonna Scott. Il recula un peu et Rebecca en profita pour se dégager mais ne put rejoindre la porte devant laquelle il s'était interposé

-« Non. Il a raison. Je n'ai rien fait contre ton père, je l'aimais »

-« Bien sur » ricana Scott

-« Je ne te permet pas de douter de cela ! » protesta Rebecca

-« Ca ne vous a pas empêché de le remplacer dix huit mois plus tard ! Seulement dix huit mois ! Et de produire un autre bâtard aussitôt après ! Drôle de façon de le regretter ! »

-« Je voulais… retrouver une vie normale, essayer… » Souffla la jeune femme « J'étais perdue »

-« Mais bien assez lucide pour détourner mon héritage ! »

-« Je ne l'ai pas détourné, j'ai préservé tes intérêts »

-« Ca c'est ce vous avez voulu faire croire » cria Scott « Mais vous vouliez seulement garder le contrôle comme d'habitude ! »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch ne perdait rien de l'affrontement et le ton qui montait ne lui disait rien de bon. Il perçu un bruit de freinage brutal puis le claquement d'une portière et soupira de soulagement en comprenant que John devait être arrivé sur les lieux

-« Je suis en place Finch » affirma celui-ci « Continuez l'enregistrement, je vais rester posté derrière la porte et j'interviendrais au bon moment »

-« Vous êtes sur ? »

-« Il ne la brutalisera pas, cela laisserait des marques incompatibles avec son scénario et nous, nous aurons plus de preuves »

-« Entendu » murmura Finch songeant que la science de son agent sur un certain sujet le dépasserait toujours. John fit ce qu'il avait dit et se cala derrière la porte, prêt à intervenir lorsque Scott passerait aux choses sérieuses. Il réussi à allumer le portable de Rebecca pour capter la conversation ce qui l'aiderait à déterminer le bon moment pour intervenir

.

OoooooooooO

.

Dans un sursaut d'énergie Rebecca se redressa et fixa son regard dans celui de son fils

-« Pourquoi me détestes-tu tellement ? » demanda t-elle franchement. Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres du jeune homme

-« Au début parce que c'était la seule façon pour que vous me remarquiez » constata t-il « Ensuite c'est devenu un reflexe contre tout ce que vous m'avez imposé. Les activités, pas celles que je réclamais, celles qui vous arrangeaient, les études dans la voie que vous aviez tracée pour moi, toute les décisions, tout les choix que vous faisiez à ma place, systématiquement opposé à mes souhaits » Il avança vers sa mère, lentement, comme un félin guettant sa future victime « Il n'y a que dans le choix de ma compagne que j'ai osé vous désobéir » précisa t-il en passant la main sur son visage « Mais désormais je vais être libre »

-« Ah oui ? » répliqua Rebecca en s'écartant pour échapper au contact « Et que comptes tu faire ? T'exiler à l'autre bout du pays ? Tu n'en auras jamais le courage ! Quoique tu en dises tu apprécies le confort de ta vie ici !»

-« Non ! La seule façon que j'aurais d'être libre c'est que vous ne puissiez plus décider à ma place ! » Gronda Scott vexé. Il posa une main contre le mur près de la tête de sa mère et se pencha vers elle, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux « Je serais libre quand vous serez morte mère. Et je vais m'employer à retrouver ma liberté ! »

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« La haine de cet homme est …palpable » chuchota Finch dans l'oreillette

-« Elle n'arrivera pas à le raisonner »

-« Non je le crains » Les deux hommes restèrent en attente, écoutant les griefs de Scott. Reese entendit soupirer son partenaire lorsqu'il exposa ses projets

-« Ne devriez vous pas intervenir ? » demanda Finch, stressé, en entendant Rebecca s'efforcer de tenir tête à son fils

-« Faites moi confiance » souffla l'ex agent. Il lui faisait totalement confiance. Pourtant il fut soulagé d'entendre la porte voler en éclat une minute plus tard. Même si cela signifiait que John allait se battre…

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Tu es fou ! » paniqua Rebecca en écarquillant les yeux. Elle glissa de côté pour échapper à son agresseur mais il fut plus rapide et la bloqua dans un coin de la pièce

-« Au contraire » affirma t-il « J'ai longuement échafaudé mon plan. Cela fait des mois que je le peaufine. Les absences, les erreurs, les oublis, ce n'était pas votre imagination mère, mais la mienne. Et tout le monde les a constatés. Des dizaines de témoins pour affirmer que ces derniers temps vous n'étiez plus vraiment vous-même. Votre secrétaire qui vous a si souvent vu oublier des rendez vous ou des signatures. Simon dont le travail a souffert de vos négligences. Ces disputes incessantes avec votre cher époux pour des messages plus ou moins réels »

-« C'était toi » souffla Rebecca « Tu as provoqué tout cela ? Mais comment ?»

-« Il suffisait de bien connaitre vos habitudes et de savoir anticiper » ricana Scott « Ce fut un jeu d'enfant d'insinuer que vous aviez recommencé à vous droguer en exposant votre fils. Et le meilleur moyen d'éloigner Nick. Il fallait que je me débarrasse de lui il était bien trop protecteur »

-« Alors tu as choisi cette accusation sordide ! » protesta Rebecca

-« Et encore. Il y un an je ne suis pas certain qu'il l'aurait cru. Mais vous l'avez tellement malmené ces derniers mois qu'il est devenu plus vulnérable. Vos remarques incessantes et vos infidélités, dont il n'ignore rien nous y avons veillé, ont largement contribué à le rendre moins confiant »

-« Tu es infâme ! » cria Rebecca. Scott eut un rire moqueur

-« Et la touche finale avec cette affaire de corruption qui va éclater et ébranler votre bel empire »

-« C'est aussi le tien » tenta sa mère. L'homme repoussa l'objection d'un geste désinvolte. Il saisit un verre sur la commode et fit tourner doucement le liquide ambré qu'il contenait, le fixant, comme hypnotisé.

-« Ce dernier coup, vos malversations découvertes, c'est trop pour vous » continua t-il sans lever les yeux « Ils penseront tous que vous avez voulu échapper au scandale dans les vapeurs de l'opium et de l'alcool ». D'un geste vif il jeta le contenu du verre, tachant le devant de la robe de sa mère qui n'avait pas eu le reflexe de l'éviter « Cela vous a même rendu bien maladroite » ironisa t-il. Rebecca s'affola devant ce regard meurtrier qui la fixait, cette lueur de folie qui dansait dans ses yeux. Elle voulu s'échapper, fuir vers la porte, mais il lui barra le passage. Elle bouscula une console et le vase posé dessus s'écrasa au sol dans un fracas de verre brisé. Scott la força à reculer contre le mur.

-« Scott non » Elle posa les mains sur son torse pour le maintenir à distance mais elle ne se sentait pas de force contre lui

-« N'essayez pas de résister mère. Le médicament que j'ai glissé dans votre café pendant la réunion mine votre énergie. Je vais vous aider à avaler le reste de la boite et vous verrez tout ira très vite ! »

-« Non Scott ! Ne fait pas ça ! » Plaida t-elle. Sans paraitre même l'entendre il saisit un sachet dans sa poche

-« Il va falloir vous détendre mère, il ne faudrait pas que vous vous fassiez des marques suspectes » remarqua t-il en extirpant un tissu du sachet. « Avec cela vous serez plus docile et je pourrais vous faire avaler ce qu'il me plaira » Il chercha à l'approcher de son visage. Rebecca hurla et se débattit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne parvienne à plaquer le mouchoir sur sa bouche, étouffant ses cris. A cet instant précis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, surprenant l'agresseur qui relâcha sa prise pour se tourner vers l'intrus. Rebecca, suffocante, se laissa glisser le long du mur. Reese s'était précipité sur Scott et le maitrisa d'une droite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de parer et qui l'envoya au sol à moitié assommé

-« Vous avez tout Finch ? » interrogea t-il tout en attachant les poignées et les chevilles de l'apprenti assassin

-« Oui John. Tout est enregistré » répondit celui-ci rassuré. S'il avait à nouveau entendu ces sons qu'il détestait, ces froissements de corps qui luttent, ces bruits de coups qui trahissent une bagarre, il n'avait pour cette fois pas vraiment eu le temps de s'en inquiéter avant que la voix de John ne vienne le rassurer sur l'issue du combat. Scott avait été bien trop surpris pour répliquer

-« Lionel est averti ? »

-« Il ne devrait pas tarder »

-« Et Miss Ferguson ? »

-« Elle est inconsciente mais c'est normal il a eu le temps de lui faire respirer un peu de chloroforme. Je vais l'emmener dans une autre chambre » prenant la femme dans ses bras, Reese la porta dans la chambre de son époux. Attirée par le bruit, la gouvernante se tenait en haut de l'escalier, hésitant toutefois à approcher

-« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda t-elle en voyant sa maitresse sans connaissance

-« Un malaise. Il faut juste l'allonger qu'elle dorme un peu »

-« Je vais appeler un médecin ! » affirma la femme

-« C'est inutile. Les secours sont en route. Restez plutôt avec elle jusqu'à leur arrivée. Après quelques secondes la gouvernante approuva d'un signe et le suivi pour l'aider à coucher Rebecca. Reese sorti de la chambre après avoir subtilisé le portable de leur numéro. Il chercha dans le répertoire et sélectionna un numéro. Les sonneries s'égrenèrent puis Nick décrocha

-« Rebecca ? »

-« Non Monsieur Henson. C'est John Randall »

-« John ? Que se passe t-il ? »

-« Votre épouse vient d'être victime d'une agression, rassurez vous elle va bien, mais il serait bon que vous soyez près d'elle à son réveil. Elle en aura besoin »

-« Mon dieu ! Que s'est-il passé ? » Paniqua l'homme

-« Disons que votre beau fils Scott a voulu mettre fin à un vieux contentieux à sa manière »

-« Scott ? » s'étrangla Nick

-« Je l'ai neutralisé et il est probable que cela mette fin à tout vos ennuis » Reese sentit que son interlocuteur s'interrogeait mais il lui répondit seulement :

-« J'arrive » avant de raccrocher

L'ex agent descendit pour aller attendre leur complice dans le hall

-« Vous avez bien fait d'appeler M Henson John » entendit-il dans l'oreillette

-« Si j'étais à la place de Rebecca c'est mon compagnon que je voudrais voir en premier à mon réveil »

-« Moi aussi » approuva Finch. Ils furent interrompus par l'irruption de deux véhicules de police dans la cours du domaine. Fusco descendit du premier

-« Alors ? Ca y est on boucle ? »

-« Oui Lionel. Le colis t'attend à l'étage. Le dossier et le fichier audio dans ta boite mail »

-« Comme d'habitude ! C'était bien le fils ?»

-« Oui »

-« Et ben ça promet ! » marmonna l'inspecteur

-« J'y vais. Le mari ne va pas tarder »

-« Vas y je gère »

A cet instant la limousine entra dans la cours. Reese croisa le regard stupéfait de Martin puis celui, paniqué, de Sandro. Le gamin se précipita hors du véhicule et couru aussitôt vers Reese

-« M Randall… »

John posa les mains sur les épaules du garçon

-« Tout va bien M Sandro, n'ayez pas peur » le rassura t-il

-« Maman ? »

-« Votre mère est sauve. Scott a fait une bêtise et mon ami inspecteur va s'occuper de lui » précisa t-il en désignant Fusco qui s'était arrêté pour les observer « Vous vous n'avez rien à craindre »

-« Oui je veille » confirma Lionel qui s'était approché. Il ébouriffa les cheveux du petit garçon d'un geste amical. Celui-ci les fixa tout à tour puis revenant à l'ex agent il demanda :

-« C'est vous qui avez aidé maman ? »

-« Oui. Je ne m'occupe pas que des carnets égarés » remarqua John. La répliqua arracha un sourire à l'enfant

-« Je peux aller la voir ? »

Reese échangea un regard avec son complice qui approuva

-« Allez y mais faite attention, elle s'est endormie »

-« Compris ! » affirma le gamin avant de s'élancer vers le hall suivi par Fusco

-« Vous avez bien fait d'être franc avec le petit Sandro John »commenta Finch

-« La franchise est la meilleure option avec les enfants »

-« En effet »

-« C'est vous qui me l'avez dit Finch »

-« C'est ce que je pense »

-« Finch ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« S'il faut être franc je devrais avoir une discussion avec Lee pour lui faire comprendre que la place est prise non ? »

L'informaticien ne put s'empêcher de sourire

-« Mais bien sur M Reese » approuva t-il « Et en attendant tacher d'adopter une conduite plus raisonnable pour rentrer »

-« A vos ordre Patron ! » se moqua Reese

.

OoooooooooO

.

John gravit le grand escalier au son des touches du clavier. Il entra dans la salle et salua Bear venu l'accueillir joyeusement puis il s'approcha de son compagnon. Celui-ci leva la tête un instant pour recevoir son baiser

-« Hum. J'espérais mieux » constata l'ex agent « Avons-nous déjà un nouveau numéro ? »

-« Non pas encore. Mais j'ai une nouvelle piste »

-« Une piste ? Mais l'enquête est close »

-« Certes. Toutefois il m'est venu une idée concernant les mails transmis par Scott. J'ai réfléchis que si Miss Ferguson avait soit disant envoyé des messages au conseiller Zeelder, ils étaient probablement l'œuvre de son fils. La question est d'établir s'il a employé pour cela le même ordinateur que pour les mails envoyés au vendeur. Auquel cas s'agissant d'un ordinateur public il y a peu de chance d'y trouver quoique ce soit d'interessant. Mais s'il a utilisé un autre appareil il pourrait être possible de retrouver ses fichiers »

-« Et ? »

-« Pour l'instant j'ai retrouvé les mails. J'étais en train de remonter la piste pour vérifier d'où ils ont été expédié »

-« Si vous retrouvez ces fichiers il sera facile de prouver que Rebecca n'a jamais été en affaires avec Zeelder »

-« Exactement »

-« Ce qui effacera les accusations à son sujet pour les reporter sur le véritable coupable. Et vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, Scott a soigneusement brouillé ses traces. Je suis même surpris de ses capacités »

-« Je vois. Donc je suppose que je vais devoir attendre un peu pour profiter de vous ? »

-« Je fais au plus vite ! » plaida Finch en lui donnant un bref baiser

Reese soupira

-« Il faudra vous rattraper ! »

-« Promis M Reese » murmura l'informaticien en lui caressant la joue « Vous devriez aller vous étendre vous avez l'air épuisé »

-« Je vais plutôt emmener Bear faire un tour »

-« Je l'ai déjà sorti. Allez dormir un peu »

-« Je ne suis pas si fatigué »

-« Comme vous voudrez. Mais en dormant maintenant vous auriez pu rester éveillé plus longtemps la nuit prochaine » remarqua Finch en rougissant

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'ex agent

-« Vous auriez dû commencer par là »chuchota t-il à l'oreille de son partenaire tout en caressant doucement sa nuque. Il lui donna un baiser puis se redressa et se dirigea vers le couloir menant à la petite chambre tout en ôtant sa veste qu'il abandonna négligemment sur le dossier du canapé

-« John ! » protesta Finch

-« Je vais prendre des forces » lança tranquillement celui-ci. L'informaticien secoua la tête et croisa le regard de Bear qui l'observait. Il lui fit un signe résigné puis repris ses recherches.

.

L'informaticien repoussa son clavier, satisfait. Avec ce qu'il avait découvert Rebecca allait facilement être innocentée. Il s'étira et consulta sa montre. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure que Reese était rentré. N'entendant aucun bruit il en déduisit qu'il devait dormir. Il lui enviait parfois cette capacité de dormir sur commande. Il se dirigea à pas de loup vers la petite chambre et passa prudemment la tête

John dormait, installé sur le côté, une joue sur sa main, détendu, ayant seulement ôté chemise, chaussures et chaussettes. Finch observa les paupières closes dont les longs cils ombraient les joues, les lèvres pleines qui esquissaient un vague sourire, les cheveux ébouriffés. Il laissa glisser son regard sur le corps puissant, pour une fois au repos, et se sentit irrésistiblement attiré. Approchant sans bruit il retira sa veste et sa cravate puis ses chaussures. Il ôtait son gilet lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le regard bleu qu'il aimait tant. Il sourit et se débarrassa rapidement du vêtement avant de s'allonger près de son compagnon qui l'attira aussitôt dans ses bras. Finch posa ses lèvres sur les siennes un instant

-« Je viens reprendre des forces » chuchota t-il

John lui rendit son sourire et nicha son visage dans son cou avec un soupir heureux, laissant le sommeil le reprendre, bercé par la chaleur du corps blotti contre le sien et la caresse d'une main apaisante dans ses cheveux.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain matin, Finch fut réveillé par la sensation des mains chaudes de son compagnon contre son dos, le massant doucement. Il remua, ce qui lui valut aussitôt un baiser sur la nuque

-« On se réveille Harold » incita l'ex agent d'une voix joyeuse. Finch bascula sur le dos, glissa sa main derrière sa nuque et attira son visage pour l'embrasser

-« C'est l'heure ? »

-« Nous avons juste le temps de nous doucher, nous habiller et de faire le trajet pour profiter du premier service chez Stan. En tenant compte du temps qu'il vous faut pour choisir votre costume » l'informaticien fit la moue, vexé, puis brusquement réalisa :

-« Mais quelle heure est-il donc ? »

-« Bientôt 11H » annonça Reese avec un grand sourire moqueur

-« Quoi ?! John !» Gronda Finch en le voyant rire

-« Quelle importance ? La machine n'a pas appelé. Et puis nous sommes rentrés tard hier soir après notre sieste réparatrice ce qui nous a mis en retard pour… dépenser notre énergie ? »

-« Hum. Et vous n'étiez pas si fatigué que cela » marmonna Finch en rougissant

-« Vous non plus ! » rétorqua Reese avec un petit rire « Dois-je vous rappeler… »

-« Rien du tout ! » coupa son compagnon en posant la main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire « Et ce n'est quand même pas une raison pour se lever si tard, nous ne sommes pas en congés. Gardons plutôt cela pour le week end prochain »

-« Vous croyez que nous aurons enfin notre week end ? » demanda John qui préféra se concentrer sur cette affirmation plutôt que sur la réflexion de son compagnon qu'il aurait préféré voir un peu plus souple

-« Je l'espère » répondit Finch en repoussant le drap « Je vais prendre ma douche » ajouta t-il, soupirant de se sentir un peu courbaturé « Seul !» précisa t-il devant le regard intéressé de son partenaire. Celui-ci haussa les épaules

-« J'ai déjà prit la mienne de toute façon »

-« Vous seriez bien capable d'en prendre une seconde » marmonna Finch tandis qu'il l'aidait à se redresser

-« Je vais préparer votre thé ! » lança Reese en quittant le lit. L'informaticien le suivi des yeux sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'admirer la courbe des muscles dessinés par le tee shirt qu'il portait pour seul vêtement.

.

Ils venaient juste de s'attabler au restaurant après avoir été accueilli par le patron lorsque le téléphone de Finch vibra

-« Bonjour inspecteur » lança t-il en décrochant

-« Ah non cette fois il n'est pas invité ! » grogna Reese

-« Je branche le haut parleur » annonça son associé

-« Ouais. Salut Superman ! »

-« Salut Lionel »

-« Donc je disais que le service a contacté Laurens pour qu'il partage ses infos. Il est établi que Rebecca n'a jamais contacté Zeelder elle-même. C'est Scott qui a tout manigancé. On a saisi l'ordi que vous aviez tracé et tout était dedans comme prévu »

-« J'ai localisé l'ordinateur avec lequel M Moreas a préparé les courriers et les mails envoyé à Zeelder et piraté la comptabilité de la société pour couvrir les chèques. Il avait commis l'erreur de renvoyer l'un d'eux de l'ordinateur du cyber café. Peut être était-il pressé ce jour là ? En tout cas cela m'a permis de retrouver l'autre machine dans un appartement près de Central Park » expliqua Finch

-« T'avais pas suivi John ? » s'étonna Fusco « Mais de quoi tu parles avec Finch ? » taquina t-il

-« Et toi ? De quoi tu parles avec Mégan ? »Rétorqua Reese

L'inspecteur toussa

-« Ouais, bon, donc c'était une jolie petite garçonnière cet appart, où Scott se rendait régulièrement d'après le concierge, et deux fois par semaine il était accompagné de sa fiancée »

-« Chelsea Whitemore ? »

-« Oui. Enfin le gars ne l'a pas formellement reconnu sur la photo mais je pense qu'elle portait une perruque quand ils allaient là bas »

-« Pour la discrétion ? » suggéra Finch

-« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt puisqu'ils étaient fiancés » remarqua Reese

-« Va comprendre avec des gens comme ça » jugea Fusco « On a déjà trois avocats sur le dos envoyés par le vieux »

-« Et Scott ? »

-« Il est muet. Sans l'enregistrement on aurait pas connu ses motivations. Enfin on a convoqué sa mère pour demain matin, mais on verra si elle nous parle. Encore une drôle d'affaire mais avec vous ça m'étonne plus ! Bon. A la prochaine ? Ou à samedi ! »

-« A bientôt Lionel »

-« A samedi inspecteur » Reese pinça les lèvres

-« Je pensais que nous devions aller à la villa ce week end ? »

-« Il nous suffira d'y aller dimanche » affirma Finch

-« Ca ne fait pas le compte » marmonna John

-« Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas décréter que notre week end aura lieu dimanche et lundi ? » suggéra l'informaticien

-« C'est déjà mieux » approuva John « Quoique… »

-« Vous préféreriez samedi et dimanche pour éviter le match ? Je pensais que vous aimiez le sport M Reese ? »

-« Le sport oui, c'est le joueur qui ne me plait pas »

Finch sourit et s'empara de sa main

-« Vous avez encore dix ans devant vous »

-« Et même davantage ? » l'informaticien approuva de la tête. Reese serra doucement la main posée sur la sienne et la leva pour en embrasser la paume « Dans ce cas je suis d'accord » approuva t-il

.

OoooooooooO

.

Terry Wells rassembla précipitamment ses affaires avec des gestes nerveux. Il avait bien cru ne jamais venir à bout de ce fournisseur tatillon ! Il voyait l'heure défiler alors que l'autre continuait son discours et profitait du fait que son interlocuteur maitrisait mal le sujet pour le noyer de ses explications alambiquées. Terry regretta de ne pas avoir mieux étudié le dossier mais cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient abandonnés la gestion de l'administratif ou des stocks. Sven était tellement plus doué que lui pour ces problèmes ! Sven…Il ne s'agissait pas d'être en retard ! Abandonnant un rangement que de toute façon il aurait bâclé, il saisit sa veste au passage et quitta rapidement son bureau. Un danseur voulu l'interpeller mais il ne lui accorda même pas un regard et traversa le couloir vers la sortie, guetté de loin par sa costumière. Elle se tenait toujours au seuil de sa loge lorsque Luc vint la rejoindre

-« Je l'ai vu passer comme une flèche » remarqua t-il

-« Il a peur d'être en retard »

-« Pourvu que ça se passe bien »

-« Te le fais pas dire » marmonna Bella

Un quart d'heure plus tard le cabaretier entrait dans son immeuble et saluait son concierge sans prêter attention au sourire entendu que celui-ci lui adressa. Il monta à son appartement et dès le seuil il scanna le salon pour vérifier que tout était en ordre, enfin autant que possible, Terry n'ayant jamais été particulièrement ordonné. Il fit disparaitre une pile de magazines éparpillés sur le canapé et rassembla quelques vêtements qui trainaient. Sven n'aimant pas le désordre, autant faire bonne impression. Il fit les cent pas dans le salon, de plus en plus nerveux. Un instant il crut entendre un bruit provenant d'une des chambres. Etonné il avança mais la sonnette l'interrompit. Il fit demi-tour et se précipita à la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand

-« Sven » souffla t-il en découvrant la mince silhouette du jeune homme. Celui-ci se tenait dans le couloir, son allure sérieuse dans son costume bleu marine, atténuée par l'absence de cravate et ses cheveux vaguement décoiffés par le vent qui s'était mis à souffler depuis une heure, annonciateur de pluie. Terry croisa le regard noisette rempli d'hésitation et sentit son cœur s'accélérer

-« Entre » dit-il finalement en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer. Sven s'exécuta sans un mot « Merci d'être venu. Tu veux un café ? » Demanda Terry pour combler le silence

-« Bella m'a dit que tu voulais me parler. Je pense que de toute façon nous devions nous expliquer » affirma le visiteur

-« Oui. Tu es parti tellement vite » affirma Wells. Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles qui sonnaient comme un reproche et pouvait semblaient agressives. Sven ne releva pas

-« Et bien je t'écoute » dit-il seulement. Le cabaretier inspira pour se donner du courage, il n'est pas facile de demander pardon et il avait longuement préparé ses mots. Sauf qu'à cet instant il avait du mal à se rappeler son texte. S'approchant du jeune homme il posa les mains sur ses bras

-« Sven… » Commença t-il

A ce moment un bruit se fit entendre et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Lauryne souriante et très légèrement vêtue. Les deux hommes s'étaient tournés vers la source du bruit et écarquillèrent les yeux à cette apparition

-« Oh Terry tu es déjà là ? » minauda t-elle «Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu rentrerais si tôt, heureusement que j'ai déjà préparé le champagne ! » affirma t-elle avec un sourire aguicheur en désignant une desserte au milieu de la chambre. Ses cheveux attachés sommairement, la courte tunique transparente qui la couvrait à peine et laissait voir de minimalistes sous vêtements de dentelles noires et son attitude provocante ne laissaient guère de doute sur ses projets pour la soirée. Sven fut le premier à réagir. Il se dégagea d'un geste rageur, lançant un regard furieux à son vis-à-vis. Son geste sortit Terry de sa stupeur

-« Sven » murmura t-il en cherchant à le retenir mais celui-ci le repoussa brutalement

-« Tu n'avais pas besoin de monter toute cette mascarade pour me faire comprendre ta décision ! »

-« Non attends ! Tu te trompes, je n'ai rien préparé ! » Protesta Terry tentant à nouveau de le retenir

-« Laisse-moi ! » exigea Sven

-« Mais je ne savais pas ! On est même plus ensemble ! » Répliqua Wells en resserrant sa prise. Lauryne, qui avait traversé la pièce, se pendit au cou de son amant

-« Terry ! Tu as oublié notre soirée ? » Se plaignit-elle

-« Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » S'exclama le cabaretier, mais l'intervention de la femme lui fit lâcher prise, Sven en profita pour se dégager et fuir l'appartement. Terry voulu le suivre mais Lauryne s'agrippa à son bras pour le retenir

-« Terry laisse le partir ! Tu n'as rien à faire avec ce type !»

-« Lâche-moi immédiatement ! »protesta le cabaretier alors qu'elle resserrait sa prise

-« Non Terry ! Tu dois rester avec moi ! » Wells se dégagea si brutalement que la jeune femme se retrouva propulsée en arrière sur le canapé. Il se lança immédiatement à la poursuite de Sven. Dédaignant l'ascenseur il dévala l'escalier et couru à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Une fois parvenu sur le trottoir il scruta la rue, cherchant du regard la silhouette de son jeune compagnon mais il ne l'aperçu pas. Il décida de remonter la rue vers la droite en direction du métro le plus proche. A quelques mètres, Sven le regarda faire, dissimulé derrière un container. Se doutant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de disparaitre assez rapidement il avait préféré rester cacher jusqu'à ce que Terry choisisse une direction afin de partir dans le sens opposé. Resserrant sa veste autour de lui comme les premières gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber il quitta sa cachette et descendit la rue vers la gauche d'un pas pressé.

Wells arpentait la rue, épiant vainement les alentours, ne sachant qu'elle direction prendre. Après un bon quart d'heure de recherches il décida de faire demi-tour pour chercher de l'aide. Il revint à l'appartement où Lauryne n'avait pas bougé du canapé et le fusilla du regard

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ? Tu trouves que tu n'en a pas encore assez fait ?»

-« C'était pour ton bien ! » riposta la danseuse

-« Mon bien ? Qu'est ce que tu sais de mon bien ? »

-« Tu réalises l'erreur que tu allais commettre a te rapprocher de ce type ? Un homme Terry ! »

Wells se pencha vers elle, rapprochant leurs visages

-« La seule erreur que j'ai commise c'est de poser les yeux sur toi et de me laisser amadouer par tes sourires et tes provocations ! Mon erreur c'est d'être trop faible ! » Gronda t-il faisant reculer la jeune femme de son air menacant. Il se redressa « Et maintenant j'ai perdu le seul être auquel je tiens ! Le seul avec lequel je me sens bien ! » Cria t-il furieux. Lauryne le fixait, suffoquée par la colère qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux « Et maintenant va t-en et ne croise plus jamais ma route ! » hurla t-il en la tirant par le bras jusqu'à la porte. Il l'a poussa dans le couloir et reclaqua la porte

-« Mais… Mais je ne peux pas rentrer comme ça…mes vêtements » se lamenta t-elle

Terry rouvrit la porte le temps de lui jeter un imperméable. Il retourna dans son salon, se prenant la tête entre les mains, cherchant à rassembler ses idées puis il saisit son téléphone

.

Bella jeta un regard de côté pour vérifier le nom de l'appelant et failli lâcher ses ciseaux en le lisant. Les posant sur la table elle décrocha rapidement

-« Terry ? »

-« Bella il faut que tu m'aides Sven est parti ! Je dois le retrouver pour lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé ! »

-« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » répliqua Bella

-« Rien ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle était là je te le jure ! »

-« Elle ? Qui ça elle ? »

-« Lauryne ! Je ne sais même pas comment elle est entrée, elle a fait irruption quand Sven est arrivé et il a cru que je l'avais fait exprès, mais je ne savais pas et il faut que je lui dise ! »

-« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de fou ? » protesta Bella « Bon Terry tu te calmes et tu m'expliques bien clairement ! »

-« On a pas le temps Bella ! »

-« Ben on va le prendre, tu te calmes, tu t'expliques, sinon je ne pourrais pas t'aider. Allez respire ! »

Terry fut bien obligé d'obtempérer. Il s'efforça de se calmer et relata l'incident aussi clairement que possible

-« Je vais exterminer cette donzelle » rugit la costumière furieuse

-« Bella dit moi où le retrouver ! »

-« Je vais y aller Terry. Dans l'état où il doit être il ne t'écoutera pas »

-« Mais… »

-« Laisse-moi faire ! » trancha la vieille dame « J'y vais tout de suite et je te rappelle »

-« Mais Bella… » Protesta Terry mais celle-ci avait déjà raccroché. Il resta quelques minutes immobile puis une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Prenant son manteau, il quitta de nouveau son appartement. Parvenu devant la loge de son concierge il frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur l'employé mais il aperçu derrière lui Lauryne, assise sur une chaise, enveloppée dans l'imperméable

-« Octave, justement j'étais descendu vous demander comment cette personne que vous semblez avoir si généreusement recueilli a pu s'introduire dans mon appartement à mon insu »

-« Heu… M Wells » bredouilla l'homme « Je pouvais pas laisser cette dame comme ça sur le trottoir, je l'ai fait entrer en attendant le taxi »

-« Ca ne répond pas à ma question »

-« Ah oui…Ben…elle m'avait dit que… qu'elle était votre petite amie et qu'elle voulait vous faire une surprise »

-« Et vous l'avez fait entrer chez moi sans même vérifier si c'était vrai ? Juste sur sa bonne mine ? »

-« Je l'avais déjà vu avec vous »

-« Et ça suffit pour la laisser entrer ? Et si c'était pour vider mon appartement vous l'auriez aidé à porter les cartons ? »

L'homme baissa la tête penaud. Wells se tourna vers la danseuse qui n'avait pas bougé, recroquevillée sur sa chaise

-« Comment savais tu que Sven devait venir chez moi ? Car tu le savais c'est évident, tu savais exactement quand agir »

Lauryne resta muette, l'air buté

-« Tu ferais mieux de me le dire » gronda Terry

-« Sinon quoi ? » provoqua la femme dans un sursaut de révolte

-« Sinon tu ne trouveras plus aucun engagement dans cette ville voir dans cet état. Mon associé et moi nous y veillerons »

Lauryne pâlit. Si elle doutait que Terry soit aussi puissant, elle connaissait la réputation de son associé, on le disait très influent. Elle prit peur

-« Natacha vous a entendu Bella et toi quand vous en discutiez et elle est venue me le raconter »

-« Et ensuite vous avez eu l'idée de ce piège ? »

-« Elle trouvait que c'était le meilleur moyen d'écarter l'autre. Léo a demandé à un de ses amis de vous occuper»

-« Quel ami ? »

-« Le représentant qui avait rendez vous cet après midi »

 _« Pas étonnant qu'il se soit montré si envahissant »_ songea Terry

-« Et quel intérêt à tout cela ? Nous ne sommes même plus ensemble»

-« C'est toi qui a décidé cela pas moi ! » protesta la jeune femme « Et tu ne pouvais pas rester avec lui, c'est… »

-« Tais toi ! » intima Wells « J'ai suffisamment entendu des esprits obtus dans votre genre, je les ai surtout trop écouté ! » Wells se détourna, enfilant son manteau « Octave »

-« Oui Monsieur ? »

-« Vous êtes viré. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin du mois pour déménager »

-« Mais Monsieur Wells ! Ce n'est pas possible ! » Protesta l'homme tout pâle

-« Et un concierge qui laisse entrer n'importe qui dans mon appartement c'est possible ? » rétorqua le cabaretier

L'homme ne sut quoi répondre et d'ailleurs Wells ne l'écoutait plus. Il sortit dans la rue et rejoignit sa voiture. Une fois parvenu au cabaret il s'arrêta à la loge de Luc

-« Bella n'est pas rentrée ? »

-« Pas encore M Wells. C'est un peu tôt »

-« Oui vous avez raison. Je serais dans les loges »

-« D'accord »

Terry se rendit ensuite chez son comptable.

-« Louis, vous êtes encore là ? » s'étonna t-il

-« Je m'apprêtais à partir M Wells. J'ai achevé la première partie du bilan »

-« Très bien. Cela m'évitera de vous laisser un mot pour demain concernant mes instructions. Pouvez-vous m'accorder encore une minute ? »

-« Bien sur Monsieur » Wells se dirigea vers les loges et Louis le suivit. Les danseuses se préparaient pour la soirée. Il repéra celle qu'il cherchait dans la première

-« Natacha ! »

La jeune femme cessa de se maquiller et se retourna. Elle parut étonnée de le voir mais demanda tranquillement :

-« Oui M Wells ? »

-« Lauryne m'a raconté que tu l'avais aidé à me préparer une certaine surprise »

-« Heu… Oui. C'était… »

-« Pour mon bien ? » l'interrompit Wells « Je sais elle me l'a dit. Mais je peux très bien me débrouiller seul tu sais? La preuve je sais faire le ménage : Tu es virée ! » La jeune femme le fixa, bouche bée « Vous notez Louis ? »

-« Oui Monsieur »

Une autre fille s'avança, furieuse

-« Non mais ça va pas ? Vous pouvez pas faire ça elle a rien fait de mal ! »

-« Vraiment ? Et qui es tu toi qui semble si bien renseignée ? »

-« Je m'appelle Caroline et je suis sa cousine ! » répliqua la fille en se redressant et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine l'air hautaine

-« Elle a été embauchée cette semaine Monsieur Wells » précisa Louis

-« Natacha a juste voulu vous rendre service ! Vous devriez lui être reconnaissant ! » Insista la danseuse

-« Reconnaissant ? D'avoir brisé mon avenir ? Puisque tu apprécies tant ta cousine accompagne la ! Tu es virée ! Noté Louis !»

A cet instant deux danseurs apparurent dans l'encadrement

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda le premier « On a entendu des éclats de voix ? »

Natacha se précipita dans les bras de son petit ami

-« Tiens Léo ! Justement j'allais passer te voir ! Ce si serviable Léo » ricana Wells. L'homme le fixa, interloqué « Je t'annonce que tu es viré toi aussi ! »

-« Quoi ? » s'exclama le danseur. Un brouhaha s'éleva, Terry réclama aussitôt le silence

-« Ecoutez moi, j'ai une annonce à vous faire ! » annonça t-il d'une voix forte. Les employés se turent, perplexes « Comme le dis toujours Bella je suis un idiot. En fait, face aux choses vraiment importantes je ne suis pas toujours inspiré, je comprend vite mais il me faut longtemps comme elle dit » Louis sourit à la remarque qu'il avait souvent entendu dans la bouche de sa collègue, il croisa le regard amusé de Luc qui s'était rapproché. Wells reprit la parole : « Il y a quelques jours j'avais près de moi le meilleur des compagnons, le plus dévoué et le plus aimant. Sauf que pour les sentiments non plus je ne suis pas très doué » précisa t-il « J'ai réalisé à mes dépends que pour être heureux il faut avoir le courage de ses idées et savoir dépasser ses préjugés. J'ai pas su et je le paye très cher. Mais je vais tacher de réparer mes erreurs. Tout cela pour vous dire que je suis amoureux de Sven et que j'espère le retrouver bientôt et que nous formerons enfin un vrai couple. Et ceux à qui ça ne convient pas, ceux que ça dérange, je les invite à passer voir Louis pour recevoir leur solde de tout compte. Quelqu'un a une objection ? » Un murmure se fit mais personne n'intervint « Bien. Alors vous pouvez vous préparer. Noté Louis ? »

-« Parfaitement Monsieur Wells. Et approuvé aussi » répondit le comptable

Wells sourit et allait quitter les loges lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son bras

-« Moi j'ai quand même une objection Terry » Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Celia, surpris. Wells se sentit un peu déçu aussi « Tu réalises que tu viens de virer trois danseurs ? »

-« Quatre » rectifia le cabaretier

-« Quatre. Qu'on ne pourra pas remplacer en deux heures et que le spectacle va en pâtir ? »

-« Oui »

-« Et tu as conscience que si on rate le spectacle Bella va nous écorcher vifs ? » ironisa Célia

-« Vu les circonstances elle sera clémente »

-« Ok. Si tu te porte garant dans ce cas je n'ai plus rien à dire ! » Affirma la danseuse avec un grand sourire

-« De toute façon quand c'est toi Bella fait toujours preuve d'une grande mansuétude » ricana Terry. La jeune femme lui tira la langue et retourna à sa place de sa démarche légère « Fait attention Célia ! Elle déteint ! » Protesta Wells faisant rire Louis et Luc. Ce dernier regagna sa loge satisfait. En plus il avait retenu les leçons de Bella et avait réussi a enclenché la touche enregistrement de son portable. Sven serait surement heureux d'entendre le discours de Terry ce soir !

.

OoooooooooO

.

Bella frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte mais n'obtint pas de réponse. D'ailleurs il n'y avait aucun bruit, Sven n'était probablement pas rentré. Mais où pouvait-il être ? Elle était d'abord allée directement chez lui mais elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. Dans le doute, elle s'était rendue à son ancienne adresse sachant que l'appartement avait été reloué à l'un de ses amis. Celui-ci lui avait ouvert mais il n'avait pas vu le jeune homme depuis plusieurs jours. La costumière était donc revenu à la nouvelle adresse mais sans succès. Elle ne voyait plus où chercher. Sven avait peu d'amis mais elle ne connaissait pas toute les adresses. A cette heure il n'y avait plus beaucoup de lieux publics ouverts.

 _« Espérons qu'il n'est pas allé se saouler dans un bar »_ Grogna t-elle. Puis une idée lui vint, elle s'assit sur la première marche de l'escalier et prit son téléphone

.

Reese surveillait la cuisson de sa préparation. Il se tourna vers son compagnon tranquillement assit en bout de table

-« Gouteur ? » demanda t-il en se tournant vers lui. Finch ne se fit pas prier « Alors ? »

-« Je n'ai pas bien perçu le goût. Il me faudrait tester à nouveau »

-« Tricheur » s'amusa John en lui tendant une autre cuillère

-« C'est…Hum » Hésita Finch. Reese fronça les sourcils « C'est excellent ! » acheva t-il alors

-« Vous me cherchez Finch ? »

-« Non, je vous ai trouvé » murmura celui-ci en prenant son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser. John lui rendit son baiser

-« Continuez comme ça et vous allez me servir de dessert » lui chuchota t-il

-« Ce ne serait pas une nouveauté ça M Reese » John passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher

-« Vous aggravez votre cas vous savez ? » remarqua t-il en posant quelques baisers au hasard

-« Le dîner va brûler John » constata l'informaticien

-« Ce sera votre faute ! »

Le téléphone les interrompit alors. Finch tendit la main vers l'appareil. Reese nicha son visage dans son cou et continua ses baisers, le perturbant

-« Allo ? » demanda t-il d'une voix mal assurée

-« C'est moi M Wren. J'ai besoin d'aide » énonça Bella d'une voix atténuée qui alarma son interlocuteur

-« Bella qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda t-il en enclenchant le haut parleur. Reese se redressa, attentif

-« C'est la rencontre entre Terry et Sven »

-« Oui, c'était ce soir » constata l'informaticien « S'est-elle mal passée ? »

-« Une catastrophe » soupira Bella « Mais cette fois Terry n'y est pour rien. Je suis peut être même un peu responsable, j'ai pas été assez discrète » Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard perplexe

-« Expliquez nous Bella » demanda Finch

-« Le musclé est là aussi ? »

-« En effet »

-« Il est jamais loin de toute façon » Reese sourit devant cette affirmation on ne peut plus juste

-« Il faut que je le nourrisse Bella »

-« Nous vous écoutons » insista Finch craignant de voir déraper leur amie

La costumière soupira et commença son récit. A l'évocation du piège dans lequel Terry était tombé les deux hommes échangèrent un regard consterné

-« Il est évident que Sven a du croire à une machination, sa réaction est compréhensible » jugea Finch

-« Et vous le cherchez pour lui expliquer la vérité ? » supposa Reese

-« Ouais, sauf que je ne sais pas trop où chercher. Est-ce qu'il vous aurait pas parlé de quelque chose M Wren ? Un endroit qu'il apprécie ? »

-« Nous n'avons pas vraiment ce genre de conversation Bella »

-« Vous avez essayé son ancienne adresse ? »

-« Il n'y est pas. Son ami doit m'appeler s'il le voit. Je sais qu'il aime fréquenter l'auditorium mais à cette heure c'est fermé. Il ne viendra pas au cabaret. A moins qu'il n'essaye de passer chez moi ? » Songea la vieille dame

-« Vous pourriez le localiser Harold »

-« Comment ? » interrogea Bella, curieuse

-« Grace à son téléphone »

-« A la manière des agents secrets ? »

-« En quelque sorte »

-« Ca me parait bien compliqué mais ça m'étonnerait pas du demi patron »

-« Je vais essayer » approuva Finch

John alla lui chercher son portable, écartant son plat du feu au passage, et resta près de lui. Finch ouvrit l'ordinateur et commença la recherche

-« Ca c'est son adresse » remarqua Reese en désignant l'immeuble

-« Il n'en est pas très loin »

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ce bâtiment ? »

-« C'est un cinéma » annonça Finch

-« Hein ? Il est au cinéma ? » S'exclama Bella

-« C'est un lieu tranquille » estima Finch « Personne ne viendra l'y dénicher »

-« Sauf moi ! » répondit la vieille dame « J'y vais ! » Elle se leva et commença à descendre les marches « J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop grand sinon je ne sais pas trop comment je vais le retrouver… Où alors je l'attends ici ? » Jugea t-elle

-« Il est dans la salle 3 Bella, rangée G siège n°9 » précisa Finch

-« Mais…. Comment savez-vous tout ça ? »

-« Il a utilisé sa carte de crédit pour régler son ticket. A partir de là je peux retrouver le film qu'il est allé voir même s'il a sans doute pris un billet au hasard »

-« Heu… »

-« Ne cherchez pas à comprendre Bella, c'est un génie »

-« C'est sur » remarqua la costumière un peu dépassée « Bon j'y vais ! »

-« Bonne chance. Tenez nous informé »

-« Sans faute »

Finch referma l'ordinateur songeur

-« A quoi pensez-vous ? »

-« Ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée de vouloir les réunir »

-« On ne peut pas savoir Finch. Sans l'intervention de cette femme ils se seraient peut être retrouvés ? »

John approcha et le prit dans ses bras, le forçant à se lever

-« En tout cas vous n'êtes pas responsable »

-« Non bien sur » concéda l'informaticien pas totalement convaincu

-« Laissons faire Bella. Si quelqu'un peut arranger l'affaire c'est bien elle. Jusqu'ici son plan fonctionnait plutôt bien »

-« C'est vrai »

-« Au fait Finch… » Ajouta Reese en posant un baiser dans son cou

-« Oui ? »

-« Vous avez quel genre de conversation avec Sven ? »

-« John ! » protesta l'informaticien

-« Je me renseigne. Lui n'aurait pas à attendre dix ans » grogna l'ex agent en continuant de l'embrasser. Finch le repoussa

-« Voulez vous bien être sérieux ? » gronda t-il

-« Hum. On dîne avec que cela ne refroidisse ? » Suggéra Reese avec un sourire charmeur

-« Je préfère ça »

-« Et puis nous serons plus vite au dessert » gloussa John. Son compagnon leva les yeux au ciel

-« Evidemment… »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Bella se glissa prudemment dans la salle et essaya de se diriger dans l'obscurité. Elle trouva la rangée G et avança pour prendre place à côté de celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle se pencha vers lui

-« Sven ? » Ce dernier tressaillit. Absorbé par ses pensées il n'avait pas prêté attention à qui arrivait

-« Bella ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

-« A ton avis ? »

Le jeune homme soupira

-« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

-« J'ai des relations dans l'espionnage »

Sven lui lança un regard surprit mais continua :

-« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir Bella »

-« Au contraire. Faut que tu saches la vérité »

-« Celle que Terry a inventé pour l'occasion ? »

-« Non la réalité ! » affirma la costumière en haussant la voix. Quelques « chut » se firent entendre pour réclamer le silence

-« Bella, je sais que tu aimes Terry, mais… »

-« Tu vas m'accuser de mentir pour lui ? » s'insurgea Bella. Il y eut de nouvelles protestations « Ah flute ! » s'agaça la costumière « C'est une conversation importante ! »

-« C'est pas le lieu pour ça grand-mère ! » répliqua un spectateur

-« Grand-mère ?! » Bella bondit de son siège « Dis donc le péquenot tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la grand-mère ? Approche je vais t'apprendre le respect minus ! » L'autre n'osa pas répliquer. Tous les spectateurs s'étaient tournés vers eux. Sven se leva précipitamment

-« Bella vient, ne restons pas ici » affirma t-il en l'entrainant par le bras

-« Non mais je ne vais pas me laisser traiter de mamie décrépie ?! » protesta t-elle

Le jeune homme la tira jusqu'à la sortie en éclairant les marches avec son portable. Une fois dehors il se tourna vers elle mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire

-« Tu n'es pas sortable Bella » Celle-ci fit la moue « Et tellement têtue aussi ! »

-« On va pas me refaire ! »

-« Non. Ce serait dommage » concéda Sven

-« Bon. Faut qu'on cause ! » Reprit-elle, tenant à son objectif. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais elle le coupa « Et tu vas m'écouter ! » Elle s'assit sur un vieux banc devant un petit parc à l'herbe pelée, protégée des quelques gouttes de pluie qui tombaient encore par la ramure d'un vieil arbre qui se dressait juste derrière. Sven se résigna à l'imiter et l'écouta sans l'interrompre pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres. Ayant terminée, Bella guetta sa réaction mais il resta silencieux

-« Tu ne dis rien ? C'était un coup monté, Terry n'a rien fait» insista t-elle

-« Je veux bien te croire Bella »

-« Mais ? » Sven haussa les épaules

-« J'y ai cru Bella. Je crus réellement que c'était Terry qui avait imaginé tout cela pour me chasser de sa vie »

-« Tu t'es fié aux apparences voilà tout »

-« Tu ne comprends pas. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai envisagé cette option comme une possibilité. J'ai pensé que Terry voulait se venger et me faire du mal de cette façon. Si je peux l'imaginer agir ainsi ça prouve combien je doute de ses sentiments »

-« Ou seulement que tu sais que c'est un mauvais sujet » tenta la vieille dame. Sven eut un sourire forcé

-« J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir depuis une semaine tu sais. Et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que ce n'était peut être pas plus mal d'arrêter là »

-« Quoi ? Tu ne l'aimes plus ?! »

-« Ce n'est pas la question Bella. Tu sais très bien que je l'aime et que cela ne changera pas. Mais lui… »

-« Il t'aime aussi ! »

-« Peut être. Mais son amour s'arrête ou commence les préjugés. C'est comme ça depuis le début. La première fois je n'ai rien dit, c'était normal, c'était inattendu… et il ne m'avait rien promis. Mais ensuite il s'est engagé avec moi Bella »

-« Je sais »

-« Quand il a commis cet écart à la fin de l'année dernière, j'ai compris que finalement il n'avait pas vraiment changé et j'ai été tenté de renoncer. Mais il est revenu en promettant qu'il ne recommencerait pas et il avait promis que notre couple allait évoluer »

-« Mais il ne s'y est pas tenu » soupira la costumière

-« Il m'a donné plus de responsabilités au cabaret mais ce n'était pas dans ce domaine que j'avais besoin d'évolution. Je suis l'employé dévoué, le collaborateur indispensable, le secrétaire, parfois l'ami. Jamais le compagnon »

-« Avec le temps… »

-« Combien de temps Bella ? Je pourrais attendre des années si j'étais sur qu'au final il tiendra sa promesse. Mais j'en doute alors je n'ai plus envie d'attendre »

-« Tu crois que tu seras plus heureux sans lui ? »

-« Non je ne le serais pas, mais lui si. J'ai amené dans sa vie une perturbation qu'il n'aurait pas connu sans moi »

-« Tu ne peux pas savoir »

-« Il sera plus libre sans moi. Quel que soit ce que j'ai enduré à cause de lui je pense encore à son bonheur. Je suppose que je suis un peu maso » jugea t-il avec un sourire désabusé

-« Un peu beaucoup ! » grogna Bella « Alors tu ne veux pas lui accorder une dernière chance ? »

-« Non. C'est trop tard, ça ne marcherait pas. Je compte sur toi pour le prévenir »

-« Tu parles d'une mission ! »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas je lui enverrais un message, je ne vais pas me cacher derrière toi, mais tu pourras… »

-« Préparer le terrain ? »

-« Oui »

-« Je vais rentrer au cabaret. J'espère qu'ils ont réussi à se débrouiller sans moi ! »

-« Ca ce n'est pas certain ! » taquina Sven

-« Petit ingrat » marmonna Bella. Le jeune homme la serra dans ses bras

-« Merci Bella » chuchota t-il

-« Ouais. C'est pas une réussite » grogna t-elle Il lui sourit, posa un baiser sur sa joue puis s'éloigna vers son immeuble. Elle le suivit des yeux puis regagna son véhicule. Elle prit le temps de passer un appel avant de reprendre la route du cabaret

-« Oui Bella ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ? »

-« Oui M Wren. On a causé »

-« Et ce n'est pas ce que vous espériez ? » supposa l'informaticien au ton de sa voix

-« Pas vraiment non » soupira la costumière avant de lui résumer la conversation. Ils échangèrent encore quelques minutes puis Finch lui souhaita bon courage pour parler à Terry. Reese revint avec Bear comme il raccrochait

-« Du nouveau Finch ? »

-« Oui, je crains que la mission n'ait échouée. Bella n'est peut être pas un aussi bon agent que vous »

Reese le prit dans ses bras et posa son front contre le sien

-« Sven a peur de souffrir »

-« Oui »

-« Il faut parfois affronter cette peur »

-« Nous ne pouvons pas dire le contraire » approuva Finch

-« Ca va ? » demanda John en relevant la tête « Vous êtes tendu »

-« Un peu, ce n'est rien »

-« Hum. Plutôt qu'un dessert je vais opter pour un massage qu'en pensez-vous ? »

-« Que la proposition est tentante »

-« Alors on commence tout de suite M Finch ! En avant ! » S'amusa t-il en lui volant un baiser avant de l'entrainer vers l'escalier, Bear fermant la marche.


	12. Souvenirs d'enfance

_Une petite suite. Je pense que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de ce tome_

 _(Enfin avec Mumuse on est jamais à l'abri d'un rajout !)_

 _Note : les détails du passé d'Harold ne sont que l'imagination de ma muse_

 _._

 _Clin d'œil aux fidèles CoolMhouse, Jade, Paige, Ninja et Hecate82_

 _._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

.

La sonnerie d'un portable résonna dans la chambre. Tiré du sommeil, Finch chercha à se dégager des bras de son compagnon et tendit la main en tâtonnant pour se saisir de l'appareil avec un soupir. Il le trouva et prit l'appel juste à temps

-« Bonjour inspecteur » dit-il en s'efforçant d'affermir sa voix

-…

-« Oui merci et vous ? »

Finch sentit que John resserrait son étreinte autour de sa taille tandis qu'un baiser venait s'égarer sur sa nuque

-« Non, pas encore inspecteur » reprit-il

-…

-« Vraiment ? C'est une grande nouvelle ! » L'informaticien se tortilla pour tenter d'échapper aux baisers de son partenaire qui se faisait plus insistant. Il sentit une main baladeuse s'aventurer sur son torse sous la veste du pyjama « Oui pour une fois vous avez eu l'information avant moi » déclara t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire « Et son époux ? »

-…

-« C'est une excellente chose » approuva Finch. Réalisant alors les agissements de son partenaire, il écarquilla les yeux et chercha à se dégager. Coupant le son, il protesta « John ! » Mais l'ex agent en réponse se colla davantage contre lui sans cesser ses caresses, il dut reprendre l'appel « Bien sur » bredouilla t-il s'efforçant de conserver le fil de la conversation « En cas de besoin… vous pouvez m'appeler… même si cette affaire est close et… » Il s'interrompit pour donner une tape à la main de son agent « Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse à nouveau se produire quelques événements néfastes »

-…

-« Oui inspecteur merci, bonne journée à vous également » Finch coupa la communication soulagé d'en avoir fini et chercha à se retourner « John ! »

-« Désolé. J'avais besoin d'un peu d'attention »

-« Et moi j'aurais aimé garder la mienne ! »

-« Oh vous n'étiez pas totalement déconcentré puisque vous pouviez encore faire des phrases interminables »

Finch marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles, vexé

-« Et pourquoi vos mains ne peuvent-elles jamais respecter mon pyjama ? » grogna t-il

-« Parce qu'elles le trouvent trop encombrant » gloussa John. Se redressant légèrement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire à sa façon

-« Toujours votre technique » marmonna Finch « Vous… » Il ne put finir sa phrase, Reese continuant de l'embrasser, le laissant à peine respirer, ne cessant que pour reprendre son souffle. Il contempla avec satisfaction l'air étourdit de son compagnon

-« Et c'était quoi la grande nouvelle ? » demanda t-il, taquin

-« Hum ? »

-« Vous aviez une grande nouvelle » répéta John, moqueur

-« En effet. L'inspecteur Fusco a été averti que Miss Stanford est sortie du coma »

-« Elaine Stanford ? »

-« Oui. C'est arrivé hier soir, juste au moment où son époux s'apprêtait à quitter son chevet »

-« C'est bien que Marco ait été présent pour son réveil » jugea John « J'espère qu'ils vont se retrouver maintenant »

-«Ils auront du temps pour cela. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas lieu de précipiter les choses, Miss Stanford apprendra bien assez tôt les agissements de son ex belle mère et de sa fille ainée »

-« C'est sur. Il vaut mieux qu'elle récupère avant »

-« Son époux va la soutenir »

-« On dirait qu'en ce moment les couples se trouvent ou se perdent » remarqua Reese songeur. Finch passa les bras autour de son cou

-« Sauf le notre » précisa t-il en se blottissant contre lui. John sourit

-« Il faut une exception » jugea t-il en l'embrassant. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau les interrompant. « Jamais tranquille ! » protesta t-il en décrochant. Finch comprit en le voyant s'asseoir et tendre la main vers le bloc note posé à côté. Il s'assit à son tour et passant doucement sa main dans son dos, cibla les zones qu'il savait les plus sensibles à ses caresses

-« C'est mesquin de se venger ainsi Finch ! » protesta John lorsqu'il eut raccroché

-« C'est justice » rectifia celui-ci « Nouveau numéro ? » L'ex agent approuva d'un signe de tête « Très bien » murmura t-il un peu contrarié, il aurait aimé un répit un peu plus long pour son agent. John se leva et contourna le lit. Avant d'avoir réalisé Finch se retrouva calé contre lui

-« Mais qu'est ce que vous faite ?! » s'exclama t-il en s'agrippant à ses épaules par reflexe

-« C'est l'heure de la douche et comme nous sommes pressés je vous emmène »

-« Et qui a dit que j'étais d'accord ? » protesta l'informaticien pour la forme. John le fit taire à sa façon, le réduisant au silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans la salle de bains

-« Qui ne dit mot consent » se moqua t-il alors en le reposant au sol

-« Oh ! »

-« Ne me dites pas que je vous ai empêché de parler, si vous ne m'aviez pas rendu mon baiser je n'aurais pas pu le prolonger ! » argua Reese en déboutonnant la veste du pyjama

-« J'étais bien obligé de vous le rendre ! »

-« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ? »

-« Et bien…pour ne pas vous vexer » prétexta l'informaticien. Reese eut un sourire moqueur

-« J'aime votre mauvaise foi autant que je déteste votre pyjama » affirma t-il en repoussant la veste puis le pantalon « A la douche maintenant, ne faisons pas attendre Bear et notre numéro » ajouta t-il en l'entrainant dans la cabine

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Finch était installé devant le miroir pour se coiffer et contemplait son reflet, agacé. John se glissa derrière lui et posa un baiser dans son cou

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda t-il l'air innocent

-« Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! »

-« Hum ? »

-« Je vous ai pourtant répété cent fois de faire attention ! » grogna l'informaticien

-« Ca se voit à peine ! »

-« Vous plaisantez ? On ne voit que cela ! Je vous avais dit plus bas que je puisse dissimuler vos "marques d'intérêts" avec mon col ! »

-« Je n'y peux rien, j'aime montrer que vous êtes déjà pris »

-« Vous êtes un cas désespéré M Reese » Bear jappa depuis le seuil pour réclamer sa promenade mais Finch en profita « Même Bear l'a constaté ! » affirma t-il

-« Bear tu es un traitre ! » lança alors l'ex agent avec un rire joyeux en s'engageant dans l'escalier pour aller lui ouvrir et Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire

.

OoooooooooO

.

John avait quitté la bibliothèque depuis une vingtaine de minutes pour rejoindre le lieu de travail de leur nouveau numéro Halden Degan, Gardien de parking d'une résidence hôtelière en centre ville, lorsqu'il reçu un appel sur son portable

-« C'est la journée » constata t-il mais voyant l'identité de l'appelant, il s'empressa de décrocher « Bonjour Bella »

-« Bonjour M Wren » Celui-ci tiqua. Le ton et le sérieux de la costumière n'était pas coutumier, il pressentit aussitôt un problème

-« Sans vous le demander je devine que la fin de votre soirée a été délicate. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

-« Non »

-« M Wells a mal réagit ? »

-« Ouais on va dire ça»

Finch resta perplexe. D'ordinaire la veille dame était beaucoup plus bavarde

-« Mais encore ? » insista t-il. La costumière marmonna une réponse qui lui fit froncer les sourcils « Voudriez vous répéter Bella ? » demanda t-il perturbé. Cette dernière soupira puis affirma à haute et intelligible voix cette fois :

-« Il m'a viré ! »

-« Pardon ? » s'étrangla l'informaticien

-« Terry m'a viré. Il était furieux et il a explosé quand je lui ai dit que Sven ne reviendrait pas »

-« Mais enfin Bella ! Vous n'êtes pas responsable » Le téléphone sonna près de lui, Finch tourna la tête et comprit que son agent cherchait à le joindre

-« Je l'ai aidé à partir, je suis coupable »

-« C'est un raisonnement parfaitement inepte »

-« Il a viré Luc aussi parce qu'il a voulu me défendre »

-« M Wells ne me semble plus en état de réfléchir correctement. Je ne puis le laisser faire » trancha l'informaticien. Le téléphone sonna de nouveau « Bella, j'ai un autre appel urgent, je dois répondre. Pouvez vous me rejoindre disons, dans une demi-heure, à l'adresse que je vais vous transmettre ? »

-« Si vous voulez M Wren »

-« Bien. A tout à l'heure » Finch raccrocha et rappela immédiatement son agent « Oui M Reese ? Tout va bien ? »

-« Oui. J'appelais pour vous annoncer la fin de la mission »

-« Déjà ? » s'étonna son associé

-« A partir du moment où j'ai vu débarquer le chef de la sécurité avec un fusil de chasse il n'était plus très compliqué de comprendre la menace »

-« Et le mobile ? »

-« Halden est l'amant de l'épouse de son chef et celui-ci l'a appris ce matin »

-« Il n'a pas perdu de temps pour agir »

-« C'est un sanguin. En tout cas Fusco ne devrait pas tarder à le récupérer, un séjour en cellule devrait le calmer. Vous étiez occupé ? »

-« J'étais en ligne avec Bella. D'ailleurs je la retrouve au parc dans une demi-heure »

-« Que se passe t-il ? »

-« Il semblerait qu'elle ait subi les foudres de M Wells et que celui-ci l'ait licencié ainsi que Luc » Il y eut un blanc

-« Je peux vous rejoindre ? »

-« Bien sur John »

-« On se retrouve là bas »

Finch raccrocha. Il se demanda qui Reese souhaitait le plus retrouver, lui de peur qu'il ne soit perturbé, ou Bella pour la soutenir. Sans doute un peu des deux. Fermant les fichiers sur leur trop bref numéro, il appela Bear qui le rejoignit aussitôt

-« Viens mon chien » dit-il en le caressant « Nous allons faire notre promenade et elle risque d'être instructive »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch avait pris place sur un banc un peu en retrait avec Bella. John revint s'asseoir près d'eux après s'être procuré des boissons. Luc jouait avec le malinois, enchanté d'avoir de la compagnie

-« Vous avez un joli tatouage Harold » remarqua la vieille dame toujours aussi perspicace. Finch rougit et tira sur son col par reflexe pour tenter de dissimuler la marque que son compagnon lui avait fait au petit matin « Je suppose que John c'est plus bas, dans le dos par exemple ? »

-« Bella ! » s'étrangla l'informaticien

-« Toujours aussi strict le demi patron »

-« Bella, vous devriez plutôt nous parler d'hier soir » intervint Reese

-« Le garde du corps en action ? » s'amusa celle-ci. « Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses » ajouta t-elle en soupirant « Evidemment quand je suis rentrée au cabaret hier soir je savais que la discussion allait pas être simple » expliqua t-elle « Mais là… »

\- Flash back -

Terry avait levé les yeux au bruit de la porte. En la voyant il avait aussitôt bondit de son siège, cherchant par-dessus son épaule mais c'était Luc qui suivait la costumière

-« Sven n'est pas avec toi ? » avait-il demandé

-« Non. Il ne reviendra pas » avait-elle répondu, préférant la franchise. Terry avait pâlit

-« Comment ça il ne viendra pas ? »

-« Non. Il a bien réfléchit et il ne veut pas s'entêter dans une histoire sans issue » Le cabaretier avait accusé le coup

-« Comment peut-il dire cela ?! »

-« Sven sait que tu es sincère dans tes sentiments, mais il pense que tu te laisseras toujours rattraper par tes principes et il ne veut pas courir ce risque »

-« Ca peut se comprendre » avait approuvé Luc et son patron l'avait fusillé du regard

-« J'ai dit que je ne recommencerais pas ! » avait-il crié

« Tu l'as dit à chaque écart Terry et tu as toujours recommencé. Sven estime avoir été assez patient »

-« Il est hors de question que j'accepte cela ! »

-« Il faudra bien » avait constaté Bella mais l'homme n'avait pas l'intention de l'écouter

-« Jamais ! » avait-il affirmé furieux

-« Tu ne peux pas le forcer Terry ! »

-« Je pourrais le raisonner si je pouvais le voir ! C'est de ta faute tout ce qui arrive ! S'il était là je pourrais m'expliquer avec lui ! »

-« Sven serait parti avec ou sans mon aide » avait protesté Bella

-« Mais tu as facilité son départ ! »

-« Oui parce que j'aime ce garçon et que je ne pouvais pas te laisser continuer à le traiter comme un objet sans rien dire ! »

-« Je n'ai jamais fait cela ! » avait hurlé Terry en la fixant

-« Tu veux des preuves ? » avait interrogé Bella en soutenant son regard ce qui n'avait fait qu'attiser la colère du cabaretier

-« Tu es contre moi de toute façon ! Tu passes ton temps à te mêler de ma vie à y mettre le désordre ! » Avait-il crié « Mais ça suffit ! Désormais je ne supporterais plus ceux qui pensent pouvoir régenter ma vie à ma place ! Tu es virée ! »

Bella avait écarquillé les yeux, stupéfaite. Luc s'était rapproché d'elle en la voyant reculer en palissant comme frappée par les mots de son patron

-« Va donc retrouver ton petit protégé si parfait ! » avait continué ce dernier « Je ne veux plus te voir ici ! »

-« Tu n'as pas honte de la traiter ainsi Terry ? » s'était insurgé le concierge « Elle qui a toujours été là pour toi ? »

-« Pour quel résultat ? »

-« Tu te conduis comme un enfant gâté à qui on a refusé un jouet ! »

-« Tu ferais mieux de te taire Luc si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort ! »

-« Ah mais ne te gêne pas ! Je ne resterais pas ici sans elle ! » Avait affirmé le concierge. Puis d'un geste décidé il avait pris le bras de sa compagne et l'avait entrainé hors du bureau « Tu le regretteras Terry » avait-il prophétisé avant de claquer la porte. Le cabaretier n'avait pas répondu, trop furieux, ou peut être trop conscient de commettre une énorme bêtise. Luc avait rapidement rassemblé quelques affaires, installé son chat dans sa caisse et ils avaient quitté le cabaret. Bella, assommée, ne disait toujours rien mais Luc savait que ce n'était que partie remise. Du reste, lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé ses esprits une heure plus tard il l'avait laissé se défouler, laissant passer l'orage, se contentant de la retenir lorsqu'elle avait voulu retourner au cabaret mettre son poing dans la figure de celui qui était désormais son ex patron, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée. Luc ne voulait pas que la situation s'envenime. Avec sagesse il devinait qu'une fois la colère apaisée les regrets ne tarderaient pas. Wells était doté d'un mauvais caractère, emporté, irréfléchi, mais il n'était pas stupide il finirait par comprendre son erreur et elle serait plus facile à réparer si les paroles échangées n'étaient pas irréparables.

\- Fin du Flash Back -

-« Luc a agit de façon sensée » affirma Finch « La colère est mauvaise conseillère. Toutefois nous ne pouvons laisser faire cela »

-« Non certainement pas » approuva John en prenant la main de son compagnon. Mais Finch se dégagea aussitôt d'un geste machinal. Reese écarta sa main, détournant un instant les yeux pour ne pas montrer sa déception, ce qui l'empêcha de remarquer que Bella n'avait rien manqué de la scène

-« Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire ? »

-« Exiger votre réintégration »

-« Ce serait chouette » approuva Luc qui s'était rapproché

-« Il ne voudra jamais » jugea la vieille dame

-« La question n'est pas là Bella. Je suis associé de ce cabaret, j'ai mon mot à dire. Le tout est de savoir si cela vous convient ?»

-« Le cabaret ne tiendra jamais sans Bella et Luc » remarqua John

-« C'est aussi mon avis » approuva son partenaire « Toutefois je ne veux pas vous imposer de travailler dans ce lieu où l'ambiance sera sans doute assez… pesante »

La costumière soupira

-« Je devrais être à la retraite » grogna t-elle

-« Toi à la retraite ? » ricana Luc « Tu deviendras vite neurasthénique entre ton chat et tes géraniums »

-« Toi ne te moques pas ! » gronda sa compagne en levant vers lui un index menaçant ou présumé tel « Je tiens surement trop à ce théâtre »marmonna t-elle

-« En ce qui me concerne je tiens à votre présence. M Wells est un artiste et il est beaucoup trop instable. Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le cadrer. Je crains qu'il ne devienne incontrôlable sans quelques personnes sensées autour de lui. Donc si vous quittez le cabaret, je devrais revoir mon engagement »

-« Vous nous mettez la pression demi patron ! Si vous laissez tomber le cabaret est fichu !» protesta Bella

-« Je ne dis pas cela pour vous rendre responsable d'une éventuelle fermeture Bella, c'est un constat »

-« Mouais. C'est bon je vous laisse faire. Et toi ? »

-« Je suis » répondit Luc

-« C'est entendu. Cependant je me dois d'ajouter une condition Bella : pas d'éclat envers M Wells »

-« Vous êtes dur M Wren ! Comment je fais quand j'aurais envie de l'étrangler ?»

-« Vous garderez votre sang froid. Quoi que vous en disiez vous savez très bien le faire »

La vieille dame prit un air boudeur mais ne dit rien

-« Bien. Dans ce cas je me rendrais au cabaret tout à l'heure »

Voyant que les choses s'arrangeaient, Reese se leva pour aller rejoindre son chien et jouer avec lui un instant. Luc le suivit. Finch les observa un instant puis se tourna vers Bella

-« Ca va aller ? »

-« Ouais. Vous en faite pas pour moi » affirma celle-ci « Dites Harold, vous n'aimez pas les choses naturelles ? » demanda t-elle après un instant

-« Les choses naturelles ? » interrogea Finch surprit « Si bien sur, pourquoi me demandez vous cela ? »

-« Je me disais qu'elles vous gênaient peut être ? » L'informaticien lui lança un regard mi perplexe mi méfiant « Moi quand je me balade avec Luc je lui prends toujours le bras, ou parfois je lui tiens la main, c'est normal dans un couple. Et je me moque de ceux qui jugent mon couple "différent " : le noir et le blanc vont très bien ensemble »

Finch fronça les sourcils comme il commençait à comprendre

-« Je vois » murmura t-il « C'est un reflexe. Je n'aime pas trop les démonstrations publiques »

-« Mais vous faites exception dans la loge ? »

-« En effet » concéda Finch mal à l'aise

-« Après tout ce temps c'est logique. Ca fait bien trois ans non ? »

-« Le mois prochain » avoua l'informaticien du bout des lèvres

-« Enfin officiellement. Ca doit être plus encore non ? Un aussi beau gars c'est tentant ? »

-« J'ai saisit le message Bella » trancha Finch qui se sentait rougir à nouveau

-« Alors c'est bien Harold » répondit celle-ci en se levant « Je vais rentrer chez moi ça me fera du bien pour une fois »

-« Je vous tiendrais au courant »

Luc revenait près de sa compagne et Bella lui prit la main, adressant un clin d'œil à l'informaticien

-« A plus tard demi-patron »

John se tenait près de son partenaire ayant rattaché la laisse de Bear

-« Nous rentrons ? »

-« Oui. Puis je contacterais Célia. Elle nous dira si M Wells est au cabaret »

-« Bonne idée » approuva l'ex agent. Il avança s'apprêtant à marcher aux côtés de son associé mais celui-ci se rapprocha et glissa son bras sous le sien « Vous êtes fatigué ? » s'enquit-il étonné

-« Non. Je profite honteusement de vous » Reese sourit

-« Faites donc » s'amusa t-il. Après un regard aux alentours, Finch se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaires quelques secondes

-« Puisque j'ai la permission »

-« Autant que vous voudrez » répondit John, surprit mais heureux. Il lui adressa un sourire lumineux et Finch se sentit totalement récompensé de ses efforts.

.

OooooooooooO

.

Les deux associés entrèrent discrètement dans le cabaret. Célia, qui les guettait de la loge du concierge bondit vers eux

-« M Wren, M Randall » dit-elle en prenant la main du premier dans les siennes

-« Re-bonjour Célia. Il est dans son bureau ? »

-« Oui. Ca nous a étonné de le voir ici si tôt ce matin »

-« Cela m'arrange » jugea Finch « Merci de votre aide »

-« C'est moi M Wren. Il faut nous rendre Bella et Luc. Sinon moi je pars aussi ! »

-« Je préférerais vous voir rester Célia. On ne remplace pas facilement une meneuse de revue de votre talent »

-« Merci M Wren » répondit la jeune femme en rougissant « Mais sans Bella, ici c'est… »

-« Je sais je vais voir ce que je peux faire »

Ils longèrent le couloir. Parvenu devant la porte du bureau Reese frappa d'un poing ferme

-« Entrez » entendirent-ils

Terry avait levé les yeux pour vérifier l'identité de l'arrivant. Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres

-« M Wren et son garde du corps » constata t-il

-« Bonjour M Wells. Garde du corps et compagnon » corrigea Finch comme pour donner le ton. Wells pinça les lèvres

-« J'étais sur que vous viendriez me voir » Il se tourna vers le fonds du bureau et fit signe à son secrétaire de quitter la pièce. Celui-ci ne se le fit pas répéter. John écarta le fauteuil pour qu'Harold prenne place « Je ne pense pas vous avoir invité à vous asseoir ? » remarqua Terry

-« Je ne me rappelais pas que vous étiez impoli ? » rétorqua Finch. Le gérant n'insista pas

-« Je suppose que Bella et Luc sont allés pleurer sur votre épaule ? » ricana t-il

-« Vous supposez mal »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda le cabaretier un peu désarçonné par le calme olympien de son vis-à-vis face à son agressivité

-« Bella et Luc ont tout deux beaucoup trop de dignité pour agir ainsi. Même si l'injustice dont ils sont victimes leur donnerait une bonne excuse »

-« C'est ainsi que vous le voyez ? Comme une injustice ? »

-« Comment qualifieriez-vous un licenciement prononcé sans que vous ayez commis la moindre faute professionnelle ? »

-« Qu'en savez-vous ? » s'énerva Terry et John se rapprocha du fauteuil de son partenaire pas réflexe

-« Allons M Wells, nous savons tout les deux que vous avez agit d'un point de vue personnel » affirma l'informaticien « Le seul tort de Bella et Luc est d'avoir voulu vous aider dans votre histoire avec Sven. Ce faisant ils ont mélangé travail et problèmes personnels. Même si le contexte s'y prêtait vu la fonction que M Litmanen occupait alors ici même. Cela n'en reste pas moins deux domaines distincts qu'il vaut mieux ne pas confondre »

-« C'est vous qui me dites ça ? Vous ne me semblez pas le mieux placé pour critiquer ! » Ironisa Terry

-« J'ai dit qu'il valait mieux de ne pas confondre pas que c'était incompatible M Wells. Il suffit de savoir faire la part des choses. Ainsi je ne licencie pas mon garde du corps chaque fois que je me dispute avec mon compagnon »

-« Admettons ! Mais de toute façon je pourrais justifier si je le voulais. L'insolence de Bella est bien suffisante »

-« Il est regrettable que vous la remarquiez seulement maintenant après plus de vingt ans de collaboration » jugea Finch. Terry détourna la tête, mal à l'aise « Et Luc ? Est-il également insolent ? » Wells haussa les épaules

-« Que voulez vous à la fin ? »

-« Que vous les laissiez retrouver leurs emplois »

-« Et que je perde toute crédibilité ! » s'insurgea le cabaretier

-« Vous passerez pour un homme juste sachant reconnaitre ses erreurs »

-« Foutaise ! Et si je refuse ? »

-« Je pourrais toujours les embaucher moi-même »

-« Vous n'êtes pas chargé du recrutement ! »

-« J'ai un droit de regard dessus. C'est vous qui aviez insisté sur ce point »

Wells s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, agacé

-« Un droit de regard ce n'est pas un droit de recrutement ! »

-« Non. Mais dans ce cas je peux embaucher pour moi-même et affecter mes employés au cabaret. Et cela vous ne pouvez vous y opposer : relisez notre contrat si vous en doutez »

-« Vous le connaissez par cœur ? » Grinça Wells en reprenant sa place

-« Juste les points intéressants. Vous êtes un artiste doué dans son domaine M Wells, mais un piètre homme d'affaires. C'est souvent le cas » remarqua Finch. Il leva la tête et fixa son associé « Toujours est-il que je considère Bella et Luc comme des rouages essentiels de cet établissement. Sans eux je pense que l'activité souffrira et lorsque j'investi dans une affaire je veille a ce qu'elle tourne convenablement »

-« Et si ça ne marche pas ? »

-« Je m'en sépare » Répondit tranquillement l'informaticien

-« Autrement dit soit je les reprends soit je perds mon associé ? »Exposa Terry

-« C'est exact »

-« C'est du chantage ! Purement et simplement ! »

-« Non M Wells c'est du réalisme. Je n'investie pas dans une machine dont il manque la moitié des composants »

-« Je ne vous savais pas aussi vénal M Wren » jugea le gérant. Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers John qui s'était raidi, serrant les poings

-« Alors peut être ne me connaissez vous pas aussi bien que vous le pensez ? » estima l'informaticien toujours aussi serein en apparence. Wells parut réfléchir puis se pencha par-dessus le bureau

-« Et si je rachetais vos parts ? »

-« Comme il vous plaira M Wells » répondit Finch, jouant le jeu, tout en sachant parfaitement que le cabaretier n'avait pas la capacité financière d'agir ainsi. Celui-ci sembla déçu de sa réaction, ayant sans doute espéré le perturber

-« Bella et Luc seront remplacés ! » argua t-il soudain, cherchant une autre tactique

-« Ils pourraient être remplacés dans leurs fonctions en effet. Mais pas toutes »

-« Que voulez vous dire ? »

-« Ils sont les seuls qui sachent comment vous soutenir et capables de vous modérer lorsque c'est nécessaire. Et les seuls a suppléer à vos absences de façon parfaitement fiable. Il fut un temps pas si lointain où vous appréciez cette protection »

Wells soupira. Finch venait de toucher un point sensible. Penser à cette période ravivait la mauvaise conscience qui le tenaillait depuis la veille

-« Et si je vous demandais quelque chose en échange ? » tenta t-il finalement « J'annule leurs licenciements à condition que vous me disiez où trouver Sven » proposa t-il. Mais le sourire un peu moqueur que lui adressa son vis-à-vis lui rappela vite qu'il n'était pas en position de marchander

-« J'en reviendrais à ma première idée et je les engagerais moi-même »

-« Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas m'aider ? »

-« Parce que je n'ai qu'une parole M Wells et que je l'ai donné à M Litmanen. Je n'entends pas me parjurer »

-« Votre fichu loyauté ! » râla le cabaretier « N'en avez-vous pas envers moi ? »

-« Je vous respecte M Wells. Et je ne vous juge pas »

-« Et vous vous moquez pas mal que je sois malheureux ! »

-« Vous avez instruit ce malheur. A vous d'y remédier »

-« Je ne vois pas comment sans communiquer ! »

-« Tout se sait et tout se transmet M Wells. Encore faut-il avoir près de soi les bonnes personnes »

Terry se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, résigné

-« Très bien. Je réintègre Bella et Luc. Mais uniquement pour ne pas perdre mon cabaret ! »

-« C'est un bon choix » approuva Finch « De plus c'est sans doute aussi un point positif. Je doute fort que M Litmanen ait eu envie de revoir un homme s'étant montré aussi injuste envers ses amis »

-« C'est contraint et forcé que je les reprends M Wren mais je ne compte pas leur faciliter la vie ! Ils devront se soumettre à mes règles »

-« Allez vous leur interdire les heures supplémentaires M Wells ? » demanda l'informaticien avec un sourire moqueur

-« Je suis sérieux M Wren ! »

-« Et je vous encourage à le rester, dans tout les domaines M Wells. Simplement ne vous trompez pas de cible » Le cabaretier préféra ne pas répondre. Finch se leva

-« Je vais prévenir Louis qu'il stoppe les procédures »

-« Je vais le faire je dois passer le voir »

-« Vous n'avez pas confiance ? » grinça Wells

-« M Kent m'a transmis une copie du bilan de l'année dernière et je dois en discuter avec lui »

-« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » S'inquiéta aussitôt Terry en se redressant

-« Rien d'anormal M Wells. Je compte échanger avec lui sur les bienfaits de certaines réformes que nous avions élaborées après le bilan de l'an dernier et qui se sont semble t-il révélées très profitables en permettant de substantielles économies sur certains postes »

-« Le bilan était déjà positif avant » marmonna le gérant

-« Ces économies pourront être investies dans l'élaboration de nouveaux spectacles qui n'en seront que plus attractifs. Vous pourrez inviter quelques artistes connus » Wells le fixa, intéressé. Le remarquant, Finch décida d'enfoncer le clou : « Il suffisait de savoir les cibler et pour cela rien de mieux que de s'adresser aux personnes concernées par ces postes surtout lorsqu'elles sont très impliquées dans leur travail » précisa t-il. A la façon dont le visage du gérant se renfrogna l'informaticien devina qu'il avait compris le message. Ces réformes, ils les avaient planifiées lors d'une réunion organisée un soir, réunion qui avait tournée au débat vu l'implication des participants, entre les deux associés, Bella, Luc, Sven, Célia et Louis. Wells devina que c'était une manœuvre de plus pour lui rappeler le rôle de pilier de ses employés

-« Faites comme il vous plaira » dit-il finalement « Et dites au crétin qui me sert de secrétaire de revenir, merci » ajouta t-il grognon. Finch hocha la tête sans relever et quitta le bureau, satisfait, suivit comme son ombre par son agent. Ils croisèrent le secrétaire et John lui indiqua qu'il pouvait retourner à son poste ce qui ne parut pas l'enthousiasmer outre mesure. Finch s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin, près d'un angle

-« Pas de commentaire ? » demanda t-il en se tournant vers son agent. Celui-ci sourit

-« J'adore quand vous faite votre méchant »

-« Je sais »

-« Vous avez été parfait »

-« Hum. Dans ce cas cela mériterait récompense non ? » Suggéra Finch en reculant dans l'angle derrière lui

-« Oh oui ! » approuva John en l'enlaçant sans se faire prier. L'informaticien saisit les revers de sa veste et lui rendit son baiser. John caressa doucement sa joue « C'est ce que j'aime dans ce cabaret : il est truffé de recoins bien pratiques » Un bruit de pas se fit entendre « En revanche c'est trop fréquenté » chuchota t-il relâchant son partenaire et se tournant légèrement

-« Oh pardonnez moi je…hum…je suis désolé » bredouilla l'importun

-« Ce n'est rien Louis » le rassura Reese

-« Non » confirma Finch en rajustant machinalement sa cravate

-« Célia m'avait demandé de …enfin… »

-« D'espionner ? » suggéra l'ex agent

-« Oui » avoua le vieil homme gêné « Alors je tentais de me rapprocher un peu »

-« Nous nous rendions chez vous M Kent. J'aimerais que nous discutions du dernier bilan »

-« Volontiers M Wren »

-« Et surtout il vous faut déchirer les lettres de licenciement de Bella et de Luc » ajouta l'informaticien. Le comptable afficha un sourire radieux

-« Et bien en vérité… Je dois avouer que je n'avais encore rien préparé pour eux »

-« Il y a du relâchement Louis ? » se moqua Reese

-« Non non M Randall. Juste, j'espérais l'intervention de M Wren » avoua le comptable « Et puis sans cela, je crois, enfin je ne suis pas sur, mais j'ai l'âge de la retraite maintenant… »

-« Décidément c'est une épidémie, tout le monde veut démissionner » remarqua l'ex agent

-« M Wells n'est pas… comment dire…? »

-« Pas facile à supporter ? »

-« Disons que c'est plus facile avec une bonne équipe M Randall. Sans vouloir manquer de respect » précisa le vieil homme

-« Nous avions comprit M Kent. Allons donc dans votre bureau » Affirma Finch

Une fois sur place il s'installa près de Louis et ils se mirent à éplucher les comptes. John s'était installé un peu en retrait et admirait l'érudition de son partenaire parfaitement à l'aise au milieu des chiffres. Il tressaillit lorsqu'une boule poil brune atterrit sur ses genoux. Il croisa un regard doré qui cherchait une approbation alors il caressa doucement la soyeuse fourrure tigrée de la jeune chatte qui aussitôt s'installa plus confortablement en ronronnant

-« Ah Hamouma vous apprécie John »

-« Elle copie son fils » s'amusa Finch

-« Vous avez des nouvelles ? » demanda Louis

-« Il va parfaitement bien. C'est un beau et solide matou. Je demanderais à son jeune maître de vous envoyer une photo »

-« Il ne refusera pas » remarqua John avec un sourire entendu. L'informaticien comprit l'allusion et se retint de taquiner son compagnon, s'efforçant de se reconcentrer sur les documents  
.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau du comptable une demi-heure plus tard et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils y étaient presque lorsqu'ils croisèrent Célia qui errait dans le couloir

-« Alors ? » les apostropha t-elle

-« Bella et Luc reprendront leurs postes tout à l'heure » Annonça John

-« Ah vous êtes un héros M Wren ! » s'exclama la jeune danseuse en lui sautant au cou avant de poser un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Finch s'était laissé faire, trop surprit pour réagir, avec seulement un geste reflexe de recul « Oh ! Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? » S'inquiéta Célia

-« Non ne vous inquiétez pas »

-« Ouf ! » Elle empoigna la main de John et la posa sur le bras de son associé « Je vous le rends » affirma t-elle avec malice tout en se haussant pour poser un baiser sur sa joue « Merci John, vous êtes dans le coup vous aussi ! Ah je vais avertir les filles elles seront rassurées ! » Ajouta t-elle en retournant vers les loges d'un pas pressé.

Finch leva les yeux sur son compagnon. A son sourire celui-ci devina qu'il avait envie de rire

-« Ca va Harold, je survivrais ! » marmonna t-il

-« C'est étonnant » se moqua l'informaticien. Vexé, John le poussa dans la loge de Luc qu'il savait vide, le plaquant contre le mur il l'embrassa passionnément. Finch glissa la main dans ses cheveux, sentant celles de son partenaire glisser dans son dos sous la veste et le gilet. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de ses caresses. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il croisa le regard de John qui le détaillait et sourit

-« La jalousie te rend toujours excessif » lui chuchota t-il

-« C'est toi qui est trop tentant » répliqua John « Trop tendu aussi »ajouta t-il en passant la main dans son dos

-« Peut être un peu de nervosité » admit l'informaticien

-« C'est à cause de Terry ? »

-« Non John ! » Répondit Finch en le retenant contre lui

-« Non quoi ? C'est sa faute »

-« Oui c'est sa faute, non tu n'iras pas lui faire sentir le poids de ta colère »

Reese lui adressa un regard contrit, pris en faute

-« Ok. Tu gagnes » concéda t-il. Finch lui vola un baiser

-« Rentrons, j'ai besoin d'un massage » chuchota t-il

-« Maintenant ? »

-« Mon masseur n'est pas disponible le matin ? »

-« Il l'est à n'importe quel moment pour son patient préféré » murmura John en l'entrainant hors de la pièce, profitant du couloir désert pour garder son bras autour de sa taille.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Toutefois il était écrit que le repos ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Au moment précis où les deux hommes parvenaient à leur véhicule le téléphone de la cabine toute proche se mit à sonner comme pour les rappeler à l'ordre. Ils échangèrent un regard contrarié puis Finch alla prendre l'appel d'un pas résigné.

Parvenu à la bibliothèque, il prit place devant ses écrans pour commencer les recherches. Reese s'installa derrière lui et lui massa doucement les épaules

-« Ce sera mieux que rien » commenta t-il en le sentant aussi frustré que lui

-« Elvis Anderson, 33 ans » annonça Finch après quelques minutes « célibataire, pas d'enfant… Kinésithérapeute »

-« Drôle de coïncidence » jugea John « Mais pas de terrain pour vous ! »

-« Je m'en serais douté » constata l'informaticien avant de poursuivre « Fils ainé de Jessy et Lizzy Anderson, un couple de routier et accessoirement dirigeant d'un des plus grands fans club dédié à Elvis Presley dans cette partie du pays »

-« Et ils n'ont pas cherché loin pour trouver le prénom de leur fils »

-« Non. Ni ceux de leur deux autres fils d'ailleurs : Elvis-Aaron et Elvis-Vermon »

-« Cela n'a pas du être simple tout les jours à la maison » se moqua Reese

-« Oh mon dieu » souffla Finch

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'alarma John

L'informaticien ne répondit pas et lui tendit la photo qu'il venait d'imprimer

-« Ah d'accord » murmura l'ex agent « Il y a un certaine ressemblance. Au moins vestimentaire et capillaire » constata t-il. Il croisa le regard mi perplexe mi désapprobateur de son associé et ne put s'empêcher de rire « On est fan ou on ne l'est pas Finch ! »

-« Certainement M Reese » concéda celui-ci mais son air neutre en disait long sur ses pensées

.

Reese se mit donc à suivre leur nouveau client au look si particulier. Cela le rendait assez facile à pister. Il réussit à s'introduire dans son cabinet à l'heure du déjeuner. Il craignait la décoration mais il ne trouva que quelques posters dans la salle de soins attribuée à leur numéro, l'ensemble restant très sobre. Mais c'était sans doute à la demande de ses deux associés avec lequel il partageait le cabinet. La découverte de son domicile fut nettement plus dépaysante. Reese équipa les lieux et ne résista pas à l'envie d'appeler son partenaire

-« Finch ? Vous recevez les images ? »

-« Oui à l'instant » John perçu un hoquet étranglé

-« Que pensez vous de la déco ? » gloussa t-il

-« Je ne trouve pas mes mots M Reese » répondit Finch, pince sans rire

-« S'il veut se trouver une compagne un jour il lui faudra une vraie fan. Je ne vois pas qui accepterait de vivre ici sans cela » estima John « C'est quand même assez impressionnant » remarqua t-il « Il n'y a pas un seul élément du mobilier qui n'ai un rapport avec Elvis »

-« Je le concède. C'est vraiment excessif »

-« Ce type est un illuminé. Je ne le vois pas en meurtrier mais je ne vois pas non plus qui pourrait lui en vouloir ! »

-« Un autre fan jaloux ? A ce stade ce ne serait pas utopique »

-« Non. C'est une piste à creuser » approuva John

Ce que l'informaticien s'empressa de faire d'ailleurs. Il découvrit que leur numéro était très assidu aux sites d'enchères pour étoffer sa collection et que sur le forum adjoint à l'un des sites il n'était pas toujours tendre avec ses concurrents. Même s'il n'y avait pas de menaces trop explicites, Finch décida d'identifié ses principaux "adversaires" par précaution

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le soir, Reese suivit leur numéro dans un petit piano bar où il avait ses habitudes, situé à deux rues de la bibliothèque

-« Vous devriez venir vous distraire un peu Finch » taquina t-il alors qu'il faisait un dernier rapport à son associé

-« Ce n'est pas tout à fait mon genre de sortie » rétorqua l'informaticien

-« Vous qui aimez les découvertes, vous me décevez Harold ! » remarqua son agent « Bon je vous retrouve à la maison tout à l'heure »

-« Soyez prudent » répondit machinalement son partenaire

Finch réfléchit quelques instants puis décida que cette fois il ne laisserait pas impuni la dernière provocation de son associé

Vingt minutes plus tard il poussait prudemment la porte du piano bar dont l'atmosphère enfumée le pris à la gorge

-« Comment peut-on se détendre ici » marmonna t-il en jetant un regard circulaire à la salle. Il aperçu leur si reconnaissable numéro mais pas son agent. Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas l'appeler lorsqu'il entendit murmurer à son oreille :

-« Bonsoir Monsieur. Je peux vous offrir un verre ? »

Il se tourna et se trouva face à son partenaire qui lui adressa un sourire charmeur

-« C'est votre façon d'accueillir les nouveaux visiteurs jeune homme ? » demanda t-il, jouant le jeu

Reese posa une main contre le mur au dessus de sa tête, rapprochant leurs visages

-« Seulement ceux que je juge intéressant » chuchota t-il d'une voix suggestive

-« Vous jugez vite. J'ai à peine franchit la porte ! »

-« Face à un homme aussi séduisant je préfère ne pas perdre de temps. La concurrence pourrait être rude ! » Rétorqua John en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Finch rougit

-« Vous êtes direct »

Reese lui adressa un sourire mutin

-« Alors ce verre ? »

-« Il me parait difficile de refuser » estima l'informaticien « Mais vous vous en contenterez jeune homme, je suis déjà pris » ajouta t-il d'un ton ferme

-« Ce n'est pas mon jour de chance on dirait » soupira John « Mais c'est mieux que rien ! »

Il entraina son partenaire, glissant une main aux creux de ses reins sous prétexte de le guider jusqu'à une petite table à l'écart. Finch s'écarta légèrement

-« N'êtes vous pas un peu trop près ? » remarqua t-il

-« Je ne voudrais pas vous perdre en chemin »

-« Hum. Ne me faite pas regretter d'avoir accepté votre invitation » gronda Finch

-« Laissez moi agir comme je l'entends et vous n'aurez vraiment aucune raison de la regretter » rétorqua John en se penchant à son oreille, faisant rougir son partenaire « D'ici nous avons une vue idéale sur les spectateurs » lui fit-il remarquer en tenant sa chaise, désignant d'un léger mouvement de la tête leur numéro assis à trois mètres. Il fit signe au serveur et Finch passa commande. Il remarqua que John n'avait pas touché à son verre. Lorsque le serveur eut apporté sa commande il avança son verre vers le sien

-« Santé ? »

-« Santé » approuva John. Il fit s'entrechoquer les verres et but une gorgée

-« Elvis est seul depuis tout à l'heure mais j'ai l'impression qu'il attend quelqu'un ou quelque chose » commenta John redevenu sérieux

Un léger brouhaha régnait dans la salle. Après quelques minutes un silence se fit comme une femme montait sur l'estrade. Elle échangea quelques mots avec le pianiste et s'avança au milieu de la petite scène. L'homme attaqua une mélodie connue et elle se mit à chanter. Sa voix avait une tonalité un peu trop aigue qui la faisait manquer d'harmonie. Finch grimaça

-« Hum… c'est… » Commença Reese. L'informaticien se tourna vivement vers lui

-« John, une remarque, une allusion déplacée pour comparer une certaine forme d'art avec "ça" et vous pouvez vous choisir un hôtel ! » menaça t-il

Reese se mordit les lèvres puis lui adressa un sourire coupable

-« Je serais muet » promit-il

-« Vous êtes prévenu ! »

-« Je comprends mieux le pourquoi de l'installation. Je suppose que ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent animer la soirée »

-« Si c'est là le but de Monsieur Anderson je crains de ne pouvoir rester bien longtemps » estima Finch

-« Avec une installation aussi simpliste jouer du rock risque d'être compliqué »

La chanson se termina mais la femme enchaina sur une autre, le pianiste s'efforçant de la suivre

-« Je suis sur que vous étiez plus doué que lui » remarqua l'ex agent

-« Pardon ? »

-« Au piano. Vous deviez être meilleur que ce type » précisa Reese en se tournant vers son compagnon. Il le vit se fermer instantanément. Son visage se crispa et il détourna les yeux

-« Je n'étais pas un professionnel M Reese »

L'attitude raide, le ton un peu sec, l'emploi de son nom, renseignèrent John mieux que des paroles. Il hésita à insister puis dit finalement :

-« Pardonnez-moi. Je n'évoquerais plus ce sujet »

Finch tressaillit et leva les yeux vers lui. Le connaissant il ne s'était pas attendu à une reddition aussi rapide. Il se sentit coupable de le tenir à l'écart mais il ne trouvait pas les mots. Comment lui dire sans le blesser ce que cet instrument représentait pour lui ? A défaut il tendit le bras par-dessus la table et saisit sa main, la serrant dans la sienne. Reese lui rendit son geste et lui sourit. Un jour il saurait songeait-il. C'était juste une question de patience.

La chanteuse continua avec trois autres titres puis un mouvement se fit. Reese vit leur numéro disparaitre vers les coulisses improvisées

-« Je crains que le moment soit venu pour moi d'être privé de votre compagnie » affirma t-il « Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé faire plus ample connaissance »

-« Désolé mais je vous ai prévenu : je suis pris. Et, outre le fait que je suis fidèle, mon compagnon est plutôt jaloux »

-« Comme je le comprends » soupira John

-« A tout à l'heure » Murmura Finch en frôlant discrètement sa joue. Reese lui sourit et le suivit des yeux jusqu'à la porte. Elle se refermait sur son compagnon lorsqu'un premier accord le fit sursauter et il ne tarda pas à regretter de ne pouvoir fuir lui aussi !

.

L'horloge sonnait deux heures lorsqu'il put enfin se glisser dans son lit aux côtés de son compagnon avec un soupir de soulagement. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui

-« Vous avez survécu ?» se moqua t-il

Reese enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller

-« Je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un chanter aussi faux» affirma t-il «J'ai trouvé pire que vos opéras»

-« Hum hum…»

-« C'était un compliment Harold» grogna l'ex agent

-« Très bien dans ce cas je vous absous» jugea Finch. Il l'enlaça et se blottit contre lui « Tachez de ne plus y penser vous pourriez faire des cauchemars»

Reese l'embrassa doucement

-« Tant que je vous tiens ça devrait aller» estima t-il en se calant confortablement contre lui. Il s'endormit rapidement au contraire de son partenaire qui lui mit un peu plus de temps: il n'avait pas la conscience en paix…

.

OoooooooooO

.

La journée commença doucement. Elvis assurait ses consultations, tout semblait tranquille. Toutefois Reese le trouvait quelque peu fébrile. Entre chaque patient il s'isolait quelques instants dans son bureau et se calait devant son ordinateur l'air inquiet. Il contacta son associé

-« Je crois connaitre la raison de son agitation» affirma Finch « M Anderson a enchérit sur un objet sur un site d'enchères en ligne et la session se termine à 12H08. A en juger pas sa mise il tient beaucoup à remporter cet objet mais il n'est hélas pas le seul dans ce cas»

-« Je vois. Donc à 12H08 il se calmera»

-« S'il l'emporte probablement»

-« Nous n'allons pas tarder à être fixé» jugea l'ex agent en consultant sa montre qui affichait 11H28

A midi, Elvis s'enferma dans son bureau ayant expédié un peu rudement sa dernière patiente et campa devant son ordinateur.

A 12H08 Reese le vit exploser mais pas de joie, envoyant valser un vase au sol, il semblait absolument furieux

-« Mauvais perdant» jugea t-il

Mais il comprit vite que c'était peut être même plus que cela lorsqu'il le vit quitter le cabinet en claquant la porte et rentrer chez lui au pas de course. Trois minutes plus tard il en ressortait, armé, et reprenait sa course, dévalant la rue précipitamment. Reese pressa son oreillette

-« Finch je crois qu'Elvis va faire une bêtise contre lui ou…»

-« Ou contre son frère?» suggéra celui-ci «D'après le pseudo utilisé c'est le frère de M Anderson qui a remporté l'enchère qu'il convoitait tant. Et comme c'est aussi un collectionneur ce n'est surement pas dans le but de faire un cadeau à son frère»

-« Pour l'instant il se dirige vers la 5ème»

-« Son frère est propriétaire d'une petite brasserie dans cette avenue

-« Donc on y va tout droit! Je vous rappelle Finch»

-« Soyez prudent!» lança celui-ci inquiet comme à son habitude

Elvis arrivait devant le restaurant, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se retrouva nez à nez avec son "ennemi" du jour qu'il mit en joue aussitôt

-« Voleur! Sale voleur!» brailla t-il furieux

-« C'est le jeu! J'ai enchéris à la régulière»

-« Je t'avais demandé de ne pas le faire pour cette fois! Ce blouson était pour moi!» cria Elvis

-« Je ne vois pas en quoi tu l'aurais mérité plus que moi!» riposta l'autre

Une femme s'interposa

-« Mais Elvis tu ne vas pas tuer ton frère!» protesta t-elle

-« T'en mêle pas maman! Il fallait pas me faire ce coup là!» protesta le kiné « Et puis j'ai pris la réplique de la carabine d'Elvis! Je suis encore trop bon!» grogna t-il

Il arma son fusil, son frère chercha une issue pour fuir, la mère cria et Elvis s'effondra sur le sol assommé d'un coup bien placé sur la nuque. La mère écarquilla les yeux en le voyant s'écrouler

-« Mais qu'avez-vous fait grosse brute?» s'insurgea t-elle « Vous avez assommé mon fils!»

-« Il allait me flinguer maman!» remarqua le restaurateur

-« Il ne sait même pas viser!»

-« Ben j'aime autant pas vérifier tu vois!» Merci Monsieur! » Ajouta l'homme en se tournant vers l'ex agent

-« Appelle les secours!» gronda la mère

-« Il aura juste une bosse» rétorqua l'autre « Je vous offre le déjeuner pour vous remercier?» proposa t-il

Reese allait décliner l'offre lorsque Fusco entra

-« Police! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque?» demanda t-il surprit

-« Tu as fait vite Lionel»

-« J'étais à côté. Je pensais déjeuner au grill quand Finch a appelé»

-« Au grill ? C'est nul!» commenta le restaurateur « Vous devriez gouter notre cuisine monsieur le policier. Nous proposons les plats préférés d'Elvis!»

-« Vu votre look j'aurais pas deviné» marmonna Fusco

-« Appelez les secours!» répéta la mère indignée

-« On est chez les barges?» chuchota l'inspecteur à l'ex agent

-« Pas loin Lionel»

-« Alors ? Je vous garde une table?» insista le restaurateur

-« Non!» répondirent en chœur les deux complices

-« Et j'embarque tout le monde qu'on s'explique!» précisa Fusco

-« C'est juste une querelle de famille Monsieur le policier!»

-« Et vous les réglez à coup de fusil chez vous?»

-« Je suis allé un peu loin, je l'ai contrarié» plaida l'homme en désignant son frère toujours au sol

-« Et bien on verra ça au poste!»

-« Mais c'est l'heure du service!» protesta le restaurateur

Lionel jeta un regard perplexe à la salle parfaitement vide

-« Votre chef s'en occupera!» trancha t-il en poussant le gérant vers un agent resté à la porte

A cet instant la mère bondit et se jeta sur Reese en le traitant d'assassin. L'ex agent n'eut aucune peine à lui saisir les poignets pour la stopper puis Fusco la menotta

-« Ca va m'man» entendirent-ils alors « Je suis pas vraiment mort» marmonna Elvis en essayant de se relever

-« Ouais, il est comme le vrai en fait, mort mais pas tout à fait» ricana Lionel

-« Ne vous moquez pas Monsieur l'agent! Elvis est pas mort» râla le kiné en se frottant la tête

-« Mais bien sur mon gars» l'inspecteur se tourna vers son comparse « Punaise quels cas» ajouta t-il tout bas

Il remit la mère à l'agent et escorta le dernier

-« On y va! Au poste!»

-« Tu es obligé de les interroger tout de suite Lionel?» demanda Reese

-« Tu parles! Je vais les laisser mariner un peu le temps qu'ils se calment. Et j'ai faim!»

-« Alors je t'invite?»

-« Ici? Ah non!»

-« Je pensais plutôt passer chez Zhiang et retourner à la bibliothèque»

-« Ok là d'accord!» approuva Fusco. Il donna ses instructions à l'agent et suivit son complice.

Reese prit trois repas variés chez leur fournisseur habituel et l'inévitable supplément pour Bear et ils prirent le chemin de la bibliothèque

-« J'amène de la visite Harold» lança t-il depuis l'escalier. Celui-ci tourna son fauteuil

-« Salut Finch!»

-« Re- bonjour inspecteur»

Bear se trémoussait entre les deux arrivants cherchant les caresses, Fusco s'en occupa et John parvint à la table et posa les paquets. Il se tourna vers son compagnon qui l'avait rejoint et l'embrassa

-« Je crois que Lionel va s'amuser cet après midi» remarqua t-il taquin

-« C'est pas drôle!»

-« Plains toi, tu ne l'as pas entendu chanter!»

-« Vous m'enverrez le dossier Finch?»

-« Bien sur inspecteur»

-« Et c'était quoi le mobile?»

-« Son frère a remporté l'enchère d'un blouson qu'il convoitait pour sa collection»

-« C'est tout?»

-« Au vu de leur addiction c'est suffisant»

-« J'aurais vraiment tout vu» constata Fusco désabusé

Le repas fut animé. John et Lionel échangèrent quelques taquineries. Fusco dû essuyer les foudres de Finch mais ne s'y attarda pas vraiment et continua de nourrir Bear en douce.

L'informaticien quitta la table le premier annonçant qu'il allait préparer le café. Fusco en profita pour interroger Reese

-« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Je le trouve bien silencieux?»

-« Non tout va bien, un peu de fatigue je crois»

-« Mais laisse le donc dormir!» se moqua l'inspecteur

-« Mais je ne fais que cela Lionel!»

-« Ouais je vais te croire!»

Reese se tourna un instant vers la cuisine

-« En fait j'ai l'impression que quelque chose le préoccupe. Rien d'important je te rassure. Il finira par m'en parler»

-« T'es sur?»

-« Oui. Je sais que ça viendra» affirma John, confiant «Il faut juste le bon moment selon lui»

-« Bon ok»

L'inspecteur resta le temps de profiter du café puis se résigna à retourner au poste interroger la famille du "king"

Finch se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et commença un codage qu'il tapa distraitement l'esprit ailleurs. Reese décida de s'isoler un moment pour faire un peu de ménage. Lorsqu'il revint deux heures plus tard il trouva son partenaire assit dans le canapé avec un livre qui ne semblait pas beaucoup le captiver

-« Un thé ?» proposa t-il

-« Volontiers»

John revint avec un thé et un café. Il donna le premier à son compagnon et garda le second. Finch prit la tasse et se cala dans le canapé. Reese s'assit à ses cotés puis finit par basculer pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Les minutes coulèrent, sereines en apparence. Pourtant John sentait que quelque chose perturbait son compagnon. Il saisit doucement la main qui caressait ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur la paume. Ce simple geste d'affection confiante paru déclencher une prise de décision chez son partenaire

-« John j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer» murmura t-il

-« D'accord» approuva celui-ci en se redressant. Finch se leva sans un mot et lui prit la main pour le guider. John le suivit docilement jusqu'au sous sol puis jusqu'à la chaufferie. Le lieu le rendit perplexe mais il ne n'osa rien demander. Parvenu devant la porte de bois sombre qui semblait être leur destination Finch eut quelques instants d'hésitation puis se décida à sortir la clé de sa poche, ouvrit et pénétra dans pièce, John derrière lui. Il pressa l'interrupteur et le néon éclaira la grande bâche grise au centre de la salle. A la forme caractéristique Reese devina et retint machinalement son souffle, attendant que son partenaire s'exprime. Finch fit quelques pas puis souleva un coin de la bâche

-« Il est ici depuis que je suis installé à la bibliothèque» murmura t-il en passant la main sur le couvercle. Il resta silencieux quelques instants « C'est un peu comme si cet instrument était lié aux moments les plus heureux de ma vie. Mais cela ne dure jamais » ajouta t-il. John ne bougeait pas, retenant son souffle de peur de l'interrompre alors qu'il le sentait prêt à parler de lui et c'était si rare qu'il ne voulait pas manquer cette chance. Lentement, d'une voix un peu vacillante, il évoqua cette période de sa vie qu'il gardait jalousement secrète d'ordinaire

Enfant, c'était les mélodies de sa mère qui lui avaient tenu lieu de berceuse. Il n'était encore qu'un tout petit garçon la première fois qu'elle l'avait assit sur un tabouret nanti d'un grand coussin pour qu'il soit à la bonne hauteur et qu'elle avait guidé ses doigts sur les délicates touches d'ivoire. Sa mère lui avait tout enseigné avec une patience infinie. A l'âge où les autres enfants découvraient les lettres il lisait déjà couramment des textes courts. Lorsqu'ils apprenaient les chiffres il pouvait déjà les additionner. Et de la même façon elle lui avait enseigné les notes, appris à lire une partition, l'initiant sur ce vieux piano que son époux lui avait offert pour leur premier anniversaire de mariage. Ils n'étaient pas du "même monde" comme on dit. Sa mère avait tout quitté pour suivre l'homme qu'elle aimait, sans regret. Seul lui pesait l'absence de son piano et son époux le savait en le lui offrant. Bientôt, chaque soir, ils avaient joués de petits morceaux simples à quatre mains pendant que son père les écoutait installé dans son vieux fauteuil. C'était leur moment de détente privilégié en famille après une longue journée de travail.

Reese l'écoutait attentivement. Il lisait sur son visage une sorte de douceur, de quiétude lorsqu'il évoquait ces moments précieux. Une expression qu'il lui voyait rarement. Mais à ce stade du récit il vit ses traits se fermer, ses épaules se tendre et supposa que la suite lui était sans doute douloureuse. Ses paroles vinrent lui confirmer. La maladie avait frappé, emportant l'artiste trop fragile et privant à jamais de sa douce présence les deux hommes de sa vie. Après les funérailles son père avait fermé le piano, le couvrant comme pour le faire oublier et ils ne l'avaient plus évoqué. Il était devenu trop pénible pour eux d'entendre ses mélodies. Les années avaient passée puis Harold avait intégré le MIT. Il avait étudié aux côtés de Nathan. Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le grand piano installé dans l'une des salles de repos. Passant régulièrement devant il avait souvent été tenté de s'y arrêter, attiré malgré lui par les fragiles touches bicolores et les souvenirs des mélodies de sa petite enfance. Un soir Nathan s'y était installé et l'avait invité à s'asseoir près de lui, proposant de lui enseigner quelques accords et comme souvent, il avait cédé à son ami. Mais finalement après quelques minutes à retrouver ses reflexes c'était lui qui avait fait une démonstration à son ami. Et Nathan s'était contenté de l'écouter, charmer de sa touche légère. Par la suite il l'avait incité à continuer et il jouait parfois pour lui lorsqu'ils avaient envie de se détendre.

Puis Il y avait eu Grace. Nathan n'avait pas su se taire comme à son habitude et elle avait fait installer un piano dans sa maison pour qu'il puisse continuer à jouer.

« J'avais acheté un second exemplaires identique. Un pour chacun de nos appartements » relata Finch « Celui-ci provient du mien. J'ai jeté la clé dans le fleuve. Comme pour effacer ce qu'il représentait. Je ne jouais que pour eux, pour elle. Il me semblait logique d'y renoncer après la mort de Nathan et… lorsque j'ai du l'abandonner» Finch laissait courir sa main sur le bois précieux d'un geste doux. « Il me manque parfois» ajouta t-il « Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer et ayant perdu tous ceux pour qui je jouais ». Il caressa le couvercle «J'avais posé un cadre dessus, j'ai longtemps imaginé que si je le replaçais je pourrais jouer de nouveau mais ce serait comme une trahison » Il se tourna vers son compagnon et le fixa, cherchant son approbation. Reese s'avança et posa doucement la main sur le bois. Sa froideur le fit frissonner

-« Vous ne la trahissez pas vous bâtissez une nouvelle vie. Vous ne l'effacez pas vous créez autre chose » murmura t-il «Comme je l'ai fait moi aussi » précisa t-il les yeux rivés sur les délicates arabesques gravées dans le bois. Il laissa passer quelques instants puis finalement releva la tête «Je ne vous demanderais jamais de l'oublier. Et je ne vous demanderais plus de jouer » ajouta t-il. Son visage était parfaitement impassible mais Finch vit une certaine tristesse dans son regard et il se sentit mal de le blesser

L'ombre de Grace. John savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il la croiserait et qu'elle serait peut être difficile à combattre. Il s'y attendait même après trois années ensemble. Il croyait s'y être préparé mais pas suffisamment apparemment puisqu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir. C'était comme si Finch le reléguait au second plan derrière une ombre. Il ne lui en voulait pas parce qu'il ne doutait pas de son amour mais il en soufrait tout de même, c'était inévitable. Et puis si Finch avait accepté de jouer pour tous ceux qu'il avait aimés pourquoi refusait-il de le faire pour lui ? Chassant cette pensée perturbante, il força un sourire et posant la main sur la joue de son compagnon il l'embrassa tendrement

-« Si nous allions faire un tour? C'est l'heure de la promenade?» suggéra t-il

-« Oui. Allons-y» approuva Finch après quelques instants d'hésitation, comprenant son besoin de se raccrocher à leur rituel. Reese quitta la salle sans attendre comme pour la fuir. Finch le suivit et referma la porte à clé. Le bruit du verrou le fit frémir. Il eut la brusque impression d'une chaine, d'une entrave qui venait atténuer cette liberté nouvelle dont il profitait près de lui. Troublé, il remonta lentement l'escalier. John l'attendait dans la pièce principale, tenant son manteau pour l'aider à l'enfiler, Bear frétillant à ses pieds. Ils firent le chemin jusqu'au parc côte à côte, mais plus silencieusement que d'habitude. Finch n'osa pas s'appuyer sur son bras. Parvenu sur place John joua avec son chien pendant un moment puis revint prendre place près de lui et se mit à discuter comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Son attitude troubla l'informaticien mais il le suivit dans sa volonté. Leur complicité revint presque aussitôt et à la fin de la promenade Finch laissa Reese l'entrainer chez Stan où ils passèrent une soirée tranquille à profiter l'un de l'autre. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils furent couchés, tandis qu'il le regardait dormir, détendu près de lui, que Finch prit sa décision…


	13. Partage

_Et voilà, comme je le prédisais Mumuse a encore exagéré ses broderies alors il y aura un chapitre de plus ! Celui-ci sera l'avant dernier. Rendez vous Dimanche pour la fin !_

 _._

 _Clin d'œil aux fidèles CoolMhouse, Jade, Paige, Ninja et Hecate82  
Et merci à ceux qui me lise !_

 _._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

.

Reese se glissa sans bruit hors du lit et gagna la salle de bains. Il prit une douche rapide et se dirigea vers le dressing mais en passant il aperçu son compagnon assit dans le lit et changea de direction. Bear qui attendait à la porte s'approcha également, quêtant une caresse

-« Bonjour Harold. Je vous ai réveillé ? » Demanda t-il en l'embrassant

-« Bonjour John. Non pas vraiment. Je guettais votre lever »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Je voudrais vous accompagner »

Le sourire de l'ex agent s'élargit

-« Vraiment ? Vous voulez venir ?»

-« Pour une fois… »

-« Mais autant que vous voudrez ! » approuva t-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à quitter le lit

-« Alors je vais me préparer »

-« Je descend m'occuper de votre thé dès que je serais habillé »

Finch se glissait dans la douche lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre indiquant que son compagnon descendait. Il l'entendit adresser quelques mots à son chien d'un ton joyeux et se réjouit qu'il ait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Son initiative allait peut être les rapprocher car il sentait qu'un imperceptible malaise subsistait depuis leur discussion de la veille autour du vieux piano et il n'aimait pas cela. Et puis cette sortie serait peut être plaisante ? Même les plus ennuyeuses avaient tendance à le devenir dès qu'il était avec lui. Puis Reese semblait apprécier ce genre de balades, elles avaient le don de le détendre alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Une fois dans le dressing il choisit son costume avec soin mais pour une fois renonça au gilet. Il balança un instant au sujet de la cravate et décida de l'emporter pour la mettre plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient à la bibliothèque. En attendant il voulait être un peu moins strict, même si cela lui coutait un peu il était prêt à faire cet effort, sachant que John opterait sans doute pour sa tenue préférée en cette circonstance : Jean et sweet. Il constata en entrant dans la cuisine qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur le choix vestimentaire de son compagnon. Reese se tourna pour poser son thé sur la table

-« Oh oh ! Qu'est ce que cette tenue M Finch ? » Il s'approcha et posa une main sur le torse de son partenaire « A quoi puis-je m'accrocher ? » Demanda t-il d'un air dépité

-« Vous trouverez bien M Reese » jugea l'informaticien en l'embrassant

-« Croissant ? » proposa l'ex agent. L'informaticien mordit dans la viennoiserie. Reese prit un morceau à son tour et lorsqu'il l'eut avalé, posa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon avant de lui offrir un autre morceau puis d'avaler le reste. Au moment où il se penchait à nouveau vers lui Finch interrogea :

-« Est-ce votre nouvelle façon de me nourrir au petit déjeuner ? »

-« Oui, elle vous plait ? »

En réponse Finch lui proposa un croissant

-« Attendez, je n'ai pas eu mon baiser ! » protesta Reese en joignant le geste à la parole « Maintenant la bouchée. La mienne, la votre, ne vous inquiétez pas je vais vous enseigner le bon rythme »

-« Mais je n'en doute pas cher professeur »

Ils finirent par quitter la maison et Finch ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'humeur particulièrement joyeuse de son compagnon. Visiblement son initiative lui faisait vraiment plaisir et il ne regretta pas de s'être réveillé alors que l'aube pointait à peine

Reese déambulait dans les allées comme en pays conquis. A cette heure matinale les clients étaient encore rares mais c'était selon lui le meilleur moment pour trouver les bons produits. Finch le suivait un peu perplexe, peu habitué à ce genre de promenade. Même dans sa jeunesse il n'avait jamais vraiment fréquenté les marchés. Alors qu'ils longeaient l'allée de la marée une voix forte interpella l'ex agent :

-« Hey John ! Toujours aussi lève tôt ? »

-« Salut Franck »

Finch dévisagea discrètement l'homme, veste bleue sans manche sur une épaisse chemise à carreaux, jean fatigué, casquette enfoncée sur la tête masquant en partie des cheveux très noirs, une barbe de trois jours et d'étonnants yeux clairs

-« Vient voir par là ce que j'ai déniché ! » invita le pêcheur « Vise un peu ce brochet »

-« Pas mal » approuva Reese

-« Comment ça ? Juste pas mal ? T'es dur là ! »

-« Je plaisantais Franck » constata l'ex agent avec un sourire moqueur

-« C'est malin ! » grogna le pêcheur qui fit semblant d'être vexé

-« C'est une très belle pièce »

-« Au beurre blanc, une merveille ! »

-« C'est une idée »

-« Ou aux amandes ? Je suis sur qu'il plairait à ton gastronome et en entrée tu lui prépares une salade du pêcheur. J'ai des petites crevettes superbes. Je sais que Luis a des Saint Jacques ce matin. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

-« Que j'adhère totalement à ton menu »

-« Et je suis sur qu'il plaira à ton chef ! »

-« On peut toujours lui demander… » Suggéra Reese en se tournant vers son associé avec un sourire un peu incertain

-« Cela me semble très appétissant. Et j'ai hâte d'essayer » affirma Finch. Le sourire de John devint tout de suite plus franc

-« Adjugé ! » lança t-il au pêcheur mais celui-ci était désormais focalisé sur l'informaticien

-« Alors c'est vous le mystérieux gastronome pour qui John se creuse les méninges chaque fois qu'il vient nous voir ? » demanda t-il sans cesser de le dévisager

-« En effet » approuva Finch un peu mal à l'aise sous ce regard insistant

-« Purée ! Ca fait bien trois ans que j'attends de vous croiser. Si je le connaissais pas j'aurais pu croire que vous étiez un fantôme ! »

-« Je suis bien réel. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de fréquenter les marchés… »

-« Vous avez tort ! C'est ici qu'on trouve du bon et du frais ! »

-« Encore faut-il savoir quoi en faire Monsieur » répondit l'informaticien amusé

-« Monsieur ? Ah non appelez-moi Franck ! » L'homme se rapprocha « Patron pêcheur depuis 25 ans, spécialiste du poisson de qualité, capitaine de l'Aigle des mers et fournisseur de John pour son gastronome » récita t-il « Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! » termina t-il en lui tendant la main. Finch la saisit et sentit aussitôt une poigne ferme l'enserrer

-« Heu… Moi aussi » bredouilla t-il un peu surprit « Harold Wren, novice sur les marchés, gastronome amateur et … compagnon du cuisinier de talent que voici » énuméra t-il pour imiter son vis-à-vis. Il avait posé sa main un peu endolorie sur le bras de son partenaire comme il terminait sa tirade et le sentit tressaillir. Reese lui adressa un sourire lumineux qui le récompensa de ses efforts

-« Ben maintenant que le premier pas est fait faudra venir plus souvent ! » commenta le pêcheur « Allez John je te sers » Il se tourna vers un gamin assis à côté « Va prévenir Luis qu'il faut des Saint Jacques pour John »

-« Oui patron » lança le garçon en partant comme une flèche

-« Comme ça sur qu'il va les réserver » commenta Franck. Il prépara le poisson en discutant recette avec John et Finch admira les connaissances de son partenaire. Etrange pour un homme avec son parcours mais il savait que son compagnon avait un véritable talent en ce domaine. Finalement Franck leur tendit le paquet « Tu passes voir Nana ? »

-« Oui bien sur, merci Franck »

-« A la prochaine John, au plaisir Harold ! »

-« Bonne journée » répondit celui-ci. Il suivit son compagnon jusqu'à un étal en bout de travée. Le propriétaire les attendait

-« Salut John. J'ai eu le message, je t'ai gardé les meilleures ! »

-« Merci Luis »

-« De toute façon même si je voulais pas j'aurais pas eu le choix Franck m'étripe si je lui gâche ses produits ! »

-« Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de lui »

-« Ca te dirais une truite ? Aujourd'hui elles sont très belles. Y'a moyen d'en faire un petit repas léger à midi »

-« Je ne sais pas j'ai déjà un menu de poisson pour ce soir »

-« Ca passe tout seul John ! »

-« J'aimerais beaucoup gouter » risqua Finch. Reese se tourna aussitôt vers lui

-« Si c'est vous qui le demandez »

-« C'est ton gastronome ? » interrogea Luis

-« Oui c'est moi »

-« Luis, le roi de la coquille » annonça le pêcheur en lui tendant la main

-« Harold Wren » récita Finch en la prenant. Il fut soulagé que le pêcheur eut moins de poigne que son collègue

-« Allez je vous emballe ça ! »

-« J'espère que nous n'aurons pas de numéro. J'ai du travail qui m'attend en cuisine » chuchota Reese

-« On dirait oui » s'amusa l'informaticien

-« N'oublie pas d'aller voir Augustine pour les herbes » précisa Luis en lui donnant son paquet

-« Sans faute merci Luis » approuva John « C'est par ici » ajouta t-il en entrainant son compagnon. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au stand de ladite Augustine, veille dame toute menue qui accueillit l'ex agent avec un large sourire

-« Bonjour John »

-« Bonjour Augustine » répondit John puis prenant les devant il ajouta : « Harold, mon compagnon »

-« Oh ! Tu nous l'amènes enfin ! » Constata la vieille dame en rajustant ses lunettes pour l'occasion « Bienvenue Harold » ajouta t-elle en lui prenant les mains

-« Merci Mad… Augustine » rectifia ce dernier

-« Alors quel est le menu John ? » Celui-ci lui expliqua ses projets, la vieille dame lui proposa diverses herbes et il fit son choix. Finch se tenait à l'écart jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'interpelle « Et ça Harold vous connaissez ? »

-« Non je ne crois pas » émit Finch en observant les feuilles qu'elle lui tendait

-« C'est de l'oseille »

-« Ah je crois en avoir déjà gouté »

-« En soupe ? »

-« Oui »

-« En omelette c'est bien meilleur »

-« Je ne connais pas »

-« Alors il faut essayer. Tenez, cadeau de la maison » ajouta la vieille dame en lui mettant le bouquet dans la main

-« Oh merci … Augustine »

-« Tu sauras quoi en faire John ? »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas » affirma celui-ci

-« Et la promenade vous a plu Harold ? »

-« Beaucoup. Je ne savais pas John si populaire » remarqua tout de même l'informaticien qui n'avait pas manqué de s'étonner de la familiarité des commerçants envers lui

-« C'est obligé ! Il nous a sauvés en nous débarrassant de Hans et de sa bande de racketteurs ! »

-« Je comprend mieux » estima Finch avec un regard entendu vers son agent

-« Il s'en est pas vanté ? M'étonne pas de lui »

-« Moi non plus » répondit l'informaticien avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste. Ils saluèrent la vieille dame et s'éloignèrent vers la sortie. « Elle est gentille » commenta t-il alors qu'ils s'éloignaient « Mais elle me semble bien âgée ? »

-« Oui. C'est la doyenne du marché, elle vient plus pour voir du monde »

-« Je comprend »

Finch glissa son bras sous celui de son compagnon

-« L'inspecteur Fusco n'aurait décidément pas pu vous trouver de surnom plus juste »

-« Ce n'était rien de compliqué Finch. Juste un petit coup de balai »

-« Bien entendu M Reese. Dans ce cas je gage que vous êtes aussi doué avec un balai qu'avec une casserole » répliqua l'informaticien avec un petit sourire moqueur

John rit et l'entraina jusqu'à la voiture. Dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards il s'empressa de l'embrasser

-« Allez direction les fruits et légumes. J'y suis moins célèbre rassurez vous »

-« Ah bon ? Pas de petit gang ou de truand de passage ? »

-« Non rien »

-« C'est étonnant ! »

Reese l'entraina au gré des étals, choisissant ses produits avec soins. Parvenu devant le dernier Finch sourit et leva la tête pour croiser son regard. Reese lui adressa un clin d'œil complice

-« Il faut bien penser au dessert John »

La vendeuse approcha

-« Les premières fraises de la saison Messieurs, déjà très parfumées » vanta t-elle

Reese choisit un panier

-« S'il y a des effets secondaires vous devrez les assumer sans protester Harold » chuchota t-il comme ils retournaient à leur véhicule

-« Aucun problème John ! »

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement chez eux et rangèrent leurs achats.

-« Je vais emmener Bear faire sa promenade » affirma John

-« Entendu. Je vais aller me reposer un peu en vous attendant »

Reese se doutait que leurs déambulations matinales avaient dues le fatiguer. Il rejoignit le malinois qui patientait à la porte. Au moment où il allait sortir il se retourna brusquement. Finch, qui s'apprêtait à entrer au salon, s'arrêta et l'interrogea du regard. John s'approcha et glissa un bras autour de sa taille

-« Merci de m'avoir accompagné ce matin » chuchota t-il. L'informaticien saisit le message implicite derrière ces simples mots. Il prit son visage entre ses mains

-« J'ai beaucoup aimé. La prochaine fois nous emmènerons Bear » affirma t-il avant de l'embrasser

-« La prochaine fois… » Répéta Reese

-« Oui. Vous savez combien je peux être gourmand ? »

-« J'approuve » murmura l'ex agent en l'embrassant. Il rejoignit ensuite son chien qui s'élança au dehors avec empressement. Finch les suivit des yeux par la fenêtre, satisfait d'avoir su le rassurer.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Les deux promeneurs revinrent une heure plus tard et puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de numéro, John s'affaira à préparer le déjeuner. Bear tournait autour de son maître avec empressement

-« On dirait que le menu lui plait » remarqua Finch

-« Oui, il a l'air vraiment intéressé »

-« Moi aussi » murmura l'informaticien en se glissant derrière son agent. Il posa les mains sur ses hanches puis glissa autour de sa taille tout en posant la joue contre son dos

-« Pour le plat ou le cuisinier ? » s'amusa Reese

-« Les deux ! Je veux un plat bien cuit et un cuisinier bien tendre » précisa Finch en rougissant. John pressa sa main un instant

-« Et bien je vais faire de mon mieux. Mais le plat bien cuit avec vous aussi près ça risque d'être compliqué »

-« Que vous êtes donc susceptible M Reese ! »

-« Voulez vous que je vous montre combien vous pouvez l'être aussi ? »

-« Non. Je voudrais profiter de mon déjeuner » répondit l'informaticien. Il lâcha son partenaire et reprit sa place à la table « Je serais sage »

-« Hum ? »

-« Et même jusqu'à ce soir. Le menu de Franck me tente bien. Mais je ne vous garantie pas l'effet du dessert » ajouta t-il en rougissant un peu plus

-« Ca tombe bien moi non plus ! » répondit Reese « Mais cessez de rougir Harold où je ne pourrais pas attendre jusque là ! »

-« Comment savez-vous ? Vous me tournez le dos ! »

Reese eut un petit rire. Il se tourna un instant

-« Comme si j'avais besoin de vous voir pour deviner ce détail ! » se moqua t-il en lui volant un baiser. Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire et continua à l'observer tranquillement. Un peu plus tard il se délecta du déjeuner

-« Ca vous plait ? »

-« Beaucoup. Comme d'habitude »

-« A lui aussi » remarqua John avec un coup d'œil vers son chien. Finch fronça les sourcils mais s'abstint de tout commentaire « Moi j'aime mais je préfère encore une omelette aux champignons » ajouta l'ex agent, taquin

-« Une chance pour moi car je ne pourrais jamais soutenir la comparaison »

-« Chacun son domaine ! »

Ils terminaient le repas lorsque le téléphone sonna. Finch alla répondre et fit signe à son agent que c'était une fausse alerte

-« C'est l'inspecteur Fusco qui nous confie un travail cette fois »

-« Ah ? Ce sera surement moins palpitant » jugea John désinvolte

-« Incorrigible » marmonna Finch

Il alla s'installer dans le coin du salon où il avait l'habitude de travailler depuis que John vivait avec lui, ne voulant plus s'isoler dans le bureau du haut. La pensée de la pièce lui rappela son projet. Pourvu que John y soit favorable. La perspective le troubla tellement qu'il sursauta en sentant la main de son agent sur son bras

-« Ca va Finch ? Vous aviez l'air absent ? »

-« Non. Non je réfléchissais. Vous disiez ? »

-« Je vous demandais si je devais passer chez Phong après la promenade de Bear »

-« Ce serait bien. Nous sommes en retard d'une journée »

-« Ce n'est pas lui que cela dérangera. J'irais tout à l'heure. J'ai avancé le repas de ce soir, il n'y aura plus beaucoup à faire sauf si nous avons une mission »

-« Je suis étonnée de son silence. Surtout après l'agitation de ces derniers jours »

-« Elle nous a déjà accordé une journée de temps en temps. J'apprécierais qu'il en soit de même dimanche » jugea Reese en retournant à la cuisine. Finch reprit ses recherches pendant qu'il revenait s'installer dans le canapé avec un journal. Vers 16H il se leva pour aller promener Bear. L'informaticien discutait au téléphone avec Fusco a qui il venait d'envoyer le résultat de ses investigations. Il patienta un instant. Finch écoutait les explications de leur complice mais cela n'en finissait pas. Il se rapprocha et posa un baiser sur sa tempe. Finch tâtonna vaguement pour le repousser et cela l'amusa, éveillant son envie de le taquiner. Il posa donc un baiser près de son oreille, puis glissa plus bas. Cette fois Finch posa la main sur son torse pour l'écarter. Sans succès. Reese avait saisit sa cravate et cherchait à la desserrer pour mieux atteindre son cou. Finch coupa le son

-« John ! Voulez vous bien cesser ! » Reese fit mine d'hésiter

-« Non » déclara t-il finalement « Je veux mon baiser avant de partir »

-« Oh ! » protesta l'informaticien. Mais il posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres pour avoir la paix. Il laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé lorsque John, en réponse, posa la main sur sa nuque pour rapprocher son visage et l'embrasser passionnément. Il tenta de lui donner quelques petites tapes sur le bras pour se dégager mais cela ne sembla pas gêner son agent qui continuait à l'embrasser tranquillement. Seul le manque de souffle le stoppa. Il entendit Fusco appeler

-« Finch ? Finch vous êtes toujours là ? Ça a coupé ? » Marmonna t-il en obtenant pas de réponse

-« John vous êtes impossible ! » haleta Finch

-« Si vous protestez je continue »

-« Tenez vous tranquille ! »

-« Finch ? » insista une dernière fois Fusco

-« Je suis là inspecteur » répondit l'informaticien en reconnectant le son

-« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

-« Rien… juste un … un souci technique »

Reese ricana et Lionel le perçu

-« S'appellerait pas John votre souci technique ? » se moqua t-il

-« Je vous écoute inspecteur ! » trancha Finch provoquant l'hilarité de son interlocuteur tandis que John quittait la pièce avec son chien, satisfait de sa petite plaisanterie

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Bonjour Phong » lança Reese en poussant la porte

-« M Randall bonjour ! » répondit le commerçant avec enthousiasme « Comment allez vous ? Vous sortir le chien ? »

-« Bien merci. Oui c'était l'heure de la promenade »

-« Costumes prêts pour vous et M Wren »

-« Comme d'habitude Phong »

-« Je vais chercher ! » annonça celui-ci. Tandis qu'il se rendait dans l'arrière boutique un petit garçon passa la tête sur le côté du comptoir, curieux. Bear l'aperçu et remua doucement la queue. L'enfant sourit et avança un peu, visiblement attiré. John observait la scène avec amusement. Il s'accroupit et flatta son chien

-« Tu veux le caresser ? » demanda t-il au petit garçon. Celui-ci hocha vivement la tête et approcha, tendant une petite main potelée vers le malinois. Celui-ci y cala son museau et l'enfant gloussa, rose de plaisir. Phong revint à cet instant

-« Oh ! Tiago ! Tu ne pas être dans le magasin ! Et ennuyer les clients»

-« Pas du tout Phong, Bear se faisait un nouvel ami »

-« Bear bon chien M John » affirma le commerçant en voyant le petit le nez enfoui dans la fourrure du malinois qu'il tenait par le cou

-« C'est votre nouvel assistant ? » taquina Reese

-« Trop petit M Randall ! » s'amusa Phong « Tiago a trois années. C'est le fils de Suya. Et Suya ma fille »

-« Vous êtes grand père alors Phong » s'étonna Reese

-« Oui » répondit celui-ci en se rengorgeant « Tiago en premier. Et en décembre il aura un frère ou une sœur »

-« C'est une bonne nouvelle, félicitations Phong »

-« Merci M John »

Une jeune fille entra dans la pièce, petite et mince, une interminable tresse de cheveux noirs pendant dans son dos, elle observa les lieux d'un regard inquiet. Phong l'apostropha aussitôt en chinois. Au ton sec et à son air contrarié Reese devina qu'il réprimandait la jeune fille. Celle-ci baissa aussitôt la tête dans une attitude soumise puis contournant le comptoir rapidement elle se baissa pour attirer l'enfant dans ses bras. Le petit garçon protesta ne voulant pas quitter le chien. John croisa un instant le regard sombre de la jeune femme qui détourna aussitôt les yeux et chuchota quelques mots au gamin avant de l'emmener. L'ex agent se redressa et les suivit des yeux

-« May être nounou » précisa Phong « Elle devoir surveiller »

-« Les enfants sont parfois difficiles à suivre » estima John un peu surprit que le commerçant soit si nerveux pour un incident sans grande importance

-« Vous avoir lu la nouvelle M Randall ? » interrogea celui-ci et John eut la nette impression qu'il cherchait à détourner son attention « Pour Mme Stanford ? »

-« Oui. J'ai su qu'elle avait repris conscience »

-« Bonne chose. Je gère toujours le linge »

-« J'espère pour vous que cela continuera. Ils ne trouveront pas mieux de toute façon »

-« Merci M John ! » répondit le commerçant en s'inclinant légèrement. Il parut se détendre et lorsque Reese quitta la boutique pour regagner son véhicule il était redevenu tel qu'il le connaissait, enjoué et aimable. Il déposa les housses à l'arrière avec précaution et Bear s'installa à côté

-« Il est temps de rentrer, nous devons cuisiner ce soir » affirma l'ex agent. Bear jappa et s'étala un peu plus sur la banquette

Quelques minutes plus tard ils entraient dans la maison. Tandis que le malinois partait en éclaireur chercher son second maître, Reese posait les costumes sur la console pour retirer son manteau

-« Nous sommes de retour » annonça t-il bien que Finch s'en soit forcement déjà aperçu puisque Bear était installé à ses pieds et qu'il le caressait d'une main tout en tenant un téléphone de l'autre. John s'avança et fronça les sourcils « Il n'a plus de temps pour nous Bear » marmonna t-il

-« Accordez moi une minute Bella, je vous reprends tout de suite » affirma Finch, coupant le son. Posant le téléphone il se leva « Je préfère prendre mes précautions » déclara t-il en fixant son agent

-« Sage décision » estima celui-ci avec un petit sourire moqueur. Posant une main sur sa nuque il attira son visage pour l'embrasser et pris son temps pour profiter de lui « A votre place j'éviterais de dire à Bella ce qui vous a interrompu » précisa t-il lorsqu'il le relâcha

-« Je m'en garderais bien » approuva l'informaticien

John alla ranger les housses puis redescendit s'installer en cuisine. De délicieuses odeurs ne tardèrent pas à se répandre à travers les pièces. Finch vint le rejoindre et pris place en bout de table

-« Ca sent bon » affirma t-il

-« Vous avez déjà faim ? » se moqua son compagnon

-« Avec de pareilles odeurs et une pareille vue j'ai de quoi être impatient » rétorqua l'informaticien en rougissant. Reese se retourna, surprit. Il s'approcha de lui tel un félin, Finch leva la tête pour soutenir son regard

-« Alors comme ça on admire la vue M Finch ? » demanda t-il en se penchant pour frôler ses lèvres des siennes

-« Vous me connaissez : je ne résiste jamais aux belles choses » répondit celui-ci en fermant les yeux comme son partenaire continuer à froler son visage

-« Moi non plus »

-« Je sais que vous avez des goûts bizarres mais je ne m'en plaindrais pas »

-« C'est parce que je ne veux que le meilleur » commenta John. Finch passa les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa longuement, jusqu'à ce que Bear les rappelle à l'ordre et qu'il fut obligé de le lâcher pour le laisser finir ses préparations.

-« Lionel a bouclé son enquête ? » demanda l'ex agent

-« Presque. Mais avec ce que je lui ai transmis cela ne devrait plus tarder. Il m'a rappelé notre rendez vous de demain soir » ajouta Finch avec un petit sourire ironique. Reese fit la grimace

-« En mauvaise compagnie »

-« Oh John ! »

-« Je ne vais pas encourager l'ennemi ! Mégan sera là aussi ? »

-« Probablement »

-« Auriez vous oublié de pirater son planning Harold ? »

-« De quoi m'accusez-vous ? » marmonna ce dernier. Reese se tourna et lui adressa un sourire entendu « J'essaye seulement de lui permettre un peu plus de loisir. Elle le mérite »

-« Bien sur, j'approuve. Des nouvelles de ma complice ? Ils ont repris le travail ? »

-« Oui depuis hier soir »

-« Et Bella n'a pas encore craqué ? »

-« Non. Je compte sur Luc et Célia pour la surveiller. Mais pour l'instant il n'y a pas eu d'éclat, sans doute parce qu'ils n'ont pas échangé un mot. Apparemment M Wells a décidé de communiquer avec ses employés rebelles au moyen de notes de service »

-« Il leur donne ses instructions par message ? » interrogea l'ex agent en s'installa devant la table

-« Par post it plus précisément »

-« Connaissant Bella, quand elle en aura assez elle va exploser. S'il fait ça pour éviter une dispute ça ne marchera pas » jugea Reese

-« Je le pense aussi. J'ai parfois l'impression que M Wells est très immature sur le plan personnel. Mais je suppose que les événements qu'il a subit pendant son enfance n'ont pas du aider »

-« Le passé laisse toujours des traces » remarqua John en détournant le regard. Finch pinça les lèvres se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une allusion à ce qu'il lui avait révélé la veille. Il garda le silence, ne sachant quoi répondre mais il éprouva le besoin de se rapprocher de lui, sentant revenir cette distance qui s'était installé entre eux lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle de la chaufferie. Il se leva et se glissa près de lui

-« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda t-il le cœur battant, craignant brusquement d'être repoussé mais lorsque John tourna la tête vers lui son regard était redevenu en apparence aussi serein qu'à l'ordinaire. Il aurait été facile de s'y laissait prendre mais Finch le connaissait trop pour ne pas voir que c'était une façade et qu'il n'était pas aussi détendu qu'il le devrait

-« Volontaire en cuisine Harold ? C'est nouveau ça ! »

-« Vous savez combien j'aime suivre vos leçons ? »

-« Pourtant vous n'en réclamez pas souvent » taquina John

-« Parce que je sens que je ne serais jamais à la hauteur du chef donc je préfère le laisser faire. Toutefois j'aime apprendre quelques astuces de temps à autre »

-« D'accord. Vous allez dresser les assiettes pour les entrées »

-« Quelques astuces faciles John »

-« Vous reculez déjà ? »

-« Non je vous rappelle mon niveau assez limité »

-« Avec moi vous allez repousser vos limites. J'ai sorti deux assiettes, je vais vous guider pour y rassembler les aliments »

-« J'écoute » affirma Finch en ôtant sa veste qu'il posa soigneusement à l'abri et en attachant son tablier

-« Première leçon : donnez un baiser au chef » Finch se tourna vers lui

-« Hum ? »

-« C'est toujours comme ça qu'on commence le dressage »

-« J'ai un doute ? »

-« Finch vous vouliez une leçon mais vous n'apprendrez rien si vous contestez sans cesse les recommandations du professeur ! » protesta l'ex agent

-« Très bien, j'obéis » concéda l'informaticien en donnant un baiser à son partenaire

-« C'est mieux. Deuxième leçon, j'ai préparé le saumon et les Saint Jacques, vous allez les faire revenir dans la poêle avec l'échalote. Je reste à côté de vous »

-« D'accord » Finch suivit les instructions en surveillant le contenu de la poêle comme s'il craignait de la voir s'évaporer

-« Ajouter les crevettes maintenant » intima John après quelques minutes. L'informaticien obéit et John sourit de son air concentré, celui qu'il réservait plutôt à ses moniteurs « C'est bon, vous pouvez retirer du feu » précisa t-il au moment adéquat et Finch agit immédiatement

-« Et maintenant ? »

-« Troisième leçon : Il faut ajouter la sauce que j'ai préparé mais si vous la voulez… » Reese se pencha vers lui « Il faudra négocier avec le chef »

-« Je vois » Finch lui donna un baiser « Cela lui convient-il ? »

-« C'est un peu léger »

-« Quel chef exigeant ! » se plaignit l'informaticien en l'embrassant à nouveau, glissant une main sur sa nuque pour le caresser doucement

-« C'est beaucoup mieux » soupira John. Il tendit la poêle pour qu'il verse sa préparation et il mélangea le tout. Ne résistant pas, il saisit une fourchette et piqua une Saint Jacques avant de la manger d'un air gourmand « Hey ! Ca c'est interdit ! » Protesta le chef

-« J'ai de quoi payé » rétorqua Finch en reprenant ses lèvres

-« Tricheur » chuchota Reese. Il saisit une crevette et la donna à Bear « Un partout » taquina t-il

-« Ce chien vous est beaucoup trop dévoué »

-« Allez M Finch, il faut dresser. Vous remplissez les bouchées avec la préparation et vous saupoudrez de fromage. Je vais allumer pour le préchauffage » L'informaticien s'appliqua puis se dirigea vers le four

-« Est-ce correct ? »

-« Parfait » répondit John en lui ouvrant la porte

-« Comment faite vous cela ? » demanda son compagnon en posant les assiettes

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« Cuisiner sans rien oublier. Vous n'avez pas de notes mais vous savez les ingrédients, les mesures… »

-« De la même façon que vous retenez vos codes et vos raccourcis je suppose » répondit l'ex agent « Je vous ai ouvert la porte je crois ? » l'apprenti cuisinier saisit le message et paya le chef « Installez vous maintenant que je termine le plat principal. J'arrive dans cinq minutes avec les entrées »

-« Entendu » Reese s'étonna en le voyant se diriger vers le couloir

\- « Finch ? »

-« Pour un dîner aussi parfait nous pourrions utiliser la salle à manger ? »

-« D'accord, comme vous voudrez »

Cinq minutes plus tard John le retrouva installé dans la petite pièce et cela lui rappela le jour où il l'avait décoré pour en faire l'antre d'un magicien. Bon, ils l'avaient utilisée avec 24H de retard mais pour la bonne cause. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, l'ambiance était redevenue sereine et Finch s'en réjouit

-« Fier de vos entrées ? »

-« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose mais oui j'apprécie »

-« Tant mieux, cela vous donnera envie d'autres leçons et j'aime votre façon de payer mes conseils » taquina Reese

Le plat leur sembla encore meilleur et Finch complimenta son chef

-« Vos amis pêcheurs peuvent continuer à vous fournir leurs produits, vous ne les gâchez pas ! » affirma t-il

-« En ce cas j'espère que je pourrais continuer à leur rendre visite régulièrement » Reese débarrassa la table puis revint dans la pièce « Il vous reste de la place pour le dessert ? Je vous ai préparé une surprise»

-« Ca dépend » affirma Finch. Il se leva et s'avança vers son compagnon, posant les mains contre sa poitrine « Je n'ai plus très faim, même pour des fraises, mais si c'était vous le dessert… » Chuchota t-il en commençant à déboutonner la chemise « Je pourrais retrouver mon appétit »

-« Vous me demandez de changer mon menu à la dernière minute ?! » protesta John prenant un air choqué. Il sentit que Finch le repoussait et se laissa guider jusqu'à se retrouver assit sur un fauteuil. L'informaticien prenant aussitôt place à califourchon sur ses genoux et achevant d'ôter les boutons « Un chef ne change pas son menu Harold » affirma l'ex agent en posant les mains sur ses hanches « A moins que le client ne sache se montrer particulièrement persuasif ? » L'informaticien tira sur la chemise pour la retirer et la laissa tomber au sol, il souleva ensuite le maillot pour lui faire subir le même sort

-« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire chef » chuchota t-il a son oreille avant de déposer une multitude de baisers dans son cou et sur son torse. John avait glissé ses mains sous ses vêtements et caressait doucement son dos, mais frustré, il finit par tirer dessus pour les lui retirer. Finch cessa un instant ses taquineries pour l'aider puis reprit ses lèvres, ses mains caressant son visage puis glissant dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il se pressait contre lui. Reese ferma les yeux sous les sensations, il sentait son corps s'embraser sous ses caresses et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir en sentant qu'il le marquait

-« Tu sais que moi je ne cacherais rien de tes méfaits ?» lui chuchota t-il Finch le fixa d'un regard lourd de désir

-« Alors tous sauront que je t'aime. Ce sera pour tous ces moments où je ne le montre pas assez » répondit-il. John leva la main, redessina du bout des doigts cette bouche dont les mots venaient de le toucher au cœur

-« Tu ne l'oublies pas c'est ce qui compte »

-« Non ça jamais » chuchota Finch en lui donnant un baiser possessif comme pour sceller ses paroles. Il aimait plus que tout le toucher, il aimait sa peau douce et chaude, ses larges épaules, sa poitrine puissante, ses bras solides qui savaient si bien l'entourer, l'enlacer, le retenir, ce grand corps musclé qui le rassurait, contre lequel il n'avait jamais froid. John sentit ses mains le parcourir puis s'attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture et ouvrir son pantalon tout en continuant ses baisers. Il se retenait pour lui laisser l'initiative, résistant à l'envie de l'imiter. Sa respiration se fit plus courte comme ses caresses se faisaient plus précises. Cédant à la tentation, ses mains lâchèrent finalement les hanches de son compagnon pour s'occuper du reste de ses vêtements. Une fois la ceinture détachée elles glissèrent sous le pantalon empoignant les fesses rebondies de son partenaire qui frissonna et se pressa davantage contre lui en représailles

-« Harold » soupira t-il

-« Laisse moi faire » chuchota t-il « Je dois convaincre mon chef » taquina t-il

-« Tu vas le rendre fou » protesta John en lui mordillant le cou

-« Nous allons voir ça » jugea l'informaticien en le repoussant. Il bougea pour se dégager puis se laissa glisser entre les jambes de son compagnon et entreprit d'achever de le dévêtir. Reese l'aida à retirer le pantalon et les sous vêtements puis le retint un instant pour l'embrasser passionnément. Alors seulement il se réinstalla au fond du fauteuil et s'abandonna aux envies de son compagnon

.

John rouvrit les yeux l'esprit encore embrumé par le plaisir que son partenaire venait de lui faire ressentir. Etait ce l'amour entre eux qui exacerbait autant ses sensations ? Il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire connaitre ce bien être, cette euphorie mêlée de folie. Finch se releva et il l'attira dans ses bras le faisant asseoir sur ses genoux

-« Je crois qu'à ce stade le chef acceptera toute tes demandes » chuchota t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou, ses mains courant sur son torse. Il le pressa contre lui, sa main frôla une hanche, glissa sous sa cuisse puis s'immisça dans le pantalon. Finch gémit et enfoui son visage dans son cou « C'est à ton tour d'apprécier ton dessert »

-« John » soupira t-il frémissant. Il se sentit bientôt soulevé et s'agrippa aux épaules de son amant. Reese le porta et le déposa dans le canapé du salon. Faisant disparaitre le reste de ses vêtements il s'installa au dessus de lui, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau, calant son bassin contre le sien pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il le désirait. Ce contact aurait suffit à embraser l'informaticien s'il ne l'avait pas déjà été, il l'entoura de ses bras, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait d'un geste possessif. John l'embrassa passionnément avant de se positionner pour que leurs corps se rejoignent, s'emmêlent, se fondent, son regard ne quittant pas le sien jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent toute notion de la réalité.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John contemplait son compagnon endormi la tête contre sa poitrine, son souffle régulier, son visage calme, un vague sourire sur les lèvres. Il bougea légèrement, prudemment pour ne pas le réveiller. Malgré sa fatigue le sommeil le fuyait. Pourtant ils avaient passé une bonne journée, une soirée délicieuse, complices et amoureux, et qui s'était terminée par une de ces étreintes passionnées qui les laissaient ivre l'un de l'autre. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à chasser ce malaise en lui qui revenait le hanter régulièrement depuis la veille ? Depuis qu'il lui avait montré ce vieux piano abandonné au sous sol de la bibliothèque. Cet instrument si symbolique pour son compagnon. C'était comme s'il avait accompagné tout les bons moments de sa vie alors il était compréhensible qu'il s'en soit écarté lorsque son monde s'était écroulé, mais maintenant ? Si l'envie de jouer lui était revenu à chaque moment de bonheur retrouvé pourquoi n'était ce pas le cas cette fois? Ce qu'ils partageaient n'était-il pas suffisant ? N'était-il pas assez heureux avec lui ? Pourtant il semblait l'être, il le lui avait dit plusieurs fois et pour les années à venir avait-il promis… Ou était-il heureux par défaut ? Il pensa à Rebecca qui continuait d'aimer un fantôme plutôt que celui qui était à ses côtés et lui vouait un amour sans limite. Il sentit tous ses doutes revenir le frapper de plein fouet. Peut être n'était-il pas celui qu'il lui fallait ? Mais puisqu'il ne pouvait obtenir mieux il s'en contentait ?

Reese remua, mal à l'aise, le cœur au bord des lèvres, la nuit, les ombres sont propices aux pensées sombres… Pourtant Finch était sincère avec lui, il en était sur. Il lui en avait donné bien des preuves au fil de leur histoire. Il s'était battu pour le retrouver et le garder l'année précédente lorsqu'ils étaient séparés. Mais était ce vraiment pour lui ou pour ne pas se retrouver seul à nouveau ? Ce différent entre eux se serait-il produit avec un autre ? Ou plutôt une autre ? Elle non plus ne connaissait pas tout de lui, à commencer par sa véritable identité, ça il le savait. Mais lui aurait-il caché d'autres détails ? Lui aurait-il caché ses examens comme il l'avait fait avec lui ? Elle devait connaitre l'histoire du piano, et quoi d'autre qu'il n'avait pas partagé avec lui ?

Reese songea que l'homme qui reposait entre ses bras connaissait tout de sa vie mais qu'il ne connaissait pas le tiers de la sienne…Et il n'était pas sur que cela arriverait un jour, même s'ils restaient ensembles. A nouveau il eut la sensation de ne pas être à sa place. Ce n'était pas la première fois, il avait tellement souffert de cette pensée lors de leur séparation, mais il avait espéré de ne plus y être confronté. Un simple souvenir était venu tout chambouler. Il n'aurait pas du insister en voyant que Finch se fermait lorsqu'il évoquait un piano, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas vivre en se demandant sans cesse si sa prochaine question n'allait pas déclencher une nouvelle tempête entre eux parce qu'elle toucherait une information que Finch ne voudrait pas partager !

Il sentit son compagnon bouger. Baissant les yeux il croisa le regard clair qu'il aimait tellement et il y avait une telle tendresse, une telle confiance dans ce regard qu'il sentit ses inquiétudes s'évanouir.

Inconscient des tourments de son partenaire Finch s'étira et lui adressa un sourire tendre auquel il répondit presque timidement

-« J'ai faim » chuchota l'informaticien d'un air charmeur. Reese ne put s'empêcher de rire, incapable de résister à la moue malicieuse de son compagnon

-« Je pensais que tu étais rassasié ? »

-« C'était il y a des heures » plaida l'informaticien « N'avais- tu pas évoqué une surprise ? »

-« Rien ne t'échappe lorsqu'il s'agit de cuisine »

-« C'est à cause de la qualité du chef »

-« Façon détournée de m'accuser ? »

-« Un peu ? » tenta Finch. Il se redressa pour l'embrasser. John le laissa faire, la pensée lui venant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire semblant en cet instant, pas à ce point

-« Je vais chercher le dessert » affirma t-il en se dégageant pour se lever. Il l'aida à s'asseoir dans le canapé, un sourire moqueur lui vint en le voyant examiner les lieux « Je reviens » annonça t-il en lui tendant un plaid. Il fut de retour quelques secondes plus tard et lui tendit sa chemise, vérifiant leurs sous vetements, lui se contentant de son maillot « J'aurais pu chercher ta chemise mais j'aime quand tu portes les miennes »

-« J'aime aussi » approuva Finch en se blottissant dans le vêtement trop large. Reese retourna à la cuisine et il se laissa aller contre le dossier avec un soupir de bien être, savourant l'odeur de son partenaire contre sa peau, fermant les yeux en resserrant les pans de la chemise autour de lui. Il rouvrit les yeux en l'entendant revenir quelques instants plus tard. John lui tendit une coupe

-« Glace vanille faite maison, fraises et chantilly »annonça t-il fièrement. Le sourire de l'informaticien se figea l'espace de quelques secondes mais il se reprit immédiatement, ne laissant rien paraitre de son trouble

-« De la glace à 4H du matin ? »

-« Je l'avais proposé plus tôt » remarqua Reese, taquin

-« Et bien nous pouvons nous imaginer en plein réveillon de nouvel an ? » suggéra Finch en prenant la coupe. La coïncidence le mettait vaguement mal à l'aise. John avait voulu lui faire plaisir en préparant la crème glacée sans savoir à quel souvenir elle le ramènerait. S'il l'avait su il n'en aurait sans doute pas préparé, pas juste après l'évocation du piano. Il songea qu'évoquer ce souvenir aurait été la pire idée qu'il pouvait avoir et il se fit la promesse que cette fois John ne saurait rien. C'était leur moment et rien ne viendrait le gâcher, ni souvenir, ni fantôme d'autrefois. Il prit une fraise et l'offrit à son compagnon. Celui-ci saisit son poignet, avala la fraise et lécha ses doigts couvert de chantilly avant de l'embrasser et de copier son geste. Ils continuèrent puis Reese préleva une cuillère de glace et la tendit à son partenaire

-« C'est bon ? »

-« C'est parfait ! »

-« Donc vous appréciez autant mes desserts que mes plats ? »

-« Oui » répondit Finch en lui offrant une cuillérée «Tout vos desserts » précisa t-il en rougissant. John lui donna une cuillérée puis l'embrassa pour retrouver sur ses lèvres le goût de la crème glacée

-« Avec cette méthode c'est encore meilleur » jugea t-il

-« Laissez-moi essayer ! »

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés leurs coupes l'ex agent se leva et attira son compagnon dans ses bras

-« Nous serons mieux là haut »

-« Peu importe tant que nous sommes ensemble » répondit spontanément l'informaticien sans savoir combien ces mots faisaient du bien à son agent. Il se pencha pour glisser un bras sous ses genoux et le souleva aisément

-« En route »

-« Mais ! Je peux marcher » protesta Finch en se raccrochant précipitamment à ses épaules

-« Et moi je peux te porter ! Enfin tant que le dessert n'a pas encore élu domicile dans l'un des endroits les plus agréables de ta personne si tu vois ce que je veux dire » chuchota Reese

-« Oh ! » s'exclama l'informaticien les joues cramoisies

-« Tu devras te mettre au sport comme Bear. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je t'aiderais »

-« Je pourrais toujours réactualiser le classement des rayonnages de la bibliothèque »

-« Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt ranger la chambre ? » suggéra Reese

-« Elle l'est déjà parfaitement » répliqua Finch pas dupe

-« Je pourrais changer cela ? »

-« Ah non ! » protesta aussitôt l'informaticien « Je connais trop ton talent pour le désordre ! » John le fit taire à sa façon tout en le déposant sur leur lit. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et le reprit dans ses bras

-« Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux, je veux juste des moments à partager avec toi » chuchota t-il. Son expression un peu trop sérieuse n'échappa pas à son compagnon qui se blottit contre lui

-« Je te le promets » répondit-il « Et en échange de cette promesse demain, au réveil, je te préparerais un de mes célèbres toast trop cuit et tu devras le manger sans te plaindre » affirma t-il d'un ton tranquille. John ne put se retenir de rire

-« Je relève le défi ! » approuva t-il « Et je t'aime » ajouta t-il doucement. Finch l'embrassa en réponse et se réinstalla dans ses bras. Cette fois le sommeil vint les rattraper ensemble, unis.


	14. Mensonge ou vérité?

_Et bien, j'ai failli être en retard au rendez vous !_

 _Mais Mumuse ne sait pas s'arrêter donc non seulement elle a failli me mettre en retard mais en plus elle en a encore trop raconté ! Résultat : il y aura un chapitre 15_

 _Donc rendez vous samedi pour la fin !_

 _Le 9 juin je publierais un OS « L'alliée »_

 _Et le 13 juin paraîtra un autre OS « Le premier battement de cœur »_

 _Ensuite ce sera une pause jusqu'à ce que le tome 14 soit écrit (Pour l'instant j'ai le début et la fin) le tome 15 lui étant déjà rédigé_

 _._

 _Clin d'œil aux fidèles CoolMhouse, Jade, Paige, Ninja et Hecate82  
Et merci à ceux qui me lise !_

 _._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

.

-« Harold, je sais que vous tenez toujours vos promesses mais là… »

-« Hum ? »

-« Vous vous êtes surpassé » affirma Reese en retenant une grimace

-« Le thermostat était mal réglé » marmonna l'informaticien. John glissa un petit morceau à Bear mais celui-ci le refusa avec un petit gémissement « C'est très désobligeant Bear ! » protesta Finch en faisant mine d'être vexé

-« Il n'avait pas relevé le défi Finch »

-« Et vous le défendez toujours » Reese eut un sourire contrit et continua d'essayer d'avaler son toast. Son compagnon n'avait pas mentit en lui affirmant qu'il serait brulé. Finch consultât son portable comme il recevait un rappel

-« Je vais devoir m'absenter en début d'après midi. Puisque nous sommes toujours en ville j'aurais le temps de passer à la société »

-« Je vous accompagne ? » tenta John tout en connaissant déjà la réponse

-« Non merci M Reese, ce n'est pas nécessaire »

L'ex agent s'y attendait. Tout les mois Finch passait une heure ou deux dans ses locaux. Jamais plus, il gérait toutes les démarches par messagerie, ne faisant une apparition que pour distribuer quelques signatures qu'il était seul à pouvoir donner et toujours à un moment où il ne rencontrerait que peu d'employé, comme un samedi ou un dimanche. Même s'il l'avait mis au courant dès le départ, jamais Finch ne l'avait laissé l'accompagner. Dans l'état d'esprit où il se trouvait Reese ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était encore là une façon de le laisser à l'écart. Il se força à chasser cette idée.

-« Vous craignez que je n'espionne vos affaires ? » ironisa t-il

-« Je crains plutôt les perturbations. Vous avez une fâcheuse tendance à déconcentrer le personnel féminin dès que vous apparaissez dans un bureau » Reese sourit

-« Jaloux Harold ? »

-« Prudent. Je dois veiller à la rentabilité de mes entreprises »

-« Ca ressemble à une mauvaise excuse ! » remarqua John « Je vais finir de m'habiller » ajouta t-il en se levant et en lui volant un baiser au passage

-« Vous êtes bien pressé ! »

-« Vous trouvez ? »

-« Vous n'avez pas terminé votre assiette ! »

-« Je n'avais pas très faim »

-« Et je dois vous croire M Reese ? » gronda l'informaticien. L'ex agent le fit taire à sa façon et disparu à l'étage. Bear observa son second maître qui débarrassait la table « Ton maître ne sait pas mentir » lui dit Finch. Le chien continua de le surveiller tranquillement, puis brusquement le malinois se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, à l'affut

\- « Qu'y a-t-il Bear ? » s'étonna l'informaticien. Il suivit le chien dans le couloir et décida d'entrouvrir la fenêtre incluse dans la porte d'entrée. A travers les petits barreaux de fer forgé sculpté il vit alors un livreur garé devant la maison

-« M Wren ? » demanda l'homme en l'apercevant

-« Lui-même »

-« J'ai un pli pour vous »

-« Un instant » Finch referma la petite fenêtre et ouvrit la porte. Bear se précipita à l'extérieur « Il ne vous fera rien » précisa l'informaticien au livreur qui reculait, inquiet.

-« Il est plutôt impressionnant »jugea celui-ci en s'approchant « Signez ici » ajouta t-il en lui tendant un carnet que Finch parapha rapidement « Voilà votre paquet » affirma l'homme en lui tendant une longue enveloppe. L'informaticien fronça les sourcils

-« En êtes vous certain ? » demanda t-il en la tournant vers son vis-à-vis

-« Ah zut c'est pas le bon ! » bourgeonna l'homme « Bougez pas je vais trouver le votre ! » ajouta t-il en retournant fouiller sa fourgonnette

Finch patienta sur le seuil, suivant des yeux Bear qui inspectait les environs, tout en surveillant l'intrus, prêt à bondir. Il entendit les pas rapides de John dévalant les escaliers. L'instant suivant deux bras solides entouraient sa taille, le faisant hoqueter de surprise tandis que Reese nichait son visage dans son cou

-« Harold vous devriez faire attention vous semez vos clés n'importe où » affirma t-il moqueur. Mais sa bonne humeur disparu alors qu'il sentait son partenaire se raidir entre ses bras et repousser vivement ses mains

-« John ! » protesta t-il en rougissant violement. Celui-ci desserra sa prise, surprit. Il avisa alors la présence du livreur qui, revenu sur ses pas, les observait d'un air goguenard

-« Voilà votre paquet. Le bon cette fois »

-« Merci » bredouilla Finch, gêné

-« Pas de quoi ! Bonne journée ! »

L'informaticien referma la porte, soupirant de contrariété. John se tenait en retrait dans le couloir

-« Je suis désolé. Je vous croyais seul avec Bear » murmura t-il

-« Ce n'est rien » répondit Finch en passant devant lui pour regagner la cuisine. Il s'assit pour ouvrir son paquet. Reese l'avait suivi et reprit son mug, autant pour finir son café que pour se donner une contenance

-« Ce n'était qu'un livreur » tenta t-il. Son partenaire ne répondit pas mais il le vit pincer les lèvres avec ce qu'il prit pour de la désapprobation. Il ne comprit pas qu'en réalité Finch s'en voulait de sa réaction négative. Sa sensibilité à fleur de peau, il se sentit irrité de ce qu'il prit pour un énième rejet. Comme Finch ouvrait la bouche pour répondre enfin, il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, cédant à l'agacement :

-« Et je ne pensais pas devoir contrôler chacun de mes gestes lorsque je suis chez vous ! » lança t-il en jetant brutalement sur la table la serviette qu'il tenait à la main avant de retraverser la cuisine d'un pas vif. Finch, qui avait relevé la tête, stupéfait, l'entendit gravir rapidement les escaliers et sursauta en entendant claquer la porte de la chambre. Ebahi, il resta un instant immobile, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Il croisa le regard de Bear qui l'observait les oreilles basses et émit un gémissement plaintif.

-« Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? »murmura Finch. Il se leva, bien décidé à agir. La sonnerie du téléphone retentit comme il posait le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier. Il hésita puis l'ignora délibérément et reprit la montée

John s'était réfugié dans la salle de bains. Il se passa de l'eau fraiche sur le visage. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qui venait de lui passer par la tête. Pourquoi s'était-il énervé ainsi ? Ce qui s'était produit n'avait rien de très inhabituel. Mais c'était peut être justement cela qui l'avait fait craquer, cette répétition. La veille Finch s'affichait comme son compagnon sur le marché auprès de personnes qu'il connaissait et ce matin il le repoussait devant un livreur inconnu. Laquelle de ces réactions était la vraie ? Reese savait trop bien la réponse à cette question. Leur relation ne deviendrait-elle donc jamais normale, simple, naturelle ?

Un coup frappé contre la porte le tira de ses réflexions

-« John ? »

Il soupira et se résigna à ouvrir. Un instant ils s'observèrent sans rien dire

-« Je suis désolé » Murmura Reese

-« Non c'est moi » coupa Finch « Je me suis encore laissé aller à mes vieux reflexes » Par-dessus l'épaule de son compagnon l'ex agent aperçut leur lit. Les draps dessinaient encore l'empreinte de leurs deux corps, proches, très proches… communion des corps mais qu'en était-il des esprits ? « John ? » répéta l'informaticien surprit de son mutisme

-« Je n'aurais pas dû me montrer aussi brusque »

-« Vous étiez énervé je peux le comprendre »

-« Je ne peux pas m'énerver contre vous ! » s'insurgea John

-« Je l'avais un peu mérité »

-« Certainement pas ! Je… » Répliqua l'ex agent. Finch posa la main sur sa bouche

-« Stop »intima t-il « Je n'ai pas bien réagit et vous non plus, nous sommes quitte » Reese fut tenté de continuer à protester puis finalement s'en abstint

-« D'accord » concéda t-il

-« Mais je n'aime pas vous entendre parler comme vous l'avez fait. Nous ne sommes plus ici chez moi et vous le savez bien » insista Finch d'un ton ferme

-« Oui je sais » admit John en prenant sa main

-« Et j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous rends aussi nerveux ?» demanda Finch plus doucement

-« Apparemment je ne suis pas le seul » estima Reese tentant de détourner l'attention de son compagnon « Elle s'impatiente » précisa t-il comme le téléphone sonnait pour la troisième fois

-« Tant pis. J'ai besoin de comprendre »

Comprenant qu'il ne renoncerait pas, l'ex agent avoua alors :

-« Je ne sais pas Finch » Celui-ci fronça les sourcils « Je suppose que j'étais déçu. Hier vous étiez si affirmatif. Mais c'est toujours lorsque vous avez le temps de réfléchir. Lorsqu'il s'agit d'être naturel c'est votre obsession de la discrétion qui reprend le dessus. Alors je me demandais si ce n'était pas le vrai reflet de vos pensées »

-« C'est un conditionnement John, de celui qui ne doit jamais montrer ses sentiments de peur qu'ils ne lui deviennent une faiblesse. Je sais pourtant que je n'ai rien à craindre de vous »

John se demanda s'il était ainsi depuis le ferry ou avant. Etait-il comme ça avec elle ? La question lui brulait les lèvres mais il n'osa pas la poser par peur de la réponse ou de le blesser

-« Je sais. Je ne devrais pas l'oublier » jugea t-il « Nous devrions répondre » ajouta t-il comme la sonnerie retentissait à nouveau, insistante « Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais bien » Finch le fixa d'un regard qui disait clairement qu'il doutait de cette affirmation

-« D'accord » dit-il finalement « Mais nous en reparlerons John. Je crois que ce sera nécessaire ! »

-« Si vous voulez » concéda Reese à contrecœur. Il savait bien que discuter était leur meilleure option, pour autant ce n'était pas toujours facile et cette fois il appréhendait un peu d'avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, surtout s'il venait à évoquer un sujet qui semblait tabou. Finch s'était détourné pour quitter la chambre et descendre décrocher le téléphone. Il le suivit s'efforçant de se concentrer dans la perspective de leur nouvelle mission. Il se glissa dans la cuisine et acheva de tout ranger en attendant que Finch récolte les premières informations. L'informaticien entama son récit en l'entendant revenir dans le salon

-« Peter Hunter, 36 ans, marié depuis huit ans à Stéphania, père de deux garçons, chauffeur routier longue distance. Il roule en moyenne quatre jours par semaine et alterne avec trois jours de repos »

-« Et actuellement ? »

-« Il est en repos depuis hier matin. Et a priori il doit être chez lui »

-« Ok. Donc je vais m'y rendre. Mais j'espère que le cas sera réglé avant qu'il ne reparte il serait difficile à suivre »

-« En effet. Je vais étudier ses comptes et les serveurs de la société qui l'emploi au cas où »

-« L'adresse ? »

-« Sur votre téléphone » Finch se leva et vint l'enlacer « Promettez-moi d'être prudent »

-« Comme d'habitude »

-« Non, davantage, vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal en ce moment. Cette nervosité ne vous ressemble pas » insista l'informaticien la joue contre son épaule

-« Tout ira bien » murmura Reese en lui caressant doucement le dos. Finch releva la tête et il l'embrassa longuement pour le rassurer. Et un peu pour se rassurer lui aussi.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La matinée s'écoula et parut bien longue à l'informaticien qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir a ce qui s'était produit le matin et même ces derniers jours, ayant bien du mal à se concentrer sur ses recherches. Il rappela son agent à midi avec les infos qu'il avait collecté.

-« Du nouveau M Reese ? »

-« Non. Peter fait les courses en famille. Ils sont au snack pour le déjeuner et il semble qu'il ait prévu de passer l'après midi en tête à tête avec sa tondeuse, rien de très exaltant. Et ce soir ils sont invités à l'anniversaire du père de Stéphania, ce n'est pas plus passionnant »

-« Cela manque d'action pour vous »

-« Vous avez découvert quelque chose ? »

-« Oui et non. A première vue M Hunter mène une vie parfaitement régulière. Avec son épouse, salariée à mi temps comme caissière, ils gagnent juste assez pour vivre décemment en tenant compte du crédit de la maison et des deux voitures. Jusque là tout est normal. Mais ensuite j'ai découvert que M Hunter loue un box à proximité de la marina et il semblerait que ce soit pour y stocker un petit bateau de plaisance et deux motos »

-« Et je parie que sa femme n'est pas au courant ? »

-« C'est fort probable M Reese. D'autant qu'il règle le loyer du box chaque trimestre en liquide et qu'il semble avoir acquis ses véhicules de la même façon. Je n'ai rien trouvé sur le bateau mais il l'a acquis d'un particulier c'est plus discret. D'autre part j'ai épluché son planning de ces derniers mois. Il le trafique systématiquement dans son agenda personnel. Lorsqu'il travaille trois jours il en déclare quatre, si c'est quatre jours il en déclare cinq. Pour son employeur il travaille trois jours mais pour son épouse c'est quatre et ainsi de suite »

-« Ce qui lui laisse une journée de liberté pour utiliser ses joujoux» remarqua Reese « La question est de savoir comment il finance tout cela ? »

-« Comme il n'a visiblement pas de second emploi et qu'il s'agit d'argent liquide c'est sans doute une activité illégale »

-« Il ne me reste qu'à le surveiller pour savoir laquelle. Il se peut que ce soit cela qui le met en danger »

-« Espérons qu'il se trahira rapidement »

-« S'il participe à la petite fête anniversaire ce soir je pourrais m'absenter une heure ou deux pour assister au match »

-« Je trouverais une excuse si vous ne pouvez venir nous rejoindre » suggéra son associé

-« Cela vous arrangerez bien Finch, vous seriez tranquille avec mon remplaçant » taquina l'ex agent. L'informaticien se demanda s'il était sincère ou s'il cherchait à entretenir la plaisanterie pour effacer l'incident du matin ? Dans le doute il décida de jouer le jeu

-« Il est certain que cela nous faciliterait bien la tache M Reese »

-« N'y comptez pas Finch ! J'ai encore dix ans devant moi ! Vous pensez à déjeuner ? »

-« Et vous ? »

-« Je vais devoir aller à l'intérieur. La famille est installée au fond je ne peux pas les observer de l'extérieur. Je suppose que je devrais acheter un sandwich même si ce n'est pas recommandé de manger pendant une mission. Il y a une assiette à réchauffer dans le réfrigérateur »

-« D'accord »

-« Il reste même de la glace » Finch pinça les lèvres

-« Pour cela je préfère vous attendre, les desserts sont plus agréables quand nous sommes deux pour les partager alors nous verrons cela ce soir ou demain. Soyez prudent » répondit-il

-« Promis. Et…Finch ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« N'oubliez pas de régler le thermostat quand vous réchaufferez l'assiette, ce serait dommage… »

Finch fit la moue

-« Evidemment M Reese… » grogna t-il provoquant le rire de son partenaire « Je ne suis quand même pas un cas aussi désespéré » marmonna t-il après avoir raccroché. Il croisa alors le regard perplexe du malinois et soupira : « C'est bon Bear n'en rajoute pas ! Tel maître tel chien… »

.

OoooooooooO

.

A 15H Finch franchit les portes de sa société. Il emprunta les couloirs quasiment déserts, gagnant le bureau directorial le plus rapidement possible pour croiser un minimum de personnel. Il savait qu'il trouverait les documents posés sur le bureau prêt à être signés. Une fois sur place il les vérifia brièvement avant de les parapher puis de s'éclipser comme un fantôme. Avant de retourner à la bibliothèque il décida de faire un détour. Se faufilant dans la circulation, il se gara juste devant sa destination. Il entra dans la grande bâtisse par la porte arrière selon son habitude. Il passa devant la loge du concierge mais elle était vide. Luc devait encore être occupé à bricoler quelque part. Seul minuit trônait sur son grand coussin l'air béat. Le rouleau d'essuie tout déchiqueté en petits morceaux répandus tout autour sur le sol ne devait pas être étranger à son besoin de repos et à son air satisfait. Il longea le couloir et frappa à la porte de la dernière loge. Celle-ci était ouverte et il remarqua que la pièce était emplie de piles de vêtements éparpillés dans un joyeux désordre

-« J'arrive ! » clama une voix exaspérée. La maitresse des lieux émergea d'une pile de vêtement, le cheveu en bataille et l'air agacé d'être interrompue. Son expression changea instantanément en reconnaissant le nouvel arrivant « Harold ! » un large sourire s'épanouit sur son visage « Qu'est ce que vous faite ici demi patron ? » lança t-elle joyeusement

-« Je passais dans le quartier. J'ai pensé que pour une fois se serait mieux qu'un appel »

-« Pour sur ! »

-« Comment allez vous Bella ? Vous semblez quelque peu…énervée ? »

-« C'est tout ce fatras ! Je dois passer en revu tout ces vieux costumes pour voir si on peut encore en tirer quelque chose »

-« Vous récupérez les décorations ? »

-« Certaines. Et quand y'a plus rien à en faire je les porte à l'hôpital des enfants ou à l'orphelinat, les gamins s'en servent pour monter des pièces de théâtre, ils sont contents »

-« Voila qui ne me surprends pas venant de vous. Et vous êtes seule pour tout cela ? »

-« Ouais, enfin l'aide que j'avais avant a fini en prison après votre passage et la fille qui l'a remplacé à démissionnée y'a deux semaines. Parait que j'ai trop mauvais caractère » affirma la vieille dame avec un reniflement indigné

-« Peut être un peu …direct ? » suggéra Finch

-« Faut appeler un chat un chat ! »

-« Bien sur » approuva l'informaticien sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire

-« J'ai demandé une remplaçante mais à priori on a pas tenu compte de mon post it ! » grogna Bella « J'ai pas de réponse ! » précisa t-elle en désignant le bord de la table. Finch y vit toute une série de post it de toutes les couleurs alignés avec soin.

-« Je vois. M Wells n'a pas changé d'avis. Comment va-t-il ? »

-« Je ne l'ai pas encore étranglé si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir » grogna la costumière

-« C'est déjà ça »

-« Pour le reste vu qu'on se cause plus… » Précisa Bella avec un haussement des épaules « Il ne s'adresse plus à Luc non plus, ni à Louis »

-« A Louis non plus ? »

-« Il a voulu plaider ma cause. Y'a qu'avec Célia qu'il discute encore, parce qu'elle est rusée »

Finch lisait attentivement les messages

-« M Wells a quelques soucis avec l'orthographe » remarqua t-il machinalement « Je ne vois pas comment travailler convenablement dans ces conditions »

-« Moi non plus ! Mais encore ! C'était quand même un début de communication. Depuis hier il utilise même plus ses bouts de papier »

-« Que fait-il alors ? »

-« Rien. Il reste enfermé dans son bureau. Il dicte un peu de courrier au secrétaire ou il dessine je ne sais quoi. Le pire c'est qu'il ne crée plus ! »

-« C'est-à-dire ? »

-« Un nouveau spectacle. La réputation de ce cabaret c'est en partie son originalité, les clients savent que le spectacle se renouvelle en moyenne toute les huit à dix semaines. C'est Terry qui imagine les chorégraphies. L'actuel est à l'affiche depuis huit semaines, on aurait donc dû commencer à bosser sur un nouveau et rien ! Il faut bien trois semaines de répétitions. Mais non seulement il a rien préparé mais en plus il n'y travaille même pas ! Les clients vont se lasser ! »

-« C'est ennuyeux » estima Finch

-« Je vais vraiment finir par partir ! » menaça la costumière

-« Et l'abandonner ? »

-« Il se débrouille très bien sans moi »

-« Vous savez bien que c'est faux Bella. Et si vous partez je devrais revoir ma position » taquina Finch

-« Ah ! Me mettez pas la pression demi patron ! C'est pas réglo ça ! » L'informaticien hocha la tête d'un air entendu « Comment va le musclé ? » Demanda Bella pour dévier la conversation

-« Bien. Il est en mission »

-« Pour votre boulot si spécial ? »

-« En effet »

-« Ca fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. Vous êtes sur que tout va bien ? »

-« Parfaitement »

-« Vous ne souriez pas comme d'habitude en parlant de lui » remarqua la vieille dame soupçonneuse

-« Qu'allez vous imaginer Bella ? »

-« J'imagine pas je constate ! »

-« Vous avez des nouvelles de Sven ? » éluda Finch

-« On s'appelle de temps en temps. Mais on parle pas de Terry. J'ai pas l'impression qu'il reviendra sur sa décision » soupira la costumière

-« On ne peut l'y forcer »

-« Ouais. Les problèmes de confiance c'est compliqué, pas vrai Harold ? »

-« Je le reconnais » admit Finch mal à l'aise

-« Je me rappelle que John était vraiment mal l'an dernier quand vous vous étiez disputés. Heureusement que ça s'est arrangé »

-« Oui » murmura l'informaticien perturbé

-« Ben ces deux là c'est pareil ! Sven manque de confiance en lui, alors au premier coup dur ça part en sucette ! Et Terry avec ses doutes d'un autre siècle ! Ils feraient mieux de s'expliquer, tout mettre à plat y'a que ça de vrai, respecter l'autre et ne jamais mentir. Ca c'est le principe de base ! »

-« Sans doute » approuva Finch en pleine réflexion

-« Harold, vous me cachez un truc ! » s'exclama la costumière qui le guettait attentivement

-« Bella… » La costumière saisit son menton dans sa main pour l'obliger à la fixer

-« Harold ! » gronda t-elle

-« Je ne vous cache rien Bella. Enfin pas vraiment »

-« Pas vraiment ce n'est pas rien ! »

-« Tout va bien. C'est juste que … Il y a un peu de tension entre John et moi en ce moment »

-« Non ! Vous lui avez encore caché des trucs ?! » Protesta la costumière

-« Mais non. Enfin pas volontairement »

-« Va falloir m'expliquer demi patron ! Parce que c'est pas clair !»

-« Pour moi non plus cela ne l'était pas. Mais je crois que vous venez de me donner un indice »

-« Je suis douée ! » remarqua Bella « Je donne des indices même quand je suis pas au courant de l'affaire : la classe ! Alors ?»

-« Je crois que j'ai blessé John en évoquant un souvenir avec lui. Mais je n'ai pas anticipé que cela le toucherait autant »

-« Je vais me faire un café, ça va me détendre pendant qu'on discute ! »

-« Le café n'est-il pas plutôt un excitant Bella ? »

-« Chez moi non, je suis plus excitée sans, c'est de naissance ! Asseyez vous plus confort Harold. Et vous fatiguez pas à refuser » Finch secoua la tête, désabusé, et obéit docilement « Alors elle est où cette boite ? » grogna la costumière en fouillant son placard

-« Que cherchez vous ? »

-« Ah ici ! » s'exclama Bella « La boite de John » Finch lui adressa un regard interrogateur « Il m'a confié de quoi vous faire boire » s'amusa t-elle en brandissant une boite de thé « Il m'a dit que c'était votre boisson préférée en me la confiant et qu'il préférait que j'en ai une au cas où vous passeriez au cabaret »

-« Il pense à tout » murmura Finch touché

-« A vous surtout ! »

-« Je sais »

-« Bon vous me racontez ? »

Finch hésita mais songea qu'il n'y avait pas de moyen d'échapper à Bella lorsqu'elle était lancée, alors il évoqua l'incident du piano

-« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de lui cacher cette partie de mon histoire, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais eu l'opportunité de l'évoquer »

-« Je ne dis pas non. Mais il l'a quand même découvert par hasard. Vous auriez dû préparer le terrain au lieu de le mettre devant le fait accompli »

-« Mais ce n'est pas si important »

-« Pas si important ? Harold ! » Gronda Bella « Vous lui faite comprendre que dans votre vie vous avez toujours aimé jouer du piano pour les gens qui comptaient le plus pour vous et en même temps que vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous y remettre, donc de jouer pour lui ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il se vexe le musclé ! Y'a de quoi se sentir mis au rencart ! »

-« Bella ! Je n'ai jamais eu cette intention ! Et je n'ai jamais dit que je ne jouerais pas pour lui. Simplement je n'y avait pas pensé »

-« Allons Harold ! Depuis tout ce temps vous n'avez jamais eu une petite envie de jouer qui est venu vous démanger les bouts des doigts ?

-« Peut être » admit l'informaticien

-« Ah ! » triompha la costumière

-« Mais j'ai l'intention de réparer cela. Je jouerais pour lui s'il le veut »

-« Vous lui avez dit ? »

-« Non. Il n'a pas semblé y apporter de l'importance. Il a même dit qu'il respectait ma décision »

-« Ben voyons. Et vous le croyez ? »

-« Pourquoi douterais-je de lui ? »

-« Harold, c'est évident qu'il n'allait pas vous dire le contraire ! Il aurait eu l'impression de vous forcer à faire quelque chose et vous savez bien qu'il ne fera jamais cela ! Vous le connaissez ! »

-« Je n'avais pas réfléchit de cette façon »

-« Vous qui êtes si doué avec un ordi vous devriez chercher s'il existe pas un mode d'emploi pour mieux comprendre votre musclé ! » suggéra Bella. Finch lui adressa un regard interloqué « Ou alors venez me voir ! »

-« Et bien à tout prendre je préfère cette solution »

-« Ca me fait plaisir ça Harold ! » jubila la vieille dame

-« En échange je vous apprendrais à faire le thé Bella » soupira l'informaticien

-« Quoi ? Il n'est pas bon ? »

-« Non pas vraiment » grimaça son vis à vis

-« Ben on peut pas être douée en tout ! » gloussa la vieille dame « Vous allez parler à John ? »

-« Je vais arranger cela. J'ai déjà commencé »

-« A la bonne heure ! Franchement, j'en ai déjà assez avec le roi du post it ! »

-« Ca va s'arranger Bella. Le temps fait souvent bien les choses. La patience aussi » taquina t-il

-« C'est pas mon point fort »

-« Oh ça je le sais »

-« Ne vous moquez pas demi patron. Ou je me vengerais ! »

-« Dois-je réellement vous craindre ? »

-« Mais bien sur je suis une terreur ! » se rengorgea la costumière

-« Peut être avec une tasse de thé ? » suggéra Finch

-« Oh ! Alors ça vous le regretterez Harold ! Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir ! » Mais sa future victime se contenta de sourire et la costumière ne put que grogner d'être aussi mal considérée.

.

Finch quitta le cabaret un peu rasséréné. Bella lui avait fait voir les choses sous un autre angle. Il se sentait un peu bête de ne pas avoir saisit le problème. Il savait pourtant la sensibilité de son agent derrière son apparence si impassible. Il se promit d'arranger cela au plus vite pour ne surtout pas laisser de malentendu s'installer entre eux. Sans se douter qu'il serait à nouveau victime de ses obsessions le soir même…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch pénétra dans le gymnase et observa les lieux. Bear, dument revêtu de son gilet de chien d'assistance, se tenait à ses côtés, attentif. Il se sentit tout de suite un peu nerveux, il n'était jamais très à l'aise dans ce genre de lieu trop exposé. Il serra la laisse un peu plus fort dans sa main pour se rassurer. Si John s'était trouvé à ses côtés il aurait été beaucoup moins stressé. Fusco les repéra et leur fit de grands signes pour attirer leur attention. Du reste la salle n'était pas encore trop pleine et il était facilement repérable debout au milieu de la travée avec son maillot de supporter. Il s'avança à la rencontre de son invité comme l'informaticien approchait de la rangée

-« Salut Finch ! Venez, j'ai choisi de bonnes places où Bear pourra s'installer sans être bousculé »

-« Vous pensez à tout inspecteur » Finch avança vers Mégan qui attendait tout sourire

-« Bonjour Harold »

-« Bonjour doc… Mégan » se reprit l'informaticien devant le froncement de sourcils de la jeune femme

-« Bear je présume ? » ajouta t-elle en caressant la tête du malinois qui se laissa faire avec un visible plaisir

-« En effet »

-« Il est superbe. Je comprends pourquoi Lee l'adore »

-« Ouais. Tant que tu l'as comme pote c'est bon mais dans le cas contraire t'es mal barré ! » s'amusa Fusco « Et superman ? » Interrogea t-il

-« Il est en mission mais il devrait nous rejoindre un peu plus tard »

-« Ben espérons, Lee a besoin de sa team ! » affirma l'inspecteur. Finch s'assit à côté de Mégan et Bear se cala a ses pieds « Ils sont à l'échauffement, j'ai le temps d'aller chercher le pop corn » jugea Lionel « Tu gardes les places ? » ajouta t-il pour sa compagne

-« Bien sur »

Fusco se glissa vers l'extrémité de la rangée

-« Je te ramène une saucisse mon pote ? » lança t-il moqueur

-« Inspecteur ! » gronda Finch le faisant rire

-« Comment allez-vous Harold ? » demanda Mégan en prenant sa main dans la sienne

-« N'êtes vous pas en repos cher docteur ? » taquina Finch

-« Je fais une pause dans mes congés »

-« Vous ne savez pas vous arrêter »

-« C'est vous qui me dites ça ? » s'amusa Mégan. L'informaticien sourit

-« Je vais bien. J'ai un excellent médecin référant »

-« Et John. L'indéfectible soutien »

-« Oui » approuva l'informaticien. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis Fusco revint avec ses paquets. Bear lui fit aussitôt les yeux doux. Depuis la piste où il venait de prendre position Lee leur fit de grands signes joyeux. Lionel et Mégan discutaient tactique et Finch sourit devant leur évidente complicité

-«S'il se presse pas John va louper le début du match » râla Fusco. Il allait répondre lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière lui

-« On s'inquiète Lionel ? »

-« Ah superman ! Pile à l'heure ! »

-« Bonsoir John ! » lança Mégan, enjouée. L'informaticien leva la tête et sourit à son partenaire tandis qu'il prenait place près de lui après avoir discrètement pressé son épaule

-« Tout va bien ? »

-« Peter est en sécurité pour le moment. Je peux assister au match et surveiller de loin avec mon téléphone »

-« D'accord »

-« Vous n'avez pas emmené le coussin ? »

-« Ca ira ne vous inquiétez pas » affirma Finch et Reese préféra ne pas insister

Le match débuta une minute plus tard et ils se concentrèrent dessus, sauf John, partagé entre l'écoute et la partie. Il était resté à l'extrémité de la travée. A un moment il fut heurté par un gamin turbulent qui remontait les gradins sans faire attention. Surpris et légèrement déséquilibré il pencha vers son compagnon, sa main se posant machinalement sur son genou. Finch sursauta et s'écarta en rougissant avec un regard perplexe. John se redressa et recula avec un geste pour signifier que ce n'était pas sa faute

-« Désolé » chuchota t-il

-« Ce n'est rien » répondit Finch qui avait réalisé sa méprise. Reese baissa les yeux avant de se reprendre et de fixer à nouveau les joueurs, l'air impassible. L'informaticien pinça les lèvres, contrarié mais ne dit rien, jugeant le moment mal choisit.

L'équipe de Lee avait rapidement prit l'ascendant pour la plus grande satisfaction de son père. Lorsque le gamin réussi à marquer ce fut l'explosion. Mégan se pendit au cou de son compagnon d'un geste spontané. Finch, qui avait mis de côté l'incident, les regarda faire, enchanté. Il se tourna alors vers son compagnon pour lui parler mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres en voyant l'expression sur le visage de John. Lui aussi observait le couple et il avait dans les yeux une sorte… d'envie ? Une sorte de regret aussi. Ce ne fut qu'une expression fugitive mais oh combien révélatrice pour l'informaticien ! Il ne dit rien, mais resta perturbé. Reese lui avait repris un air parfaitement neutre et semblait absorbé dans son écoute.

L'arbitre siffla la mi temps. Lionel et Mégan débattait du jeu avec acharnement. Finch s'efforça de participer comme si de rien n'était. Le couple se rendit compte que John n'était pas totalement attentif mais devinant que cela était en rapport avec sa mission ils ne firent aucune remarque. Fusco passa le gobelet de pop corn à l'informaticien qui le fit suivre. John en prit un peu puis servit son chien

-« John » gronda Finch par habitude

-« C'est juste une poignée »

-« Ouais presque rien Finch ! Vous avez interdit la saucisse » renchérit Lionel

-« Oh ça alors ! » s'exclama Mégan

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » interrogea Finch

-« Ce type en face, second rang avec la casquette rouge, il est infirmier dans mon service » répondit la jeune femme. Les trois hommes observèrent la travée en face et virent alors un jeune homme blond, la trentaine, en compagnie d'un autre qui devait être du même âge, brun, athlétique

-« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a d'intéressant » marmonna Fusco visiblement jaloux. Mégan eut un petit rire et lui prit le bras

-« Pour moi rien » affirma t-elle « En revanche j'ai une collègue qui essaie désespérément d'attirer son attention depuis des mois mais quand je le vois comme ça je comprends pourquoi il a toujours refusé ses invitations ! » En face les deux hommes discutaient la tête inclinée vers l'autre, apparemment très proches. Cela se confirma lorsque le sportif passa le bras autour des épaules de l'infirmier et qu'ils échangèrent un rire complice.

-« Je vais pouvoir dire à Frany qu'elle ne se fatigue plus ! Dire qu'il lui a dit ne pas aimer le sport ! »

-« Le sport non mais les sportifs c'est autre chose » gloussa Fusco « Vu comment ce type est baraqué il pratique »

-« Tu as raison » approuva Mégan

Finch jeta un coup d'œil discret vers son compagnon mais celui-ci paraissait parfaitement indifférent. Le match repris. L'équipe de Lee marqua de nouveau, provoquant la joie du groupe. L'informaticien prit sur lui et saisit prudemment la main de son compagnon. Il le sentit tressaillir.

Alors qu'il vérifiait la connexion sur son écran John sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et la retenir. Etonné, mais heureux de ce contact apparemment volontaire, il se tourna vers son partenaire. Il pensait croiser un regard incertain, un sourire timide qu'il aurait encouragé d'un sourire mais Finch fixait le terrain devant lui, un peu rouge, l'air tendu, visiblement mal à l'aise. Reese eut la sensation très nette qu'il agissait à contrecœur. Il retira aussitôt sa main d'un geste un peu brusque. L'informaticien se tourna aussitôt vers lui, surprit, et frémit devant le visage fermé de son agent

-« John… » Chuchota t-il

-« Ne vous forcez pas » le coupa celui-ci d'un ton ferme et l'informaticien, mortifié, n'osa pas répliquer. Pas un instant il n'avait imaginé que Reese rejetterait son geste. Il se força à respirer calmement pour ralentir les battements de son cœur, bien trop rapides, tout en gardant un visage neutre à cause de la présence de leurs amis.

De son côté John s'en voulait de son geste. Il avait l'impression de revivre la scène du matin. Il n'aurait pas dû se montrer aussi brusque mais il avait réagit à l'instinct. Il n'avait rien demandé et connaissant la pudeur de son compagnon jamais il ne l'aurait sollicité de cette façon. En revanche si Finch décidait de lui-même de se rapprochement, s'il agissait naturellement, il aurait accueilli son geste avec enthousiasme, il en aurait même été infiniment heureux. Seulement cette tension dans son corps, son air embarrassé, son regard fuyant, tout lui disait qu'il se forçait. Et ça Reese ne le voulait pas. Sur le moment cela lui avait même parut blessant. Etait-ce l'image de ce couple qui lui avait donné l'idée d'agir ainsi ? Depuis combien de temps ces deux hommes étaient-ils ensemble ? » Se demanda Reese. Leurs gestes étaient complices, sereins, la présence de nombreuses personnes autour d'eux ne semblait pas les déranger. Mais eux… Après presque trois années de relation, Finch devait toujours se forcer pour la moindre démonstration lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en "public", excepté au cabaret mais il faisait sombre dans la loge et cela les dissimulait… Mais John ne lui en voulait pas pour cela. En revanche il avait besoin qu'il soit sincère. Il préférait qu'il s'abstienne de tout geste plutôt que de le voir faire semblant ! Toutefois cela ne l'empêchait pas de se reprocher sa brusquerie, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal même si Finch, lui, ne l'épargnait pas songea t-il, alors que la scène vécue dans la chaufferie lui revenait de nouveau. Il retint un soupir. Il devait chasser cette amertume qu'il sentait en lui depuis cette révélation et cesser d'accorder autant d'importance à cette histoire sinon cela risquait d'empoisonner leur relation, de l'abîmer. Le match se terminait, il pourrait peut être s'expliquer ? Mais en même temps il constata un changement. Son portable vibra, l'application qu'il utilisait pour surveiller leur numéro lui permis de constater que celui-ci commençait à s'agiter. Il allait devoir retourner sur place. Fusco s'était levé dès le coup de sifflet

-« Je vais aller récupérer mon champion » annonça t-il fièrement « Je vous rejoins à l'entrée, on se fait un resto ? »

-« Je crois que nous allons plutôt rentrer inspecteur » objecta Finch qui avait hâte de s'échapper

-« Ah non Harold ! Lee va être déçu, surtout que vous avez Bear ! protesta Lionel « John ? » appela t-il. Reese leva les yeux, rangeant son téléphone

-« Allez y Harold, cela fait parti de la soirée, vous ne pouvez pas décevoir Lee » affirma t-il « Moi je dois reprendre la mission »

-« Mais… » Commença Fusco. L'ex agent posa la main sur son épaule

-« Je vous le confie. Entre vous quatre il ne risque rien »

-« Je veillerais John promis » répondit Mégan avec un sourire. Elle prit spontanément le bras de son patient « Nous ne rentrerons pas tard Harold » Celui-ci comprit qu'il était piégé. La mort dans l'âme, il approuva d'un signe de tête

-« A tout à l'heure » lança John en caressant un instant la tête de son chien avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide pour devancer la foule qui commençait à vider les lieux

-« Soyez prudent » soupira Finch par reflexe. Il laissa Mégan l'entrainer vers la sortie et ils attendirent Fusco et son fils près de la voiture

-« Est-ce que tout va bien Harold ? Si vous êtes trop fatigué je pourrais peut être convaincre Lee de vous laisser rentrer ? »

-« Non. Ca ira. John a raison je ne vais pas ternir la joie de Lee après sa victoire »

-« D'accord. Mais je vais vous surveiller cher patient » s'amusa la jeune femme. Voyant que son vis-à-vis souriait à peine elle fronça les sourcils « Etes vous sur que tout va bien Harold ? »

-« Tout à fait »

-« Vous êtes inquiet pour John ? Est-ce qu'il est sur une mission dangereuse ? »

-« On ne peut jamais en présumer Mégan mais à priori tout devrait bien se passer. Toutefois je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui »

-« C'est une seconde nature ? »

-« C'est un peu cela » admit l'informaticien

-« C'est…parfois pénible » jugea la jeune femme. Finch lui adressa un regard circonspect puis comprit

-« Je suppose que c'est comme avoir un policier pour…ami ? »

-« Je n'avais pas réalisé cet aspect des choses » avoua Mégan « Toutefois cela ne me fera pas changer d'avis » ajouta t-elle avec un sourire entendu « J'ai l'habitude de gérer le stress dans ma profession, un peu plus un peu moins… »

-« Cela ne fera pas grande différence ? »

-« Non. Et j'aime trop ce que Lionel et Lee ont amené dans ma vie »

-« C'est une excellente chose » approuva Finch. La voix surexcitée du garçon leur parvient alors

-« Je crois que nous allons entendre longuement parlé de cette victoire » chuchota Mégan

-« Je le crains » approuva Finch tandis que Bear s'agitait à ses pieds en reconnaissant son copain qui ne tarda pas à se jeter à son cou. Il en fit de même avec les deux adultes, râla sur l'absence de John, puis déclara joyeusement :

-« J'ai drôlement faim ! Ça creuse de gagner !»

-« Tu manges autant quand tu perds » remarqua son père, moqueur

-« Ouais ben c'est pour être en forme pour gagner la fois suivante » rétorqua Lee avec sérieux

-« Tu as toujours une bonne excuse ! » protesta Fusco « Allez en voiture l'affamé ! »

Finch regagna sa voiture et suivit les autres tout en se promettant de ne pas trop s'attarder, il avait une affaire plus importante à régler. Il s'efforça de participer mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il fit d'énormes efforts pour ne pas gâcher la soirée mais les deux adultes ne furent pas dupes. Même Bear semblait perturbé. Il abrégea le repas autant que possible sans trop attirer l'attention de Lee et pris congé avec un certain soulagement. Il s'était mis à aimer ces soirées avec John, Fusco, Lee et Mégan a suivre un match. Mais celle-ci était gâchée. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son compagnon alors que pour une fois il avait voulu se montrer plus ouvert. Certes, il n'avait peut être pas totalement réussi à cacher ce que cela lui coutait mais n'était ce pas l'intention le plus important ? John était si patient avec lui. Pourquoi avait-il été si brusque ? Et ses mots « Ne vous forcez pas » Comme s'il pensait que c'était toujours le cas, ce qui était faux bien sur ! Perturbé, il avait hâte de le retrouver pour s'expliquer.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch se retourna une énième fois dans le lit. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, l'oreille aux aguets il préférait guetter le retour de son agent. Il n'avait pas très envie qu'ils se disputent au milieu de la nuit alors il attendrait plutôt un meilleur moment pour réclamer une explication mais il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui pour se rassurer. Il était 4H du matin lorsque Reese revint enfin. Il se glissa sans bruit dans la chambre et se déshabilla aussi silencieusement que possible. Avec précaution aussi pour ménager son corps endolori. Leur numéro s'était montré assez peu coopératif lorsqu'il avait dû le stopper. Il s'allongea avec un soupir satisfait mais tressaillit en sentant les bras de son compagnon se refermer presqu'aussitôt autour de lui. Il retint son souffle un instant, devinant qu'il l'avait attendu, mais pourquoi ? »

-« Vous ne dormez pas ? » Chuchota t-il finalement

-« Non »

-«Êtes-vous… » Commença t-il

-« Non » l'interrompit Finch « Je n'ai pas de migraine. J'avais besoin de vous retrouver et … de vous tenir. Allez-vous me repousser de nouveau ? » Ajouta t-il d'un ton de défi. Il s'était pourtant promis d'attendre, mais il n'avait pas pu résister en le sentant encore distant. D'habitude lorsqu'il se couchait il ne lui tournait jamais le dos, bien souvent même risquait-il un baiser sur son front, prudemment pour ne pas le réveiller.

-« Bien sur que non » murmura Reese « Je suis désolé c'était un reflexe »

-« D'ordinaire votre reflexe premier n'est pas de cet ordre » insista l'informaticien « Vous m'en voulez ? »

-« Non » répondit l'ex agent. Après un instant il se retourna pour faire face à son compagnon « Vous n'étiez pas sincère Finch. Et ça je ne pouvais pas l'accepter » expliqua t-il franchement « Je préfère que vous restiez indifférent plutôt que de vous forcer à être démonstratif si vous n'en avez pas envie »

-« Indifférent ? » répéta l'informaticien en reculant, choqué « Vous me trouvez indifférent ? »

-« Non, je …J'ai mal choisi mes mots » répondit précipitamment John réalisant la maladresse de ses paroles. Il le reprit dans ses bras « Je sais que ce n'est pas cela. C'est de la réserve, juste de la pudeur. Je ne vous le reproche pas je suis habitué maintenant » Au regard de son compagnon il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû retenir cette précision qui parut aggraver les choses « Je vous aime comme ça » insista t-il

-« Je sais que vous aimeriez que je sois plus démonstratif »

-« Harold, je ne vous demanderais jamais de grandes démonstrations publiques je vous l'ai déjà dit. Juste un geste sincère de temps en temps comme hier lorsque nous étions au marché et que vous vous être présenté comme mon compagnon, ça me suffit »

-« Je n'en suis pas certain »

-« C'est déjà beaucoup de vous avoir dans ma vie et de faire partie de la votre » affirma Reese mais Finch n'était pas convaincu

-« Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui a mis le trouble dans votre esprit ? » demanda t-il

-« Non » répondit l'ex agent mal à l'aise

-« Je sais que ces derniers mois n'ont pas toujours été facile mais je fais de mon mieux » plaida son partenaire

-« Je sais »

-« Y a-t-il autre chose ? » insista Finch cherchant à lui faire avouer la véritable cause de son trouble

-« Non » murmura Reese après une infime hésitation. S'il ne devinait pas lui-même alors que cela ne faisait que deux jours… John estimait qu'il n'avait pas à lui dire, c'était peut être tout simplement parce que Finch ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet. Il devait le considérer comme clos sans se rendre compte de l'importance qu'il avait pris dans l'esprit de son compagnon. Peut être démesuré d'ailleurs songea John. N'était ce pas un peu puéril de faire une fixation sur cette histoire de piano ? Il était focalisé sur le fait que Finch lui refusait ce qu'il avait accordé à ceux qu'il avait le plus aimé dans sa vie ce qui revenait à dire qu'il ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie. C'était cela finalement qui le blessait le plus et qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit.

Finch sentait qu'un malaise subsistait. Toutefois il décida de ne pas insister pour ne pas risquer de le braquer et de le voir se fermer complètement sur lui-même mais il était certain à présent que Bella avait deviné juste.

-« Ne sous estime pas à quel point je t'aime John » chuchota t-il en lui caressant la joue « J'ai eu tort de me forcer tout à l'heure mais un jour viendra où je ne me forcerais plus » John leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien « Rien ni personne ne m'a forcé au marché. J'ai changé et je changerais encore. Mais je suis conscient que cela me prends beaucoup de temps. Je suis désolé »

Reese se rapprocha et nicha son visage dans son cou pour le rassurer et parce qu'il réalisait que les mots qu'ils utilisaient d'habitude dans ce genre de circonstance, et qui lui étaient toujours venus spontanément jusqu'à présent, cette fois ne lui venaient pas… Comme s'il les avait trop dit, trop répétés. Cette prise de conscience lui fit peur et ça non plus il ne voulu pas le montrer. Il l'aimait toujours autant alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas répéter encore ces paroles ? Et surtout pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à dépasser cette dernière déception ? Il releva la tête pour embrasser son compagnon

-« Il faut dormir » chuchota t-il « Nous en avons besoin tout les deux »

-« Avez-vous eu un problème ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt l'informaticien « La mission ? »

-« C'est terminé. J'ai neutralisé Peter mais il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec cette idée »

Finch voulu se redresser

-« Etes vous blessé ? Pourquoi… »

-« Chut » l'interrompit John en le retenant par le poignet pour l'empêcher de se relever

-« Laissez-moi voir » insista Finch en essayant de se dégager pour allumer la lampe de chevet

-« Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu » affirma John sans le laisser faire

-« Ces paroles ne vont pas me rassurer car elles ne vous ressemblent pas ! »

-« Je vous assure que ce n'est rien et que cela peut attendre le réveil » contra Reese en le forçant à se rallonger « Vous vérifierez cela tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant soignez-moi juste avec votre présence » intima t-il en l'attirant contre lui. Il posa un baiser sur son front pour repris sa position, calé contre son épaule. Finch abandonna momentanément la lutte mais se promis qu'il ne lui échapperait pas au matin.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard d'un mauvais sommeil. Il était seul il le savait. Il avait perçu le mouvement lorsque Reese s'était levé. Sans doute celui-ci avait-il deviné qu'il ne dormait que d'un sommeil léger car il avait sentit ses lèvres sur son front l'espace de quelques secondes ce qui avait eu le don de le calmer et de le rassurer. Il s'assit sur le lit et câlina Bear venu réclamer des caresses. Jetant un regard vers la fenêtre il constata qu'il faisait beau. Il n'oubliait pas la promesse faite à son compagnon et vu la tension entre eux cela lui semblait même une excellente idée, deux journées de détente leur ferait du bien. Toutefois il lui faudrait impérativement être rentré pour le mardi matin. Il se leva, saisissant son portable au passage pour le consulter. Il remarqua un SMS et s'étonna. Il songea qu'il faudrait résoudre le problème rapidement mais sa priorité ce matin était plutôt de surveiller John qu'il sentait perturbé, voir même étrangement fragile. Il se prépara rapidement et descendit à la cuisine, cherchant son compagnon. Il ne trouva personne mais remarqua un post it sur la porte du placard où il rangeait son thé. C'était toujours là que Reese collait ses messages sachant que c'était le placard qu'il utilisait le plus. Le mot le rassura et il décida de préparer sa boisson. Il venait juste de s'asseoir à la table avec sa tasse lorsque le téléphone l'interpella. Contrarié il alla écouter le message. La machine et une nouvelle mission. Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment !

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter. John se dirigea vers la cuisine mais son instinct l'averti et il se tourna vers le salon

-« Harold ? » demanda t-il étonné de le voir debout au milieu de la pièce. Puis il avisa le bloc note dans sa main « Nouveau numéro ? » Mais l'informaticien ne l'écoutait plus, se précipitant vers lui, il prit son visage entre ses mains

-« John ! Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?! » S'inquiéta t-il

-« Ce n'est rien Finch » tempéra l'ex agent en posant ses mains sur les siennes pour modérer sa touche qui lui était un peu douloureuse. « Peter n'avait simplement pas envie d'aller en prison et il savait se battre »

-« Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ! » protesta Finch examinant le coup sur l'arcade, passant un doigt prudent sur la meurtrissure de la joue gauche

-« J'ai tout désinfecté avant de me coucher »

-« Je ne vous ai pas entendu »

-« Je suis resté en bas. SI j'avais utilisé la salle de bains je vous aurais réveillé »

-« Vous ne vouliez pas que je vous soigne ? »

-« Pas à 4H du matin Harold » affirma John. Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa doucement « Hum. Désolé j'ai du mal à faire mieux » précisa t-il d'un ton amusé faisant allusion à la coupure qui lui fendait légèrement la lèvre

-« John » soupira Finch dépité

-« Je sais que je suis plus doué d'habitude. Je vous promets de me rattraper »

-« Ce n'est pas drôle. Même à 4H vous auriez dû me laisser vous soigner. C'est par ma faute que vous prenez des coups il est normal que je m'en occupe »

-« Il est vrai que vous êtes meilleur infirmier que moi » remarqua John

-« Et je suppose qu'il n'y a pas que le visage » estima l'informaticien en prenant sa main gauche dont les phalanges semblaient meurtries

-« J'ai peut être une ou deux côtes froissées, rien qui soit très important »

-« John ! Pas important ! »

Reese l'embrassa à nouveau pour le faire taire

-« En tout cas cette coupure ne m'arrange pas » grogna t-il contraint d'abréger son baiser

-« Je vais pouvoir m'exprimer alors ? »

-« On dirait bien oui » John s'aperçu qu'il avait lâché le sachet avec les croissants et baissa les yeux. A leurs pieds Bear se tenait tranquillement assis, le sachet dans la gueule « Il serait temps de déjeuner non ? Surtout si nous avons une nouvelle mission ? »

-« Nous devrons repousser notre départ » tenta Finch. L'ex agent haussa les épaules d'un geste résigné

-« Les criminels ne sont apparemment pas adeptes des vacances » affirma t-il en retournant à la cuisine. Finch le suivit avec son ordinateur. Il commença les recherches tandis que John préparait un café et mangeait distraitement un croissant en le partageant avec son chien.

-« Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qu'il en était de M Hunter »

-« Il profitait de son métier pour convoyer de la marchandise en plus de son chargement. Un trafic bien organisé pour laquelle il se faisait payer uniquement en espèce. Manque de chance il a décidé de rencontrer son fournisseur cette nuit juste après la soirée d'anniversaire »

-« Et vous étiez là pour y assister »

-« Exact » approuva Reese. Scrutant le visage de son compagnon il le vit afficher une expression de plus en plus contrariée « Un problème ? Ce n'est pas quelqu'un que nous connaissons ? »

-« Non. Jorgé Andrès, 33 ans, célibataire, né d'un père cubain et d'une mère américaine, est à la fois le directeur d'une petite maison d'édition spécialisée dans la réédition de livres rares et un écrivain qui commence a être connu »

-« Il n'a pas de mal a se faire éditer » remarqua Reese « Vous le connaissez ? »

-« Non cela ne me dit rien »

-« Il y a donc encore des auteurs que vous n'avez pas lu ? » taquina John

-« En cherchant bien je suppose qu'il doit en rester quelques uns » répondit Finch sur le même ton

-« Et c'est cela qui vous contrarie ? »

-« Non. Plutôt le fait que M Andrès est actuellement en tournée promotionnelle pour son dernier roman et qu'il doit s'envoler dans deux heures pour la capitale »

-« Je vois. Ca ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour me préparer » jugea l'ex agent « et pour vous tout juste assez pour trafiquer la liste des passagers afin que je puisse prendre le même vol. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'imaginais lorsque nous envisagions un week end »

-« Moi non plus » soupira Finch que l'idée de la séparation, même brève, rendait malade. Reese se leva et vint poser les mains sur ses épaules, le massant doucement

-« Tout ira bien » L'informaticien se contenta de soupirer puis ajouta « J'ai trouvé trace d'une plainte déposée par Monsieur Andrès il y a un mois après une tentative de cambriolage dans son appartement et c'est notre bon ami qui a enquêté »

-« Pour un cambriolage ? »

-« Apparemment la tentative a mal tourné. Le concierge de la résidence a entendu du bruit et tenté d'intervenir ce qui lui a valu d'être grièvement blessé »

-« Je vais appeler Lionel il nous renseignera » affirma Reese en prenant son téléphone

-« John attendez » l'arrêta son associé « Nous sommes dimanche »

-« Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes » plaida ce dernier ayant déjà enclenché le numéro

-« Allo ? »

-« Salut Lionel »

-« Superman ? Me dit pas que tu as déjà un colis ? L'affaire d'hier soir ? »

-« Non celle là est bouclée, j'ai transmis à une patrouille de passage »

-« Tu fais baisser mes stats ? »

-« Juste cette fois » Ils entendirent Fusco prononcer quelques mots en étouffant le son du téléphone

-« Heu…tout va bien y'a pas de problème ? Finch ? Il était fatigué hier »

-« Je vais bien inspecteur » rassura l'informaticien

-« Pourquoi Lionel ? Si ce n'était pas le cas tu pourrais nous envoyer notre médecin ? » Taquina Reese

-« C'est malin » grogna Lionel

-« John ! » protesta Finch en rougissant comme s'il était directement concerné « Inspecteur Fusco nous ne vous dérangerons pas longtemps. Nous avons une nouvelle mission, elle concerne Monsieur Jorgé Andrès et d'après le dossier que j'ai trouvé vous avez enquêté le mois dernier chez cet homme après un cambriolage qui a mal tourné »

-« Ah ouais, le concierge s'était interposé et le type l'avait poussé par la fenêtre du troisième il me semble »

-« Avez-vous arrêté le coupable ? »

-« Non. On a cherché parmi les cambrioleurs qui sévissent dans le quartier d'habitude mais ça n'a rien donné. Mais de toute façon ce genre de gars est rarement violent. En fait je me suis plutôt intéressé à un ancien employé d'Andrès mais il avait un alibi pour la nuit du crime et je n'ai pas trouvé de preuve »

-« Pourquoi le soupçonniez-vous ? »

-« Andrès avait licencié ce gars six mois plus tôt et apparemment il n'avait pas apprécié. Il avait même obtenu une ordonnance du juge censé tenir son ex employé à l'écart parce qu'il le harcelait »

-« C'est vrai que cela favorise les soupçons » jugea Finch

-« Tu te rappelles son nom ? »

-« Je cherche… »

-« Inutile inspecteur, si une ordonnance avait été émise je pourrais retrouver sa trace assez facilement, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps »

-« Ok. Mais appelez moi pour le colis »

-« Ce sera peut être un peu loin Lionel vu qu'Andrès part pour la capitale dans deux heures. En revanche je veux bien te confier mon associé » précisa l'ex agent

-« M Reese je sais me débrouiller seul ! » protesta le concerné

-« Pas de problème ! » approuva Fusco

-« Merci Lionel à plus tard » John raccrocha son téléphone « Et souvenez vous bien Finch : Je vous confie au père, pas au fils ! »

-« Oh ! »

-« Je vais me préparer » lança Reese en se dirigeant vers l'étage « Vous aurez le temps de me trouver une photo du suspect ! » Finch pinça les lèvres, perturbé. John avait retrouvé une attitude normale mais ne semblait pas vraiment contrarié qu'ils doivent annuler leur sortie ni perturbé à l'idée de leur séparation. Et si lui aurait aimé pouvoir discuter de l'incident de la veille cela ne semblait pas le cas de son partenaire. Pourtant discuter était la meilleure des options dans leur couple lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas et Finch savait que c'était le cas. Repoussant l'ordinateur il se dirigea à son tour vers l'étage. Reese leva la tête en l'entendant pénétrer dans la chambre

-« Finch ? » demanda t-il cessant ses recherches dans la commode. Celui-ci alla droit vers lui et le saisit par le poignet puis l'entraina vers la salle de bains sans un mot. Il le poussa pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire et fouilla dans le placard à pharmacie « Harold je vais bien » tenta l'ex agent. Toujours muet, l'informaticien ouvrit le tube de pommade qu'il avait prit dans l'armoire et le pressa pour en récolter une noisette sur ses doigts puis il entreprit de l'appliquer sur les hématomes de son compagnon avec des gestes doux mais sans prononcer un mot, le visage fermé, les lèvres pincées. John le laissa faire, immobile. Lorsqu'il eut terminé Finch reboucha le tube et voulu s'écarter pour le ranger mais John le saisit par les hanches et l'obligea à rester face à lui « Parlez-moi Harold» murmura t-il « C'est la mission qui vous inquiète ? »

-« Non. C'est vous »

-« Mais je n'ai pas… » Commença Reese. Il tourna la tête sans terminer sa phrase « Je dois y aller » affirma t-il mais Finch posa vivement les mains sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à se rasseoir

-« Mes silences ont failli briser notre couple plusieurs fois. Ne commet pas la même erreur John » L'ex agent leva les yeux vers lui « Je t'en prie »

-« Tu sais tout de moi Harold. Mais moi… Il y a tellement de choses que j'ignore. Et jusqu'à présent j'aimais les découvrir »

-« Qu'est ce qui a changé ? »

-« J'ai réalisé qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'ignore certains détails. Comme ce que tu ne peux pas partager avec moi. Je peux comprendre » précisa John « mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter »

-« Il n'y a rien de mon passé dont je veuille t'exclure John. Enfin peut être était ce le cas au début » corrigea Finch « Mais plus maintenant. Je vais arranger cela je te le promets »murmura t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue

-« Non Harold… »

-« Laisse-moi faire » le coupa l'informaticien en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire « Et tache de cicatriser rapidement parce que ne pas pouvoir appliquer ta méthode pour te réduire au silence me manque un peu » affirma t-il avec un mince sourire

-« Je ferais de mon mieux » répondit John en posant un baiser sur sa paume

Après cette discussion l'ambiance redevint plus légère. Et si cela ne rendit pas la séparation moins douloureuse elle fut plus sereine.


	15. Liberté

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre (c'est vrai cette fois)_

 _Je précise que je ne laisse jamais une histoire sans fin alors il y aura un épilogue pour Sven et Terry mais il faudra attendre le prochain tome !_

 _J'espère que cette fin ne vous fera pas trop… cogiter_

 _._

 _Clin d'œil aux fidèles CoolMhouse, Jade, Paige, Ninja et Hecate82  
Et merci à ceux qui me lise !_

 _._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

.

Bear se pourlécha les babines, satisfait de son petit gouter. Finch lui caressa la tête, une brise légère souleva la nappe de la table et vint lui frôler le museau le faisant japper de surprise

-« Tu es chatouilleux Bear ? » s'amusa son second maître. Finch leva la tête en le voyant se redresser et aperçu son invité qui se dirigeait vers lui

-« Bonjour M Wren. Merci de me consacrer un peu de temps » annonça Sven en lui tendant la main. Finch lui rendit son salut

-« Ce n'était pas un problème Sven » affirma t-il en observant ses traits tirés, son allure fatiguée même si son maintient était toujours aussi strict « Comment allez-vous ? » ajouta t-il tandis que le jeune homme saluait Bear

-« Bien merci et vous M Wren ? »

Finch se contenta d'hocher la tête. Le serveur devait guetter la table puisqu'il s'approcha rapidement

-« La même chose » demanda l'informaticien

-« Un chocolat » commanda Sven « Avec des sablés » précisa t-il

-« Vous vous habituez à votre nouvel emploi ? » interrogea Finch « J'ai eu le directeur, il ne tarit pas d'éloge sur vous» le jeune homme rougit

-« C'est gentil de sa part. M Maley est un homme compréhensif, il a été patient les premiers jours »

-« Il savait que vous n'aviez jamais travaillé dans les assurances mais il ne vous a pas fallu bien longtemps pour vous adapter »

-« J'ai fait de mon mieux pour mériter cet emploi que vous m'aviez confié »

-« Vous n'étiez pas forcé de vous y plaire Sven. Les assurances sont un domaine particulier »

-« Oh mais ça me plait vraiment M Wren. C'est intéressant, surtout l'aspect juridique, j'avais fait un peu de droit à l'université »

-« Vous voudriez vous spécialiser ? »

-« J'aurais bien aimé à une époque »

-« C'est encore possible, il existe des formations en interne »

-« Oui j'aimerais mais… J'ai un autre problème à régler d'abord » répondit Sven en triturant sa serviette

-« M Wells ? » suggéra Finch pas dupe. Le serveur revint déposer les commandes. Sven attendit qu'il s'éloigne pour répondre

-« J'ai réfléchi et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je parte » Finch leva un sourcil étonné « Je veux dire, plus loin. Que je quitte la ville »

-« Il ne me semble pas que M Wells vous ai fait rechercher ? »

-« Pas encore. Mais de toute façon ce serait mieux s'il y avait plus de distance entre nous »

-« Vous craignez à ce point qu'il ne vous retrouve ? »

-« Non » murmura Sven en tendant un biscuit à Bear « Je crains plutôt d'être tenté de le rejoindre alors qu'en m'éloignant je croyais avoir accompli le plus difficile »

-« Parce que vous l'aimez toujours ? »

-« Oui » confessa le jeune homme

-« Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas retourner près de lui ? »

-« Non ! » répliqua aussitôt Sven

-« Cela mérite une explication » estima l'informaticien surprit de la véhémence de sa réponse

Le jeune homme soupira

-« J'ai su ce qui s'est passé au cabaret le soir où je devais rencontrer Terry »

-« Bella vous a expliqué ce qu'il en était, vous savez que c'était un piège »

-« Oui je sais. Et j'ai appris ce qui s'est produit lors de son retour au cabaret. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de votre intervention M Wren, c'était tellement inique ! »

-« Je ne pouvais pas laisser M Wells mettre en péril le cabaret pour un moment de colère »

-« A cause de moi » précisa le secrétaire

-« Il n'avait pas à se venger sur ses employés de ses déboires personnels Sven. D'autant que s'il souffre c'est avant tout en conséquence de ses actions. Il s'était engagé envers vous »

-« Et c'est à cause de cela que je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner sa trahison cette fois »

-« Et que vous voulez partir » compléta l'informaticien

-« Pas seulement » répondit le secrétaire en donnant un autre biscuit au malinois. Finch désapprouva en lui même mais préféra ne pas intervenir, jugeant qu'il pouvait tolérer un petit écart si cela lui permettait de garder le jeune homme en confiance. « Luc m'a envoyé l'enregistrement qu'il a fait de Terry lorsqu'il a… » Sven hésita, cherchant ses mots

-« Exposé ses sentiments ? » suggéra Finch

-« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il ferait cela. Enfin pas comme ça, aussi publiquement. Mais depuis je n'ai qu'une envie : le rejoindre ! Et je ne peux pas, parce que je suis persuadé que malgré cela il recommencera un jour et je ne le supporterais pas »

-« En êtes vous sur ? Il semble prêt à assumer ses choix cette fois »

-« Il finira toujours par se laisser rattraper par ses préjugés »

-« Il lui a fallu beaucoup de courage pour agir comme il l'a fait » constata l'informaticien. Sven leva les yeux et l'interrogea du regard

-« Vous pensez que j'ai tort ? »

-« Je ne juge pas » affirma Finch « Mais je pense qu'à votre place je lui accorderais une dernière chance parce que j'ai eu l'occasion de m'entretenir avec lui et que je le pense sincère »

-« Vous croyez ? »

-« En effet. Simplement, si je pouvais me permettre une remarque, sans être indiscret… » Tenta l'informaticien

-« Vous ne le serez jamais M Wren ! » protesta Sven attirant un mince sourire sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis

-« Et bien je pense que vous devriez vous affirmer davantage. Par expérience je sais ce qu'il en coûte d'être un peu trop discret. On peut en souffrir et faire souffrir l'autre »

-« Vous voudriez que je… que je donne des ordres à Terry ? » s'inquiéta le jeune homme

-« Non pas à ce point, mais que vous lui rappeliez votre présence»

-« Que j'intervienne lorsqu'il se rapproche d'une femme ? »

-« Faites lui comprendre que vous êtes là et qu'il n'oublie pas ce que vous êtes pour lui »

-« Mais je ne peux pas lui faire une scène chaque fois qu'une fille l'approche » objecta le secrétaire

-« Ce serait excessif et cela le ferait fuir » tempéra Finch « Mais il y a d'autres moyens, d'autres armes »

-« Je ne vois pas » murmura le jeune homme perplexe

-« L'humour par exemple ? C'est ce que nous utilisons avec John lorsque l'un de nous se trouve sollicité au point de rendre l'autre jaloux. Ce qui n'est guère difficile au demeurant » jugea Finch

-« J'ai remarqué la façon dont M Randall veille constamment sur vous » approuva Sven avec un sourire amusé

-« John est assez possessif » affirma l'informaticien ce qui accentua le sourire de son interlocuteur « Hum. Bien, je reconnais que c'est un peu plus, il est d'une jalousie féroce dirais je. Et j'admets que je ne vaux pas beaucoup mieux » concéda Finch « Mais nous avons pris l'habitude de traiter cela avec humour pour éviter que cela ne devienne trop envahissant. Les rares cas où nous ne l'avons pas fait nous avons eu à le regretter amèrement » remarqua t-il « Ainsi si vous glissiez quelques remarques sans agressivité à M Wells lorsqu'il s'écarte du droit chemin je pense que cela pourrait avoir un bon effet. Je sais qu'auparavant cela aurait pu être un peu délicat mais puisque désormais tout le monde est au courant »

-« Ca pourrait être une bonne idée » murmura le secrétaire en réfléchissant « Je sais que je ne suis pas assez sur de moi mais faire preuve d'assurance ne m'a jamais valu que des ennuis » remarqua t-il

-« Peut être ne vous a-t-on pas assez encouragé ? » constata Finch

-« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu quelqu'un dans ma vie pour cela » remarqua Sven tristement

-« Vos parents ? » Suggéra l'informaticien même s'il savait d'avance la réponse

\- « Je n'ai pas connu mon père et je ne me rappelle pas de ma mère. » Répondit Sven «La famille d'accueil où j'ai grandi était plutôt indifférente, ils faisaient ça pour l'argent. J'avais juste un oncle qui me rendait visite une ou deux fois par an et qui a payé mes études. Enfin au début. La première fois que je suis tombé amoureux et que j'ai osé l'avouer le garçon m'a dit qu'il m'aimait beaucoup mais qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de gâcher son avenir pour si peu. Nous étions dans une petite ville plutôt conservatrice. Alors nous n'avons rien dit mais un jour la rumeur s'est répandu à mon sujet et l'a définitivement fait fuir » Le jeune homme fixait un point imaginaire devant lui comme s'il revivait ses souvenirs « En fait, en dernière année une fille s'intéressait à moi mais bien sur ce n'était pas réciproque. Alors pour se venger elle avait fait courir cette rumeur sans savoir que c'était vrai. Heureusement il restait peu de temps avant les examens » Sven soupira « Je suis allé à l'université où je pensais rester anonyme mais d'anciens élèves de mon lycée s'y trouvaient et se sont chargés de relayer l'information. Là-dessus mon oncle l'a appris et il m'a convoqué pour connaitre ma version. J'ai cru que je pouvais lui dire la vérité et en retour il m'a rayé de sa vie et j'ai dû arrêter mes études »

-« Vous n'avez rencontré que des personnes à l'esprit étroit Sven, mais cela a changé depuis » estima Finch « Vous avez Bella »

-« Oh oui » répondit le jeune homme en retrouvant le sourire « Pourtant au début je lui en ai fait voir. J'étais sur qu'elle me traiterait comme les autres et j'étais désagréable avec elle »

-« Mais elle est clairvoyante et particulièrement têtue » s'amusa l'informaticien

-« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle ! » affirma le secrétaire « Mais je dois vous ennuyer avec mes histoires M Wren, je suis désolé »

-« Je vous l'aurais dit si c'était le cas Sven » le rassura celui-ci

-« Vous savez je vous admire beaucoup vous et John, votre couple est tellement soudé, c'est l'exemple que je voudrais suivre ! C'est tellement évident entre vous ! »

Finch adressa un regard étonné à son vis-à-vis

-« Vous n'êtes pas d'accord M Wren ? » interrogea le jeune homme perplexe « Vous êtes tellement serein tout les deux quand vous êtes ensemble »

Cette fois Finch ne put retenir un petit rire. Il but une gorgée de thé pour se donner un instant, puis releva les yeux vers Sven qui le fixait de plus en plus perplexe

-« Je ne suis pas certain que le couple que nous formons John et moi soit un parfait exemple et pour ce qui est de la sérénité ce n'est pas précisément le terme qui le qualifie le mieux. Complicité serait plus juste » estima Finch « Mais John et moi gardons en permanence à l'esprit l'amour que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre, c'est cela qui nous permet de nous préserver »

-« Est-ce que vous avez souffert des préjugés vous aussi ? » Interrogea timidement le secrétaire. Finch réfléchit quelques instants

-« En quelque sorte » jugea t-il « Mais pas de la même manière que vous. Je dirais que nos histoires ne nous prédisposaient pas à être ensemble »

-« Je suis indiscret, pardonnez moi » se reprit le jeune homme

-« Vous avez été franc Sven. Je peux l'être à mon tour » remarqua l'informaticien « Au départ nous avions tout deux une femme qui comptait beaucoup dans notre vie. J'avais une fiancée a laquelle j'ai dû renoncer dans des circonstances assez douloureuses » concéda t-il « Et John avait une compagne qu'il a quitté pour mieux servir son pays. Elle a alors épousé un autre homme mais il était violent et l'a tué de ses coups, ce que John ne s'est jamais pardonné »

-« Je suis sur que vous n'avez pas eu d'autre choix M Wren » remarqua Sven compatissant « Et M Randall n'est pas responsable, elle aurait pu l'attendre »

-« Il ne le lui avait pas demandé. Mais de toute façon John est ainsi il ne supporte pas la souffrance chez ceux qu'il aime. Tout cela fait que lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés nous n'avions ni l'un ni l'autre en perspective d'aimer à nouveau »

-« Ca aurait été dommage ! » protesta spontanément Sven

-« Lorsque j'ai réalisé mes sentiments pour John c'est surtout cette idée qui s'est imposée. Et en second tout ce qui pouvait nous empêcher d'être ensemble. Toutefois le fait qu'il soit un homme n'était pas le plus grand obstacle selon moi. Et je peux dire à présent que pour lui non plus »

-« Quoi donc alors ? » demanda Sven oubliant définitivement sa discrétion

-« Essentiellement nos différences. L'âge, le physique, le handicap, la façon d'être. Chacun de nous trouvait l'autre trop parfait pour lui et s'imaginait trop imparfait pour l'autre. Sur ce point je peux dire que nous étions en parfait accord »

-« Oh ! » murmura le secrétaire « Votre différence d'âge n'est pas si grande M Wren. Et le physique n'est pas une priorité. Peut être que M Randall est plus beau mais vous êtes très bien aussi et vous avez tout les deux cette classe naturelle que j'aimerais bien avoir ! » Affirma t-il « Et le handicap… Je suis sur que M Randall se bat si souvent qu'il doit avoir des soucis lui aussi certains jours. Et la façon d'être c'est une question de caractère, mais quand on aime on s'adapte »

Finch observait le jeune homme, amusé de sa tirade

-« Ou peut être un peu plus » précisa t-il « Nous avons tout deux nos façades. John semble toujours parfaitement sur de lui mais je sais sa fragilité. Et moi… c'est grâce à lui que je suis ici aujourd'hui. Avant de le connaitre je n'aurais jamais agit ainsi et je n'aurais pas eu de conversation de ce genre ou sur ce sujet »

Sven l'observa puis rougit

-« Je suis trop bavard M Wren »

-« Il est vrai que je ne vous avais jamais connu aussi expansif » estima Finch avec amusement

-« Je suis désolé, mais j'ai rarement quelqu'un qui m'écoute et en qui j'ai autant confiance » avoua le jeune homme

Finch fut touché de cet aveu

-« Alors inutile de vous excuser Sven. Vous aviez besoin de vous exprimer auprès de quelqu'un qui soit en mesure de vous comprendre » remarqua t-il « Bien. Si vous souhaitez vraiment partir je peux vous trouver une succursale où vous serez muté en gardant les mêmes conditions de travail. Sauf si vous souhaitez faire autre chose ? » Sven pinça les lèvres, son regard parcourait la salle, indécis « Vous n'êtes plus certain de vouloir partir ? demanda l'informaticien

Le secrétaire hocha la tête

-« Peut être que je pourrais… réessayer »

-« Le choix vous appartient. C'est à vous de juger si vous voulez prendre le risque »

-« Je ne sais plus »

-« Prenez le temps de réfléchir. D'ailleurs il est bon que M Wells attende un peu cela le rendra plus réceptif »

-« Vous croyez ? »

-«Etre privé de quelqu'un ne le rends que plus précieux… »

-« Vous avez raison. Je vais réfléchir merci M Wren. De m'avoir écouté et de vos conseils »

-« J'espère que tout cela finira par s'arranger quel que soit votre choix »

-« Merci. Vous ne direz rien à Bella ? »

-« Je serais muet »

-« Je préfère. Tant que je ne suis pas sur de moi. Je vais aller me balader un peu ça m'éclaircira peut être les idées »

-« Toute les méthodes sont bonnes » jugea Finch

-« C'est moi qui invite, j'y tiens M Wren »

-« D'accord » concéda celui-ci pour ne pas le contrarier. Sven câlina Bear puis se dirigea vers le comptoir pour régler et quitter le salon de thé

-« Nous allons rentrer nous aussi Bear. Nous ferons un détour par le parc. J'ai besoin de réfléchir moi aussi. J'ai l'impression que je suis plus doué pour résoudre les problèmes des autres que les miens » soupira t-il « Et avec ta double ration de gâteaux ce ne sera pas de trop ! » Bear jappa et l'escorta docilement

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese rappela vers 20 H pour faire le point. Finch décrocha dès la première sonnerie

-« John tout va bien ? »

-« Mais oui Harold, ne soyez pas si stressé »

-« Je déteste vous savoir aussi loin sans possibilité de renfort » marmonna celui-ci

-« Jorgé ne semble pas très dangereux »

-« Ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Vous avez du nouveau ? »

-« Oui, je crois avoir une piste. J'ai repéré un homme dont je vais vous envoyer la photo. »

-« A-t-il un comportement suspect ? »

-« Pas vraiment mais je crois qu'il suit Jorgé. Il était dans l'avion à midi, quelques rangées devant, ensuite je l'ai revu dans le hall de l'hôtel et j'ai confirmation qu'il occupe l'un des chambres, la 301, en revanche vu la signature il utilise un faux nom. A 15H lorsque Jorgé est descendu au salon de thé pour rencontrer une jeune femme, une traductrice qu'il souhaite engager, le type était au bar à quelques mètres, cela fait beaucoup de coïncidence »

-« Beaucoup trop » approuva l'informaticien

-« A 18H, il était présent à la séance de dédicaces et en ce moment il est assit à quelques tables de notre numéro qui dîne avec ses trois invités. Son correcteur et un directeur d'une maison d'édition venu avec sa femme. On dirait qu'il envisage de collaborer avec lui »

-« Il a pourtant sa propre maison »

-« D'après ce que j'ai compris il est spécialisé dans les livres anciens et l'autre est plutôt dans les éditions de poche avec un plus large public »

-« Ce serait donc pour ses écrits ? »

-« Je pense »

-« Et l'homme n'a rien tenté ? »

-« Non. Il n'a même pas essayé de l'approcher mais il est en permanence à proximité »

-« La reconnaissance faciale ne donne rien. Ne serait- ce pas l'ancien employé ? »

-« Non j'ai comparé avec la photo que vous m'aviez envoyé cela ne correspond pas. Je vais essayer d'obtenir ses empreintes, nous les enverrons à Lionel »

-« C'est une bonne idée »

-« Leur conversation vous plairait certainement » remarqua Reese « Surtout la partie livres anciens »

-« Ah oui ? Cela pourrait être tentant »

-« Cela rejoint votre correspondance avec frère Simon » grogna l'ex agent

-« M Reese je pensais que vous aviez appris à l'apprécier ? »

-« Bien sur. Cela ne m'empêche pas de rester vigilant »

-« Vous êtes incorrigible »

-« En tout cas la soirée risque de durer »

-« Pourquoi donc ? »

-« Le correcteur a invité Jorgé en aparté. Dès que le couple aura pris congé il compte l'emmener au Camelot Showbar »

-« Et ? » interrogea l'informaticien perplexe

-« C'est un bar à strip tease Finch »

-« Oh ! » s'étrangla celui-ci « Vous n'allez pas… »

-« Je dois suivre notre numéro Finch ne l'oubliez pas » se moqua son agent « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je garderais les yeux sur lui et mon suspect »

-« J'espère bien ! » marmonna l'informaticien. Reese eut un petit rire

-« Bonne nuit Harold » ajouta t-il, moqueur

-« Comment voulez vous que je dorme en vous sachant dans un endroit pareil » grogna celui-ci contrarié.

-« Il va falloir me faire confiance ! »

-« Ce n'est pas vous qui me faite douter ce sont les autres »

-« Je vous promets de me défendre Finch, personne ne viendra me débaucher » précisa Reese qui visiblement s'amusait beaucoup de la frustration de son compagnon

Quelques minutes plus tard l'informaticien reçu une photo d'une empreinte qu'il transmit en s'excusant à l'inspecteur Fusco. Celui-ci contacta un de ses collègues de service au poste qui le traita d'accro au travail mais lui renvoya une réponse une heure plus tard. Finch hésita en la recevant. Il était presque 22H30, il pouvait se contenter d'envoyer un SMS mais il ne résista pas à la tentation. Dès que Reese décrocha il fut agressé par la musique en fond sonore

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« J'ai un nom pour vous M Reese »

-« Ok. Je pensais que vous vouliez vérifier que je reste sérieux à mon poste »

-« Comme si je doutais de cela » marmonna l'informaticien pris en faute « Et si c'était le cas je n'aurais qu'à visionner les images des caméras, il doit y en avoir dans ces lieux »

-« Pas faux » remarqua John « Mais dans ce cas mieux vaut bien cadrer, je doute que le spectacle vous plaise » précisa t-il. L'informaticien grogna

-« Vous en revanche je vous trouve particulièrement à l'aise »

-« J'ai été formé pour toute les situations Harold » se moqua Reese « Alors ces empreintes ?» ajouta t-il pour recadrer la conversation

-« Ce sont celles de Freddy Hanigan »

-« C'est le type que suspectait Lionel ? Mais la photo ne correspond pas du tout »

-« Il a probablement changé son apparence. Mais il ne peut modifier ses empreintes »

-« Donc la menace est identifiée. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il passe à l'action »

-« Vous a-t-il suivi au… »

-« Au bar Finch ? » ricana l'ex agent « Oui il y est, mais je doute qu'il agisse ici. Il doit attendre le bon moment. Je vous rappelle lorsque ce sera le cas »

-« J'ai hâte que vous soyez de retour »

-« Pour moi ou pour le lieu ? » taquina John

-« Pour vous évidemment » marmonna l'informaticien

-« Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'être avec vous » répondit Reese « Bonne nuit Harold »

Finch raccrocha en songeant que pour eux la distance avait toujours le don d'atténuer les tensions

.

OoooooooooO

.

La journée du lundi s'étira, interminable, surtout pour Finch qui ne pouvait qu'attendre. Reese lui était accaparé par la surveillance de leur numéro. Celui-ci assura une séance de dédicace le matin, autant qu'il le put eu égard à la monumentale gueule de bois dont il souffrait : les très belles employées du bar savaient s'y prendre pour pousser les clients à la consommation. Après une sieste à l'heure du déjeuner, il assura plus facilement celles de l'après midi. John avait repéré Freddy qui rodait, attendant son heure. Le soir avait lieu une petite soirée organisée en l'honneur de l'écrivain et Reese comprit que c'était ce qu'attendait le coupable. Freddy prit la parole exactement au moment où avait lieu le toast en l'honneur de Jorgé et, ôtant le masque de silicone qui lui avait permis de dissimuler ses traits aux yeux de sa victime pour qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas trop tôt, il s'assura l'attention de son auditoire en brandissant un pistolet qui eut le don de terroriser l'assemblée lorsqu'une des balles fit s'effondrer une partie du plafond en stuc au dessus du buffet. John lui laissa le temps de développer sa théorie, étayée de quelques documents, destinée à prouver que Andrès avait écrit son dernier roman, et premier vrai succès, en lui volant un manuscrit et en le plagiant outrageusement. Puis lorsqu'il eut exposé les faits John, qui s'était glissé silencieusement près de l'apprenti braqueur sans se faire remarquer, l'assomma tranquillement pour le neutraliser au grand soulagement de l'assistance.

Reese quitta le grand hôtel où se déroulait la soirée après que le coupable eut été remis entre les mains des autorités en ignorant les remous qu'avaient causés ses révélations. Trois journalistes présent s'était rué sur les documents qu'ils avaient pu copier avant qu'ils ne soient confisqués et la rumeur allait bon train. John n'avait que mépris pour l'usurpateur, ayant seulement hâte de rentrer retrouver les siens. Il envoya un SMS à son associé pour lui annoncer la fin de la mission et reçu presque aussitôt en réponse les horaires du prochain vol pour New York et le numéro d'embarquement. Malheureusement ce n'était prévu que pour le lendemain et il dut se résigner à rester sur place. Au moins il en profiterait pour se reposer un peu. Et pour ce qui était de réfléchir, il n'en éprouvait plus le besoin. Peu importe finalement le comportement de Finch et les secrets qu'il pourrait encore lui cacher, il préférait vivre avec plutôt que risquer de perdre ce qu'ils avaient patiemment bâti ensemble depuis bientôt trois ans.

.

Au matin Finch appela son agent pour s'assurer qu'il était bien arrivé à l'aéroport.

-« Vous craignez que je ne manque mon avion Finch ? » se moqua t-il

-« Non mais je pensais que, vu que votre vol atterrit à 11H, je pourrais vous demander de ramener le déjeuner ? »

-« C'est votre priorité ? »

-« A midi oui » affirma Finch

-«Et après ? »

-« Après ? Nous aviserons M Reese mais nous trouverons bien un moyen de nous occuper » suggéra l'informaticien « A tout à l'heure » lança t-il tranquillement. La provocation fit sourire son compagnon qui songea qu'après 48H sans lui il trouverait sans peine comment passer le temps. Finch raccrocha, satisfait, et retourna à l'étage surveiller l'intervention de l'artisan. Puisque Reese devrait faire un léger détour, tout pourrait être prêt pour son retour…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Reese ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la maison, prêt à affronter les assauts joyeux de Bear tout en tentant de préserver ses paquets. Il réussit à atteindre la cuisine et y déposa les sacs du traiteur puis il prit le temps de caresser son chien. Les accords d'une mélodie lui parvinrent, les notes d'un piano. C'était doux, harmonieux, il reconnu l'un des airs préférés de son compagnon. Il devait être occupé à l'un de ces fameux rangements. Il se dirigea vers le salon et déposa le dernier paquet sur la table basse et aperçu alors un gobelet posé bien en évidence avec un post it : « Un vrai café ? » il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'intention. Après un instant d'hésitation il s'assit dans le canapé s'accordant quelques secondes pour profiter de la boisson. La tête calée contre le dossier il ferma les yeux pour se détendre. Cet air était léger. La musique semblait le bercer. Il songea que d'habitude Harold écoutait plutôt des musiques plus énergiques pendant ses rangements, donc il devait plutôt faire du classement ou peut être juste un peu de lecture ?

Reese remarqua qu'en dépit du fait qu'il s'agisse d'un air de piano il ne sentait pas trop contrarié. _« Le temps finit toujours par apaiser les blessures »_ songea t-il en buvant une gorgée de café. Il se pressa de finir son gobelet pour le rejoindre, il en avait tellement envie ! A ce moment une fausse note brisa l'harmonie et le fit tiquer. Finch était-il en train d'écouter un enregistrement en live ? Il n'avait jamais entendu un CD de musique classique avec une fausse note pendant l'interprétation. A cet instant une nouvelle faute le fit grimacer, quelque chose ne collait pas…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il le gravit sans bruit et se tourna vers la chambre mais réalisa alors que les sons provenaient du bureau, d'ailleurs Bear s'y était dirigé directement. Le cœur battant, il poussa la porte demeurée entrouverte et découvrit alors ce qu'au fond il soupçonnait déjà. Installé devant un petit piano laqué blanc, Finch laissait courir ses doigts sur les fragiles touches d'ivoire, délicatement, comme s'il les caressait. En dépit de son air concentré qui laissait penser qu'il était complètement absorbé par son jeu, Reese savait qu'il avait perçu sa présence. Il en eut confirmation lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers lui

-« Je crains d'être quelque peu rouillé » plaida t-il avec un sourire contrit, cessant de jouer

-« Non n'arrête pas » protesta doucement John « continu s'il te plait »

Finch sourit et recommença à jouer avec application. Peu à peu ses doigts retrouvaient leur souplesse vis-à-vis des touches, se réhabituaient, et son jeu devenait plus fluide. Adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés, Reese avait fermé les yeux et se laissait envahir par la musique, sa musique. Plus que le geste c'était le symbole qui le touchait. Il jouait pour lui comme il l'avait fait pour les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. C'est donc qu'il en faisait partie, et il se laissa envahir par le bonheur que lui apportait cette certitude. Bien sur il aurait pu douter et penser que Finch agissait sous la contrainte, pour lui faire plaisir et non de sa propre volonté. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, il l'avait su en entrant dans la pièce lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur l'élégant instrument. Il avait alors lu ce mot gravé sur la caisse en lettre noires gracieusement calligraphiées sur le fond blanc, un mot que Finch avait sans doute délibérément choisit : _« Liberté »_ Pour Reese le message était clair : liberté de jouer à nouveau, liberté d'oublier les blessures du passé, liberté de connaitre un nouvel amour. Il lui avait si souvent dit qu'il était libre près de lui et c'était l'une des choses dont il était le plus fier…

Une nouvelle fausse note résonna et son auteur soupira, dépité. John ouvrit les yeux et le fixa en souriant puis il s'approcha de lui

-« J'aime mieux que ce soit avec ce piano qu'entre nous » chuchota t-il en lui caressant la nuque

-« Moi aussi » murmura Finch en se laissant aller pour s'appuyer contre lui. L'ex agent ne résista pas à l'envie de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Finch saisit son col et l'attira

-« Viens à côté de moi » John contourna le siège et s'assit

-« Je n'ai jamais touché à un piano »remarqua t-il. L'informaticien prit sa main et la guida, lui faisant presser une touche

-« Maintenant c'est fait » John hésita et pressa une touche voisine. Harold fit de même. Reese recommença, Finch continua, composant à eux deux une partition qui ne voulait rien dire, à l'harmonie douteuse, mais qui leur ressemblait. Reese fit résonner une touche qui parut protester sous le traitement. Bear émit un jappement plaintif. John lui adressa un regard perplexe

-« Je pense que vous avez du potentiel M Reese mais pour l'instant vos auditeurs ont un peu de mal à s'en rendre compte » constata Finch en se retenant de rire. En réponse l'ex agent réitéra son exploit et Bear préféra quitter le bureau. Devant sa fuite Finch ne put se contenir davantage et se mit à rire, rejoint par son compagnon, prit d'un fou rire irrésistible. L'informaticien posa son front contre son épaule et Reese entoura les siennes par reflexe

-« Je les fais fuir, ce n'est pas vraiment encourageant » affirma t-il lorsqu'il retrouva la parole « Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je me contente d'écouter »

-« N'essayez pas de vous défiler M Reese ! Ce n'est pas digne de vous ! » Protesta faussement l'informaticien. John le fit taire d'un baiser puis d'un autre. Ils se succédèrent, toujours plus fiévreux, toujours plus impatients tandis que leurs mains se faisaient aventureuses

-« J'ai manqué de toi » chuchota Reese contre ses lèvres

-« Moi aussi. Et je constate que tu as cicatrisé »

-« Tu veux vérifier ? »

-« Et ta leçon de piano ? »

-« Bear estime que j'ai assez joué » s'amusa Reese en l'entrainant pour lui faire quitter le banc. Il le guida sans cesser de l'embrasser. Parvenu sur le palier il le plaqua contre le mur, dévorant sa bouche, son cou, ses épaules qu'il avait dénudé. Finch finit par le repousser doucement empoignant sa ceinture pour le tirer vers la chambre. Ils étaient arrivés sur le seuil lorsqu'un bruit de sachets froissés se fit entendre. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil vers le bas de l'escalier puis se consultèrent du regard

-« J'ai peur que Bear n'ai trouvé le déjeuner » murmura Reese il voulu s'écarter, résigné à aller vérifier, mais Finch le retint, passant les bras autour de son cou

-« Non reste. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim de toute façon » plaida t-il avant de l'embrasser. John ne se fit pas prier et le poussa dans la chambre. A l'entrée il heurta un obstacle et baissa les yeux, surprit

-« J'ai préparé les valises pour demain. Notre week-end »

-« Et si la machine appelle ?»

-« J'ai négocié avec l'inspecteur Fusco, il est prêt à prendre le relais pour deux jours »

-« En échange de quoi ? »

-« Je lui ai promis les clés de la villa le week-end prochain. Lorsque Lee sera chez sa mère »

-« Et il compte y aller seul ? » demanda Reese avec un grand sourire moqueur. Il reprit ses baisers, ses lèvres se posant au hasard sur le visage de son partenaire

-« Pas exactement » soupira Finch

-« Alors nous partirons demain… disons… vers 11H ? »

-« C'est… un peu tard…non ? »

-« Tout dépend… si tu veux profiter… de trois ou quatre de sommeil…. Avant de partir » chuchota Reese en l'installant sur le lit « Tu n'auras pas plus de toute façon »

-« Présomptueux » murmura Finch en l'attirant contre lui. John eut un sourire mutin

-« Je relève le défi ! » lui chuchota t-il

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le calme de la vieille bâtisse n'était troublé que par le bruit des touches frappées avec régularité comme une musique familière. Finch soupira et retira un instant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux d'un geste las. Il lui semblait être occupé à rédiger ce code depuis des heures mais il ne parvenait pas à le terminer et cela l'agaçait. Et il y avait cette sensation de froid. Ses doigts lui semblaient engourdis. Pourquoi avait-il si froid ? Il se leva et traversa la pièce pour vérifier le thermostat. La chaudière était réglée en mode été, elle n'était toutefois jamais totalement éteinte pour préserver les livres de l'humidité. _« C'est normal puisque nous sommes en mai »_ songea t-il. Enfin peut être pas tout à fait ? Quelle était donc la date ? Il décida d'augmenter la température, il avait vraiment trop froid, comme si cela venait de l'intérieur, de lui-même. Il avait soif aussi. Il se dirigea vers la petite table où se trouvait une carafe d'eau et un verre. Il saisit le flacon. L'eau claire refléta un rai de lumière. Il l'observa, étonné, puis tenta de se verser un verre mais la carafe lui semblait étrangement lourde. Surprit, il la lâcha et la regarda se briser en mille éclats brillants sur le sol de béton, l'eau formant une flaque claire dont il se surprit à examiner la forme. Quelque chose le perturbait. Il fallait qu'il répare les dégâts. Il se dirigea vers la petite cuisine. Un appel résonna alors et il se tourna vers l'entrée. John approchait lentement. Il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant trébucher et se raccrocher à la lourde grille de fer. Il sentit la panique l'envahir en voyant cette tache rouge sur la chemise immaculée de son agent s'épanouissant comme une fleur vénéneuse. Il vit John murmurer son prénom mais aucun son ne lui parvint. Sa voix chaude ne l'atteignait plus. Il eut l'impression qu'une distance interminable les séparait comme il se précipitait vers lui pour le secourir. Il voulait l'appeler sans y parvenir. Le regard de John ne le quittait pas et il tendit une main vers lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le rejoindre. Il s'affola, perdu, impuissant avec l'impression de sombrer…

-« Harold » la voix de John comme une lueur dans les ténèbres qui l'environnaient « Harold réveille toi ! Ouvre les yeux ! »

Finch obéit docilement et vit le visage de son compagnon penché au dessus du sien, une expression inquiète dans son regard. Il sentit sa main caresser doucement son froid moite

-« Harold ? Ca va ? »

-« Je crois » murmura t-il réalisant alors que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Il laissa son regard dériver, parcourant cet environnement connu, les contours de la chambre, le décor familier de bois clair, Bear qui le fixait, la tête posée au bord du lit. Ses yeux revinrent se poser sur son compagnon

-« Ca va » chuchota t-il

-« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de gémir puis tu m'as appelé » murmura Reese « Tu veux en parler ? »

-« Je ne sais plus très bien. Je me rappelle juste que j'avais très froid. J'ai brisé une carafe d'eau. Et puis tu es arrivé, tu étais blessé et je ne parvenais pas à te rejoindre »

Reese vit une lueur apeurée dans son regard à ce rappel

-« Harold je vais bien. Je n'ai aucune blessure » affirma t-il rassurant « Nous sommes en week-end dans la villa de la plage tu te souviens ? Il n'y a aucun danger »

Finch se blottit contre lui et John l'entoura étroitement de ses bras, glissant sa jambe sur les siennes comme pour envelopper son corps autour du sien et l'entourer d'une bulle protectrice

-« Ca va mieux ? » demanda t-il après quelques instants

-« Oui » souffla Finch apaisé par sa chaleur

-« C'était seulement un mauvais rêve »

-« Je sais. Mais c'était tellement réaliste »

-« Ca arrive parfois. Mais ce n'est pas la réalité » déclara fermement Reese. Il se sentait troublé malgré lui par la réaction de son compagnon. Finch n'était pas d'un naturel impressionnable. Il fallait que ce cauchemar soit vraiment puissant pour l'avoir autant perturbé. Il patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il le sentit à nouveau parfaitement détendu, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Au moment où il le croyait rendormi Finch bougea. Levant la tête il laissa glisser une de ses mains de sa poitrine à sa nuque pour l'attirer et l'embrasser doucement. Reese lui rendit son baiser. Rassuré, il reprit sa place avec un soupir satisfait et se laissa aller au sommeil.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch observait la mer qui semblait s'étaler à l'infini devant lui. Les vagues avançaient lentement, le ciel était intensément bleu mais piqueté d'une multitude de petits nuages blancs cotonneux. Il était encore tôt, la chaleur ne se faisait pas trop sentir et une brise rendait même la température un peu fraiche par moment. Heureusement le soleil naissant dardait ses rayons sur lui le réchauffant. Ce matin il avait revêtu une chemise blanche et un pantalon de lin beige, attribuant à son compagnon la même tenue. C'était devenu une habitude lors de leurs rares jours de repos, signe de détente. Mais lui la complétait de tennis beige et d'un chapeau de paille, quand John se baladait pieds nus et cheveux au vent.

Il se laissait bercer par la houle légère, si douce, il se sentait bien, étonnement bien, envahit d'une sérénité, d'une plénitude comme il n'en avait plus connu depuis des années. Ils s'offraient une journée de répit dans un endroit merveilleux. Une journée au calme. Il sentait la présence affectueuse de Bear et celle sécurisante, apaisante, de son compagnon. Il frôla machinalement l'anneau à son doigt porteur de tant de symboles. Ils semblaient enfin avoir trouvé leur équilibre. Depuis la dernière épreuve pendant la visite de Will ils n'avaient connu que des heures tranquilles. L'épisode du piano n'était qu'un incident, une erreur qu'il ne commettrait plus. C'était comme si enfin ils avaient trouvé leur harmonie et il priait pour qu'il en soit toujours ainsi. Pourquoi cela changerait-il d'ailleurs ? Ils avaient connu bien des épreuves en trois ans mais aucune n'avaient pu les séparer et Finch avait acquis la certitude qu'il ne pourrait pas en être autrement parce qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs et que rien ne séparent des âmes sœurs. Il songea que cette période était comme une parenthèse enchantée dans une vie chaotique et il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle se referme. A cet instant le soleil disparu et une ombre l'entoura, le faisant frissonner. Tiré de ses pensées il leva les yeux, surpris. Un nuage gris masquait l'astre. Il sentit une sensation étrange l'envahir et un instant des images de son cauchemar de la nuit précédente revinrent l'assaillir. Aussitôt son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra comme le sentiment de malaise qu'il avait éprouvé alors revenait l'envahir. Instinctivement il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Pourquoi ressentait-il cela ? A nouveau il eut l'impression d'une sinistre prémonition, l'intuition qu'une menace planait sur eux. Comme s'il avait deviné son trouble Bear vint poser la tête sur son genou en gémissant

-« Bear » murmura t-il en passant un bras autour de son cou « Merci » souffla t-il « Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Je crois que je suis fatigué et que mon imagination s'emballe. A moins que mon subconscient ne prenne le relais ? »

Il perçu un frôlement et se tourna légèrement

-« Le thé glacé ! » annonça joyeusement John. Il se pencha pour lui donner une petite bouteille « Bear je t'ai mis de l'eau fraiche » ajouta t-il. Finch avait levé la tête vers lui pour saisir la bouteille et le sourire de l'ex agent s'évanouit « Ca ne va pas Harold ? Vous êtes tout pale » s'inquiéta t-il

-« Ca va John »

-« C'est sur ? »

-« Oui » affirma Finch ne voulant pas gâcher l'ambiance avec des inquiétudes sans fondement. Il sentit que John n'était pas complètement convaincu mais celui-ci n'insista pas, persuadé qu'il finirait par lui parler s'il avait un problème.

John s'agenouilla et se glissa derrière lui

-« Qu'est ce que vous faite ? » demanda t-il intrigué

-« Je m'installe » répondit Reese en se glissant dans son dos. L'informaticien compris la manœuvre et recula un peu. Il se retrouva ainsi assis entre les jambes de son partenaire, le dos calé contre son torse, ses bras venant aussitôt s'enrouler autour de lui

-« Que dites vous de votre fauteuil Harold ? » demanda John d'un ton rieur

-« Que c'est le plus confortable que j'ai jamais connu » répondit Finch sur le même ton. Il cala sa tête contre son épaule et ajouta d'un ton plus sérieux : « Et que je l'adore » Reese sourit

-« Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est réciproque ! » chuchota t-il à son oreille. Finch sourit à son tour, détendu. Le soleil brillait de nouveau, la brise chassant les nuages sombres comme John chassait les ombres de sa vie. Non, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Ils étaient bien et rien ne pourrait changer cela…


End file.
